This Girl's Name is Sakura Haruno
by MusicLover2010
Summary: "I'm not your typical girl." "Hn,well typical girls don't walk around with pink hair." "Says the person with the stupid Chicken-ass hair."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N:**Well here's my first fanfic all rewritten, hopefully it's much better than the original

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, let a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's a one word, review.**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta read by rescue<strong>

* * *

><p>Abundant chattering among the students were heard the moment Sakura stepped onto the campus of Konoha High.<p>

People of all sorts came into sight, from nerds all the way to sluts. Name it, they were there. It seems they way this school ran was by cliques. The snobby rich boys who have their noses way too high in the air. Your typical sluts and players. Nerds, Geeks, and the unknown. The boys with the looks but bratty attitude. Girls together to prove that girls rules. Wannabes. Gangs. And then you have your club that ran the school, and could shut it down with a flick of their wrists.

She sighed but nevertheless began walking across campus. Heads turned as they spotted the pink beauty on campus, a sight that they've never seen before. Immediately, you could sense a fanboy club forming in thin air.

A spring breeze passed by, blowing her bangs in front of her face and unknowing that it wasn't something she should've done—she flipped her hair. Boys swooned over it and began running towards her, showering her with love affections, flowers and chocolate.

"Marry me!"

"I love you!"

"Go out with me!"

"Don't go out with him, go out with me!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

Suddenly, a fight between the fanboys brew to determine which one was worthy enough for her affection. Punches were thrown as arms flailed, while upper students were hyping it.

Ever so slowly, Sakura began backing away from the chaos step by step. After about fifteen steps or so, she turned around and broke into a sprint; but instead slammed into a brick hard wall. Feeling herself falling backwards, she reached out and grasped onto the nearest thing, apparently it was Sasuke's tie. Sasuke was surprised at the action, and before you knew it, the duo began falling.

Sakura hit the ground first as Sasuke followed right after. He placed a hand on the ground near to Sakura's head to prevent himself from crushing his full body weight onto the fragile rosette. His hot breath fanned against her face as their nose was a centimeter away from touching. Emerald clashed with onyx. Just like that, everything disappeared.

The morning bell rang in the distance causing Sasuke to snap out of the daze and helped the rosette up.

"Thanks..."

"Hn."

With his signature response, he fixed his tie so that it was loosely tied in a rebellious way and made his way into the school. Halfway, his group of friends approached him with smirks and grins, knowing that it was quite a rare sight for the Uchiha to be in contact with a girl. Sasuke gave the loud blonde a glare as the group exploded into chuckles while a blush crept up his neck, going unnoticeable by his friends but it was noticed by Sakura.

She too began walking into the building, steering herself towards the main office. Upon entering the office, she spotted her fanboys, all in critical conditions. Black eyes, bloody lips, purple bruises, probably a broken bone or two. They moaned in pain and to Sakura's relief, they didn't notice her pass the pain.

At the counter she found a short brown haired lady, her name tag said 'Shizune.'

"Um…I'm the new student."

"Oh, Sakura I assume?" Shizune began flipping through the students' body files looking for Sakura's.

"Aa."

Shizune stopped looking for Sakura's file for a split second then resume back to her job with a small smile.

'_Well, well. It seems Sasuke might find a girl this year.'_

"Ah ha, Sakura…uh do you have a last name? Because it seems that there's not one written here."

"I don't have a last name, well not that I know of." Sakura replied, averting her eyes somewhere else besides Shizune's eyes.

An uncomfortable, awkward silence came over the two.

Shizune let out a forced laugh and smiled, "Here's your schedule. Hope you'll find a good time at Konoha High, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and began walking out the door. At the top of the paper, her homeroom was level D9 Room# 101. She began making her way towards the stairs considering she didn't want to wait in that massive line for the elevator. After thirty-nine flights of stairs she finally made it to level D9.

'_How fucking big is this school?'_ Sakura inwardly cursed the school.

Making a turn, she found room 101. Knocking on the door, she waited for a signal to come in.

Shuffling of feet was heard as any chattering was ceased.

"Come in."

She placed her delicate hands onto the metal doorknob and grasped it tightly in a semi nervous manner before turning it.

* * *

><p>The doorknob turned slowly as it swung open, in came the pink beauty.<p>

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that the girl from before?" Naruto acknowledged.

Sasuke turned his head and indeed it was the rosette from earlier.

The whole senior class stared intently upon the new student, calculating her every move, trying to determine if she was yet another annoying fangirl to be or your typical girl. She stopped at Kakashi's desk and turned to face the class. Her bright emerald eyes seemed to bore into everyone's soul in a terrifying but sweet and innocent manner.

They've decided, the new girl was sweet and caring but turn her the wrong way then you've just gotten a death wish.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi-sensei suggested while he had his orange book in front of his face.

Sakura nodded and in a quite tone she spoke, "Sakura."

Some sweat dropped at her plain reply while some swooned over the sound of her voice.

A smirked made its way to Kakashi's lips as a result of Sakura's blunt reply.

'_Hm, this little rosette seems to have a quite similar resembles to a certain Uchiha.'_

Kakashi let a cough, catching the attention of the class. "Let's move on with today's lesson shall we."

He turned around and began writing an equation on the board.

A girl with long, silky midnight blue hair interjected shyly, "K-Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-c-chan needs an s-seat."

He turned around,"Oh, that's right. Thank you Hinata."

Hinata nodded slightly, and suddenly her face turned bright tomato red as she realized that the attention of the whole class was no longer on the lesson but at her.

"Sakura, why don't you sit next to Hinata?"

Sakura walked to the desk that the Hyuuga heiress had occupied and sat down. Taking out a notebook and pen she began copying down the equation up front.

y - f (a) = f ' (a) (x - a)

"Can someone please explain this?"

Sakura's hand lazily rose up.

"Sakura?"

"That's the equation of the tangent line to the curve y=f(x) at x= a."

"Correct. And what's the equation of the line normal to the curve y= f(x) at x= a?"

"y- f (a) = - 1/f ' (a) (x-a)." Sakura replied with a second of hesitation.

"Good."

That was how the class ran for the rest of the bell, Kakashi asking and Sakura answering.

Sakura gathered all of her beginnings and was about to leave her desk when Hinata spoke up.

"S-Sakura-chan, w-what class do you have n-next?"

She turned to face Hinata and took out her schedule, looking for bell 2, "I have gym next with Anko-sensei."

"M-Me too, h-how about we w-walk there t-together?"

"Okay, sounds good, plus I don't really know my way there either." Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata walked out of the girl's locker room dressed in gym attire.<p>

A lady with violet hair done in a short, spiky ponytail blew her whistle loudly.

"DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY PUSH-UPS!" Anko's loud voice echoed throughout the gym.

Out of the class only Sasuke and his group of friends, a group of girls, Hinata, and Sakura followed Anko's orders. Meanwhile the rest suffered a tortuous lecture from Anko and was sent to Jiraiya-sensei's health class. Now those who did it were thankful for the fifty push-ups.

If you didn't know, Jiraiya-sensei's health class is terrible, you'll be sure to vomit 'til your internal organs come out. He goes deep into detail when you're in the Sex Ed unit and shows pictures that should be rated R.

After doing the fifty push-ups, Anko made them take a seat on the bleachers.

"As most of you know, basketball tryouts are just around the corner, as well as soccer tryouts. So to get you maggots ready, we're going to do some extensive drills and exercise. Boys are up first, when I blow my whistle, start your suicides."

The boys lined themselves up.

_PHWEEEEEEEET_!

When Anko blew her whistle, the boys ran from the end line to the free throw line extended, and back to the end line. Then they ran to half-court and back, to the other free throw line extended and back, then to the far end line and back. One word described suicides: gruesome.

They ran again and again…and again. By the end, they were covered in sweat.

"Girls up."

_PHWEEEEEEEET_!

Sakura gave it her all and ran, not caring a bit that she was going to die halfway. In the end, only Sakura and two other girls made it, Tenten and Temari.

"Alright nice job maggots, but," Anko smirked. "It's time for the suicide showdown."

Everyone groaned, while Sakura stood there confused.

Seeing her confusion, Tenten whispered, "It's a competition between two students, usually a boy and girl. They do suicides 'til the end of the class, whoever is the last one standing is the winner; and the prize? Nothing, nada, zip, zero. It's just something to entertain Anko.

"So who are this class's victims?" Anko grinned ever so evilly.

A blonde kid clasped his hands together and prayed for Kami's sake that it wouldn't be him. Anime tears began streaming like rivers down his cheeks, "Not me, not me, not me, not me..."

He continued his rant on, Anko's left eye began to twitch._'Damn idiot.'_

"Naruto, get up!"

"Me? B-But I don't want to do it!" He shouted back with tears streaming down his face.

"Be quite idiot, I already have my victims but it's not you." Anko rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Uchiha, Sakura, you're up."

Looking at each other, the duo took their place at the line.

"Get Ready. Get set. Go!"

_PHWEEEEEEEET_!

Sasuke and Sakura headed out at top speed and were neck and neck.

Their friends were cheering them on.

"Go Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Beat the Uchiha's ass!" Tenten shouted. "Show him that girls rule!"

Meanwhile, a conversation brews between the competitors.

"Thanks for this morning."

Sasuke could barely hear what she said with that quite voice of hers.

"Hn."

"Aa."

In another universe, Sasuke would have tripped over his own feet at the same use of words but he didn't.

"Hn, you don't talk much do you?"

"I could say the same to you too."

"Hn."

Sakura let out a twinkling laugh, "Alright I get it, you don't like to talk. No need to grunt for every reply."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked as his grunt caused the rosette to become slightly irritated.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and found some inner speed and sped ahead. Seeing this, he too increased his speed.

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding ding,<em>the bell rang, announcing the end of class.

"Nice job Uchiha, Sakura." Anko patted them each on the backs and then held them in a head lock. "But first, Sakura, have you thought about joining any of our sports' teams?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't really know of any sports here."

"Well then, "Anko looked at Sasuke, "it's going to be your job to introduce her to all of the sports we have here at Konoha High. Got it Uchiha?"

"Aa,"

"Sounds good. Why don't you two lovebirds get dress?"

Out of nowhere, Anko slammed the two into each other. Sakura was close to falling down but Sasuke helped steady her.

'_Now isn't that cute.'_Anko smirked as she ate her dango.

As if it burned him, Sasuke pulled his hand away and made his way to the boy's locker room. Sakura did the same the same thing.

* * *

><p>She walked out of the gym and found the male half of her 'new friends'.<p>

"Wher—"

"The girls take longer to change than boys." A brunette stated and began to introduced himself and the rest. "The name's Hyuuga Neji. The annoying blonde is Uzumaki Naruto, the lazy bum is Nara Shikamaru, and you already know Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" Naruto came up to her enthusiastically and shook her hand.

Sakura put on a smile but slowly it became a forced one as the blonde's hyper attitude got to her last nerve as her hand was about to fall off from the extensive shaking.

"Dobe, let go of her hand before it detach itself from her body."

"Who are you calling dobe, teme?"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Are they always like this?" Sakura inquired with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, hard to believe they're best friends isn't it?" Neji commented.

"Aa,"

The girls came out and Tenten spoke, "Hey, we never fully introduced ourselves. I'm Tenten. Temari's the one with the blonde hair and you already know Hinata-chan. Anyway, you can seriously run, first time seeing anyone tying with Uchiha at anything."

Sakura just smiled, "Like you said, girls rule."

Tenten grinned from ear to ear. "That's the spirit! Man, do I like you already."

She put her arms around Sakura's and Hinata's neck and began dragging them to AP World History with Asuma-sensei.

Sasuke looked at Neji, "Hn, you got yourself a crazy girl."

He smirked, "I know but at least I can get one."

"Ohhh," Naruto broke down laughing as he gave Neji a fist bump. "So true, teme is going to have a hell of a time finding a girl."

The conversation ended with Sasuke chasing the blonde down the hallway and the guys laughing.

* * *

><p>"Ah, don't you feel great now that school is half over and that it's lunchtime?" Tenten sighed with glee.<p>

"In a way…yeah." Sakura replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to lu—" Tenten was interrupted by Sasuke grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her away. "Hey!"

"Hn, run." Sasuke's voice held a commanding tone, however, there was a hint of worry and concern underneath.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as did the others, "Why?"

"Fangirls and fanboys."

Their eyes widen as a herd of fangirls came and soon followed after were the fanboys.

"Yeah…you should probably run Sakura-chan," Naruto suggested.

"No shit Sherlock," Tenten commented like it was the obvious thing in the world was to run in their dire situation.

With a tug, Sasuke dragged Sakura, who began picking up her speed and made a mad dash for the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you like it. Remember to review, even if it's just one word, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N:**

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two**__**, **__**have a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura made a mad dash towards the exit as their friends ended up being split up; Naruto and Hinata went down the stairwell, Neji and Tenten ran down the south hallway to the lunch room, Shikamaru and Temari hid in one of the empty classrooms.<p>

"Are they always this blood -thirsty?" Sakura questioned.

"Aa,"

Sakura sighed," We're going to miss lunch right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in exasperation; realize that they would miss lunch, "Aa."

"Stupid fangirls," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly Sasuke phone rang; he dug into his pockets and fished it out. "What is it Dobe?"

"You guys can come to our regular lunch area now, Tsunade-obaasan got rid of them, and they're in lunch DT right now." Naruto told him.

Sakura laughed, "Serves them right."

"Hn, we'll be there in a few."

"Haha I love the principle," Sakura smiled brightly.

"Aa, just don't get on her nerves."

"Aa,"

* * *

><p>On their way to the cherry blossom tree, the regular lunch spot, a girl with uneven green hair came up with a small cake in hand. It was beautifully decorated with strawberries in the shaped of a heart with chocolate curls around it.<p>

She held it up in a timid manner, "H-hope you like it Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked from the cake to her face then back to the cake debating whether to take it or not. But he hated sweets, the cake going to end up in the trash anyways.

Sakura nudged Sasuke in the arm, telling him to take it but he sent her a look that said _'I hate sweets.'_

'_Too bad, take it!' _Sakura shot him a glare.

His limp hand that was at his side slowly rose up to take it.

"Ahem," a shrill voice from behind spoke up. "Sasuke-kun doesn't like sweets."

"Ino move, no one wants to see your sorry little fake ass," Temari glared.

Yamanaka Ino, the bitch on the block, president of Sasuke's fan club. Luscious, beautiful long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Too bad her attitude overcame those features.

"Shut the hell up Temari," Ino retorted. Then she turned her attention back to the green haired girl. "What are still doing here slut."

'_Ha she must be talking about herself.' _Sakura scoffed inwardly.

Finding some inner strength, the girl spoke with a new found attitude. "Who are you calling a slut; I think you're talking about yourself."

Ino jaw dropped, _'That little bitch!'_

She took the cake out of the girl's hand and ….

'_SMACK!'_

The once pretty cake was now on the girl's face, whipped cream was all over the girl's green hair.

A round of gasp were heard.

"That was totally unnecessary. " Sakura commented as she pulled out a pack of tissue and began helping the girl clean her face.

"I warned her, "Ino shrugged like it was no big deal and made her way towards Sasuke and latched on his arm. Sasuke attempted to shake her off but she was glued to it like a parasite.

"Get off Ino,"

"Aww Sasuke-kun don't be like that," she batted her eye lashes thinking it would work on him.

Everyone else was sure to barf internally at the sight displayed.

"I don't think I can eat ramen anymore," Naruto imitated some barfing sounds.

Tenten gave him a look of incredulity, "Really now? No more ramen for the rest of your life? Really?"

Naruto realized what he just said and let out an awkward laugh, "Actually…"

"Just like I thought, you can't even go a day without ramen, idiot." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"There you go," Sakura said as she wiped off the last smudge of whipped cream on the girl's face. "Hi I'm Sakura, you?"

"U-uwamaru Akame ,"

Sakura smiled, "Nice to meet you Akame."

She helped Akame up and turned to Ino with a death glare that rivaled Sasuke's.

"And you, how could you do something so cruel? She was just trying to offer Sasuke some cake." Sakura stated. "How would you feel if you offer Sasuke some cake and had someone smack it upon your face?"

Ino scoffed, "Like that would ever happen to me because Sasuke-kun _loves _me."

"Oh really," her bright emerald eyes narrowed into slits. She took a handful of what was left of the cake and threw it square into Ino's oh so beautiful face.

Ino shrieked, "My hair!"

"See you wouldn't like it if I did that would you? Oh wait I just did,"

"You're going to pay bitch!" Ino lunged at Sakura but Sasuke pulled her out of the way while the other guys pulled Ino away to Tsunade's office.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe", Sakura shrugged, "But that blonde had it coming."

"Hn, true." Sasuke agreed. "But still, you're so weird."

"I'm not your typical girl."

"Hn, well typical girls don't walk around with pink hair."

"Says the person with the stupid Chicken-ass hair."

The two were face to face in a stare down. It was quite an amusing scene, considering Sakura was at least a head shorter than Sasuke, so he towered over her.

From afar, Akame stood there forgotten, slowly she felt herself dislike the rosette even though she had helped her. Jealousy began running through her veins.

'_I should be in her shoes not her!' _Akame hands clenched into a fist. _'You better watch it Sakura, it's not going to be Ino you're going to need to watch out, but me.'_

With that being said, Akame turned around and left the scene as a totally different person.

* * *

><p>After school, in an out of character manner, Sasuke offered to go get some frozen yogurt since the group somehow convinces him to it. But then Naruto threaten to give one of his crazy fangirls his phone number.<p>

'_Damn that stupid dobe.' _He thought as he opened the door to the frozen yogurt store.

He tilted his head towards the store as if saying 'ladies first'.

"Hey Sasuke sweetie," a mid-age lady at the counter greeted with a smile. "Who's the girl you got there?"

Sasuke bowed in respect, "Aunt Makemi, this is Sakura."

Seeing this Sakura did the same thing," Good afternoon Makemi-san."

"Oh no need for the san dear, it makes me feel old." Makemi-san came around the counter and pinched Sasuke's cheeks and Sakura's too, "Aww aren't you two a cute couple?"

"C-couple?" A blush crept up Sakura's cheeks as Sasuke's neck burned. Letting out an uneasy laugh, "Haha, I think you're mistaking the situation Makemi-san. We're not a couple, just friends."

"Aa,"

"Oh really," Makemi-san looked at her nephew with a knowing smirk. "I recalled a promise you made when you were little now, that you would bring your little girlfriend here on your guys first date."

That did not make the situation any better, not one bit.

_Little Sasuke sat on the counter eating his frozen yogurt with a smile, not a smirk, a smile._

"_What are you smiling about Sasuke?" Makemi-san asked her beloved nephew seeing that he was most definitely out of character sitting there smiling like an idiot._

"_Hn, this yogurt flavor is good." He replied._

"_Really? I guess it's too bad then," Makemi-san faked a frown._

"_Why?"_

"_Well because that flavor is scheduled to be removed,"_

"_What? But it's the only flavor I like," Little Sasuke cried. "Can't you do anything about it? You're the store owner!"_

"_Hmmm….alright how about we make a promise?" Makemi-san suggested with a mysterious gleam in her eyes. "You'll bring your first lover here for a date."_

_Sasuke wriggled his nose in disgust, "Girls have cooties."_

"_So Aunt Makemi has cooties because she's a girl?" _

_Sasuke shook his head, "No."_

_Makemi put her pinkie out, "If I keep this flavor, you'll bring your first lover here?"_

_Sasuke nodded, "Pinkie promise."_

He sighed heavily, "Obasan….can't I come here with a new friend to eat some yogurt?"

"Alright, alright, go on enjoy your beloved yogurt." Makemi-san smiled.

He walked passed his aunt with Sakura behind him, stopping at the counter he handed her a red cup. Then he proceeded to fill it up to the top with wedding cake flavored yogurt.

"Wait a second I thought you hated sweets." Sakura interrupted.

Sasuke smirked, "Aa but this is the only exception, and strawberries."

He filled his cup with strawberries too, "One they're red like tomatoes and two they taste almost like them."

Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow and mouthed 'weird'.

"Umm…what flavor should I get? Strawberry? Brownie batter? Or perhaps cheesecake?" She tapped her chin while surveying all of the flavors.

"Hn, get the wedding cake one and filled it with strawberries."

"Alright," Sakura filled her cup to the top just like Sasuke's.

They went to the counter to weigh it, Sasuke pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty but a hand stopped him. "It's on me Sasuke."

"Hn, you say that every time." Sasuke didn't pay her but stuffed the twenty into the tip jar and walked outside.

"That little bastard," Makemi-san's mumbled causing Sakura to laugh. "Watch him for me will ya."

Sakura nodded and too left.

* * *

><p>"Some gentlemen you are," Sakura mocked, "leaving a girl alone in a yogurt shop."<p>

"Hn,"

"Oh okay just go into your stoic self again."

"Just shut up and eat your damn yogurt,"

His attitude caused her to laugh yet again, "Bright up will ya. We're eating the world's best yogurt and you're still in that crappy mood of yours? Shame, shame, shame."

"Hn,"

Unexpectedly, frozen yogurt was flung at his face; it slid down is cheek and left a trail after it fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and found Sakura clutching her stomach laughing hysterically.

'_So that's how you want to play?'_

Taking a spoonful of yogurt, he bent the spoon back and released it. The frozen yogurt landed dead center on her face.

"Oh you're dead Uchiha." Sakura threatened as she loaded her spoon up.

Frozen yogurt flew everywhere, nearby people looked at the two smiling and thinking 'aren't they a cute couple?'

Sakura ran around the park trying to avoid the flying yogurt while laughing like crazy and shrieking as the cold substance hit her in the face. He loaded his spoon with yogurt ammo and flung it through the air, landing itself into Sakura's pink hair. In another situation he would've been dead, but Sakura was having too much fun to be angry. She tackled him to a ground and dumped the remaining yogurt all over his obnoxious chicken-ass hair. To get even, Sasuke pulled her into a headlock and rubbed some of it into her hair causing her to laugh out a scream.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sweet! Two updates in a day! Do I hear applauses? ;) Hope you liked it and review! The more reviews, the more updates even if it's just a one word review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: **Thank you so much to those that had review!

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two**_, _**have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

* * *

><p>Sakura lay on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She was covered from head to toe in yogurt, her once silly hair felt sticky and gross but it didn't kill her mood. She was enjoying the moment too much to care.<p>

Sasuke plopped down in the grass next to her. They watched the blue sky slowly change into a majestic purple, announcing nighttime had fallen over Konoha. The stars came out one by one, lighting up the dark sky. All around them the street lights began to flicker on.

"Hn, I totally blame you for this."

"What? My fault?" Sakura shouted.

"Aa, you're the one who started it."

"Oh whatever, you have to admit that you had fun." Sakura stuck her tongue out knowing that the answer was yes.

Hating to admit it, Sasuke sighed, "Aa."

Sakura jumped up," Ha in your face Uchiha."

"Hn, quite down before you awaken Kami and she'll make it rain."

"Like I care!" Sakura shouted with a smile. "I just beat the oh-mighty Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn, seriously, shut up."

"Nope." She ran around the park screaming 'Uchiha Sasuke just got beaten up by me, Sakura.'

Sasuke shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'_Never give her sugar again.'_

He tried to catch her and tell her to shut that loud, crazy mouth of hers but it was no use. She would easily wriggle out of his grasp with all of that sticky substance all over her.

"Hn, shut up."

"Nope,"

"Hn, don't blame me when it rains,"

"It's perfectly ni-," Sakura was cut short of her sentence as she felt a water droplet on her cheek. Looking up at the sky, more droplets fell, before you knew it, it was down pouring.

"It's raining!"

"Hn, told ya." Sasuke said smirking not believing that it was going to rain either.

Sakura let out shrieks of glee as she began twirling in the rain. She lifted her head high in the sky and let the rain drops hit her face in a soothing manner. Sasuke just stared at the girl and one thought crossed his mind.

'_She's not your typical girl, far from one.'_

Out of the blue, Sasuke was slammed to ground by a certain sugar high rosette. Her angelic laughs filled the rainy night.

"This is so much fun!"

"Hn, it's time to get you out of the rain and let you calm down from that sugar rush." Sasuke stated in a commanding tone, leaving no room for an argument. Sakura pouted but never less got up.

In the distance, a clap of thunder was heard as lightning split through the sky, lighting up the dark night. As if being snapped out of her daze, her bubbly personality dropped in an instant.

"Uhh…I should get home."

"Hn, about time." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obvious.

They began walking down the road, not seeming to care that they were soaking wet.

"Hn, no more sugar for you," Sasuke stated. "Ever."

"Whatever," she scoffed.

The down pour had gotten worst over the span of five minutes.

"I think you should stop by my house to dry off," Sakura suggested as they ran. "It's closer."

Sasuke smirked, "I believe mine is closer."

"Oh really? Care to make a bet Uchiha," Sakura smirked thinking that she had the advantage here.

"Aa,"

"Alright," Sakura took out her precious IPod, "I'll bet this."

"Hn sounds good when I take it."

"Quit being so full of yourself," Sakura rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"Hn, I'll take that IPod right now." Sasuke stopped running.

"Yea right, we're not even at your house yet."

"Hn, we are."

Sakura raised a confused eyebrow, "Huh?"

"This is my house."

"What?"

Sakura looked behind him and indeed there was a house….err mansion. Iron bars surrounded the area and a big metal gate stood in the front. The land that it covered was huge.

Sasuke smirked and went to the intercom and pressed it, "Uchiha Sasuke."

The metal gate opened up revealing a long, enormous paved driveway leading up to a pair of French double-doors.

"Hn, you coming?" Sasuke asked when he was halfway up the driveway.

Steaming with anger and embarrassment, Sakura stomped up the driveway.

He opened the door for her, being the gentlemen he was.

'_Gentlemen my ass.' _Sakura puffed her cheeks out in frustration and walked into the house with Sasuke behind.

Someone had just walked in to check who opened the door and was quite startled, "Young master!"

It was Kenji the butler.

"Good Lord! You're both soaking wet!" Kenji exclaimed. "Kimiko, we need a couple of towels."

A plump, cheery woman came in holding a stack of towel and nearly dropped them at the sight of the two teens, soaking wet to their bones. Handling a towel to each of then she asked, "What happen? It looked like you stood and played in the rain thinking that it was snow or something."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "something among those lines."

Sakura shot him a glare, "You better shut that mouth of yours Uchiha, before I shut it for you."

Kenji and Kimiko stared wide eyes at the girl; it was certainly a first time this had occurred. Usually any girl that had happened to be able to slip past the security was a fangirl, and who be all sugary sweet at Sasuke. But here, a little girl with pink hair spoke in a tone that even other businessman much older than their young master wouldn't even dare use.

"Uhh…is there anything else you need young master?" Kenji questioned once he got pass his shock.

"Hn, she'll be staying here for the night. She needs a room and set of new clothes."

"Who said I was staying?"

Sasuke ignored her comment and made his way up the stairs.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted at his retrieving back.

"Once young master sets his mind onto something he's not going to back off." Kimiko took Sakura by the hand led her up the stairs. "Hmm…young master has surely outdone himself! What a pretty young lady you are!"

"Thanks…." Sakura replied very confused.

"Here you go sweetheart," Kimiko led her into the bathroom of a beautifully decorated suite. "I'll set out a pair of clothes for you on the bed. Once you're done, come down for dinner."

Sakura nodded and closed the door of the bathroom, advancing onto her daily showering routine. She stripped herself of her wet clothes and got into the shower, letting the warm water from the shower head calm her down and forget about a certain Uchiha's cocky attitude.

* * *

><p>Walking out the bathroom in a fluffy white towel, she found a set of clothes on the bed; a pair of grey shorts and a red shirt with a number one on it. Putting it on, she began brushing her long, silky pink hair. She sat on the bed and brushed each lock of hair, little by little though, her mind began drifting off.<p>

'_What the hell happen? I just met him today at school and all of a sudden I'm in his house, just casually brushing my hair like no big deal? We're not even best friends! Argh! Stupid Uchiha.'_

She angrily brushed her hair with more than enough force.

'_SNAP!'_

The brush in her hand broke in half.

'_Great.' _Sakura thought sarcastically. Digging through her semi-wet bag, she pulled out a pair of cherry blossom chopsticks and twisted her hair into a bun.

Before going out of the door, she threw the broken brush in the trash and made a mental note to buy another one tomorrow. Upon leaving her room, she let an out yelp as she nearly slammed into Sasuke.

Placing a hand on her racing heart, she shot him a glare.

"Hn, Kimiko told me to come call you for dinner." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Aa, I was on my way down 'til I was nearly slammed into again." Sakura hissed.

"Hn,"

"Hn," Sakura mocked.

"Annoying,"

They begin making their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the kitchen bar were two plate of Manicotti, but one was loaded with a ton of tomatoes and sauce. Assuming that it was Sasuke's, she sat down at the other plate. She took the silver fork and she cut a piece and put in her mouth. Cheesy and tomato goodness filled her sense, sighing with pleasure; she took another bite then another. Sasuke sat there watching the rosette with amused, then began stuffing himself with tomatoes too.

Kimiko came in and watched the two teens stuffing their faces like no tomorrow. Letting out a small laugh she said, "Slow down before you choke."

"But it so good Kimiko-san" Sakura pouted but kept eating.

Laughing, Kimiko shook her head. "No need to call me Kimiko-san, I'm just a worker."

"Okay Kimiko," Sakura smiled.

"Hn, you're weird."

Sakura mood totally dropped, she sent him a glare. "I believe I know that."

"Hn, just saying."

"Just eat your damn tomatoes Uchiha."

"Don't you cuss in the same sentence as the word tomato."

"Why not? Is the oh-mighty Uchiha making a big deal over his fucking tomato I hear?" A smirk appeared on her face as Sasuke's narrowed."What are you going to do about it Uchiha?"

You could just hear the suspenseful music playing in the background as the duo came to another stare off. Kimiko stood there in mid-stance of putting away a plate and looked at the two with a worried gaze. Beans of sweat started to form on her forehead, afraid of what the young master would do to the fragile little rosette. A minute passed. Two minutes. Five minutes went by but still nothing from the young master. Then he opened his mouth to say something. Kimiko squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the verbal abuse.

"Hn," Sasuke coolly said before he commences eating the rest of the manicotti.

Kimiko stood there shocked while Sakura just smiled and hopped off her seat. She came around the kitchen bar and placed her plate in the sink. "Let me help you do the dishes Kimiko."

Snapping back from the shock, she exclaimed, "Oh its okay sweetheart. I got it."

"It's alright, it's still pretty early and I have nothing left to do. Mind as well put myself to some use." Sakura grabbed a sponge and began washing the dishes. "I'll dry the dishes then," Kimiko said smiling. _'What a sweet girl, but she has a feisty attitude to cope with our young master. They're too perfect.'_

"Do you need to call your parents to tell them that you'll be staying over here or the night because of the weather?" Kimiko questioned.

"It's alright," Sakura smile reassuringly.

"Are you sur-," "I don't have any parents." Sakura stated with a smile but Kimiko knew sadness was what they held. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright,"

Sasuke stop his fork in mid-air and paused but went to back eating like nothing happened.

Somewhere in the house, Kenji called, "Kimiko someone is calling for you." She hurriedly wiped her hands dried on her apron and untied it, setting it on the counter. "I'm coming."

Sasuke got up to put away his plate when she turned around, "Sasuke dear, help her with the dishes."

It wasn't a new thing for him to be called 'dear' by Kimiko, she treated him like son and he treated her like a mother. But he would always love his okaasan more though.

He handed his plate to Sakura, then he took the cloth and began drying the dishes. They stood side by side; shoulders touching but neither one seemed bothered by the contact.

Suddenly he felt a water droplet fall onto his arm. He looked over at Sakura and found her eyes blurred with tears, which were threatening to fall. She handed him a wet, clean plate with a sniffle and then it was it, she broke down. Tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks, but she kept washing the dishes. He didn't say a single word, thinking that it was best for her to cry it all out before he said anything.

Sakura finished the last dish and turned off the faucet. Quickly wiping away her tears, she leaned against the sink trying to pull herself together but it was no use. Sasuke stood there silently drying off the rest of the dishes, but stopped himself. Uncharacteristically, he opened his arms up in which Sakura immediately came into. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sakura shook her head and said nothing.

Kimiko and Kenji observed the two from afar.

Kimiko cursed herself, "I knew that it was a wrong question."

"You can't blame yourself, you didn't know." Kenji stated sadly but then he smiled. "At least they're getting closer. This girl must be something for young master to bring her home like this and comfort her in her time of need. Not to mention then just met."

"True."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it's not the best writing ever, I woke up this morning at 5:30 and began writing this chapter, right now it's noon. Wow I'm like a human alarm clock waking up at the same time since Monday ;) Hope you like it! Review!** **Even if it's just one word!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N:** I was so fricking happy when I saw all the reviews! I love you guys so much! That's way I made this one longer! Enjoy!

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two**_, _**have a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke patted her back in an awkward manner—well for him it was- attempting to comfort her. One of the disadvantages of being an Uchiha is that they're not really much help when someone comes to you in tears unless you're <em>Uchiha Mikoto.<em>

Of course, Ino just had to come waltzing in like she owned the place. "Sasuke-kun I'm here!"

The two jumped apart as Ino came into the kitchen. Sakura turned around so that her back was facing Ino and quickly wiped away her tears with her palms.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! How's your da—what is she doing here?" Ino's smile faded into a frown as she spot the rosette in the same room as her man.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ino, "Forget about that. What are you doing here at this time of night? Especially with someone else's man. Didn't you parents teach you better?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura quickly; she was biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Ino I thi-,"

"I bet they didn't. I bet you haven't even learned the proper way of being a lady or manners. I bet they never taught you common respect cause you sure don't have any. I bet they never told you how to style that ugly pink hair of yours so that it would cover that enormous forehead. I bet your mom's a bitch that's works at a club because she was pregnant with you in high school and had to drop out. I bet your dad's psycho alcoholic and left you with all the debts he owes from gambling. I bet you're like this because you don't even have any parents to begin with."

The last sentence hit Sakura the hardest.

Sasuke unintentionally moved his body that it shield half of Sakura, as if to take away some of the insults. Then he gave Ino the ultimate Uchiha glare, his onyx eyes slowly turned blood red.

"I advise you to shut up."

"Sasuke-kun," Ino pouted.

"Shut up."

She was totally oblivious to his temper, flipping her hair she walked out of the room and into her "respected room."

"Night Sasuke-kun." She called over her shoulder and blew him an air kiss.

He sighed deeply before he turned around and faced the rosette, taking her by her arm; he sat her down on one of the stools. Subsequently he went for the freezer and in the far back was a tub of strawberry ice cream. Taking it out, he grabbed a spoon on the way back and placed it in front of Sakura.

"H-huh?" Sakura sniffled.

"Just eat it. My mom told me that when I see a girl crying give her ice cream and it'll be all better." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal but to Sakura it did.

It was the first time a boy ever tried to do something nice to her, most of the time they tried to hit on her in her time of need. Opening the lid, she took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. Sakura sighed as the cold ice cream started to melt in her mouth whereas Sasuke frown at the sight.

"What?" Sakura questioned with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Hn," he looked away. Then it clicked, Sasuke didn't like sweets well not a lot of it at once.

Sakura smiled as an evil plan crossed her mind, "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn?" He turned around and a spoonful of sweet ice cream was shoved into his mouth. **(A/N: Indirect kiss! XD) **Resisting the urge to throw up the extremely sweet substance, he wrinkled his nose in disgust and a frown plastered on his face. Sasuke chewed the food slowly and gradually swallowed the horrendous food.

"What the hell?" Sasuke shot her a death glare, frowning.

Instead of fearing for her life, she busted out laughing uncontrollably.

"Your…haha…face…haha…was..haha...PRICELESS."

He rolled his eyes and shoves the spoon into her mouth, "Hn, finishing eating and go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

Sakura's melodic laugh echoed throughout the kitchen as Sasuke left for bed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke descended down the stairs in his school uniform and navy backpack. Konoha High's uniform for the boys consisted of long, black pants, black school shoes and a short sleeved white dress shirt with the school emblem on the right breast. He also wore his grayish black collared jacket with the words 'Uchiha' sewed across his shoulders in the back. A red tie hung loosely around his neck.<p>

Walking into the kitchen, he found a certain rosette sleeping, her head in her arms that were on the kitchen bar.

"Hn," Sasuke walked over to her and poked her forehead. "Did you even go to your room?"

"Huh?" Sakura scurried awake and yawned. "Y-yea but I couldn't sleep so I came back down here."

"Hn, get ready for school."

She laid her head back down, "Five more minutes _Dad._"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before he retreated and began making his breakfast, a tomato and mozzarella Panini. For some reason though, he took out a blender and made a strawberry banana smoothie. He set his plate on the bar and poured himself some tea.

Something was placed in front of Sakura. She tiredly cracked an eye open and found a smoothie, looking over at Sasuke, he was plainly eating his breakfast. Then closed her eyes again.

Suddenly she felt something poke her in the shoulder with a metal utensil, "Get ready."

She shook her head, "It's too cold in my room."

He sighed deeply, what was he going to do with the girl? Taking off his jacket, he took one her arms and shoved in into one of the sleeves; he took her other arm and did the same thing.

"Hn, now go get ready."

"Now I'm too tired and warm." Sakura once again laid her head back down.

Poke. Jab. Jab. Poke. Poke. Stab. Poke.

"Stop it Chicken-ass." Sakura hissed.

"Hn, then wake up."

Nothing.

Stab. Poke. Poke.

'_What the hell?' _He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. Then an idea came, he smirked.

He whistled loudly twice. Running against the tiled floor was heard, before you knew it a big white blob jumped onto the sleeping Sakura and knocked her off the stool. The blob then started to lick her face in a friendly manner. A scream escaped Sakura's throat.

* * *

><p>"And she met him," Kimiko sighed.<p>

Kenji laughed, "She'll be fine. If she can deal with young master then she can deal with his dog."

Kimiko laughed at the statement.

* * *

><p>Sakura stopped shrieking when she realize the creature on top of her, a smile spread across her face upon seeing the cute big samoyed dog. "KAWAII! You're too cute."<p>

She began rubbing it's ears and hugging him. "Aren't you a cutie pie, unlike that egoistic master of yours."

Sasuke shot her a glare.

"Sasuke, I didin't know you had a dog."

"Hn, you never asked."

"Well I just met you what do you expect." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Kimiko came in shocked that Sasuke was eating his breakfast already. "Young master! I'm sorry, I thought I woke up at the right time."

"Hn, I woke up early to today."

"Oh okay, do you want anything else?"

"I'm good."

Kimiko turned her attention to Sakura, "How about you dear?"

Sakura got up from the ground and smiled, "I'm good too but thanks."

"Hn, get ready for school."

"Yea yea I know." Sakura grabbed her smoothie and walked out of the room but turned around and swiped the other half of Sasuke's Panini. She ran out of the room before he could do anything, surprisingly he didn't react in any way.

Kimiko stared at him like he had grown two heads. If anyone had known, Sasuke takes him tomatoes very seriously. When I say seriously I mean he would beat you into a bloody pulp for stealing one of his tomatoes. Once, one of the maids he had didn't put enough tomatoes in his pasta and he fired her. Then there was another time were Naruto stole one of him tomatoes and ate it in front of him….well you got what happen. But here, he let the rosette take half of his sandwiche.

"Young master?"

"Hn,"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Aa,"

"You sure? Because you just let her take half of your Panini."

Sasuke shrugged, "She's going to need it."

"Why is that?"

"We have health today with Master Jiraiya."

"Oh,"

It made sense. If you have classes with teachers like Master Jiraiya, you better eat a good breakfast because you're sure to not be able to eat anything for the rest of the day.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura came down the stairs dressed in the girl's uniform. A two layered skirt, the bottom ruffled layer black and the top ruffled red. A white blouse with red and black cufflinks, her collar was also red and had a black trimming. In the center was a black bow, black buttons went down her shirt in a military style. On the right sleeve was the Konoha High's leaf symbol. She wore a pair of flats that had a slight heel. Her pink locks were slightly curled at the end-because of the bun she wore last night—and her bangs were swept to the side. One thing that was different was that she was wearing pair of black frames.

"Hn, what's up with the glasses?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm half blind-ish and it covers my puff eyes." Sakura stated as she swung her grey Harajuku Lovers backpack onto her small shoulders.

"Hn,"

"Bye Sakura," Kimiko hugged her. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Even if young master doesn't allow it." Kenji interjected with a smile.

Sakura laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. Bye Kimiko, Kenji. Tell the cute doggie I said bye!"

"Hn, we should go."

Sakura turned around and nodded, "Aa."

They two walked out the door and made their way to school. Silence came over the two; all that was heard were the shuffling of their feet and occasion car's horns. But aside from that it was completely silent.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Hn, sleeping."

"What? At this hour?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn, like a care. As long it doesn't affect me, I'm fine."

"Aa." Once again silence enveloped the two.

Sakura sighed deeply, "Thanks for last night."

A slight blush crept up his cheeks tinting it, "Hn."

Without saying anything, she knew what he meant and smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat down at her desk, where the Hyuuga heiress was already at.<p>

"G-good m-monring S-sakura-chan." Hinata greeted in a timid voice.

"Morning Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled. "Do you know what we're doing today for homeroom?"

"N-no."

"Oh okay."

Surprisingly Kakashi-sensei came early today too. A second day in a row!

"What? Kakashi-sensei is already here? For a second day?" Naruto exclaimed. "Noooo! The world is about to end!"

This earned the blonde quite a handful of glares and a few whacks to the head for his loudness and stupidness.

"Alright listen up maggots!" Anko shouted as she came into the room. "For literature today, you're going to act out a script that we hand you. You'll be in groups of threes."

Everyone erupted into cheers.

"But we already set the groups up."

A round of 'aww's were heard.

"First group! Uzumaki, Hinata, Chizare."

Naruto, Hinata, and a girl with blonde hair walked up to the front. Apparently she was a fangirl because she immediately latched on Naruto's arm.

"Second group! Hyuuga, Tenten, Akumaki."

"Third group! Nara, Sabaku, Mariyaki."

"Fourth group! Uchiha," All of the fangirls prayed and crossed their fingers. "Sakura, and Yamanaka."

The fangirls cried and shouted.

Sakura snapped her head up so fast in shock that it cracked. _ 'You've got to be kidding me!'_

She slowly got up from her seat drearily, and trudged up to the front of the room where Ino was already glued to Sasuke's arm.

Anko paired up the rest of the students and began passing out the scripts.

"Gather your things; we're going to the auditorium." Kakashi instructed.

On the way out Sakura read their script, written across the top was _'Finally Falling.' _Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other.

"365 Days?" Naruto read the title then scratched the back of his head confused. Mean while, the Hyuuga heiress blushed bright red as she started to read the script.

"Uzumaki, your groups up first!" Anko shouted.

"Yes ma'ma!" Naruto saluted, then he grabbed Hinata by the hand and dragged her up onto the stage.

"Positions! Ready, set, ACTION!"

In Naruto's hand was a single rose which symbolized love. He knelt down on one knee, "Hinata….I've know you for a year now and you're on my mind seven days of the week, every hour of the month. I met you a year ago on a Monday, and I fell for you. Tuesday, I waited outside your door even though I knew it was wrong. Every second, every tick of the clock I want you by my side. I've tried for 365 days, 365 ways."

The blonde was completely oblivious to what he was acting out. It was true that they met a year ago on a Monday, when she first came here. It was true that he fell for her on that Monday and waited outside her door on the next day. It was true that he wanted to be by her side every second. He tried to confess to her for the past 365 days and tried 365 ways.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tenten gasped in shock as Neji stared wide eyes. "H-he confess!"

"Aa, but does it count though?"

"Hope so!"

Now it was up to Hinata to make it a happy ending to the play and make the biggest decision of her life, one that she also wanted to say yes but was too shy to say so. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the answer of a lifetime.

Hinata stood there speechless.

'_Naruto-kun confessed...' _Hinata thought as a bright smile crossed her face.

Gathering up some courage, she spoke. "N-naruto-kun?"

He looked up at her intently, "Yes?"

Swallowing hard he waited for the answer.

"Y-yes."

The room exploded into cheers of joy.

Naruto handed her the rose and twirled her around, then he kissed her passionately.

"Uzumaki!" Anko shouted.

"Yea?"

"Read the last part of the script aloud."

Confused, he read the last sentence. "Congratulations Uzumaki, you confessed. And yes this is a formal and official confession."

Tenten clapped, " Anko is the best!"

The third member of the group, Chizare Makeomi, crumpled her script in anger as she realized that there were only two parts. Her script only had the title page and the rest were blank. She stomped off the stage with a huff and threw the script in the trash.

Anko and Kakashi saw this smiled.

"We are so mean." Kakashi commented.

Anko smirked, "No we're not. It's something called fate, destiny. She had it coming for trying to destroy just a cute relationship between the two. Karma I tell ya is a bitch."

Kakashi let out a chuckle but agreed with every word his wife said.

Anko flipped through her clipboard, "Uchiha's group is up next!"

Ino walked briskly up to the stage while Sakura wasn't too excited about the play. Same thing went with Sasuke.

"Positions! Ready, set, ACTION!"

"Why Sasuke? Why did you choose me over Ino?" Sakura asked. "I have nothing; I'm just a mere commoner. I don't have money, expensive clothes, or jewelry. Why? I'm not even beautiful."

Sasuke looked at her in the eyes. "Because I already have all of that but I don't have your love. Ino sure she's pretty but you're prettier. Why? Her features are stunning but her attitude isn't. All women are pretty either physically or internally or both. You have both. Ino loves me for my looks and riches, but you love me for me."

Sasuke glance at the script and in parentheses is said _'Slowly lean in for a kiss.'_ But he wasn't the only who saw it either, they all did.

Seeing the hestation, Anko yelled. "Don't stop, it's not finish!"

The two stared at each other.

Sakura's eyes said _'Do we have too?'_

'_Aa, unless you want an F.'_

Bit by bit Sasuke lower his head as Sakura inched up on her tippy toes. She felt his hot breath fan against her face making her blush. He was so close that he caught a whiff of her cherry blossom scented hair. The audience held their breaths waiting for the big moment. Some started to bite their nails in anxiousness. Their lips were a mere inch away when Ino interrupted it. Soda splashed onto Sakura's face.

Gasping, she backed away and wiped the soda off her face.

Some in the audience shouted, "What the hell Ino!"

It was Tenten and Temari.

Ino put on an innocent face, "Oops….I thought it was a popper. In my script that was the only thing written in there, was to pull the confetti popper."

"Cut that bullshit Ino," Temari stomped up onto the stage with the rest of the gang.

"Fine!" Ino threw her hands up in the air. Turning to Sakura she lamely said, "Sorry."

Sakura sighed and got off the stage and swung her backpack on her shoulder and walked out up the stairs to the exit.

"So what you're just going to leave like that without a fight?" Ino shouted from the stage but Sakura kept walking. "You're such a wimp! Oh you know the list I said last night about your parents?"

Sakura foze.

"I bet they never taught you how to stand up for yourself because you were too much of a bitch to handle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Over 3000 words! So please review! :) Sorry for the exclaimation points...hehehe ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: **I had a thought about this when I uploaded chapter four….is the the story rushed? If it is PLEASE tell me, so that I can fix it. Thank so much for the reviews! Love you guys!

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two**_, _**have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

* * *

><p>Instantaneously, you felt the room's temperature plummet to the ground. The once cheery and happy mood vanishes like a snap of a finger, replaced by a dark aura that surrounded Sakura.<p>

Ino knew she went too far with the insults but she tried to put on a strong face; little by little it slipped.

Sakura turned around swiftly, and gave Ino such a malevolent glare that it would put an Uchiha's glare to shame.

"You don't know a piece of shit about my life so you better shut that trap of yours before you regret it." Sakura growled.

She turned back around and left the room with a slam of the doors.

As if everyone was holding their breath at the intensity of the statement, a round of sighs was heard.

Tenten looked at Ino, "For someone as bitter as you are…you don't deserve her kindness. If I was in her shoes and you told me that, I would've punched you straight in the face. Instead she gave you a warning and I would take her advice too."

The room became silent as she ran after Sakura with Temari right behind. Once the door swung shut, Hinata spoke.

"You know," Hinata began. "It's quite sad that your ugly attitude kills your beautiful face. I pity you, such a waste."

Naruto stared at the girl as she too left the room and whispered quietly, "Hinata-chan."

From her seat, Anko shouted. "I hope you remember what Hinata told you and take it to your heart."

Ino, bright red in embarrassment, flip of her ponytail, she left the room.

* * *

><p>The girls found Sakura sitting on a bench on the school's rooftop. They came up behind her, Tenten and Hinata took a seat beside her, one on each side while Temari sat on the ground in front of her.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Tenten asked softly.

Sakura forced on a smile and faced Tenten, tears blurred her vision but none fell. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's okay to cry," Tenten stated as she rubbed her back.

Sakura absolutely hated herself for crying. But a mention at her parents at all, the tears just threatens to fall. Crying was a showing a sign of weakness, and it was not a feature of Sakura's. She was determine to get rid of that ever since she discovered that it's no good to cry over spilled milk. Fate has its way of deciding someone's path, for her it was just going to be difficult but she'll make it through. She's definitely not going to let someone like Ino take her down because of one silly boy.

Sakura's posture straightens up as she realizes the situation.

She just met the Uchiha for a day and she's going to think she's falling for him. That's totally ridiculous! She knew better then that then to go around thinking that her prince charming will be there for her. What happen last night was just an offer of kindness. Plus why would the oh-mighty Uchiha like someone like her. Someone who had no money, poor and only got into the prestigious school because of a scholarship. She concluded, she was not going to let someone as selfish as Ino take her down over a stupid boy that she didn't even like. She wasn't like the rest; she wasn't your typical girl.

She gathered her belongings and stood up with a even brighter determination than ever. "Why the hell am I crying over something as stupid as Ino insults? So what if I don't have parents, it's not like they're going to come back when I'm crying."

The girls were surprised at the rosette's new attitude and grinned.

"There you go Sakura!" Tenten grinned. "That's the spirit!"

"Yea, don't let a lowlife like Ino bring you down." Temari agreed.

"T-that's t-the S-sakura-chan I know." Hinata stuttered with a smile.

"Alright what are we waiting for, let's get to gym." Sakura hooked her arms within their arms. "I heard we're going to play soccer today!"

They laughed along with the rosette, glad that their friend had returned back to her normal self again.

* * *

><p>Naruto kicked the soccer ball to Sasuke, doing some warm ups. Shikamaru lay on the ground watching the puffy clouds on the nice sunny day while Neji was busy shooting some goals.<p>

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Here come the girls."

The boys looked up and found the girls arms linked together, already dressed in their gym outfits, laughing.

Once they were near, Naruto hesitantly asked, "You okay Sakura-chan?"

"Of course I am." Sakura smiled.

Her response shocked the boys. But Sasuke knew and smirked.

A big grin slowly made its way to Naruto's face, "I knew you were strong Sakura-chan! Believe-it!"

Sakura smiled, "I know. So who's ready for a game of soccer?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is! BELIEVE IT!"

"M-me t-too."

"Let's kick Ino's sorry ass."

"I'm in."

"Troublesome."

"Hn,"

"Aa,"

"Alright, then what are we waiting for. Let's head over to the bleachers, Anko-sensei is arranging teams." Sakura declared as she headed over there and sat down on the first seat on the first row.

"Shit, that's Ino's seat!" Naruto exclaimed as he made his way to warn her but Hinata grabbed his arm.

"L-let Sakura-chan h-handle it." She spoke quietly.

"Yea, just watch." Tenten told them.

Ino was shock without a doubt to find someone in her seat, especially a certain rosette that she hated to the core. She stomped angrily to the rosette and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey sweetie, you're in my seat." Ino said in a sickly sugar-coated voice with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Sakura smirked, "Uh yea, Ino sweetheart, I don't see your name on it."

It came out just as sweet as the priceless look on Ino's face. Her mouth was gaping wide open like a fish, and her faced turned bright red, embarrassed that she just got owned at her own game.

"You little bitch!" Ino was ready to claw her but Anko interrupted.

"If you're going to fight then take it onto the field, put that anger into some use." Anko threw Sakura a soccer ball and motioned her head towards the open field.

Sakura smirked, "Sounds good."

"Tenten, Temari, and Hinata you're on Sakura's team. Hinata, goalie!" Anko ordered. "Akame, Makomi, and Amayuko you're on Ino's team. Akame take the goal. Ino you can switch with her anytime you want. "

The girls made their way to the field; they gave their adversaries glares of hatred but their eyes shone with determination.

_PHWEEEEEEEET_!

Sakura got the ball first, she guided it down the field where Ino blocked her, and zigzagging quickly to the left she kicked it to Tenten who kicked it to Temari. Temari joked around with the ball a little bit causing Amayuko –Shikamaru's fangirl—to stumble over her feet and fall. Temari smirked as she made her way towards the goal. Amayuko glared at her back and got back up, running up to her, she manage to steal the ball and make her way to the other goal.

"Ino!" Amayuko passed the ball to the blonde near the goal but Tenten cut in and stole the ball.

"Better luck next time!" Tenten sang with a smirk.

Ino let out a sigh of frustration and raced after the brunette. Seeing this Sakura came up to Tenten first, Tenten handed her the ball and she kicked it back to Temari.

"Keep the ball moving, don't stop it for more than a minute, Ino and her girls will catch up." Sakura advised. Tenten nodded, "Got ya."

Temari kicked it back to Tenten, who kicked it to Sakura. Ino was just about to interfere and steal it but with a small motion of her foot, the ball was gone. Earning her a glare from the blond.

Sakura innocently raised both of her hands up, "Oops."

From the sidelines, Naruto cheered the girls on. "Go Sakura!"

Seeing this, the rest of the student body cheered the girls on while the fangirls cheered for their fanclub president, Ino. "Go Ino!"

Hearing Naruto's cheering, Tenten passed Sakura the ball. Sakura headed to the goal at an inhuman speed and kicked the ball straight into the goal, Akame didn't even get a chance to block it.

Cheers erupted from the bleachers.

"Hn, she has some crazy speed." Sasuke admitted.

"Yea! Sakura is a beast!" Naruto shouted.

Tenten high fived everyone, "Let's cream those bitches."

"Done." Sakura and Temari nodded.

Anko blew her whistle again, and the game started. "We're going for the best out of four here girls."

Sakura skillfully guided the ball once more down the field but this time Tenten was right at her side.

"Spread apart a bit." Sakura instructed.

The space between the two widen up slightly. As Ino came towards them, Sakura kicked it to Tenten. Ino turned her attention onto Tenten, her foot touched the ball, but it was passed back to Sakura. Who ran down the field and shot a perfect goal. Ino's gang booed at Sakura while the rest cheered excitedly.

"GOAL!"

Ino was beyond irritated, she stomp up to Akame. "What the hell? Why didn't you block it? Forget it! Get onto the field; I'm going to be goalie."

Akame handed her the gloves and huffed onto the field.

_PHWEEEEEEEET_!

The third round started with Akame running with the ball down to Hinata's goal. Sakura and the girls didn't anticipated Akame being on the field, out of Ino's team, she was the best when it came to shooting. She swiftly got pass Tenten and shot the ball into the goal with ease. Of course, Hinata wouldn't let that happen.

'_H-here it c-comes.'_

Hinata maneuvered to the left and caught the ball. In the audience, Naruto stood and clapped. "GO HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata blushed at her new boyfriend's reactions and smiled. The girls came up to her and each give her either a high five or a pat on the back.

"Awesome block Hinata!" Tenten smiled.

From the other end of the field Ino shouted, "What the hell are you waiting for FOREHEAD? We still have one round left! Is your little ass too scared to shoot another goal when I'm the goalie?"

Oh Sakura was pissed, her eyes narrowed as gleam of fire sparked within her eyes.

"Hinata ball please?" Sakura asked trying to control her temper.

The crowd cheered wildly at the intensity of the game.

Someone in the crowd shouted, "Cat fight! Cat fight!"

Suddenly, the crowd began chanting. "Cat fight! Cat fight!"

"Blow the whistle Anko!" Sakura shouted. She was ready to cream Ino-pig's porky fat ass.

_PHWEEEEEEEET_!

Sakura ran full speed down the field, within a minute she was halfway down the field. She kicked the ball full force and waited. Not wanting to embarrass himself again, Ino attempted to block the ball. She slid on the grass, on the way down, her face met with the soccer ball going at the speed of light.

'_BAM!'_

She fell onto the ground with a bloody nose. Crying out, "I THINK SHE BROKE MY NOSE!" Anko ordered her followers to take her to the nurse.

Oh how good it felt, Sakura smirked at the sight of the bloody nosed blonde.

Tenten came up and high fived her, "That's what I'm talking about! You go girl!"

"When Tenten said 'let's cream their asses' I didn't you go that far but you took those words to their true intent meaning. I totally love you now." Temari smirked.

"Y-you were g-great Sakura-chan." Hinata agreed.

Sakura shook her head, "No, _we _were great."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had no clue why he was called to the principle offices in the middle of the game. He knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in."

When he walked into the office he was shocked to find his parents; his okaasan sat on the leather couch while his otousan sat across from her. Tsunade sat at her desk hands clasped together under her chin. Even Kenji and Kimiko were there. He raised an eyebrow.

"Aww my little Sasu-cakes as grown!" Mikoto exclaimed, pinching his cheeks. Taking his hands, she took him to the couch and sat down.

Sasuke bowed, "Otousan."

"Son." Fugaku acknowledged. "We have something to tell you."

He looked at his okaasan confused; he heard a sigh escape from Kimiko as Kenji frowned.

"To increase the Uchiha Corps' business to its full potential," Fugaku began. "Yamamka Ino is now your fiancée."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dun dun dun dun...REVIEW PLEASE! I sat here on this computer since the crack of dawn typing while freezing my butt off...so cold! Review :) And please tell me if it's rushed too. Sorry if there's any errors ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: **Dang! I am just typing away, chapters after chapters. And…..I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I was extremely surprise at the reviews!

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two**_, _**have a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

* * *

><p>He felt his heart plummet down into his stomach.<p>

'_He has to be kidding me right? Ino?'_

"Ino?" Sasuke questioned, he didn't even bother to cover the disbelief in his voice.

Fugaku nodded, "The Yamanaka Corps is the second strongest corporation in Japan, by merging our corps together the business will sky-rocket through the roofs."

Sasuke sat there speechless.

Sensing this, Mikoto patted his hand. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

He looked at his okaasan; his eyes were filled with fear begging her for help, no longer the emotionless ones.

"I know this not a place for me to speak but Yamanaka Ino is not fit to be Sasuke's wife, not a bit." Tsunade stated.

"Why is that?" Fugaku questioned, giving her a half-glare for commenting his decision.

Tsunade got up from her desk and walked around it, "Well because her attitude is quite frankly…rude, ugly, etc. So if a fan of the couple comes up and asks for an autograph, Ino will most likely shoo them away, if a reporters catches that, then business crashes. And there is no way that blond can deal with Sasuke, much less be his wife. Plus she really doesn't have the potential to be an Uchiha's wife. Sure she has the looks, but she doesn't have the brains. If she just got into an argument with Sasuke and gets spotted by a reporter, once again business goes down the drain. A fit Uchiha wife would be someone who's pretty and has the brains. And most importantly, it's never going to be a happy marriage. Who knows, they might end up having a divorce later down the road."

Everyone stared at head Uchiha as he was deep in thought. His forehead creased as he rubbed his chin.

Sighing deeply, "I'll think about it. Meanwhile keep in mind that Ino is currently your fiancée."

With that being said, he left the room, Kenji and Kimiko flowing right behind.

Mikoto turned to Sasuke, "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I tried to talk him out of it but it was no use, you know your father."

"Aa,"

She looked sadly at her son, kissing him on the cheek, she too left the room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat glumly under the cherry blossom tree, stabbing his chopsticks at his rice.<p>

He felt someone plop down into the space beside him, "No need to kill your rice Chicken-ass."

He didn't need to look to know that it was Sakura.

"Hn,"

Sakura looked at him oddly, "What's the matter?"

"Hn,"

She poked him, "Something's wrong, I know it."

"Hn,"

Poke.

"Hn,"

Poke.

"Hn,"

Poke.

"Hn,"

Sakura was ready to poke him again but Sasuke snatched her wrist tightly and hissed, "Stop it."

She yanked her wrist back with a tug, rubbing it as it slowing started to bruise. "Jeez, no need to get violent. I was just being nice, asking what was wrong."

"Well you shouldn't have interfered in my business." Sasuke glared.

"Seriously, you were fine in gym." Sakura glared back. "What made become such as ass."

"Shut up."

"You can't make me."

"Just shut the hell up." Sasuke hissed angrily, losing his temper each ticking second. "Quit being so nosy."

"It's not being nosy; it's called caring about my friends." Sakura growled. She too, was losing her temper. Her hands balled up into a fist as her face flushed red with rage.

"When the hell did you become my friend? Seriously your parents must have been dumb to have a daughter like you, someone so clueless that they don't know how to distinguish whose their friends and who's not." Sasuke hissed back furiously. Realizing what he just said, Sasuke clamped his mouth shut. He wanted to apologize but that would kill his Uchiha's pride. That stupid pride is going to kill him someday.

Sakura stared wide eyed, she couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth, she just couldn't.

'_H-how could he? I thought… I thought he was my friend.' _Sakura thought disbelievingly, her eyes stung, tears clouding her vision. _'I guess I was wrong, he's just like any other rich boy, an asshole.'_

"I thought y-you were different….but I guess not." Sakura sniffed. "But you're just another asshole."

Sakura stood up quickly, and walked away but stopped. Looking down at the lunch in her hands, a tomato sandwich, she spun around and stomped back to Sasuke. "Here's for stealing your sandwich this morning."

She opened the container up and dumped it all over the Uchiha's oh-so pretty head. Throwing the container at him, she walked away speedily, leaving a shocked and half enraged raven head at the bottom of the cherry blossom tree.

On her way out of the lunchroom, Naruto spotted her and smiled but it quickly turned upside down as he saw the tears at the corner of her eyes. She brushed past him, but he seized her arms. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing."

"Cut that bullshit Sakura-chan, something happen and I know it."

Oh that reminded her of what just happened a couple minutes ago. She shook off Naruto's grasp and ran out the door.

"What was all the about?" Temari asked as the rest of the gang came in and saw their cherry blossom run out the door.

Tenten looked at her then over at the direction she just came from and spotted a certain Uchiha covered from head to toe in a red substance. Her brown eyes narrowed, "Uchiha."

* * *

><p>The gang was pissed at the Uchiha after finding out what happened.<p>

Naruto grabbed him by his collar, "You seriously got to be fucking kidding me? You knew that her parents were a touchy topic and you just had to bring them in your fucking insult? And why the hell are you being so mean to Sakura-chan?"

"Hn,"

"That's all you can say?" Naruto growled.

"Hn,"

"Why the hell did you say that to Sakura-chan?" Naruto was ready to beat the living daylights out of his best friend."

Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, "She kept on bugging me with that annoying voice of hers and I was not in the fucking mood to deal with her. My parents came today."

"WAIT, your parents?" Naruto slowly released his friend's collar.

"Aa,"

Naruto turned to the rest of the group with an understanding look. Whenever his parents came home, something bad always happens and Sasuke puts it outs on the first person that talks to him. It made sense, usually it would be Naruto and he knew better than to bug the young Uchiha, but Sakura didn't.

"What happen….with your parents?" Naruto questioned quietly.

"My father arranged me a marriage and Ino is now my fiancée."

"WHAT?" The whole group exclaimed.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino came running up the hill and tackled Sasuke into a big hug not care of the substance all over him. "Did you hear? We're going to get married!"

Tenten sweat dropped, "You're kidding me right? I mean her? There is no way."

"Theirs is no way we're letting that bitch hanging out with us." Temari stated firmly.

The group stared hopelessly at the image in front of them. _'Ino? Not possible! Sakura maybe, but Ino? This has to be some joke.'_

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week, Sakura desolated herself from any human contact unless it was necessary. With made it incredibly difficult for the gang to set things straight for her. Every time that Naruto or one of the girls saw her in the hallway, she would magically disappear after they got to the spot that she occupied.<p>

She opened the doors of Ichiraku Café, and found herself walking into a madhouse of students.

Friday afternoons at the Ichiraku Café were always busy. Students from local high schools including Konoha High needed caffeine to make it through the rest of the day, tired from all the studying in the week.

She quickly tied her black apron over her normal clothes; a plain tee and jeans.

"Just in time." Sakura's coworker sighed, Sayuki looked flustered. "I'm surrounded by _your_ kind."

Takamura Sayuki was a student at a local high school. Ever since Sakura got accepted into Konoha High—last semester—she's been constantly teased to be one of "them."

Sakura iced a mocha and handed to half dead student. "If I was one of them then I don't believe I'll be behind the same counter as you are."

"True." Sayuki replied smiling.

Sakura spent the next hour steaming lattes, icing mochas, dealing with stupid fangirls, and trying to catch a breath.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked the next customer, catching their attention from staring out the window.

He turned around; she was horrified to discover it was Sasuke. He seemed to look just as baffled. "You work here?"

She looked down at her apron and tugged at her name tag. "No, I thought this was a Cinderella ball, silly me." Sarcasm laced inside every word. "But since I'm here, what can I get you?"

Her coworker busted out laughing as the corners of her lips turned up slightly, proud at her joke.

But the young Uchiha didn't seem to think it was funny at all. Nothing, not even a smile…err smirk.

'_Man, talk about no sense of humor.' _ Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes.

"A large, black coffee."

She turned her back and got him his coffee as quickly as possible without scalding herself.

"One large, black coffee." Sakura rang up his order.

He handed her a crisp, new twenty and turned around.

"Your change." Sakura waved the bills in her hand.

"Hn, keep it." He was so close to the door when Sakura called out again, this time louder. "Your change."

Sayuki stared at the rosette wide eyes, "Sakura!"

Sasuke stood there rigid; hesitantly he turned around and took the change.

"Girl, you must be crazy! That was a seventeen dollar tip!" Sayuki exclaimed as Sasuke was out of the café.

No Sakura wasn't crazy, she was quite sane. One thing she knew at the moment was that, she was in no need or want of the young Uchiha's pity for her. And that was final.

* * *

><p>As Sakura opened her locker, an orange enveloped fell from it. She picked it up and on the front was her name scribed across the middle. Opening up, she found an invitation inside of it.<p>

_~An Invitation to Lock-in Sleepover~_

_When: This spring break_

_Where: Konoha High_

_Time: 6pm—whenever_

_Hope you'll come Sakura-chan!_

_~Naruto_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: **Sorry if there's any errors because I didn't have time to proof read it before my laptop died on me, SORRY! But anyways since today is my last day of spring break, I'll be updating every Friday from now on. Hope you liked the chapter! Even though it's short please REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/n: **Long time no see eh? Hahaha oh well, thank you so much for the reviews! And it's Friday, so you know what that means, an UPDATE! But first, how about a long author's note? Just kidding!

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two**_, _**have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

* * *

><p>She plopped down into the stool, sighing heavily as the day could have not gone by any slower.<p>

'Only two more classes Sakura, just two more classes.' Sakura reminded herself that the day was almost over.

Laying her head down, she surveyed the room. Naruto was chatting away with Hinata- who was a blushing tomato- about all the different kinds of ramen there were, that kid loved ramen so much that it would be his death, literally. He eats ramen 24/7, it's a surprise that he's not dead yet. Do you know how much sodium is in a cup of ramen? 1,640 mg of sodium! But the Hyuuga Heiress would nod every now and then, smiling just as much as the idiotic blond rambled on about ramen.

Tenten sat on top of her desk, twirling a kunai in hand as Neji lay in her lap, playing with her long silky brunette hair.

Shikamru was sleeping—of course— while Temari threw her small purple fan up in the air then catching, and so forth.

What surprised Sakura was that Sasuke was nowhere near in sight, not that she cared though.

The stool next to her was pulled out gentle and the incomer sat down, to her dismay, it was Sasuke.

'_Argh! What the hell does he want? If it's to tell me more about how my parents can't teach me anything than he better shut it.' _ The mere idea of talking to the Uchiha was abhorrence to her.

Knowing that it was coming, she felt a poke on her shoulder. Rolling her eyes, she ignored it.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"What do you what Chicken-Ass?" Sakura hissed, venom dripping from every word.

"Hn, we need to talk." Sasuke looked at her sighing deeply.

"There's nothing to talk about," Sakura angrily shoved her stool out and got up put he caught her wrist.

"Hn," Sasuke ignored her angry shouts and pulled her out of the classroom going unnoticed by the student body. He dragged her up the back stairwell and released her, he looked around and no one was in sight.

"What do you want Uchiha?" His name rolled off her tongue like it was poison.

"Hn," Sasuke just coolly stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the stairs' railing, looking as passive as ever. The hands of the clock on the wall ticked as Sakura just stared at the young Uchiha.

Tick-tock, tick-tock. Two seconds went by, then three, and then a minute went by. Five minutes.

"Well?" Sakura spat out as her temper broke out.

Sasuke looked at the ground, "Hn."

Sakura threw her hands in the air in frustration; she turned swiftly on the ball of her feet and retreated to health class. Sasuke looked up and took long strides to catch up to her.

"Hn," he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "I'm sorry."

She froze wide eyes. "Huh?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance but never less repeated himself, "I'm sorry about last week."

"It's okay," Sakura mumbled as she played with the hem of her skirt.

Oh how this girl made him change so much over the span of just mere week. And he hated it.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have bugged you anyways."

"FOREHEAD! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!" The duo turned their heads and found an enraged Ino stomping her way towards them, immediately, the duo parted.

She shoved Sakura hard by the shoulders in which the rosette nearly fell, but Sasuke reached out and grasped her hand and steady her. He pulled her up and just like that their eyes locked. Emerald and onyx. They stood there completely ignoring the blonde.

Sensing the chemistry growing rapidly, Ino temper rose to extreme heights. Looking down at her cup of coffee, she grinned evilly as a plan of revenge began forming itself in her mind. _'So forehead, I heard you work at a coffee shop, well here's your coffee.'_

Ino tipped the coffee all over Sakura's bubblegum pink hair, "Oops."

The semi-hot coffee streamed down her livid face and soaked her school uniform. Sakura eyes bore into Ino's ocean blue eyes with a despised contempt.

"I'm not a trashcan!" Sakura yelled.

"Oops I didn't know considering the way you dress." Ino spoke, smiling an innocent smile.

"We all dress the same idiot! It's the school uniform code!" Sakura hissed, the blonde was most definitely getting on her last nerve.

"Who are you calling an idiot Forehead?" Ino retorted.

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Pinky!"

"Blonde!"

Sasuke stood there and watched the two girls bicker back and forth like good old friends; he smirked in amusement at the slightest thought of the two girls in front of him being friends. It was impossible.

Unexpectedly, Ino raised her acrylic nails hand and slapped Sakura _hard _across the face.

Sasuke winced inwardly as Sakura's head whipped to the side from the impact. A big, fat red mark appeared on her ivory skin.

"You better back off of my Sasuke-kun," Ino threatened as she turned with a flip of her blond hair and strut away.

Sakura lunged at Ino but Sasuke caught her by the arm and spun her around.

"Hn, calm down. She's not worth it." He looked at her in the eyes, her once burning emerald eyes turned back into their original bright and sweet ones, not that he would admit that they were.

Sakura looked down at her coffee stained uniform and let out a string of unladylike curses.

The bell rang loudly, announcing that sixth bell was over and that they had five minutes to get to gym.

"Hn," Sasuke turned his back and began walking away. "You can change in gym."

* * *

><p>Oh gym was going to be entertaining.<p>

Sakura came into the room as pissed as ever, her hands tighten into a fist.

_Sakura came out of the shower dressed in her gym attire, drying her bubblegum pink hair. Suddenly, she was slammed into the wall, "What the hell?"_

"_Didn't I tell you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun?" A shrilly voice yelled, Sakura knew that voice well.  
><em>

_It was Ino._

_Sakura rolled her eyes, the whole thing was absurd, "For crying out loud we were just walking to class Ino-pig."_

"_More like you stalking him!" Ino shrill voice rose as her temper got the best of her._

_Sakura snorted, "Me? Stalking him? I think it should be YOU who's stalking him."_

"_Stalking? He's my FIANCE!"_

"_Whatever, it's not my fault Sasuke doesn't like you."_

"_Yes it is! You cast a spell on him, you brainwashed him! Everything was fine until you came, you FOREHEAD MAN STEALING BITCH!"_

_Sakura face become a violent red, as the blonde struck her last nerve once again. "I dare you to repeat that again." Her voice was dangerously low, her eyes narrowed into slits, her lips turned upside down._

"_You're a forehead man stealing bitch with asshole parents that can't teach you a single piece of shit." _

'_BAM!'_

_Sakura's fist went straight for the blonde's nose. "You said that again, then you better have your funeral planned."_

Sasuke and the rest came out, sensing the rosette's mood they decided to leave her alone.

"Hey, what's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Everyone averted their attention to Sasuke.

"Hn, like I would know."

Everyone sighed, _'Guess they didn't make up yet.'_

_PWEEEETTTT!_

Anko's whistle echoed deafeningly throughout the gum's walls. "LISTEN UP MAGGOTS, A GAME OF DOGE BALL IS IN SCHEDULE! BOYS VS. GIRLS! GIRLS TO THE RIGHT! BOYS TO THE LEFT!"

Doge balls were scattered across the gym floor. "START!"

The girls didn't even need to move as Sakura was a blur of pink on the floor. She knocked out guys left and right, they didn't even get a chance to comprehend what happen as a doge ball come at them at full speed.

"Uh…Sakura-chan looks mad." Naruto dumbly stated.

"Hn, I don't care, she's not aiming for me." Sasuke commented in a bored tone as a fanboy besides him was knocked into the wall from the impact of the ball.

"Yikes," Naruto winced, boy did he feel sorry for the kid. For Kami's sake, who knew how much strength their cherry blossom had packed into the doge ball. But judging by the kid's unconscious state, it must be more than necessary.

Anko smirked happily as she ate her dango and watched the amusing sense in front of her, "Man do I love this girl."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Short and terrible right? -sigh-...well this was just kind of a filler chapter but review! I promise the next update will be good and long! By the way, just a fun thing I had in mind... how old do you guys think I am?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/n:**Yup, I'm back after two weeks...but hey you can't blame me! Last week I was like mega booked; OMEA Solo & Ensemble Contest, three day show choir audition -which I'm pretty sure I didn't get in considering I came there late because of contest and a car accident on the highway and didn't know the moves-, a bridal shower meeting, a 100 points Spanish project, and three exams this week. Yea...I was a little busy, nothing much you know. (Hint the sarcasm)

Moving away from my busy life though and onto the fanfic, so I asked you guys, the readers, and some of you said that it was a bit rushed. And yes I'm quite aware that it's rushed and I'm sorry about it but trust me it'll finally blend together eventually. I have the whole story planned out so keep reviewing and there will be updates :)

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of the prestigious Konoha High with a gym bag in hand, she couldn't believe that she was actually going to except the invitation. Sighing, Sakura gathered what was left of her sane self and trudged up the stairs. The double doors gently swung open effortlessly and a cold spring breeze blew in, Sakura quietly shut it and began walking down the semi dark hallway.<p>

Suddenly, a chair fell out of nowhere, crushing the eerie silence. It wobbled on its legs before it crashed on its back. One of the feet unloosened and rolled down the floor like a lost penny, it hit the leather of Sakura's gym shoe and was put to a stop. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as a chill ran down her spine, she shivered.

'It's probably just the wind, a window must be open.' Sakura reassured herself, there was no such thing as ghosts, right?

Side-stepping the mysterious fallen chair, she began heading down the dimly lilt hallway, gripping the strap of her bag slightly. Turning the corner, she came to an abrupt stop, a red substance covered the area from floor to ceiling. The heavy scent of iron knocked her off her feet, it was strong beyond normal. Pinching her nose, attempting to block the uninvited scent into her nostrils, she swiftly turned around and left.

'This... isn't normal.' Sakura's paced increased as terrifying memories surged back; unwanted tears came cascading down her rosy cheeks.

_ Timid whimpers escaped her soft pink lips, thunder rolled through the unforgettable night, it shook the black van going at 100 mph. The gnarled ropes cut against her small wrists as the cotton bag over her head suffocated her. Afraid...shock...scared...all of the negative feelings in the world enveloped her small figure. All she remembered was she was walking home when a black van pulled up and she was shoved into the back-not without a fight of course- and after that...nothing else registers her mind. Suddenly she felt a hard kick to the gut as a slap __followed right after._

_"That's for the kick and clawing earlier brat." A snobby guy sneered._

_"W-where are you taking m-me...," Sakura's voice slowly faded into a hiccup as a strong blow came for her gut again, her abdomen exploded in pain. Biting down on her lips, she managed to suppress the scream wanting to escape. There was no way she was going to show her weak side in front a bunch of snobby low life asshole._

_Every hit she took, she felt her consciousness slipping away through her hands. But the final hit, she couldn't suppress it any longer as the pocket knife dug into her back, just between the shoulder blades. Her piercing scream echoed back into her own ear, blood seeped through her white blouse staining, a stain that will never wash off from the blouse or her mind. She couldn't believe her life would end in such a scarred way, her heavy eyelids droop shut as she lay in her own puddle of blood._

A warm, husky voice whispered in her ear in a soothing manner. "Hn, it's alright. It's just a prank Naruto and the rest played on some of the teachers."

Sakura couldn't care less about who it was but she buried her head into their chest. It didn't even matter; it didn't even matter if it was Yamanaka.

A pair of strong arms surrounded her, blocking any terrifying thoughts from coming into her. The haunting thoughts and nightmares of the night she was kidnapped stopped ever since she turned thirteen and realized that she couldn't be weak. She had to be strong in order to survive this cruel world. Memories flashed before her eyes, she squeezed them tightly shut, as if she could make them disappear. But the horrifying images didn't disappear instead they did the opposite, more and more images flashed through her eyes. Her drowning...her crying for help but her cries faded in with the thunder, booming so violently over the vast ocean. Her pink head bobbling at the surface...her arms flailing, trying to keep her head above the water...her eyes glossed with tears, stinging painfully as sea water splashed into them.

Sakura let out tiny whimpers as the images filled her mind, haunting her soul. The strong arms tighten around her, "Hn, its okay. Open your eyes Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, afraid that opening her eyes would make those images into reality.

"Sakura, open your eyes." The voice held a tone of command and sternness, leaving no room for argument.

Being the stubborn girl she was Sakura shook her head furiously.

"Sakura." The once gentle tone was gone.

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open, a blob of black appeared in her line of vision. Blinking a few times, she realized that the blob was Sasuke.

"Hn, good you not dead." Sarcasm and mockery laced around his words.

Sakura frowned, thinking that he was being sincere. But she was easily mistaken. "Hn, you're still a jerk."

Sasuke lips tilted upward into a smirk, the rosette surely knew how to come back with a witty reply.

"Hn, you're still annoying."

"Hn, you're still an asshole." Sakura bit back as the event last week replayed itself in her head.

Sakura wobbly stood up, dusting herself. Taking a step forward, she unexpectedly lost her footing and tripped. She groped for the wall, steadying herself. The hand on her forearm want unnoticed as Sakura gathered her things and unstably walked down the hallway.

Sasuke sighed and got up too and followed the rosette.

She looked so fragile with her shoulders hunched over and tears blurring her emerald eyes. Her footsteps were clumsy, unlike her usual strong strides that took her to her destination in mind. Here, they seemed to be lost, uncertainty led the way.

Her steps slowed down as her head hung low. As if sensing the rosette's tiredness, Sasuke came up behind her and just in time too. Sakura crumpled to the ground but not before Sasuke caught her by the arm.

Sakura's head rolled onto his shoulder, her warm breath fanned against his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He draped her slender arm around his neck and carried her bridal style to the sleepover. His silhouette slowly disappeared around the corner.

Little did he know that his friends planned the whole thing, a certain blond high five his friends and squeezed a blushing heiress into bear hug.

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight unmercifully beamed into Sakura's eyes. Letting out a groan of displeasure, Sakura pulled the collar of the jacket over her head, an attempt in blocking the sun's unpleasant rays.<p>

She caught a whiff of a sweet, woody and fresh scent among the fabric. It was alluring, Sakura sighed and held it close to her button nose, and it was addictive. Taking in another whiff, she felt herself lost in la la land. Cuddling closer to the heater, she felt it move.

Move?

Sakura snapped her eyes wide open and pulled the jacket off her head. Groggily, Sakura propped herself up and checked her surroundings. She appeared to be in some type of lounge, a fancy one too. The room was white and had a red carpeted floor. Around the room, there were red and silver decorations. The Konoha High Logo was painted on the center wall with jerseys of Konoha High's top athlete hung in gold frames around it. In front of her was a glass coffee table, to her left was a white leather armchair and to the right was another one. It appeared to be that she was sitting on an L-shaped leather section.

Turning her head, she was shocked to find herself leaning ever so casually against a certain Uchiha, whom she hated. She hastily removed herself from him, but found herself tangled in a blanket. Sakura let out a squeak as she fell onto the floor, grabbing Sasuke down with her in the process.

The duo fell to the floor with an audible thump. Sasuke eyes widen in surprise, he was surely not expecting waking up to the sight of a pair of bright emerald eyes.

Realizing what just happen the two scattered apart. An awkward silence fell over.

"Uh...," Sakura began but her stomach growled hungrily causing blood to rise up to her face in embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked; he got up and grabbed his belongings. "Hn, come on."

Sakura just stared at him weirdly but hesitantly got up and followed him. "...what happen last night?"

Sasuke froze in mid stride; he opened his mouth to say something but was stop short by the loud growling of a certain rosette's stomach. Sakura blushed beet red, covering her stomach as if it her hands could block the loud growling from being heard.

Sakura frowned at the sight of the smirk on the Uchiha's face. Surely he was enjoying the embarrassing moment.

"Hn, we'll talk after breakfast."

Walking to the passenger's door, he opened it and gestured his hand. Sakura got into the expensive black car not so happy that she was sitting in the same car as the Uchiha. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

The car's engine purred to life as Sasuke effortlessly shifted out of the school's parking lot and drove onto the main road. After a while the suburbs' scenery of trees changed into the urban life of tall skyscrapers, they were in downtown Konoha.

A group of kids around the age of six to ten played hop scotch at the bottom of a closely spaced apartment. They laughed and smiled, each taking their turn at the chalked drawn hop scotch. Sakura smiled. On the other side of the road was a newspaper stand, a young man tapped his cap as they passed by in which Sasuke nodded in return.

Sasuke parked the car in front of what seemed to be a familiar looking café. He turned the engine off and stepped out of the car, reaching in his pocket and fumbling around for a few minutes, he pulled out some quarters and deposited them into a parking meter.

Turning around he looked at Sakura across the hood, "Hn, let's go."

Sakura walked into the cafe and felt that it was strangely familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it. 'Why does this place feel so familiar?'

"Sakura."

Sasuke's voice snapped her out of her pondering; he was standing at the cash register.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" Sakura stared at him blankly. "...oh! It doesn't matter."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyance clearly shown in them. Turning back to the silvery blue haired girl, "She'll have a caramel macchiato and Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream."

"Extra sugar?"

Sasuke looked at the spaced out rosette, "Aa."

The girl let out a small laugh, "Alright it's the Sakura Special then."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Upon hearing the fairly familiar order, Sakura whipped her head towards the direction of the voice. Her eyes widen, it was Sayuki.

"Sayuki?"

The silvery blue haired girl looked up at the mentioning of her name and spotted her pink haired friend. "Sakura? Sakura!"

Sakura smiled brightly, "I knew that this place looked familiar!"

Sayuki came around the counter and hugged the rosette. "Seriously, you don't even recognize your own work place for the past what? 4, 5 years?" Sayuki shook her head mockingly, "Shame on you Sakura?"

"Oh whatever," Sakura playfully punched her in the arm. "Don't you have some orders to fulfill?"

Sticking her tongue out, Sayuki retreated back to her work space- behind the counter- and began getting their breakfast. She rang up their order, Sasuke pulled out a black credit card but a petite hand stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Paying." Sasuke replied if it wasn't the obvious thing in the world.

Sakura sighed, turning her attention to Sayuki, she spoke. "Can you split the bill, thanks."

Knowing Sakura, Sayuki nodded and did what was asked.

"Hn, it's alright." Sasuke shrugged as he handed Sayuki his card.

"Just split the bill." Sakura replied as she dug around her gym bag for her wallet.

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the second time within ten minutes. He handed his card to Sayuki and motions her to move on.

"She's going to kill me for this," Sayuki incoherently muttered under her breath as she moved forward with the order.

"Found it." Sakura held her wallet in the air, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, smiling. Seeing that Sasuke was holding their breakfast and walking towards an empty table, Sakura frowned. "And I went through my bag to find my wallet for nothing."

Sayuki laughed her friend's child-like actions as she huffed over to the table and sat down.

Sakura sat down on the high stool moodily, but at the sight of her meal, it vanished. Taking her cup of coffee, she blew it and took a sip. Her taste buds danced with excitement as the coffee goodness entered and traveled down her throat, leaving a warm sensational feeling. A rare, bright smile spread across her pink lips. "Best coffee ever."

Setting her coffee down, she began eating her Belgian waffles pulled high with strawberries and whipped cream. She stuffed her mouth till it was full, not a single room left. Her table manners just flew out of the window. She swallowed it down with a big gulp of coffee, not caring that it was scalding hot. "Ichiraku Cafe is...awesome."

Sasuke smirked, then he noticed a smudge if whipped cream on her face, traveling from top of her pink lips to her stuffed chipmunk cheek. He inwardly laughed at the sight, finding that it was quite amusing. Looking down at his plate smirking, "Hn, you got some whipped cream on your face."

"Huh? Where?"

"On your lips."

Sakura took her napkin and wiped her lips, indeed there were some whipped cream on her face. "Good?"

Sasuke looked at her face, she got part of it. "Hn, there's still some left."

Wiping her face again, "Good?"

She was still missing the bit other her flushed cheeks. Reaching over the table, Sasuke took his thumb and wiped it off.

Sakura eyes widen slightly at the sudden contact. A warm feeling started to blossom in her chest as she felt herself blushing. 'Quit blushing like an idiot Sakura! Snap out of it, you're not like that!'

Sasuke too felt like an idiot. 'What the hell was that for?'

He couldn't put his mind around what he did. Actually he didn't even know why he did it, he just did it. Without a second thought either, which bothered him, he always thought of the consequences before doing anything. God, this girl is changing him, fast.

She took a deep breath in and averted her eyes elsewhere; the morning sunrise had stolen her full attention.

A small warm, rosy glow pierced the darkness. The glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning, casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the city. It shone through the glass panes, lighting up the cafe bit by bit.

Sakura sat there drinking in the sunshine that slowly began to warm up her cool skin.

The mixture of yellow and orange melted away the dark morning as the radiant sun climbed higher into the sky. Moments later, the golden sun stood in its rightful place among the soft blue sky.

Suddenly, Sakura felt someone tapping her shoulder. Opening her eyes, a young boy around her age stood smiling brightly with a white dog sitting obediently at his feet. He had short, spiky brown hair. Under his eyes were what seemed like red triangles? "Hey, the name's Kiba."

Sakura was confused at why they were talking; she didn't even know the guy. "Okay...Sakura."

"I've made a bet with the girl at the register," he pointed at Sayuki, who seemed to watch the scene with amusement gleaming in her eyes. "She said that it was impossible to get more than two words out of you. So I want to prove that statement wrong."

Sakura looked over at the beaming Sayuki, who already knew the answer. Smirking she replied, "You lose."

Sasuke looked down and smirked behind his hands that were propped beneath his chin. The rosette surely knew how to throw comebacks.

Kiba stood there, his jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe that he just got owned by a pink haired girl.

"You're drooling." Sakura pointed at her mouth.

"Huh?" Kiba touched his mouth and felt a slimy substance. He let out an embarrass chuckle as he wiped his face clean, "Oh...uh...nice meeting you Sakura."

"You too." Sakura nodded before turning her attention back to her wonderful cup of coffee, sighing blissfully as she drank it.

"Hn, you're weird."

Sakura glared at the young Uchiha, "Shut it."

"Why aren't you just a pocketful of sunshine?"

Sakura nearly choked. Was it just her or did the ice cube Uchiha just cracked a joked. Coughing uncontrollably, Sakura placed a napkin over her mouth just in case if the coffee was going to go everywhere.

"What?" Sasuke just looked at the girl as if she was going crazy.

"You...just cracked a joke?" Sakura sputtered once she recovered from her coughing.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged like it was nothing. "You ready?"

"Y-yea, I guess." Sakura replied uncertainly, still shock from the joke.

Dumping her trash away, Sayuki motioned her over. "What's up?"

Sayuki smiled mischievously, "Are you two dating? Cause it's about time you found somebody!"

"W-what? We're just friends." Sakura stuttered, her blood stated to rise to her face once again.

"Oh really?" Sayuki crossed her arms across her chest. "Then explain your jacket."

Sakura was completely confused, "What do you mean? It's just a jacket."

Sayuki sighed, "Just a jacket? Why does it have the word 'Uchiha' on the back?"

'And this is the smart girl that got into Konoha High.'

'What is she talking about?'

Turning her head around, she looked at the mirror hanging on the wall. In the reflection she saw the letters of Uchiha etched across her shoulders. "Oh."

"Yea oh."

"But he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh whatever." Sayuki huffed. "Fine, he's your soul mate."

This earned her a punch on the arm, "Shut it."

Sayuki let out a laugh and shoved Sakura towards the exit, "Well Sakura my dear, you better get going. Your boyfriend is waiting for you."

Sakura looked outside to find Sasuke was causally leaning against his slick, black vehicle with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Aww...you better not keep your prince charming waiting."

"I hate you."

"I love you too Sakura."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at the rosette, who stomped outside, before he opened the passenger's door for her.

Looking up, Sakura found Sayuki mouthing some words. "Have fun Mrs. Uchiha."

Sakura glared at the silvery blue haired girl as they maneuver out of the parking space. Once they got onto the road, she leaned back against the leather seat and closed her eyes. 'We're just friends...right?'

A/n: Sorry if the ending isn't the best, it got erased somehow. But I hope you like it because I spent a ton of hours after school and staying up at night to create it, so review! Started writing this Monday and got finished with it Thursday night, so yea :) And a heads up this fanfic will be a long one, about 70 ish chapters or more, it depends. But anyways...REVIEW! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/n:**I'm actually in class right now, typing up an iMovie but kind of got bored and decided to start typing the next chapter. Don't worry though; I'm way head then most of my classmates. But... you know what? I'll continue this author's note at the end of the chapter.

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two**_, _**have a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

* * *

><p>Apparently, Sakura had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them as the sun's powerful rays glared into them, groaning, she dug around her gym bag for her sunglasses.<p>

"Hn...the meeting is at one...Aa," Sasuke held his phone against his ear with one hand on the steering wheel. He stole a glance at the rosette, which seemed to be having some trouble searching for something. Judging by the way she was squinting as the morning sun glaring into the car, she was looking for her glasses.

"Sir?"

Returning his attention back to the conversation that he was having with their secretary, "Aa."

"Sir, Uchiha-sama just called in and there's a meeting that's going to begin in an hour."

Sasuke signed heavily, it was just like his father to call an unplanned meeting just like the drop of a hat. "Hn."

"Seriously...where the hell are those sunglasses?" Sakura muttered angrily under her breath as she dumped the content of her gym bag into her lap.

"Sir, your father says he wants you here in a half hour."

Sasuke looked at the irate rosette, half listening to his secretary.

"Sakura,"

"Huh?" Sakura stopped her rummaging and turn to face Sasuke.

He slipped the sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose and placed it on Sakura's. With his index finger, he pushed it up, shielding her bright emerald orbs from the radiant sun.

"We'll see you here in 30 minutes then Sir."

Sasuke placed his hand back onto the steering wheel, turning into a luxurious apartment complex. "Aa."

Shutting his phone, he pulled into a parking space and shifted in the car into park before he got out. Sakura sat there shocked at the young Uchiha's actions that were still fresh in her mind. Her door opened, "Hn, do you have some nice clothes?"

Snapping out of her daze, Sakura nodded.

"Hn, come on." He left and started walking to the entrance of the apartments.

Sakura quickly grabbed her bag and chased after him. "Wait! Where are we going?"

"Hn, I have a meeting in a half hour."

Sakura stopped at the doors, which Sasuke held open for her. "And that concerns me why..."

Sasuke sighed, "I can't drive you home and make it to the meeting in time. So you're coming to the meeting with me."

As they came through the doors, the clerk at the desk bowed, "Good morning sir."

Sasuke gave him a curt nod and made his way to the elevator, pushing the button he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"You know I can just call a cab or take a bus home." Sakura stated.

The elevator opened with a 'ding', Sasuke stepped inside and pushed the button that read 28.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he leaned against the railing.

Sakura stared at him unbelievably, "That's it? Just 'Hn'? What the h- this view is so pretty!"

As the elevator rose higher and higher the view of the city appeared, Sakura leaned against the glass panes as she stared in awe at the view, forgetting the rant she just had.

Sasuke smirked at the rosette, she was so easily side tracked.

What the two teens failed to realize was that they were standing side by side, shoulders touching.

* * *

><p>He slipped the key into the lock and twisted the metal handle, opening the white door. Walking inside, Sasuke went to his bedroom; well that's what Sakura assumed it was. On the way, he threw his keys onto a white coffee table.<p>

Sakura took a look around. The apartment was quite frankly...plain. Everything was black, white, navy, or silver and it was furnished with the basic things. A flat screen TV hung on the wall and your basic electronics with a white leather L-shaped section like the one at their school and matching arm chairs. In the middle was a glass table sitting on top of a navy rug. The kitchen had silver appliances and a glass table with four black stools.

Walking over to the leather sectional, she sat down. Sakura sat back and took in the breathtaking view; it was definitely not your everyday thing to see.

From Sasuke's apartment window, you could over look the city. Tall skyscrapers and towers went through the clouds, never-ending. The glass panes glistening in the sunlight, reflecting a rainbow over the river that divided the city. Billboards appeared here and there. Pictures after pictures, text after text.

"Hn, you can change. Bathroom is on the left." Sasuke came out buttoning up his sleeves. He traded in his football tee and blue jeans for a silky, navy dress shirt and black dress pants. A silver tie was hung around his neck, this time it was tighten unlike his rebellious loose tie.

Sakura got up without a word and made her way to the bathroom.

She found a door ajar as she walked down the hallway, pushing it open, it revealed a big luxurious bathroom the size of her living room and kitchen combined. 'Stupid Rich Bastard.'

Stripping of her jacket, grey tee, and jeans she changed into a much more formal outfit. In place of her tee and jeans was a dark silky blue dress shirt/blouse that was tucked in a pair of white pants. The sleeves were rolled up just slightly above her elbows. Running her hand through her pink hair, she got rid of all the knots and tangles. Looking into the mirror, satisfy she grabbed a pair of navy heels out of her bag and slipped then on. Faking a smile, she grabbed her belongings and left, quite frankly unhappy with the whole situation.

_'Who was he to command me around like that?'_

**_-Well he saved you last night and bought you breakfast, plus you LOVE him._**

_'What the hell, I thought I locked you up years ago!'_

**_-Hello to you too Miss. Grumpy Pants._**

_'Cut the bull shit inner.'_

**_-Dang, someone got out the wrong side of the bed this morning. But how could you? You woke up to the handsomely sexy face of THE Uchiha Sasuke!_**

_'Shut it, you're starting to sound like Sayuki.'_

**_-Ohhh looks it's our handsome Sasuke_**

_'Huh?'_

Upon talking to her inner and walking out to the living room, she crashed into a hard solid brick wall full of muscle. Letting out a wheeze,"Oof."

Sakura felt the wind knocked out of her, the room seemed to be spinning around and around. Placing a hand on her head, she closed eyes and took a deep breath in. A throbbing pain shot through her head, it was pulsing like a heartbeat.

"Hn," Sasuke walked passed her, not bothering to ask if she was okay or not.

_'Now he acts like the jerk he's suppose to be.'_ Sakura rolled her eyes but winced as another pulse of pain exploded in her head. '_God...my head hurts.'_

* * *

><p>The car ride to the Uchiha Corps was silent with Sasuke driving and Sakura resting her head on her lap. Kami was not being nice to her at all, her throbbing headache turned into a migraine. Once Sasuke parked the car, Sakura reluctantly got out and entered the building.<p>

Men clad in black suits greeted them bowing, "Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke gave them a quick nod and began walking to the elevator with Sakura following right behind as the men surrounded them. Everywhere they went, people bowed.

At the elevator, a man bowed. "Sir, your father has arrived. He's currently in the meeting room on the sixth floor."

"Hn, tell him we're on the way up." Sasuke pushed the sixth button, all of the workers bowed as the elevator's door closed. But a pale hand rejected...it belonged to the secretary.

"Sir...your fiancée is upstairs too." With the final words, the door closed.

Sasuke sighed heavily, more than ever.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leaned back deep in thought._ 'Isn't there another girl of a big business out there? Ino...wife? She's just so...bitchy...slutty...rude...annoying. Stupid marriage arrangements.'_

They walked out of the elevator and down the hallway, once again, workers bowing at every step they took. As the "couple" walked out of ear range, a group of workers started to gossip.

"Who's the rosette?"

"Is that Uchiha-sama's girlfriend?"

"Is she? Because there's a rumor going around that Uchiha-sama is engaged to Ino."

The workers gasped, "What? Her?"

"Well that's what I heard. It's such a shame."

"Why is that?"

"The rosette would have been perfect."

"Oh shut up, you don't even know her! As a matter of fact, you don't even know her name!"

"Exactly, for all we know she could be another blood-thirsty fangirl."

"But I don't think she's a fangirl, she's not clinging to Uchiha-sama like Ino would."

They looked at the retreating forms of the two; the rosette was at least two or three feet apart from their boss.

"Well you got a point."

"What are you guys standing around here for? Get to work!"

"Hai!" They scurried apart, back to their assigned work place.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the conference room, which was filled with many high class business men and women. Fugaku stood at the front of the room with Mikoto next to him, as well as Itachi. Sasuke made his way over, bowing to other business men on the way.<p>

"Otou-san,"

"Son,"

"Itachi,"

"Sasuke,"

Mikoto sweat dropped at their greeting, _'What kind of family is this?'_

Unlike her stoic family, she went up to Sasuke and gave him a big hug. "Sasu-cakes!"

Now it was her family's turn to sweat drop while the Sakura let out a twinkling laugh, pushing the throbbing pain that shot through her head into a locked up box. It was quite an amusing sight to see Sasuke's mother to hug him, considering she was at least a head shorter and then calling him 'Sasu-cakes'...priceless.

The Uchiha averted there gaze to the rosette standing next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, who's the girl?" Fugaku questioned, quite curious. It wasn't like for his son to bring any girl to these events.

Looking over at Sakura, "This is one of my classmates Sakura."

Smirking, Itachi took her petite hand and kissed it. "Well, it's certainly nice to meet you Sak-ur-a."

Thinking that he had her under his spell, well he thought wrong. Her next action shocked everyone. Her cheerful face twisted into a disgusted one as she wiped her hand on the sleeve of Sasuke's navy shirt, which he scowled at. His hand shot out and griped her hand, stopping her from wipe his brother's saliva all over his sleeve. He handed her a handkerchief. Taking it quickly she began furiously wiping her hand, "Umm...where's the restrooms?"

Sasuke pointed to the left, "Down the left hallway."

"Thanks," Sakura quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Everyone was quite frankly shocked at the pink haired girl's reactions. The typical reaction to THE Uchiha Itachi kissing a girl's hand would be fainting.<p>

"Well Sasuke, that's quite a classmate you got there." Fugaku acknowledged.

"Hn,"

Mikoto looked at her son suspiciously, crossing her arms she smiled. "Sasuke...is there something you would like to tell us?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, was he suppose to tell them something? He took a sip out of a water bottle that was placed on the table. "Hn?"

"Like a certain rosette being your girlfriend?" Mikoto questioned, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Short I know...sorry :( I had all of the ideas set out yesterday but when I woke up this morning...I couldn't get it out..-sobs- I'm SORRY! But hoped it satisfy you need for this weekend, I'll try to update tomorrow if I get a chance :) On the other hand, I've created a tumblr account so check it out, it's on my profile. Any concerns if I don't update for a long time will be on there, as well as previews, questions and answers regarding this fanfic. So any questions that you guys want a answer to, review it and I'll answer them as soon as possible. So REVIEW! I only got like seven reviews :'( Make my day please, it's all gloomy in Ohio. Curse the rain and thunder. Eep! it just thunder! REVIEW! Last Question, is Sasuke out of character?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N:** I'm back! What happen to all my reviewers? I had extreme writer's block as a result :( But I made it through! Thank you so much for those who reviewed though. The writer's block was killing me so I decided to listen to some Korean music and drink some citrus green tea (it's amazing). So for the past week I've been going fangirl over the new boy band BOYFRIEND :) YoungMin, KwangMin, and MinWoo are so flipping KAWAII! -fangirl squeals and hearts eyes- But if I were to chose one, it would have to be YoungMin without a doubt :D Anyways if you guys have time, check them out on my Tumblr. Moving on though, I'm quite frankly sorry if the beginning sucks :( blame it on the writer's block but the ending will make up for it for sure!

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do these but…I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>In a different world, water would've been sprayed everywhere. Gulping down the liquid, Sasuke coughed and brushed it of with his cool attitude. "Hn, she's just a classmate."<p>

"Sasuke are you hiding something?" Mikoto stared her son down.

"No,"

"Then explain Sakura." Mikoto knew she got him there. It was never like him to bring anyone to these events much less a girl, a girl with pink hair to be correct.

"I was driving her home from Naruto's sleepover." Sasuke half lied.

"Anything else?" Mikoto questioned still not believing her son's words.

"No,"

"Sasuke," Mikoto smiled.

"Hn," Sasuke made his way to his respectful seat at the table as everyone settled down for the meeting. Sakura came back just in time as the meeting began.

Sakura scanned the seating arrangement; the only seat empty was the one next to Sasuke. _'You've got to be kidding me.'_

Without any other choice, she pulled the chair out and sat down. She bit her lip when a sharp pain went through her head again. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, she listened to Fugaku discuss about the Uchiha's business. But the news that Fugaku was about to announced, Sakura was shell-shocked.

Fugaku cleared his throat, "I would like to confirm that the rumors of my son, Uchiha Sasuke, marrying the Yamanaka's heiress is true."

Some of workers choked on their saliva while some sprayed coffee all over the table. A couple froze mid step outside of the conference room, not believing what they just over heard. Even the high class corporation's leaders stared wide eyes at each other.

"Fugaku," it was Minato that dared spoke up. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, why?"

"Isn't it kind of a rush? Sasuke isn't even done with school." Minato interjected, disagreeing strongly at the situation entirely. Knowing his son's best friend, the young Uchiha didn't dare speak up of his opinion against his father. Afraid that he would disappoint Fugaku.

Sasuke tuned out the conversation not wanting to hear another word about the engagement. Turning his head slightly, he spotted his rosette companion rubbing her temples and a barely visible clenched jaw. Glancing at her intently, he saw that she would grimace every once in a while. Sasuke took his index finger and scrawled something on Sakura's open hand. Her eyes shot open, emerald eyes darted to the left. Sakura gave Sasuke a blank look. Sasuke retraced his words on the palm of her hands, _'You okay?'_

Before replying, another sharp pain shot through her head, biting hard down on her lips, she suppressed it.

Sasuke felt her delicate finger tips crafting the circles and lines of her answer. _'Migraine.'_

_'Need a pill?'_

_'YES!'_

_'Hn, we'll get you one after the meeting.'_

Sakura held back an unladylike groan; instead she let out a nice short exhale.

_'But that's like forever from now.'_

_'Hn,'_

_'Don't you 'hn' me Uchiha.'_

_'Hn,'_

_'Oh yo-,'_ Sakura began scribbling furiously but came to a sudden stop as another agonizing pain shot through her head. Unexpectedly, Sakura gripped Sasuke's hands. She half expected him to brush it off but surprisingly he didn't. Resting her forehead on palm, she took a peek at Sasuke who seems exceedingly interested at the conversation between the high class corporation leaders. What she didn't miss was the pink-ish tint on his pale cheek. Sakura would've burst out laughing if it wasn't for her throbbing head. Sighing internally, Sakura reminded herself that she needed to thank him later on...even if it killed her pride.

* * *

><p>The meeting finally ended after two torturous hours. Even then, the pounding in Sakura's head did not cease one bit, in fact it did quite the exact opposite. Sasuke led her down the hallway and into a nicely decorated office. He walked behind the desk and pulled out the first drawer, tossing her a bottle. Sakura gladly took it and swallowed it down with a gulp of tea. "Thanks,"<p>

"Aa,"

Sakura looked at him squared in the eyes, "No really, thank you."

"Aa,"

"Unbelievable," Sakura scoffed incoherently, which was not missed by the young Uchiha who was already out the door.

"Hn," Sasuke stood at the door, twirling his keys around. "I'll take you home."

"It's alright, I don't want to be a burde-," Sakura stopped short when pulsing pain hit her.

Sasuke looked at her, rolling his eyes. "I think it would be a burden for you to go home like that."

"But-,"

"Hn," Sasuke was already walking down the hallway, leaving not much of a choice for Sakura to choose.

Upon racing after him, Sakura came face to face with her worst enemy...Ino.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ino questioned in a shrill voice, not helping the Sakura's pounding headache much.

"None of your business." Sakura shot back. "Why don't you go back to your sluts?"

"Who are you calling a slut?" Ino voice yelled catching some bystanders' attention.

"Sasuke's Lunatics United Together, isn't that what you guys call yourselves?" Sakura spoke smirking, inwardly giving her a high five. _'Oh yea!'_

Ino fumed, her top getting ready to blow, "Shut the hell up bitch!"

"Make me," Sakura taunted.

Ino's ocean blue eyes turned stormy with hatred, she snatched the coffee out of the bystander's hand and dumped it all over what she taught was Sakura. To everyone's surprise, Ino ended up dumping the coffee's content over three people.

Sakura stared in shock and awe, but saw Ino's frame turn to stone. Ino's stomach churned as her heart dropped. Now covered in coffee were; Sasori, Gaara, and last but not least, Sasuke.

"I-I'm s-o-rr-," Ino's stuttering could have put the Hyuuga heiress to shame.

"Now that's not a really mature way to handle a situation is it?" Gaara sea-green eyes bore into the depth of her soul as he shook his head like a wet dog; droplets of coffee fell to the floor.

"Especially coming from a future Uchiha to be." Sasori added thoughtfully, still having a firm hold of the blonde's wrist. The cup hung in mid air on its side in Ino's hand.

"Aa," Sasuke coolly replied but it held a cold meaning behind it as he looked directly into Ino's blue eyes for the first time. The room's temperature dropped instantly as Fugaku came in.

"Uchiha-sama." Everyone tore their eyes away from the drama and bowed even those included in the mess.

Fugaku gave everyone a curt nod, and was shock to see the sons of the top corporations covered in coffee. Returning to his calm, emotionless phase, he cleared his throat. "What's the problem here?"

"It seems your future daughter-in-law might need some preparedness before you welcome her into the Uchiha family." It was Sasori who spoke up.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes as he looked at Ino holding an empty coffee cup. "So it seems."

"Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori, Sakura, and Ino. I want to see you all in my office." Fugaku commanded, giving everyone a silent message to return back to their jobs.

The group followed Fugaku down the hallway and into a big, open office. Sasuke closed the door quietly behind him with a _'click.'_ The teens lined themselves up with Sakura in the middle and the boys on each side. Gaara and Sasori stood to her left as Sasuke stood to her right with Ino beside him.

Fugaku's dark eyes scanned the teens. Gaara and his son, Sasuke, both had a splash of coffee across their once crisp, clean shirts. Sasori on the other hand, had small dots of coffee stains decorating his red shirt. Switching his attention from the boys to the girls, he found Ino fidgeting under his gaze while the rosette stood still but seemed to be clenching her jaw quite a bit. "Sakura, is it?"

She snapped her head up, and politely replied through a clenched jaw, "Yes Sir."

Her hands were clasped in front of her while she looked at him in the eyes. _'She's a polite one.'_

"Why are you clenching your jaw?" Fugaku mused.

Sakura slowly released the tension in her jaw, not noticing when she had it clenched either. "It's just a headache Uchiha-sama."

"Hn," Fugaku grunted. "And why did Ino want to pour coffee over you?"

Sakura spared a glance at Ino, who was on the edge of having a breakdown. "I started the fight out of my own immaturity. Ino had nothing to do with it."

The others stared at the rosette in shock, considering it was pretty clear that Ino had started the whole charade.

Fugaku had his doubts about the rosette's answer but looked over at the boys, "And you boys. Does it take three boys to stop cat fight?"

They remained silent, no one answering.

"Because it seemed that Miss. Sakura here has it all under control I believe." Fugaku commented. "But it seems that Miss. Yamanaka here did not, am I correct?"

Once again silent came over the teens.

"Well then, I bid you all a farewell." Fugaku got up out of his seat and went to the door. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to face Sakura. He opened his mouth to say something but chose against it.

* * *

><p>What Sakura didn't expect coming out of her bedroom drying her hair was to be tackled to the ground by a big white dog. Her damped pink hair sprayed all over her ivory skin, blocking her line of vision. A strong hand grasped her arm and lifted her off the floor in one fluid motion, like she was a ragged doll. Blowing the stubborn strands out of her eyes, Sakura nearly fell in shock at the sight of the newcomer. "S-sasuke?"<p>

"Aa, who did you think it was dummy?" Sasuke teased.

"B-but," Sakura looked at her front door, "I was sure I locked it."

"You know its a little cliché to hide your spare keys on the top of your door frame?" Sasuke dangled a shiny gold key in front of Sakura's nose in a mocking manner.

"Well sorry," Sakura huffed,snatching the keys out of Sasuke's hands and crossing her arms. "I thought it was the best place since I couldn't even reach it without a stool."

Sasuke smirked as he realized how much shorter Sakura was compared to him. The top of her head only barely reached his shoulder. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a navy envelope and tossed it to Sakura. Catching it effortlessly, she turned it over. Her name was written in a fancy font, each letter sharing its own delicate beauty before forming together. Sakura opened it slowly, making sure to not tear the envelope. Inside was a white invitation.

_Sakura, _

_The Uchiha family would like to invite you to come and enjoy a week at the Uchiha's lake house for the upcoming break. Tonight though, we hope you can come for dinner and stay to get to know everyone who will be attending this trip. The Uchiha family awaits your presents at the Uchiha Manor._

_Sincerely, the Uchiha Family._

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Another invitation?"

"Hn," Sasuke made himself at home by lounging on the sectional in front of the TV. Grabbing the remote, he began flipping through the channels available. "Pack up; we're leaving in 20 minutes."

Her jaw dropped to the floor, was she his maid? Who was he to command her around like that? Sakura turned on the ball of her feet and retreated to her room puffing her cheeks out in frustration. She slammed the door to her bedroom and began angrily packing her bags while letting out a string of curses at the damn Uchiha sitting in her living room. Shoving a week's worth of clothes into her white gym bag, she made her way towards her desk and proceeds to wipe everything she needed into her bag.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something brush her shins, it was Sasuke's dog. "Hey there boy, what's your name?"

"Shadow but my mom calls him Chidori."

Sakura jumped, holding a hand to her heart. "For crying out loud will you two give me a break, I nearly had a heart attack twice!"

Sasuke grunted from his position from the bedroom's door frame. "Ready?"

"Aa,"

Sasuke smirked as he heard the familiar response; Sakura locked the door and began making her way down the flights of stairs with Shadow at her heels. "Where did you park the car?"

"Hn, out front."

Sakura nodded as she exited the building with Shadow, Sasuke was just about to leave too when an old lady called for him. "Son, may I have a word with you?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's retreating back and silently made his way over to the old lady sitting on one of the armchairs in the lobby. "Young man," her voice was raspy but it held a certain firmness to it, Sasuke looked at her in the eyes, sensing something important in her words. "You better not let a single hair on her body be harm. This is the first time she ever came in contact with anyone ever since moving here, on the terms of friends. She had a hard life, without a single family member. No one to back her up or support her when she's fallen. And friends are important to have in life. But it's the matter of choosing the right ones. I trust you that you will bring her home in one piece and look out that nothing will happen to her. Correct? Now if you don't, I'll be sure to haunt you when I'm dead. Am I understood young man?"

Sasuke stared at the old woman but after a while he grunted, "Aa."

The old woman let out a soft chuckle, "Right now, you better not let your girl waiting like that. It's not polite."

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell her that she misunderstood the situation, but clamped it shut once he realized the woman was nowhere in sight. He looked left and right but the old lady gone. Shaking his head, he exited the building and into his car.

"Who was that?" Sakura questioned as she scratched the Shadow's head, whose paws were on her lap.

"Hn," Sasuke looked at her, a smirk pulling itself on his face as Sakura puffed out her cheeks and muttered, _'Annoying jerk.'_

* * *

><p>"Are they here yet?" Naruto asked through a mouth full of ramen, pieces of noodles flying everywhere over the table.<p>

"No,"

"Tell me when they're here." Naruto slurped up his seventh bowl of ramen with a satisfied sigh before yelling, "Kimiko, Another Bowl PLEASE!"

5 minutes later...

"Kimiko, Another boooowlllll!" Naruto shouted after stacking his 10th bowl of ramen. Looking over at his friends he asked, "Are they here yet?"

Tenten slammed her drink down on the table, chocolate milk spilling. "For the fifth time Naruto, the answer is still NO."

Naruto hide behind the shy Hyuuga heiress, whispering, "Hinata-chan is she on her period?"

_'BAM!'_

Naruto was sent to the ground crying for mercy from Tenten's fist calling from Hinata's help. After a couple minutes of groans, shouts, cursing and painful punches, Tenten returned back to her seat. Plopping down into her seat she happily drank her chocolate with a knocked out Naruto on the ground.

The teens heard the front doors open and close, signaling that someone had arrived. Multiple footsteps clicked and clacked against the tiled floor, Shadow came bounding in with their pink haired friend. Sasuke came in and coolly leaned at the counter.

"Sakura!" Tenten enveloped their pink haired friend in a big hug as Hinata did too while Temari waved.

Sakura let out a small laugh, "You guys acted like you haven't seen me in years."

"Well it felt like it," Tenten replied, hugging the living daylights out Sakura. She was quite sure Tenten wasn't going to let go anytime soon either. Sending Sasuke a _'help me'_ look, she stared at him with puppy dog eyes and a cute little pout. No reaction. Bottom lip trembling. No reaction. Tears forming. "Hn."

Sasuke left the room with Shadow at his heels leaving a gaping rosette in the arms of a weapon lover.

_'That damn bastard.'_

* * *

><p>After escaping her bun haired friend's clutches, she went on a search for a certain Uchiha. She found him sitting on his sectional playing video games and Shadow lying on the floor in his room. Sakura silently went inside and plopped down heavily on his fluffy bed, sighing as the coolness of the pillows soothed her. She turned over and rested her head on the cool, unused pillow and looked at Sasuke's back. "When are we leaving?"<p>

Sasuke paused his game and turned to face the rosette, throwing his controller onto the couch. "Hn, tomorrow."

Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Hn, something wrong?" Sasuke asked as if sensing the girl's strong annoyance. Considering your typical girl would die to be in her shoes...but the she's not your typical girl.

"Do I have to go?" Sakura whined, surprising Sasuke. He never thought she would whine about this.

"Aa,"

"Why?"

"My mom insisted,"

"Why?"

"Hn,"

"Why?"

"Hn,"

"Why?"

Shadow looked at the couple's conversation, his eyes moved from Sakura to Sasuke then back to Sakura. He looked at his master and whimpered as Sasuke didn't seem to want to lose this fight anytime soon. The poor dog internally wished that the rosette would beat his master for once.

"Hn,"

"Uchiha," Sakura eyes narrowed into slits as the conversation had gone on long enough. "You say 'hn' again; you'll be getting your death ticket."

Sasuke sensed Sakura's threatening aura, and could tell she meant every word. But he wouldn't let himself to be beaten by a pink haired girl now would he? His lips tilted up slightly in a proud Uchiha smirk, "Hn."

Sasuke sprinted out the door before Sakura could even react, but he barely had a head start before Sakura began chasing him. "UCHIHA!"

* * *

><p>'Ohhhh...Sasuke's in trouble.' Everyone else in the house thought.<p>

* * *

><p>The two ended up in the kitchen as Sasuke stopped at the counter while Sakura stopped at the other end. Emerald clashed with onyx. Sakura gave him such a dark glare that it could've rivaled his own. Sasuke pushed his left foot and began running to the left as Sakura followed. They ran in circles around the counter 'til Sasuke made a sharp turn into the garage, barely passing the rosette's extended hand attempting to catch him.<em> 'Hn, she's just as fast as I am.'<em>

They weaved in and out of the cars and into the dark night. Sakura chased him onto the front lawn; the wet grass tickled her bare feet. It smelled earthy and clean, like it was just freshly cut. Suddenly Sakura lost sight of the raven head. Sakura did a 360 but still couldn't find him.

Out of nowhere, Sakura let out a shriek as icy cold water hit her square in the back. Within the next minutes, she had streams of cold water being shot at her from all direction. "It's So Cold!"

The gang kept on squirting the water, which included Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, and the Akatsuki members.

Sakura laughed, "Not fair! Twelve against one?"

"Sucks for you!"

Sakura ran behind Sasuke and used him as a human shield, "It's Cold!"

Naruto ran away while the rest soaked the two to their bones in icy cold water. Sakura's teeth chattered, her lips turning a purplish pink. Suddenly, they were showered with water all at once. Naruto returned with the garden hose in hand, waving it back and forth in a wild manner. "NARUTO! IT'S FUCKING COLD, STOP!"

But Sakura's scream drowned in the water that was sprayed at her face by the laughing blond. She grasped Sasuke's arm in shock as Temari dumped ice cubes down her back. "TEMARI!"

Before Sakura could even react, her friends sprayed icy cold water from their water guns and garden hoses laughing so much that their sides ache. Sakura hate to admit it but it was a blast even though she was the victim. "YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!"

"Is it cold Sakura?" Tenten asked with fake sympathy. Laughing at her friend clutching on the young Uchiha for dear life.

"Hell Yea!" Sakura shouted back through chattering teeth.

Laughter erupted from the teens, shattering the silent night.

Sasuke held Sakura steady as she stood wobbly; the force of water was close to knocking her off her feet. Out of the blue, the once wimpy squirts from water guns were traded in for powerful streams of a garden hose. Sasuke felt the Sakura throw her slender arms around his neck and dug her heels into the ground, an attempt to stay standing. His hands were at her waist, anchoring her to the ground.

Sakura looked at him in the eyes; they were soft and gleamed like a child on Christmas morning. It was hard to believe that this was the Uchiha Sasuke she knew but hey, it didn't matter. Sakura broke out into a smiling, not caring that she looked like an idiot. Beneath the water shower without a single witness besides Sakura herself, Sasuke granted her a once in a lifetime smile. Not smirk, but a full on beautiful pearly white smile.

**A/N:** That's chapter ten for you all, over 4000 words! At first I had some extreme writer's block but told myself to push my way through because I have some of you guys waiting on the edge of your seats for this chapter. In Ohio, we've been experiencing some bipolar weather alright. It was cold the day before, next thing you know its 88 degrees. It's thunder storming like a hurricane and a minute later the sun's out and there's a double rainbow! (By the way if you want to see it, it's on my Tumblr :) But anyways, from now on I'll update every week on either Thursdays (if you're really lucky) or Fridays (most likely). So tune in to read the new chapter :) Tumblr account...you should check it about a day after for a preview of the next chapter. And if there's anything you guys want to ask, PM me or review it and I'll post up a FAQ. Anyways, please review. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside, and makes be so happy that I type up chapters faster. Remember spring break with all those reviews? A new chapter every day, nice right? So please review. Alright then, I'll see you guys next week :D Arigato gozaimasu!

~MusicLover2010


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: **Whoa! 93 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry for the delayed update though, I had orchestra rehearsal yesterday and I came home with a throbbing headache. But not to keep you guys from the new chapter though. Hope you guys like it!

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two**_, _**have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>The two red headed brothers sat at their dining table, leaving their dinner untouched, pondered about the rosette they met earlier that day. They both had the same thought running through their heads, 'Why does she seem so familiar.'<p>

"Gaara, Sasori." The sound of their mother's soft angel-like voice snapped them out of their daze. Sakumo looked at her sons with concern; sure they were usually quite but not zoned out. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," Gaara replied as he began eating his now cool meal in silence. But as time slipped by, he began to zone out once again.

'Why does she look so familiar?'

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Tenten looked at her watch while tapping her foot impatiently. The rosette was nowhere in sight when everyone woke up for breakfast. Her room was tidy and neat, as if no one had touched it. The only sign of someone being there was a white gym bag sitting on top of the bed. Tenten sighed, an hour had passed since breakfast and the rosette hadn't shown up yet. "She better be here in ten minutes."<p>

"D-don't w-orry Ten-ten, Sakura-chan will be h-here." Hinata's shy voice carried the frown marks on Tenten's forehead away. Tenten smiled, she could always count in Hinata to lift any worries off her shoulders.

"Alright, let's pair up! Who's riding with whom?" Tenten clapped her hands together smiling brightly as she eyed a certain Uchiha. She began pairing everyone up but stopped short when she announced, "And Sakura will be riding with Sasuke."

"What do you mean that pink haired freak will be riding with my fiancé?" Ino's shrill voice raised above everyone's. The idea of her not riding with her husband to be was absurd. "I think _I_ should be riding with Sasuke-kun!"

Ino latched herself onto Sasuke's arm and batted her eyelashes, "Right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke took a glance at his silver watch; Sakura had exactly six minutes left to get here. Sighing, he replied in a monotone, "Hn."

Ino whipped around to face Tenten, her long luscious blond hair cut the air like a whip. "See? Even Sasuke agrees that I should ride with him!"

"You and Uchiha in a car? Together? For three hours? There's no way you'll make it." Temari commented on the surreal situation. "It's impossible. You won't even make it pass traveling a mile from here."

Ino glared at the dirty blond which she gladly returned. "I dare you to say that again."

Temari smirked, like Ino was going to scare her. "I said it's impos-,"

"I'm sorry! My co-worker came in late to cover my shift!" Sakura came sprinting down the sidewalk; Ino averted her glare onto the incoming rosette and sneakily stuck her foot out. Failing to notice Ino's foot in her rush, she lost her balance and slammed into Sasuke's shoulder. "Sorry!"

Sasuke grasped the rosette by her arms and helped her regain her balance. Sakura stumbled over her feet a couple more times before finally steadying herself. Unknowingly, Sakura's arm was locked with Sasuke's, either one making a move to untangle their arms.

The teens took in sight of Sakura's appearance. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting out of breath. She was nowhere dressed for swimming; she still had on her work clothes, consisting of a red tee and jeans.

"What the hell is on your face?" Ino asked disgustedly, her face twisted into a sour look.

"Huh?" Sakura untangled her arm and wiped her palm across her cheeks. Sasuke saw a smudge of chocolate on her cheeks, the corners of his mouth tilting up slightly.

Dear Hinata came to the rosette's rescue. Handling Sakura a compact mirror and tissue, she began helping the poor rosette clean the mocha sauce off her face. Unlike other girls, who would've flushed with embarrassment, Sakura calmly cleaned herself and ran into the Uchiha Manor.

"S-Sakura-chan, where are you g-going?" Hinata shouted at Sakura's retreating back.

"Don't worry. I'll be out in a few." Sakura shouted back over her shoulder as she disappeared into the mansion.

The teens shook their heads and began piling into their respectful cars but stopped in their steps when Ino yelled. "Who am I riding with now?"

Tenten surveyed the issue and shrugged, "Why don't you figure that out blonde?"

She shut her door and Neji backed out onto the road, driving to their destination. Ino stood there, mouth hanging wide open at the bun haired girl's response.

"Yo Yamanaka, shut your mouth, you're drooling." A green Mustang pulled up and Temari appeared as the tinted black windows rolled down. Ino quickly shut her mouth, her face turning red with embarrassment. She opened her mouth for a witty comeback but the car shifted into reverse and backed out, its engine roared like a mighty lion before disappearing down the road.

Ino stomped and growled in frustration, cursing all of Sasuke's friends in the process.

"You can ride with me," a voice spoke up from behind.

She spun around and saw a cute boy with brown haired, holding the passenger's door of his car open and motioned her to ride with him. For some reason, Ino smiled and accepted the boy's nice invitation. She slid into the seat and buckled herself up. Once he got into the driver's seat, Ino introduced herself with an extended hand. "The name's Yamanaka Ino."

He gave her sweet smile and shook her extended hand, "Kiba's the name."

* * *

><p>Sakura came bounding out thinking that she made it out just in time, but she thought wrong. None of their friends were there, to be precise, no one was there. Well aside from, Sasuke, who was leaning against the passenger's door. He wore a pair of white basketball shorts and a navy tee with a grey jacket. She tugged at her own jacket and realized it was the same one he wore with the Uchiha name etched on the back.<p>

Sakura was also shocked to see that the matched all together, from head to toe. The same colored v-neck, the same basketball shorts, the same pair of Adidas, and of course their grey Uchiha jacket.

"Where did everyone go?" Sakura did a 360 to make sure that she wasn't missing anyone but true to her words, no one was there.

Sasuke glanced at his silver watch, "Hn, five minutes not bad."

He opened the door for her and left the question unanswered.

"Alright then, be like that." Sakura muttered as she got into the car.

Sasuke smirked as his hand laid on the steering wheel in a lazy manner, while his other hand rested in the shift. The engine purred to life as they backed out and made their way towards the Uchiha Lake House.

The car ride was silent 'til the car came to a gradual stop at a red light. Sakura opened her mouth in an attempt to start a conversation, "Shouldn't Ino be riding with you? I mean she's your fiancée."

The light turned green and the car began traveling again, "Hn."

"That's not an answer."

"Hn,"

Sakura turned and faced Sasuke, "You know you make it very hard to start a conversation?"

"You know you're annoying?'

"You know your insults are lame?"

"You know you're worst then Naruto?"

"You know your hair resembles a chicken's ass?"

His onyx eyes narrowed upon the rosette, "Hn."

"What no comeback?" Sakura placed a hand on her chest in a fake shock manner and gasped, "What? _The_ Uchiha Sasuke can't make a comeback? No the world is ending."

"Hn, at least I don't have a hair color that looked like a unicorn threw up all over it."

Sakura was stomped, and it irked her even more at the sight of Sasuke's smirk. "No it doesn't."

"Hn,"

She slumped lower into the seat in defeat, "What's wrong with unicorns anyways?"

"Hn, in the pass life I was a unicorn and fell in love with a beautiful pure pink unicorn. But she didn't love me back so I found a bridge and jumped off of it." He replied in such a calm tone that it was hilarious not to mention the silly story itself.

Sakura couldn't maintain herself any longer and burst out laughing hysterically, "Oh my gosh….you're kidding right?"

Sasuke smirked, "Aa."

Sakura clutched her stomach, bending over in laughter. It was most definitely a once in a lifetime experience to hear such a story coming from an Uchiha's mouth. Her angelic laugh filled the car with warmth, music to Sasuke's ear. It was sweet and innocent unlike her feisty attitude.

* * *

><p>Sakura had finished a quarter of their homework as Sasuke pulled into a gas station. He slid out the car and proceeded with refueling the car. As Sakura looked up though, she found Sasuke making his way towards the store. Sasuke maneuvered through the aisles to the drinks, and grabbed a soda. Sakura returned her attention back to her book.<p>

The gas pump 'clicked' signaling that it was done; Sasuke took the nozzle out and placed it back. The driver's door opened as Sasuke slid in. Sakura saw an ice cream cone placed in front of her through her peripheral vision. She glanced at Sasuke; it was not like him to do something like this.

Taking the cone, she questioned, "Are you okay?"

"Aa," Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura narrowed her gazed once the Uchiha, "Who are you and what have you done to the jerk face Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

Sakura took one last glance at Sasuke before happily licking her ice cream in delight. She bit into it, her teeth tingling at the coldness. But shortly after, the creamy goodness slowly melted in her mouth, sending her taste buds a sensational feeling of glee. But a sudden cough, shook her out of her daze, "What?"

"You're weird."

"I've think we've established that already," Sakura stuck her tongue out in a childish manner.

"Hn,"

"What are you grunting about now?" Sakura inquired. "So a girl can't fall in love with an ice cream cone?"

Sasuke sighed; this was going to end up nowhere. "Hn,"

Sakura's left eye twitch in annoyance at the young Uchiha's blunt answer. "Sasuke."

"Hn?" Sasuke turned to face the rosette but realized that it was a bad move. Sakura shoved the ice cream into his mouth, it was cold and disgusting. He quickly made a move to remove it from his mouth but Sakura grabbed his hand forcing him to eat the sugary sweet ice cream content.

"Eat it,"

Sasuke sent her a death glare, which was so deadly that it could've killed her on the spot.

Sakura was not afraid, not one bit. Sakura too gladly returned the death glare, "Eat it."

The ice cream had started to melt and it began dripping from his mouth, it was disgusting. Sasuke took his free hand and quickly deposited the ice cream from his mouth and back into Sakura's. The next few moments were a blur. He turned the car into the sidelines, then proceeded to stuff the remained of what's left of the ice cream into Sakura's mouth. Sakura's eyes widen and smacked Sasuke _hard _on the arm. That was going to leave a bruise. The game ended with Sasuke as the victor and Sakura as the loser, much to her disappointment.

Sasuke buckled himself and shifted the car back onto the highway, smirking at the shocked rosette sitting in the passenger's seat with ice cream stuffed in her mouth with her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk. Sakura had never looked so innocent, with her eyes wide open and stuffed cheeks. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the hilarious sight.

* * *

><p>The car began to slowly twist and turn through the mountain, passing grand lake houses before turning onto a private driveway. The sun's rays gleamed through the leaves as the wind whistled through the distorted tree trunks, carrying the earthy scent into the car. Birds chirped while some flew high in the sky, their wings spread wide apart like eagle's wings. It was a calm and relaxing setting for Sakura, something to take her away from her hectic teen life.<p>

Moving deeper into the woods, a massive lake house emerged. It was reserved on a quite piece of land with a forest surrounding it like a barrier. The house was at least three stories high with panoramic windows overlooking the lake. Looking to the left was a sandy area that led to the water. Just down the sandy strip was a dock with a yacht floating peacefully over the calm ripples. To sum it up, the place was remarkable.

Sasuke parked the car on the side of the driveway along with the rest of the luxury cars. They got out and walked up the stairs. Sakura was greeted by a dozen of raven head kids at the door; they showered her with questions and hugs. Some clinging onto her arm, some being polite and kept their distant but had excitement gleam in their eyes at their guest.

"Are Sasuke-niisan's friend?"

"Do you guys go to school together?"

"Your hair is so pretty,"

"Will you play with us?"

"Will you color with us?"

"Why are you wearing Sasuke-niisan's jacket?"

The group of kids gasped, "Are you Sasuke-niisan's girlfriend?"

Sakura blushed bright red to the roots of her pink hair; before she could answer anything the kids erupted into cheers and began singing. "We're going to have a new neechan!"

To Sakura's relief, someone came to her rescue. "Alright kids quit messing with Sakura; she's probably tired from the long car ride. Come on, let Sakura rest. You can talk and play with her later."

The kids slumped in disappointment but either less did what Mikoto told them to do. After they left, Mikoto turned to Sakura and she was enveloped into a big warm hug. "We're so glad you could make it dear."

Sakura hesitantly returned the kindhearted hug. "Thanks for inviting me Uchiha-san."

"Oh, no need to call me that." Mikoto waved her hand smiling. "Call me Mikoto. It makes me feel old."

Sakura nodded, "Well it's nice to meet you Mikoto."

* * *

><p>"And here we are," Mikoto said as she pushed the door open, "your room."<p>

The room was, of course, big, with cream-colored walls. But that wasn't what caught Sakura's attention; the room had a magnificent view of the lake, gleaming in the sunlight. It was covered with white blinds. To the right, Sakura saw a king size bed with a light blue comforter and matching pillows, a white blanket folded over the foot. A desk sat nearby, a chair tucked underneath.

"There's a bathroom too," Mikoto said pointed to the left. "And there's a closet in there too."

Sakura observed the room; she went over to the bed and sat down. Sakura ran her fingers over the blanket, the coolness seeped into her fingertips.

"Well I'll let you rest," Mikoto stood at the door frame. "I'll call someone up to notify you when dinner arrives."

* * *

><p>Dinner had just ended moments ago; the Uchiha family was welcoming, hard to believe though. Sakura was surrounded with warmth from the elders and excitement by the little kids. She was currently sitting with the kids she met earlier, coloring. The living room was like an art studio. Markers, crayons, and pencils were scattered everywhere. While pieces of art work were found here and there.<p>

Sakura was helping them color a big picture of a forest. The little ones were in charge of the flowers, while the older ones were in charge of the sky. As for Sakura she was in charge of the animals along with Daisuke.

Daisuke was a cute five year boy with raven hair just like Sasuke; he was like a mini Sasuke. But instead of pools of onyx, he had light grey mixed with a bit of onyx eyes. They also had a hint of a blue hue to it too.

"Sakura-nee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I like you." Daisuke commented as the others chorused in agreement.

"You're so much better than that witch, Ino." One blurted out. The girl nearby quickly clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh! She might hear you!" She hissed.

The group of kids whipped their head around, hoping that Ino didn't hear it. But their delight, she was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with Ino?"

Even though she knew the answer clearly herself, Sakura wanted to know the reason for them.

"She's annoying and loud."

"Yea and she's mean. We asked her to play with us but yelled at us and called us stupid."

"And she's a two faced slut!"

Sakura widen her eyes and scolded the foul mouth boy, "Daisuke! Watch that mouth of yours! I do not tolerate that kind of language coming out of your mouth. Same goes for the rest of you guys. If I hear one more foul word coming out of any of your guys mouth, it's going to be washed with soap and I won't ever play with you guys again."

"No! Don't leave!"

"Then have I made myself clear?" Sakura stated firmly.

"Yes Sakura-nee-chan."

Sakura smiled, "Alright then."

They returned back to their coloring, but suddenly Mikoto came in. "Its bedtime."

"Awww! Can't we play for a little longer?" The kids cried.

"You can play tomorrow," Mikoto started to gather up the kids and smiled at Sakura before she left the room.

* * *

><p>Sakura had decided to take a stroll before going to bed. To her surprise, she found Sasuke sitting on by the water with Shadow. She made her way over and plopped down on the blanket.<p>

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sakura questioned as she rubbed Shadow's head.

"Hn, shouldn't you be too?"

"True," Sakura responded.

They looked out into the distant and watched the sun set. It was quite amazing, it was at least nine now, and the sun had just begun to set. The once radiant disk became a soft but bold orange, slowly descending in the horizon turning the sky above it a majestic purple. Sky was like a rainbow; red orange at the horizon. As you looked higher in the sky, it was yellow then green then the midnight blue sky. But it ended with a purple-ish black color.

Time ticked by and Sakura felt herself drifting into the hands of slumber, she shut her eyes at the sight of night falling over.

Sasuke felt a sudden weight upon his shoulder. He looked down on his shoulder and found Sakura's head prop against his shoulder. He didn't make a move to remove her head nor to shift her into a more comfortable position. He let her sleep against his shoulder, and listened her steady breathing. Bit by bit though, Sasuke too felt sleep consuming him. At last he fell asleep to the sound of the soft rolling waves and Sakura's steady breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there's a semi-nice fat-ish chapter for you! (Not really)Nine pages! Do I hear some applauses? For those that didn't know what 'niisan' and 'neechan' means. Niisan is bolder brother and Neechan is older sister. All of those kids aren't Sasuke's siblings but they're his cousins but the just call him brother. Anyways review! Chapter Twelve here we come!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry! Please don't kill me! Quoted from my best friend: They won't kill you! They have to go through me first!

And Wow! I wasn't exactly expecting the number of reviews to shoot up to **144**, considering the length and content but I guess you guys would review even if it's terrible ne?:) I swear you guys are by far the most supportive reviewers yet.

Before anything though...I would like to "welcome" TGNISH's editor... **LILAC QUEEN**! She's been an amazing reviewer like the rest and has helped me improve my writing skills so much, so I thought why not become my editor? If you've read her stories (check them out if you haven't!) or had her review your stories, then you would know how she's awesome her writing is :) So from now on you won't have to worry much about errors or whatnot. Writing is going to be so much better and EASIER for me, now that I don't have to spend like an hour rereading my writings like ten times.

And thank you **LovelyLuna1002** for not being mad at me, but even though I'm recreating this chapter, I'll be sure to add what you requested in for sure :) Alright, I think I might just have created the world's longest author's note for those who cared to read it hehehe ;) But without any further ado here's chapter twelve!

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two**_, _**have a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke was quite startled to wake up the sight of pink clouding his vision...yes <em>pink<em>. His foggy vision told his that he had his arms around something, or rather _someone_, and their head was propped against his shoulder. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly as the morning came without mercy, earning a grunt from the young Uchiha. He made a move to rub his eyes, but a sudden weight on his shoulder made him unable to do so. It was Sakura.

He frowned, '_When did she get here?_' Sasuke raked through his mind, recalling last night's events. Then it struck him—they were talking while watching the sunset and she fell asleep. Sasuke smirked, '_Hn isn't that so cliché_.'

For the first time, Sasuke actually _looked_ at the rosette in his arms; her ivory skin glowed in the morning sunlight that reflected of the crystal clear water. She looked so peaceful in her slumber, no stress marks or a mask that she would always put up- a barrier from everyone. Nothing but a child-like face. The Sakura everyone knew always had a smile on her face, no matter what. She wasn't your typical girl who would make others feel bad or propel sympathy towards her. She would just smile and make others happy.

Maybe _that_ was the reason why he took notice of her. They were alike in many ways but...different too.

Sasuke took a strand of her pink locks and held it between his fingers. '_And then there was her annoying brightly colored bubblegum pink hair,_' Sasuke thought.

Pink. It was the first thing he acknowledged on the girl, when they first bumped into each together. Sasuke was a person that had a strong dislike towards bright things, and on the top of the list was the color pink. It was blinding and gross, like a sparkly white unicorn that cut a paper cut and blood all over the place. Pink, in general, was _disgusting_. Pink perfectly described Ino and her minions; annoying, too peppy, immature, girly, and lack of will power. But somehow, it fitted Sakura _perfectly_.

But that wasn't the only feature that caught his attention. It was those bright emerald eyes of hers. They were so...charismatic. So...soft, gentle, soulful, loving and full of emotions; genuine emotions. Albeit at the same time, they could be steely and cold when she was in a protective mode or angry. Her eyes were like the windows to her true self, it held every emotion she was feeling even when she had her mask on. It was like staring at nature, Sasuke could just envision a grassy green field with trees and innate beauty. Hating to admit it though, Sasuke felt himself hold his breath every time she smiled through her eyes.

A soft morning breeze came by, and caused the rosette to shiver slightly. Sasuke took notice of this, and shrugging out of his grey jacket, he draped it over her small shoulders. Taking her right arm, he slid it into the sleeve and proceeded to do the same with the left. Sasuke unconsciously slipped his arm around Sakura's petite waist, holding her close. Her hot breath fanned against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Without a reason, Sasuke pulled her closer to him, as if she would disappear from this world. Sasuke sighed...the girl in his arms...was one of kind, especially making him ever feel like this. A feeling that Sasuke couldn't wrap his thoughts around, or most of all, explain it.

* * *

><p>A rhythmic beating filled her ear, pulling Sakura out from her deep slumber. The warmth that surrounded her made her feel safe,<em> protected<em>, and that was something she wasn't used to. Growing up alone in her younger days didn't hold many warm or pleasant memories, coming for an orphanage that is. Life was cold and boring; everyday was a routine, the same boring routine. Waking up, eat, sleep, and then the same thing the next day, and the next, and the next.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, but squinted as the sun blinded her. "Gosh...why does the sun have to be so cruel and annoying...like god damn Ino."

She felt strong frame around shake in a deep, husky chuckle. "Hn, no need to be angry at the sun."

"But it's so...bright...and sunny." Sakura complained, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her response earned another chuckle from the young Uchiha.

"Hn, I believe that's why it's called the sun Sakura." Sasuke teased, at which the rosette muttered an incoherent 'shut up'. "Lighten up."

"Lighten up? Alright, is it just me or am I hearing things?" Sakura's words were muffled by the collars of his jacket that were pulled up to shield her bright emerald eyes from the _cruel_ sun. "This is coming from the mouth of THE Uchiha Sasuke? The infamous no feelings Uchiha? I think the world just ended."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked at her sarcasm. With that being said, Sasuke begin tickling the poor rosette. Sakura squirmed and twisted, an epic fail upon getting away; Sasuke's grip was too firm.

"Hey! Stop!" Sakura exclaimed between fits of laughter, "It tickles!"

Seeing that Sasuke wasn't stopping anytime soon, she decided to make a break for it. Oh poor Sakura, she was running away from Konoha High's _top _runner.

She ran to the lake's dock and hid behind the post, laughing uncontrollably. It was so bad that her laugh became hiccups, gasping for air every now and then. Boy did her cheeks hurt! But she couldn't stop smiling or worse, laughing.

Sasuke stood on the other side smirking, "Hn."

Sakura made a fake move to the left and swiftly dashed to the right, hoping it would tripe Sasuke's mind. But luck wasn't on her side as she was tackled to the ground, sprawled on her stomach. She felt the soft blanket against her cheek as her chest rose up and down, trying to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Sasuke lay besides her, back to the ground. He was smirking smugly as he accomplished to catch her.

Sakura sucked in a gasp of air, and exhaled. Even though it was mid spring so close to summer, Sakura could see her breath. It came out like puffs of rosin dust. The morning chill caused goose bumps to rise on her arms.

Out of blue, Sakura felt herself been pulled into a warm embrace. Sakura was quite surprised at the young Uchiha's actions. Knowing Sasuke, he wasn't the one to be okay with physical contact like that. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Aa, why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke looked down that the slightly wide eyed rosette in his arms. He pondered upon her question for a few moments longer...then it clicked. He, THE Uchiha Sasuke, someone who was against human contact was _holding her_. "Hn."

Subsequently, Sakura buried her face beneath the collar of the jacket, shielding the sun's blinding rays from her eyes as well as the morning breeze. Silence overcame the duo as they listened to small waves of the lake come in and retreat back to the shore. The whistles of the wind caused the leaves to dance as the branches swayed to the melody.

Suddenly, Daisuke came bounding out towards them. "We're going out for breakfast…oh snap!" He looked between the two teens with wide eyes. "Nii-san what did you _do _out here with Nee-chan?"

Sasuke looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, not having a clue what he was speaking of. He shot Sakura a look, "Hn?"

Apparently, Sakura got it though, as she turned bright red. "D-Daisuke!"

"Eww, too mushy for me."Daisuke raised his hands up innocently. "Wait, I rather have you be with Nee-chan then Ino-witch."

Sakura quickly suppressed her blush, and scolded, "Daisuke, what did I say last night about that foul mouth of yours?"

"But Nee-chan, I didn't say anything bad." Daisuke whined.

Sakura gave him an incredulous look, shaking her head, she got up. "Alright, let's go get ready."

* * *

><p>Sakura came down the stairs, decked in classy beach attire; wearing a black blouse with a white tank underneath and white shorts. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows as a starfish bracelet hung on her slim wrist. She had a matching pair of starfish earrings and necklace; her feet were adorn with black bowed flip flops. Unconsciously, a wide smile found its way to her face as she saw Sasuke waiting for her at the bottom.<p>

As she reached the bottom, a voice from far off said, "Nee-chan, why do you always match with Nii-san?"

"Hm?" Sakura took a glance at Sasuke. True to his words, they _did_ match. Sasuke supported a black dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and oddly enough, white cargo shorts. "I guess…great minds think alike?"

"Sure Nee-chan," Daisuke replied, his voiced full of sarcasm. Oh, did he sound so much like Sasuke!

Sakura walked over and surprised the poor little Uchiha with a bear hug, lifting him off the ground. "Awww Daisuke you're too cute."

Sasuke watched with amusement as his favorite Uchiha was babied by the rosette. Crossing his arms, he leaned leisurely against the stair's post.

"Nii-san, help me!" Daisuke cried from the "clutches" of his new favorite Nee-chan. "Nii-san!"

"No one's going to save you Daisuke." Sakura sweet laughter filled the room, bringing life into the Uchiha household at the moment. "And Nee-chan is not planning on letting go anytime soon."

Sakura spun him in a circle and laughed as he held onto her neck tightly, demanding her to put him down. Deciding that Daisuke had enough _fun_ for one day, he quickly grabbed the little Uchiha and made a sprint for the door. Leaving a smiling rosette racing after him, "Loser buys lunch for _everyone._"

* * *

><p>The group had just finished their lunch and was currently taking turn upon opening their fortune cookies.<p>

"The road to riches is paved with homework?" Naruto read the small slip of paper, then exclaimed, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING?"

Everyone aroused in fits of giggles and laughter at the thought of Naruto even graduating high school.

"It's o-okay Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata patted his back with a smile. "My t-turn. Y-your art-artistic t-talents w-will win the ap-approval and a-applause of others."

From across the table Tenten spoke up, "See? What did I tell you Hinata? You're an amazing artist!"

"I-I'm n-n-not that g-good." Hinata bowed her down, blushing at her friend's statement.

"Oh, you're Amazing Hinata-chan! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto gather her up in a big, tight bear hug.

"Ohhh, my turn!" Ino took a fortune cookie and cracked it open. "You will travel far and wide both for pleasure and business? What does that mean?"

"It means you're a traveling prostitute." Daisuke said like it was nothing as he ate. Followed right after the comment were muffled chuckles and snickering. Glancing up, Daisuke met a pair of intimidating emerald eyes.

"Daisuke," Sakura managed to say through her gritted teeth, "What did I say about that kind of language?"

"But Nee-chan," Daisuke whined as he didn't see what the problem was.

Intensifying her glare, Sakura spoke in a hushed but firm tone. "Don't you 'Nee-chan' me young man. You know exactly what you did."

"Nee-chan, I didn't do anything,"

The hushed conversation between the two began to catch the attention of others. The majority of the Uchiha family watched the two with interest; quite curious of the commotion.

"Daisuke, you shouldn't call Ino-Nee-chan that, it's not polite or nice." Sakura explained to the not so innocent Uchiha. Deciding to tease, Sakura smiled. "Hmmm...I'm guessing I can cross off someone's name off the list...oh that's too bad."

"Nee-chan! When did you become so mean?"

"Hmmm...I wonder...oh that's right! When you became foul with your mouth." Sakura smirked as Daisuke bowed his head down in shame. Taking a straw, she tore the wrapper slightly. Aiming it at Daisuke's head, she blew it, watching as it bounced off the raven head. "Cheer up Daisuke, don't be like your Nii-san."

"Hn, what's wrong with me?" Sasuke averted his attention over to the rosette.

"Well...it's a long list."

Sasuke glanced at his watch, "I have got time."

"Okay," Sakura let a soft laugh and smiled. "No offense, but you're arrogant, egoistic, gloomy, a bastard, annoying, weird, care too much about your dang pride, and a jerk. And what's up with your hair? It looks like a chicken's ass."

"Oh,"

"My,"

"God."

Tenten, Temari, and Hinata stared wide eyes at their pink haired friend while everyone waited for the young Uchiha's reaction. And the Sasuke they knew wasn't going to go easy about it either.

Sasuke sent glares of ice daggers in Sakura's direction, but to everyone's surprise, he stood up and walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Huh?" Naruto began rubbing his eyes furiously. "Is it just me or is it a fact that Sasuke just walked out and didn't kill Sakura-chan?"

"For the first time in your life, Naruto, yes, it's not just you." Tenten replied, half shocked, and half sarcastic.

"Whew! For a second there I thought I was going crazy-HEY!"

The table erupted into laughter at Naruto's slow reaction, while Hinata patted him on the back, smiling.

* * *

><p>Sakura slipped out of the room as everyone's attention was on her blond friend, Naruto. She made her way outside, towards the balcony that overlooked the city below. This caused her to laugh lightly, 'These Uchihas and their places, overlooking the Konoha city."<p>

Upon stepping onto the concrete, Sakura spotted the young Uchiha. Sasuke stood there in his cool style; hands in his pockets while looking in the horizon. Sakura walked over to the railing and leaned against it, "Nice view, ne?"

"Hn, you're here."

Internally, Sakura wanted to punch him square in the face but she decided to just roll her eyes at his blunt remark. "Hn, you're still a jerk."

"But you love me for that," Sasuke looked at her smirking.

"Oh, don't be full of yourself, Uchiha."

"Hn,"

"Why you damn Uchiha and your stupid one word replies, I could just—"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehehehe cliffhanger! REVIEW PLEASE! Updates will come faster, that's a promise :) Sorry for the shortest, I had to give my family a short violin concert O.o"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **See I'm updating regularly again. Well thanks for the reviews even though it's not a lot, but I'm aware that you can only review once per chapter. And if you haven't reread chapter twelve yet, then I **recommend** you do because I updated a new version yesterday. But here's chapter thirteen for everyone!

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two**_, _**have a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NAURTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-read by: Lilac Queen<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke leaned down so close that Sakura could feel his hot breath fanning against her face. She felt herself step backwards, bumping into the railing. She was cornered. "S-Sasuke?"<p>

"Hn." Sasuke's reply began to tickle her neck; his shoulders were touching hers as pools of onyx made her feet turn to jelly. Her heart began to race, speeding up with every ticking second. Blood rushed to her face as it heated up. For sure, Sakura looked even worse than the Hyuuga heiress. If Sakura wasn't trying to return to her regular self, she was sure she would have fainted right on the spot. Slowly, Sasuke began leaning in closer and closer, as if to kiss her, but he stopped just inches away from her lips, "Tch, annoying."

Sasuke backed away and coolly walked back inside, leaving an embarrassed and enraged rosette. "Why you asshole, I could just wring that neck of yours Uchiha! What a Chicken-ass jerk!"

Little did she know, Sasuke heard every single word she had growled out. Just like before though, Sasuke proceeded walking down the hallway, smirking in amusement at the rosette's foul mouth._ 'Hn, I wonder where Daisuke gets that foul mouth of his from?'_

* * *

><p>Sakura was currently sprawled across her bed, and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time ever since they came back from lunch. The "incident" between Sasuke kept on replaying again and again in her mind like song that of a broken cassette. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks flare up as the memory of Sasuke leaning in closer, so close..."What are you doing Sakura? Snap out of it!"<p>

"Hn, talking to yourself is a bad habit. People will think you're psycho, especially since you have pink hair too."

Sakura stopped her internal turmoil and faced the Uchiha at the door, "Shut up, Uchiha."

"Shut up is not a nice word, Sakura nee-chan," Sasuke mocked as he walked over and stood at the side of the bed. "Hn, I think we know where Daisuke gets his language from, ne?"

Sakura sent a glare towards his direction, which had significant meaning of 'Shut it before I shut it for you.' What irked her even more was the smirk that made its way to his face, a mocking gesture. You didn't know how much she wanted to wipe that sorry smirk off of his face.

"Nee-chan! Nii-san!" Daisuke came running at top speed, smiling brightly at the two of them. He tackled Sasuke with just enough force that it caused the both of them to go toppling onto the bed that Sakura was so peacefully occupying, thus creating a human sandwich; with Sakura on the bottom, Sasuke in the middle, and Daisuke on top. But that wasn't all what happened.

Sakura eyes widen into big saucers as she felt a pair of lips brush past hers, Sasuke's to be exact. Time seemed to stop right there at the moment, the duo stared at each other shocked. For the second time today, she felt herself heat up. Letting out an awkward laugh, Sakura slid off the bed. "Uhh..."

Sasuke too stood up and coughed, turning his head to the side as he felt his face heat up. "Hn."

Daisuke looked at Sakura intently, "Nee-chan ...are you blushing?" Then he faced Sasuke, squinting slightly, and found a tint of pink on Sasuke's pale face. "Nii-san, so are you. Is Nii-san and Nee-chan sick?"

"Oh, we're not sick. It's just really hot in here." Sakura lied, hoping that Daisuke would take the bet.

"Hot? But Nee-chan, we have the AC on and you have the ceiling fan on too. It's actually like a freezer in here." Daisuke commented, rubbing his arm and shivering.

"Well..."

"Hn, why did you come in here, Daisuke?" Sasuke questioned after he managed to suppress his blush.

"Huh? Oh! Can Nii-san and Nee-chan take me to the market and get ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Just the thought of sweets made his stomach churn, for him it was like eating brussel spouts.

"But Nii-san," Daisuke pleaded. "Wait! Nee-chan, you like ice cream right? Make Sasuke take us."

"Well, of course, ice cream is a girl's best friend," Sakura agreed, smiling as she carried Daisuke.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, quite an amusing sight. "But I thought...diamonds were a girl's best friend."

A musical laughter filled the room, "Aww, you're too cute Daisuke. Yes, diamonds are a girl's best friend, but for Nee-chan, ice cream is her best friend."

"Nee-chan," Daisuke said, "you're not like the rest."

"And I'm proud of it."

Daisuke hugged her close and tight, resting his head on the nape of her neck. "That's what makes you special."

"Yes, it is, Daisuke, it is." Sakura murmured into his raven hair as she returned the boy's hug.

* * *

><p>Somehow between Sakura's pleading and Daisuke's puppy dog faces, they've convinced him to go out for ice cream with them. The ice cream man handed Sasuke their cones, and Sasuke handed him a twenty and began walking away.<p>

"Young man, your change." The ice cream man called out for his attention. This caused Sasuke some déjà vu. A quick memory replayed itself at the time as Sakura once said those same words. Smirking, he replied, "Hn, keep the change."

This time though, the man nodded and muttered a quick 'thanks'. Sasuke then made his way towards the tables; he scouted for one that Sakura and Daisuke occupied. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Daisuke waving. They were sitting at a white picnic table with a red and blue umbrella. Sasuke handed Sakura her strawberry ice cream, then handed Daisuke his cotton candy one. "Thank you, Nii-san!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied before he took out his phone to pass the time. About five minutes later, he felt someone staring. _'Hn, probably some fangirl.'_ Surprisingly though, even after another five minutes that feeling didn't go anyway. Looking up, Sasuke found a pair of emerald eyes staring at him with an incredulous look. "What?"

"You didn't buy any ice cream?" Sakura questioned in a shock tone, as if it was the end of the world.

"Aa."

"Why?"

"Because I hate sweets."

"Why?"

"Sweets are gross."

"Why?" Now Daisuke had added himself into the conversation, smiling behind his cone. He knew quite well that Sasuke wasn't fond with the word 'why' because another why would follow right after. It was common sense.

"It's like eating brussel sprouts."

"Why?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he tried to keep his cool. That single three letter word made annoyed to no end. "Just eat your ice cream."

"Why?" Sakura smirked; she knew she had pushed his buttons.

Immediately, a glare was sent her way as Sasuke growled, "Sa-ku-ra."

"Okay, okay." Sakura laughed, raising her hands up in defense. "I'll stop."

"Hn, annoying."

Her emerald eyes narrowed, "What did you say?"

"You're annoying."

"Annoying?"

"Hn."

"Don't you dare 'hn' me Uchiha." Now it her turn to be annoyed, her patience was running thin.

Smirk. "Hn."

"Why you son of a-,"

"Ah uh," Sasuke smirk widen, "There's a little kid here. Foul language is a no-no _Nee-chan_."

"My apologies _Nii-san_, why don't I treat you to some ice cream in return ne?" Sakura was about to stuff her ice cream in Sasuke's mouth 'til he grabbed her wrist, so instead, his nose was smudged. And her plan totally backfired when Sasuke moved her wrist that was holding the cone; it left a streak of strawberry ice cream from her nose to her chin.

"Hn, my apologies _Nee-chan_." Then Sasuke made a dash for the lake, running as far away as he can from the angry rosette. But Sakura was hot on his tail, on the way passing by a trash can, she threw her cone away. "Uchiha, you better hope you don't get out run!"

Soon after, Daisuke too threw his cone away and began running after the two teens.

Sakura was a mere foot away, when Sasuke made an abrupt stop and tackled her into the water. She let out a shriek as they hit the cold water, "Sasuke!"

"Your fault," Sasuke handed her a hand and pulled her up.

"My fault? What did I do? I didn't do anything-Eep!' Sakura couldn't finish her sentence when a wave came crashing in, making her lose her balance. Luckily, Sasuke had a firm grasp on her arms to keep her from being washed away. "Thanks..."

"Hn."

"Uhh...I think we should get going. It's getting dark."

"Aa."

They were in the parking lot when Sakura said, "You guys go ahead to the car. I'll be back in a few."

"Hn," Daisuke looked up at her, "Where are you going Nee-chan?"

"Restroom,"

"Oh, we'll see you in a bit then.'

Sakura nodded as she walked away.

"Hn, let's go Daisuke." Sasuke began walking to his car with Daisuke now at his side.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes had passed and still no sign of the rosette. Sasuke sighed, <em>'Hn, where the hell is she?'<em> He pulled out his phone to sent her a text message and received one, it was from Sakura. He opened it and read:

_'Hey! You guys go on home first; I'll meet you guys at home. I met some of my old friends and relatives. We're going to talk over dinner. Bye!'_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless he started the engine and headed for the lake house.

"What about Nee-chan?" Daisuke questioned in alarm.

"She met up with some friends, she'll be home later." Sasuke replied.

For some strange reason, apprehension seeped inside him as the ominous thunder storm clouds came in, giving a sense of foreboding danger. The feeling didn't go away even for a bit for the whole ride, if anything, it rose to its peak as it started pouring.

"Nii-san?"

"Hn?"

"Is everything alright? Will Nee-chan be okay?" Daisuke asked in a quiet voice. His voice hinted insecurity.

"Aa."

"Are you sure, Nii-san?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied but truth to be told, he wasn't so sure himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha, I'm so mean, another-ish cliffhanger. Shorter than usual but I hope it satisfies your guys needs ;) REVIEW!

**Thanks to: **Lilac Queen (I know you're my beta and I already mention you but you're a big help since the beginning-reviewing every chapter- and now too), Bulla49, Miya Simusa, Sakura'sGhettoInner, alice, rosi3, Scarlet Mannequin, framentofice, anon, x-ms. uchiha-x, Myst-Escape, Iloveallanime15, Strawberry Rainshower, The Girl Across The Street, M. S. Y. C. P. J. F. A. D. C (sorry for the spaces, I was making sure that it wouldn't get erased), Lil'MissEya, Kayla, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, Raikiri80, Cap'n Jackelback, LoverForAnime, ILoveSxS, LovelyLuna1002, nayama desu, RedFoo96, TheQueenOfHearts146, Anzu-chan Loves Pain, Alyssa Michele, and LLuNarEcLiPsE.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews you guys! The numbers of reviews has shot up to **180**! That's only 20 away from 200! Sorry for the delayed update once again, I was caught up in watching Korean dramas -_-" I just finished watching _You're Beautiful_ and _Heartstrings_, I have to say _Heartstrings_ is by far the best! Let's not keep you guys waiting anymore ne?

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, let a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's a one word, review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>Beta-read by:<strong> Lilac Queen<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke glanced at the clock for the hundredth time- it was five minutes till midnight and the rosette was nowhere in sight. He checked his phone, still no missed calls or texts. And the weather wasn't helping his mood either; it sent chills down his spine.<p>

Suddenly, footsteps were heard; with each step it became louder and louder. Daisuke shuffled against the living room's floor and made himself comfy on Sasuke's lap. "Nii-san, is Nee-chan home yet?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Daisuke rubbed his eyes and became wide awake within a split second at the news of Sakura not being home yet. "What? Nee-chan's not home yet? It's been over five hours! And it's midnight!"

"Calm down, everyone's still asleep Daisuke," Sasuke said. "Nee-chan will be home in a little bit, go back to sleep."

"I'm waiting for Nee-chan,"

"Hn."

"Is Nee-chan in trouble?" Daisuke asked worriedly a half an hour later. "Did she get kidnapped?"

"Hn, you go to sleep."

"But Nii-san," Daisuke whined.

"Daisuke," Sasuke growled slightly, "go to sleep. I'm going to go look for Nee-chan."

"Aa,"

After seeing that Daisuke safely made his way back to bed, Sasuke grabbed his car keys and rushed out into the garage. He jammed his keys into the ignition and shifted out of the driveway within a minute and began speeding towards the park. His hands were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His heart was beating a thousand miles per hour, just the thought of him being a second late made his body turn ice cold.

The speedometer flicked past 70 then 80 then 90. The rain came down even harder; lightning flashed and thunder rolled in the distance. The mixed feelings that crept up inside gave an aphonic vibe; negative thoughts replaced his hopeful ones.

He came to a screeching halt and parked the car. Twisting his body, he grabbed his football hoodie from the back seat and pulled it over his head. He dashed across the lot, not caring that he was soaking wet to his bones. Dark eyes scanned the area for any signs of pink, or of the rosette, but it was no avail.

A piercing scream filled the tenebrous night; Sasuke's heart plummeted in his stomach. He knew that voice. Sasuke started to run at top speed towards the direction of the dreadful sound. Turning around the corner, he heard muffled cries through the wooden door on the right. Grasping the metal handle, he took a deep breath and turned it.

The image displayed in front of his made his blood boil. Sakura was pinned to the wall with a guy's lips all over her. Sasuke felt his vision turn blood red the moment the guy got his filthy hands on her hips.

Sakura turned her head, for a moment, Sasuke saw relief flashed in them but was replaced with fear a second later as the guy shoved her into the nearby bedroom. The next few moments were a blur. Sasuke moved swiftly inside the room then yanked the guy off of Sakura and shoved him to the wall.

"What the hell do you want asshole? -U-Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke narrowed his blood red eyes upon the trembling figure he had his hands on, then he realized that it was one of the workers at the Uchiha manor. His hands were tightly wrapped around the front of the guys shirt as he growled, "I want you to get the hell out of here, pack your bags, and fly out of this country immediately."

"Y-yes S-sir,"

"When I come back from this vacation, I expect your resignation letter on my desk. And I'll also be notifying your family of this. Depending on her," Sasuke eyed Sakura, "charges might be pressed as well as a lawsuit."

"Y-yes S-sir."

"Hn, now get the hell out of this place before I change my mind and decide to beat you into a bloody pulp and skin you alive."

The guy was in such a hurry to get out that he tripped over his own feet, landing face first on the ground, but fearing the young Uchiha's threat; he quickly got up again and dashed out of the door.

Silence quickly filled the room except from the rain clashing against the roof like nails and Sakura's soft cries. Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him, the sight nearly making his heart rip apart.

Sakura had her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around her small, quivering shoulders. She looked smaller and more fragile than ever with her eyes glassy with tears. The hated sight of Sakura's tears made him growl. He couldn't do anything about it, and that made him angry.

Slowly, he reached for her, but Sakura moved out of the way. Sighing, he sat on the bed. _'Great, that bastard caused her to have a trauma.'_

Sasuke sat there listening to the sound of Sakura's soft whimpers and sniffs. Sighing, he spoke softly, "Sakura, come here."

The rosette shook her head. He tried again.

"Sakura, come here," Sasuke reached out for her again. She flinched at the contact of his hand upon her shoulder but slowly relaxed under his touch. Sakura leaned into it. Sensing her need for comfort; Sasuke pulled her into an embrace. He ran his hand through her pink locks while she silently cried onto his shoulder.

The two stayed there for what seemed like hours, but neither one were bother by it. Sakura didn't mind his company or comfort, while Sasuke didn't mind her being in his arms, protected.

* * *

><p>"I told you to seduce her into getting away from Sasuke-kun! If that didn't work then threatening her! Not get into her pants!" Blood red eyes gleamed unmercifully in the night as a growl escaped her perfect, red lips.<p>

"B-but—"

"Get out!"

"Y-yes Ma'am," the worker quickly scurried out of the room within a second fearing for his life.

A piercing, angry scream echoed through the night. "I can't trust anyone to do anything!"

* * *

><p>As Sakura stepped out of the car, she was showered with hugs by the younger Uchihas.<p>

"Nee-chan, are you okay?"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Your eyes are red!"

The children gasped at the sight of her tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes.

"Nee-chan cried," Daisuke stated angrily. "Who did it Nee-chan? That son of—"

"Daisuke!" Sakura cried out.

Daisuke shut his eyes tight, waiting for the lecture that would come for his foul mouth but instead he heard sniffles. Cracking his eyes open for a bit, he saw the most unexpected sight- his Nee-chan was crying. "Nee-chan…,"

Whimpers.

Daisuke began panicking. "Nee-chan…don't cry…I promise not to say a single foul word for the rest of my life. Pinky Promise!"

"Promise?"

"Aa."

Suddenly, Sakura began laughing uncontrollably whilst clutching her stomach.

The group of kids stared at her like she had grown two heads, "Nii-san…did Nee-chan get hit in her head?"

Now Sasuke had to swallow a chuckle, coughing. "Hn."

"Nee-chan's fine," Sakura faked a smile. "How about we go make some cookies ne?"

"Really?" Daisuke and the rest looked at her with wide, bright eyes.

Sakura nodded then she bent down to their eye level and whispered, "But you have to convince Nii-san to take us to the market for the ingredients."

"Okay," the children happily nodded with a smirk on their faces. Typical Uchihas. Tch.

* * *

><p>"Milk or dark chocolate chips?" Sakura held two bags of chocolate.<p>

"Just pick one already," Sasuke growled. They've been standing there for 10 minutes now, _still _deciding between milk and dark.

"Don't need to growl Chicken-ass," Sakura childishly stuck her tongue out as she threw both bags into the cart.

"Hn." Sasuke began pushing the cart down the aisle with Sakura and Daisuke throwing ingredients in occasionally.

Sasuke was about to stand in line to pay when Sakura exclaimed, "Crap! We forgot the baking soda! Stay right here, I'll be back."

Sakura turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grasping her wrist tightly. She looked at Sasuke, "Huh?"

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere out of my sight."

"Oh come on Sasuke, it's just down the aisle at the end."

"And you'll not be in my sight."

"Sasuke," Sakura sighed deeply, "it's just going to be a minute."

"Hn, I'll go get it."

"But—Sasuke," Sakura watched as his retreating back slowly going farther and farther 'til he disappeared around the corner.

_'Why does he have to make such a big deal out of it?'_ Unknowingly, Sakura said it out loud.

"Nee-chan…don't be mad at Nii-san." Daisuke said. "Nii-san was really worried about you when you didn't come home last night. He didn't even go to sleep. You really scared us."

Sakura felt guilty at the moment, "Gomen."

"Hn," Sakura looked up at the impassive face Uchiha. "One baking soda, done. Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan can we just eat the last batter?" Daisuke eyed the cookie batter with interest.<p>

"No,"

"Really? Thanks Nee-chan- wait…no?"

"Yes, I said no," Sakura opened the oven and took out the second to last batch of cookies.

"But why Nee-chan? We already have one…two…three…four batches! Can't you sacrifice one?"

"No, kitchen rule—whoever makes the batter gets the batter." Sakura winked at him before enjoying herself to a spoonful of cookie batter, sighing with delight.

Daisuke stood there gaping, "N-Nee-chan!"

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders innocently as she helped herself to another spoon, "You should have said yes when I asked for help, Daisuke."

"B-but…"

"Aa-ah, not buts here young man."

"Nii-san, do something!" Daisuke exclaimed as he realized that it was his last resort, hoping that Sasuke would do something about Sakura and her cookie batter. "Wait a minute! You're…."

"Hn." Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face as he licked the semi-sweet but bitter substance off of his finger.

And he just knew it.

Nee-chan and Nii-san have formed allied forces against him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that's chapter fourteen for y'all. Yea…it probably sucked…a lot. And sorry for the length, it's much shorter than usual but I promise I'll work at it to make it longer. So Review! By the way, I have two new fanfics in mind for this summer even though I know I'm nowhere near finished with this story, but there's a poll regarding the characters lay out, so check it out. Hmmmm...my editor was totally correct...I over-abused 'neechan.'

**Thanks to:** Crescent Moon 202, ILoveSxS, Cap 'n Jackelback, LoverForAnime, fragmentofice, LazyBigCat (Omg another reviewer from Vietnam!), RedFoo96 (Don't worry I'm not stopping 'til this story is finished :), Strawberry Rainshower, Sakura'sGhettoInner (I know I am;), jaggermania (Haha, this will be the last cliffhanger for a long-ish time), Raikiri80, Alyssa Michele (Yea...my new auntie is constantly giving my uncle the evil eye whenever he slips something bad, but she should see this story's language first. She would totally faint lolz), Miya Simusa, X. summergrey. X, Lilac Queen (Ppffffttt what progress -looks around, then goes back and misspells every other word- See! I even spell 'the' wrong! ;), Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, animefangirl95 (Thanks for the reviews! And thank you for remembering that old lady part!), and Aimii0 (Your story is great, keep it up! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N: **Ahhhhh! The reviews hit over 200! You guys are the best! So now I'm DETERMINED to CRAFT an AMAZING and LONG chapter for you guys to show my gratitude.

And the last line in chapter fourteen was brilliant thought of by my beta reader, **Lilac Queen**, you're the best! Since **VICKI. AWESOME **was the **200th **reviewer, I let her decided what she wanted me to include in this chapter, so the park scene is dedicated to her! Thanks for reviewing twice ;)

June 22, 2012: Before you guys go on and read the chapter I would like to send some birthday wishes shout out. To my best friend, Lydia, whose turning fourteen today. Happy birthday Lydia! Too bad you're in Columbus and we can't celebrate it together :/ Then Happy Birthday to C. N. BLUE member YongHwa! Whose 23 today. Totally love their music and their music in the Korean drama they acted in, _Heartstrings. _I'm not you're fan based crazy fan but just an average fan that enjoys a good drama or song(s).

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, let a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's a one word, review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>Beta-read by: <strong>Lilac Queen<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked across the carpet of his bedroom with a towel hanging around his neck as small droplets of water dripped from his raven locks. He traded in his before damped clothes for a pair of white basketball shorts and V-neck tee. Flopping down on the bed, he grabbed the remote and began flicking through the TV channels. After finding nothing interesting to watch, Sasuke pulled himself up and made his way downstairs to see how his favorite little Uchiha was doing with his portion of cookie dough.<p>

Just the mere thought of cookie dough made him smirk; the look on Daisuke's face when he licked that bit of cookie dough off of his finger was priceless. The boy finally got his fingers all sticky over the cookie dough after some uncharacteristic whining and pleading. _'That kid must be sick by now, Kami knows how much sugar is in that bowl.'_

Upon stepping on the first step, a sudden commotion caused him to freeze in his tracks. Backing up, he heard bickering down the hallway, in Ino's bedroom.

Sasuke quietly made his way towards the door that was left ajar, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"What do you want, Ino?" A familiar calm and collected voice asked—it was Sakura.

"What do I want?" The reply was portrayed in a shrill tone, which could only be one person, Ino. "I want you," Sakura was shoved hard into the vanity table knocking down some make up products, "to stay the hell away from _my_ Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura rebalanced herself and glared the blonde, "It's not my fault he prefers to hang out with me rather than you."

"That's because you totally brainwashed him and his cousins!"

"Brainwashed?"

"Yes, and you're seducing him into liking you instead!"

"Seducing? _Me_ seducing _him_?"

"YES! Are you deaf forehead-bitch?"

"No, I heard you loud and clear the first time pig! I've never seduced anyone _ever_ in my life_._ If I have to say, it's more like _you're _seducing him, but then you try to get into any guy's pants you walk across."

"I do not!"

"Seems like it, even your fortune says so."

"Those things don't know shit!'

Sakura wiggled her finger in front of Ino's face, "Nuh-uh...language."

Sasuke inwardly cringed, he totally forgot about it. If his parents didn't change their minds about whom he was going to marry, then the rest of his life is promised to be a hellhole.

"Are you _mocking _me?"

"Maybe."

Ino's baby blue eyes flashed with anger and she took a handful of Sakura's shirt and pulled her over to the bath tub that was filled with water that was supposed to be for Ino's bath. _'Guess there's a change of plans then.'_

Unexpectedly, Sakura felt herself dunked into the tub. Sakura struggled to get out but Ino's hand forced her back down. Her lungs were burning as water began entering her mouth and nose; the oxygen level of her body was plummeting to an all-time low.

The bickering between the two females creased as the sloshing and swooshing of water was heard, making Sasuke frowned. It wasn't like the two of them to give up easily like that, as usually one of them would walk away fuming. Deciding that he should check on them, he entered the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he saw either; Ino was smiling evilly as Sakura was pushed under the water defenselessly.

In one fluid motion Sasuke pulled Sakura out and wrapped the nearest towel he got his hand on over her while he held Ino in place from hurting the rosette anymore.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Ino's eyes widen at the sight of Sasuke in front of her.

Seeing that Ino won't be doing any damage to Sakura any time soon, Sasuke averted his attention over to the coughing Sakura behind him. "You okay?"

Sakura replied with a weak 'yes' between her coughs and gasps for air. "Hn."

"And you," Sasuke sent Ino an Uchiha death glare, "was that necessary?"

"Sasuke-kun, why are you defending her? You're supposed to support me! See what she did to you? She totally brainwashed you!"

"I'm not brainwashed by anyone, and my head is in its right place. But maybe _you _need to go to a doctor to check it out; blaming other's for your faults." Sasuke reached into his pockets and was internally surprised when he actually had a business card of a neurologist. He set it on the sink counter before leading Sakura out the door.

Once they were out, Sakura shrugged out from under Sasuke's hands. "Thanks…I'm good now."

Sakura slipped into her own respective room without waiting for a word from the young Uchiha, leaving him sighing heavily. That girl was too independent for her own good.

As soon as he heard the _'click'_ of the lock, Sasuke went downstairs. _'Ten bucks Daisuke's still down there, licking the last bit of dough.'_

He was correct. Daisuke was sitting on the kitchen bar stool with the bowl to his face, indeed licking every last bit of that delicious batter.

Sasuke opened the fridge and helped himself with a bottle of water, before resting his elbows on the counter, facing the opposite of Daisuke. "Daisuke, I think you got it all."

"Huh?" Daisuke set the bowl down and faced Sasuke with a puzzled expression.

Sasuke had to cough into his shoulder to cover the chuckle that managed to escape; Daisuke had bits of cookie dough stuck on the tips of his bangs and around his mouth. Add to that a Naruto question mark expression and you've got a priceless sight.

"Go wash up, its bedtime."

"Hn," Daisuke placed the bowl into the sink on his tippy toes, the sink was still out of his reach by at least an inch or two. "Night Nii-san."

"Aa," Sasuke grunted in reply.

* * *

><p>A soft knock stirred Sasuke awake. Groaning to himself, he hoped that whoever was knocking at his door at that damned hour would go away if he wouldn't answer it. After a minute of silence, Sasuke buried his head back into his pillow allowing sleep to overcome him once again. But of course things never went <em>that <em>smoothly for him, a second knock was heard.

Growling, Sasuke kicked off the comforter and slipped out of the warm, cozy bed to answer the door. Yanking it open, Sasuke growled at the unwelcomed knocker. "What?"

"Oh, hey Sasuke," Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped open at the sound of Sakura's familiar voice. She stood there twirling a lock of her pink hair around her fingers, standing awkwardly in her nightwear consisting of a pair of white dolphin shorts and a grey tee. "Uh…can I sleep here for the night?"

Seeing Sasuke's semi-shocked expression, Sakura began talking quite fast, explaining the situation. "It's not what you think. It's just that Ino has her stereo blasting in her room; I think it's for revenge. But that's not it. I don't think I'm going to be able to a get a wink of sleep tonight…considering it's one…in the morning. And I doubt she'll shut it off anytime soon, worst part, I think she's actually asleep. You can hear her occasional snores. So…can I sleep here tonight, just for tonight?"

Her emerald eyes were pleading for a 'yes.' The "cool" Sasuke was a tad bit annoyed by the thought of someone invading his space, not to mention, _his bed. _But the "big softie" Sasuke didn't mind it one bit.

Sasuke opened the door a bit wider and motioned Sakura in, and she quickly shuffled in. "Thanks." It seems that "big softie" Sasuke won this one.

"Hn," Sasuke shut the door and slipped back into bed that the rosette was now occupying too.

"Night, Sasuke." Sakura's quite voice was muffled by the pillow she had her head buried in.

Smirking, Sasuke slipped his arm around her petite waist and pulled her close to his chest. "Aa," his reply was too muffled by the pillows.

Minutes later, Sakura's breaths began to even out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Sasuke listened to her steady breathing, satisfied. But aside from the peaceful sounds of the night, he could hear an obnoxious and upbeat song playing two rooms away. Yup, it was most definitely coming from Ino's room. Sasuke shook his head in dismay, thinking that this was the girl his parents wanted him to get married to. Now that was just plain absurd.

* * *

><p>Feather light running footsteps hit against the carpet, then the intruder jumped onto the bed. "Nii-san, wakey-wakey sleepy head! Rise and shine, the sun came to see you!"<p>

"Daisuke," Sasuke hissed in annoyance, still half asleep, "get _off_."

"Come on Nii-san, wake up!" Daisuke began tugging at Sasuke's collar and punching his back.

"He doesn't know I'm here, does he?" Sakura whispered, tuning out Daisuke's wake up calls.

"Aa," Sasuke sighed. This was not a wakeup call he expected from Daisuke, this was even worse than an alarm clock.

"Fine, you made me do this Nii-san!" Daisuke exclaimed before ripping the comforter off of the bed, causing a rush of the morning's cold to hit the two teens. Then Daisuke wrapped it around his body like a superman's cape. "Wake up Nii-san! Breakfast is calling! - Oh my dear Kami! My eyes, my innocent five-year old eyes! Ahhh, I'm scarred for life!"

Daisuke kept on shouting while he pulled the ends of the comforter to cover each of his eyes.

Sasuke groaned, "Scratch that, this is even more annoying than Naruto."

Sakura laughed, "He may be an Uchiha, _but _he's still a five year old. You can't change that fact."

"Hn," Sasuke looked at her bright emerald eyes. They were shining with amusement at his annoyed expression, not that there was one. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke averted his attention over to Daisuke. "Daisuke, shut up-"

"Nuh-uh Nii-san," Daisuke shook his head, which was facing a bit too much to the left since his eyes were cover. It looked like he was talking to the windows instead. "Shut up is a bad word."

Sasuke glared at Sakura for a split second, who was busy covering her laughter with her hand.

"Just be quiet Daisuke, and quit whining. Nothing happened; get your head out of the gutter."

"Like that's true!" Daisuke began jumping up and down on the bed but suddenly, his foot got twisted in a bit of the comforter causing him to fall flat onto the floor. "Nee-chan, help!"

But Sakura knew she wouldn't make it in time and that Daisuke was going to be fine, so instead she peered over the edge of the bed. She was met with an amusing sight of the little Uchiha wrapped around the comforter like a cocoon.

Sasuke saw Sakura's shoulder shake up and down in laughter, deciding to check what was so funny; Sasuke came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. He began smirking as Daisuke complained that they were so mean.

"Hn, serves you right." Sasuke commented as he got off his bed and began his daily morning routine. The bathroom door shut with a small 'click.'

Sakura looked down at Daisuke and smiled, "Come here."

She helped him to his feet then started to unwrap the comforter from around his body. Sakura laid the comforter nicely and neatly back on the bed. "Done."

"Hn." Daisuke huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest sulking.

Sakura ruffled his hair, "Aww, come on Daisuke."

"Hn."

"What's the price for making little Daisuke happy?"

Daisuke glanced at Sakura, and then looked down at the floor, "I want to go to the park."

"The park?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me," Sakura picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Sasuke won't allow it because…you know…."

Sighing at the thought, without a doubt, Sasuke would never let her go to the park ever again for the rest of her _life. _"You go get dressed and I'll try to persuade this Nii-san of yours."

"Persuade me of what?" Sasuke came out fresh out of the shower tying his white tie.

"Well, you see…bye!" Daisuke quickly dashed out of the room, leaving Sakura to explain everything.

Sakura shook her head while smiling at the ground, "Daisuke wants to go to the park?"

"The park?" Sasuke stopped in mid action of tightening his tie and looked at Sakura. "You're kidding right?"

Sakura shook her head as she got off the bed and walked over to Sasuke. Taking the tie out of his hands, she began tightening it for him. "Nope, and come on, it can't be that bad. It's not like I'm going alone. Knowing you, you're probably going to tag along too." Sakura sensed him glaring at her. "Oh, don't give me that look, you know it."

"Hn."

"There, done," Sakura patted the knot of the tie in an accomplished manner. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing big, just a business party and my cousin flying over."

"Do I have to attend?" Sakura asked, half hoping that she didn't have to. Sakura despised these kinds of things.

"Aa."

Sakura groaned, but then her eyes widened at the sight of the color of Sasuke's dress shirt, "Please tell me that's not the color theme."

"It's pink, white, and gold. Trust me, I'm not fan of this at _all_." Sasuke commented as he tugged lightly at his white vest, pink shirt, and white pants.

"I bet," Sakura said, "but you look…kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah," Sakura surveyed him from head to toe.

"You're kidding, cute?"

"What's wrong with being cute?"

"What's wrong is that I'm being called cute, an _Uchiha_."

Sakura playfully punched his arm, which Sasuke slightly winced at. Kami knows how much her punches hurt. "Oh, don't be full of yourself."

"Hn."

"Oh, you're so cute," Sakura began pinching his cheeks like his mother would. Sensing the Uchiha's annoyance, Sakura quickly ran out of the door with Sasuke hot at her tail. "Sakura, come back here!"

* * *

><p>Sakura quickly shut the door before Sasuke could enter, laughing uncontrollably. "You better head down to breakfast before you know who will come and get you."<p>

"Like Ino is going to do a damn thing."

"You sure?"

"Hn."

"Hmm….she should be coming around this time," Sakura pondered.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino's high pitched voice carried itself all the way from downstairs to the fourth floor.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sakura giggled at Sasuke's annoyance, but then, who wouldn't be annoyed at the sound of Ino's voice?

"Good Luck Chicken-ass," Sakura said before getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"Aww, Nee-chan you're so pretty!" The children chorused at the sight of Sakura coming into the kitchen. She was wearing a cream colored ruched short sleeved shirt, a salmon pink skirt with gold trimming, and a pair of ivory laced heels. Around her neck was a watercolor-effect melon and pink-multi pastel floral-print scarf tie like a bow at the center of her chest, completing her look.<p>

"Thanks, but you should say that to Ino-Nee-chan instead," Sakura smiled.

Across the table, Naruto began coughing and choking on his ramen at her comment as well as everyone else. While Sasuke gave her an incredulous look, it said _'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me!'_

"Oh come on, you guys are so mean, Ino looks…" Sakura turned to look at Ino. She was wearing a white dress that reached mid-thigh with pastel pink pumps, quite slut-ish. "She looks pretty too."

Tenten, who was beside her, coughed, then said in a hushed tone, "Sakura…do you need to get your eyes checked?"

This earned the brunette a slap to her arm. "Hey, that hurt!"

"You guys are unbelievable," Sakura couldn't believe she had these kinds of friends. "By the way, what's up with the cups of ramen? And where's Kimiko?"

Everyone from the adults to the little kids had a cup of ramen in their hands, for Naruto, it was heaven, but not to everybody else.

"Hn, our breakfast died and Kimiko is out getting the party set up." Sasuke tilted his head towards Ino.

"And…why didn't you guys just go out for breakfast?" Sakura asked, it was the most logical and simple solution for someone as wealthy as they were.

"No one wanted to drive, plus the party is in three hours anyways."

"Hmm…three hours you say?" Sakura tapped her index finger against her chin.

"Aa."

"Do you guys have a griddle or skillet?" Sakura began pulling things out of the fridge and setting them on the kitchen island before opening each cabinet in search of griddle.

"It's in the second self in the third cabinet dear," Mikoto said.

Naruto was quite curious, what was their cherry blossom doing? "Sakura-chan, what do you need that for?"

"Breakfast, of course," Sakura said as if it was the obvious thing. She slid Kimiko's blue apron on and tied it around her waist. Clapping her hands together, Sakura said, "So, how do pancakes sound?"

"Ah Sakura-chan/Nee-chan you're the best!" Naruto, the girls, and the kids shouted as the swarmed in for a group hug.

Luckily Sakura side stepped it, "Haha, real funny you guys. Now sit down and wait, breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Uhh…are you sure you can make food for like _over _60 people in _20 minutes_?" Naruto questioned looking around the room. The _Uchiha _family was quite big; there were the grandparents from both sides, aunts, uncles, and of course, the cousins.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Are you _underestimating_ me Naruto?"

"N-no….Hinata-chan save me!" Naruto exclaimed before he ducked behind the Hyuuga Heiress, much to Neji's annoyance.

Fugaku looked at the rosette who was now busying herself into mixing up the pancake batter. _'She's not that bad. Lightly spoken, but when needed, firm. Not to mention quite friendly and polite. Quick on her mind too.'_

"You seemed to be quite fascinated by the rosette," Mikoto spoke in a hush tone to her husband who was following the girl's every move.

"Hn, she's interesting."

Mikoto laughed softly, "Are you having second thoughts on our son's arranged marriage now?"

"What?" Fugaku seemed perplexed at his wife's comment. Coughing, he grunted. "Hn, I've made up my mind and—"

"I know, I know," Mikoto waved her hand, "You've made up your mind and nothing's changing it. You know, sometimes it's not too bad to let our son choose what he wants, especially his _marriage_, where he's going to spend the rest of his life with."

"Hn," Fugaku looked at the girl again, and for the first time in his life, he felt a bit of doubt upon his decision.

* * *

><p>"Bon appétit kiddies!" Sakura announced as she placed five plates of pancakes piled high on the kitchen bar. "Breakfast is served. Toppings are with me, so come over here."<p>

Sakura then carried already plated pancakes to the older Uchihas, while the kids and Naruto were in line for their toppings.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! I'm starving!" Naruto complained, earning himself a glare from the rosette. Scratching his head in an embarrassed manner, "Haha…take your time Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, I'm going to take my time," Sakura stuck out at tongue at Naruto.

Placing the last plate in front of Mikoto, Sakura smiled and took her leave. She began walking over to the toppings much to the kids and Naruto's delight but suddenly, Sakura smirked. Her pace began to slow down bit by bit, like she was walking in slow motion.

"SAKURA-CHAN/NEE-CHAN!"

"Okay, okay," a twinkling laughter filled the room. "I'm coming."

"About time," Naruto muttered.

Sakura stopped in mid action of shaking the canister of whipped cream, "What was that Naruto? I didn't hear you quite clearly, can you repeat yourself?"

"Uhh…."

"No whipped cream for you then, next!"

"But Sakura-chan, I really want some!" Naruto whined as Sakura served Daisuke his choice of toppings.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay, here you go." Sakura took the canister and aimed it directly at Naruto's face and pressed the nozzle, and everyone watched in amusement as whipped cream sprayed all over the blonde's face. Then she picked a cherry out of the jar and placed on his nose. "There you go."

"You're so mean Sakura-chan," Naruto commented as Hinata helped him clean up.

"You deserved it baka,"

"Baka? Ahhh! You're turning into teme!" Naruto shouted as he flailed his arms around. Then he punched Sasuke on the shoulder. "See what you did Teme! You became a bad influence on our innocent Sakura! I'm going to beat you up for it, BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura stopped the incoming punch with her hand and grabbed Naruto by the head, pulling him towards the sink. Taking the hose, she sprayed it all over his head.

"Sakura-chan, it's cold!"

"Oops, sorry!" Sakura said innocently before shutting off the cold water and replaced it with the hot.

"Now it's hot! H-O-T! HOT! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura turned it off, then grabbed a clean kitchen towel and threw it over his head. "Now go clean up, and I'll make you a new plate of pancakes."

"Y-yes Ma'am," Naruto dashed out of the rosette's sight before she decided to torture him even more.

As soon as Naruto was out, the room erupted into howls of laughter.

"You go girl!" Tenten high fived the rosette as Temari patted her on the back. "That was epically priceless."

"I'm g-going to go h-help Naruto-kun o-out," Hinata said before traveling upstairs.

"Okay Hinata-chan. Don't you be doing anything naughty up there alright, I promised Neji that I would help keep you pure." Tenten sent her a wink, which the heiress blushed beet-red.

"O-o-okay,"

"Tenten look what you did!" Sakura smiled, "Now her stuttering is even worse."

"Oh, I couldn't help myself," Tenten replied laughing.

"You guys are such _wonderful _friends." Sarcasm laced every word that came out of the rosette's mouth.

"I know right-HEY!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke placed the last plate into the sink as Sakura began doing the dishes. Grabbing a towel, he leaned against the counter waiting for a plate.<p>

"Is it just me, or is it reality?"

"Hn?"

"The oh-so-mighty _Uchiha Sasuke_ is helping out with the dishes," Sakura placed her gloved hand over her mouth in a shock gesture. "The world is coming to an end!"

"Hn, just hand me the dang plate, Pinky," Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes at her reactions. "You're so childish."

"Oh, shut up Chicken-Ass," Sakura handed him a wet plate. "And start drying."

"Hn."

"How long do we have before the party?" Sakura suddenly questioned.

"Hn, about two more hours. Why?" Sasuke looked at the rosette.

"Hmm…two hours? I think we can go to the park and still make it back before the party starts."

"Do we have to go?" After last night's encounter, Sasuke suddenly despised parks.

"Yes," Sakura nodded as she handed him another plate. "I promised Daisuke that we would go."

"_We_?"

"Yes, we, what? It's not like you're going to let me go alone with him. And I know for sure you're not going to trust anyone else to go with me. So yes, _we_."

Sasuke sighed. The girl knew him too well for his liking, and he was practically an open book to her now.

"Correct?"

"…Aa."

"Cheer up," Sakura commented, "Isn't your favorite cousin flying over? So, what's she like?"

* * *

><p>Daisuke walked happily hand in hand with Sasuke and Sakura; Sasuke was to his left who had his other hand stuffed in his pockets while Sakura was on the right, holding a pink envelope clutch in her free hand. The trio was currently walking on a cobblestone trail under the shadows of the trees up above.<p>

They began turning to the left a bit, heading for the vacant swing set. Daisuke released the hold on Sasuke's hand and hopped on one of the seat, tugging Sakura along with him too. After seeing that Daisuke had settled himself onto the seat, she then took her seat on the right.

A small, summer breeze came by blowing a strand of Sakura's curly locks across her face. With her slender fingers, Sakura brushed it back into place.

"Nii-san, push me." Daisuke said smiling.

Sasuke came over and pulled the swing back slightly before letting it go.

"Higher, higher Nii-san!" Daisuke laughed each time the swing went higher and higher by the help of Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the rosette; he placed his hand on the center of her back and pushed her forward earning a surprised gasp from her. "Sasuke?"

"Hn, we're at the park, so why not be a child again?"

"True."

Sakura smiled as the happy moments of her childhood come back into view. "It's been so long,"

Sasuke leaned against the metal pole that supported the set and watched the two smiling and enjoying themselves, but he paid a bit more attention to the rosette. Sakura had her head tilted back slightly with her eyes closed, letting the warmth of the sun fill her from head to toe. Her curly locks cascaded down her back like a waterfall, unconsciously; Sasuke reached out and looped his finger around one. A smile adorns her features, making her glow even more.

"You know…" her eyes opened, revealing her bright emerald orbs for the world to see. This caused Sasuke to withdrawn his hand back into his pockets. "…I don't regret coming here."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked at her. "Of course, you get to spend every waking moment with me."

Sakura smacked his arm and put on a serious face. "I'm serious Sasuke,"

"I know."

"Usually, every vacation I go on, I _hate _it with a passion. But I have to say, this is by far, the best one yet."

"And you got to meet me, Nee-chan!" Daisuke got off of his seat and hopped onto Sakura's lap. "So it has to be the best one."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and rolled her eyes, "You Uchihas and your ego. Pffff, so full of yourselves."

"But you know you love us," Daisuke and Sasuke replied simultaneously.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, "Alright you two have 30 seconds to run before I beat both up both of you."

"What?" Daisuke had a cute confused expression on as he saw his Nii-san quickly walking away from the set. As soon as he let it sink in, it was too late as Sakura picked him up and threw him in the air and catching him again. "Ahhh! Nee-chan, stop!"

"Nuh uh," Sakura threw him up again and twirled him in circles.

"Nee-chan, stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Daisuke cried but Sakura just laughed instead. "Nii-san, for the second time this week, come and save me!

Sasuke sneakily came up behind Sakura and tickled her, causing her to nearly drop Daisuke to the ground. But he didn't stop, minutes later after Daisuke got out of Sakura's grasp; he joined Sasuke in getting "revenge."

Sakura let out a shriek, "Okay, that's enough, stop!"

"Don't stop Nii-san!" Daisuke cheered on.

"Sasuke, I'm not kidding, it hurts!" Sakura gasps for air to enter her lungs, but Sasuke didn't back down one bit. "Sasuke!"

From afar, a group of elderly couples watched the three smiling.

"Don't they remind you of the old days with our son?" A gray haired lady asked her husband who was busy playing chess with an old friend.

He looked up and spotted the three, he gave out a hearty chuckle, "The little boy even has the same colored hair as our son. What a coincidence."

"Oh my, they do look like you two back in the day." Another lady interjected. "They look like such a happy family, you can just tell. The way the tall raven head handles the rosette with care, you can just tell. Then their son…what a bright smile he's wearing."

They nodded in agreement as they watched Sasuke pulled Sakura in from behind and held her close, still tickling her as Daisuke rooted for Sasuke.

"What a happy family," the old lady smiled once again.

* * *

><p>"I seriously hate you guys so much," Sakura said as she clutched her stomach in pain as they walked up the driveway to the house.<p>

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

"Your fault, Nee-chan," Daisuke stuck his tongue out at her, he too was smirking.

"Unbelievable."

"Hey look, the party's about to begin!" Daisuke commented before dashing across the lawn to the white tent that was set up.

The one once emptied green lawn was now bustling with wealthy business men and women and their sons and daughters.

"Kimiko and the workers did a pretty fantastic job decorating," Sakura commented as they entered the party. The trees were decorated with tiny, white lanterns wrapped around them. There were cocktail tables spread across the area with a clear vase of red roses on them. A white stage was set up underneath the tent; white, tall fences with roses climbing up them were set behind the stage as a background while a single microphone stood on the platform. Surrounding the tent were tables of appetizers, while drinks were single handedly catered by the Uchiha's workers.

"Aa," Sasuke replied, but then he spotted a girl around their age coming towards them. "Sakura, you know the cousin I said was flying in? She's here."

"Really?" Sakura eyes lighten up, "Where is she?"

"Hello, Uchiha Akame, nice to meet you." The girl shook Sakura's hand smiling. "So you must be the infamous Sakura who everyone is talking about."

Sakura let out a small laugh, "Let me guess, Naruto told you about me?"

"Haha, he sure did." Akame nodded, her bob styled raven hair swooshing back and forth. She wore a simple white summer dress that fitted her perfectly, with a pair of gold heels. Her eyes were the exact match of an Uchiha, they were onyx. She was well manner and polite, just like an Uchiha should.

Sakura couldn't put her hand on it, but the girl seemed familiar for some reason, she was sure this was their first encounter, right?

"So, how's the trip here going for you?"

"The best one I've had yet," Sakura smiled in reply.

"That's good," Akame nodded once more. "So…I've heard you got onto Yamanaka's bad side."

Sakura laughed nervously in response, "Yeah."

"Well, it's super hard to get on her good side anyways," Akame added. "Like she has one."

"Haha, true."

"Not to brag, but I'm one of the few that actually got on her _good _side,"

"For real?" Sakura gasped. "That's totally the first I've heard."

"Hard to believe, I know,"

"Wow, never thought I'd live to see the moment—"

"Hey Teme, Sakura-chan, come over here!" Naruto waved them over to join the rest of the group.

"Hn, that dobe." Sasuke shook his head in dismay.

Akame looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Well, I won't hold you two any longer from your friends. It was nice to meet you Sakura; I'll see you two around then."

"Sure thing," Sakura replied, before Sasuke took her by the shoulders and led her towards Naruto and the rest.

Instantly, Akame's smile dropped. It was replaced with a frown; this caused the air around her to tense up in a dark aura. Her onyx eyes flashed blood red for a split second, "You better watch your back, _Sakura_. You don't even know what's coming your way." She slammed her glass down on one of the vacant tables with a growl that escaped her ruby red lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **DUN DUN DUN DUN! –Whew- finally done you guys! You don't even know how many times I fell asleep while typing this up! Over 6000 words and a total of 15 pages. Not bloody long but _long_. So you guys_HAVE _to review, yo_u _have too ;) So there you go, it wasn't Ino or Karin, tricked you guys. Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially for this chapter. Anyways, please review! Arigato gozaimasu!

By the way, for those that wanted to see Sakura's outfit, here's a link, just take out the spaces.

www. polyvore pastel_ spring /set ?id = 48898739

~MusicLover2010

**Thanks to: **Lilac Queen (You'll always get it to read it before everyone and thanks for the amazing last line :), fragmentofice, ILoveSxS (Sorry for making it confusing, hope this one is better :), Cap'n Jackelback (Of course you review means something! Everyone's does :) Thanks again!), Strawberry Rainshower, KawaiiSin, JaggerMania, LoverForAnime, Sakura'sGhettoInner, Raikiri80 (Tricked ya :), Nayama-chan desu, iluvLoLLiPoPs, X. summergrey .X, Miya Simusa, MichikoMichiyo29 (Thanks for the review and I'll be sure to thank her), Crescent Moon 202 (even though you didn't review I have to thank you for reminding you friend of this story :), XxKhmerGurl2o9xX, Animefangirl95 (You'll have to thank my beta reader for that :), Yue Matsunoki, (Thanks for the 200th review!),x- ms. uchiha -x , and Alyssa Michele (You caught onto that congrats :).


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A/N: **I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews you guys, they really made me all bubbly and warm inside. But I was shocked that no one recognized Akame! Well aside from a couple of people -_-" Boy did I do that bad of a job? It's okay. But reread chapter 2 and that should clear up the confusion. And I believe that everyone caught on that the mysterious blood red eyed person wasn't Karin but Akame ne?

Do you guys remember the Tumblr account I've mention a couple of chapters back? Well I've kind of stopped with using it for the past couple of months but I'm starting to use it now. But it'll be in big use when school starts for me. There's a one drabble on there so far under the '_30-Day Writing Prompt Challenge' _which will increase as time goes on This Tumblr account is also where you guys can ask me anything if you can PM so check it out.

But let's not keep you guys any farther from chapter sixteen shall we? ;)

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, let a tear slip here and there, get mad at cliffhangers or late updates, and review. Even if it's a one word, review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_****_**P.S: **Sorry for any errors that me and my cousin didn't catch! My amazing beta reader wasn't free to edit this chapter due to college applications and all. So I hope it's not that bad T.T Good Luck **Lilac Queen**!

* * *

><p>The party had just ended not too long ago and all of them managed to escape before Kimiko could open her mouth to order them around and clean up. Each of the pair went their separate ways. Sasuke had led Sakura into the woods to a white gazebo.<p>

Sakura took her seat on the wooden swing that was attached to the ceiling of the gazebo by two ropes, while Sasuke leaned against the wooden railing. The two spent the next couple of minutes enjoying the silence that never occurred during the party; nothing but the waves rolling in and retreating again. The summer breeze held a salty taste to it as it came by lifting any thoughts on their minds and blowing it elsewhere.

After a moment, Sasuke decided to break the silence with a question that's been buzzing his mind. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her peaceful daze at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Well of course," Sakura smiled, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't mean that. Are you okay after _that _night?" Sasuke explained as he patiently waited for her answer.

"Oh…well I guess…kind of." The cheery atmosphere was long gone now. Sakura had her head down slightly as she fumbled with the ends of her scarf. "But to tell the truth…not really."

"Then why don't you show it?"

Sakura looked up at him with glassy emerald orbs as she gave him a sad smile. "Why would I do that? Why make everyone around me unhappy just because I am? That's crazy. Pity, I don't want anyone's pity. I'm not weak, I can hold myself up and I don't want to be a burden to anyone. And I know for sure that if anyone heard about this…their going to treat me like a baby. I'm the girl that needs to be protected, the one that needs to be looked after constantly. I don't want that. That's why I smile all the time."

"But they're all forced,"

"So, you've noticed." Sakura sighed deeply at the young Uchiha's discovery. "I haven't really found anything to really smile about since I became an orphan aside from the couple of times spending time with you guys. There's a saying that the people that are the happiest looking are the ones suffering most. And I have to agree to that."

"So how do I know you're truthfully happy and it's not just a mask?"

Sakura laughed lightly, "What are we playing? 21 questions?"

"Hn, answer my question."

"My eyes, they're the biggest give away to what I'm truly feeling. As much as I tried over the years to train myself from retaining the emotions in my eyes, it never worked."

"How?"

"Ever heard of the saying 'a girl's eyes are an open window to her soul.' We smile, express sadness, fear, and anger through our eyes. That's how you'll know."

"But-," Sasuke opened his mouth to answer another question when Sakura beat it to him. "Nuh uh my turn, since you asked four questions so do I."

"Hmmm…what's your ideal girl?" Sakura smirked, propping her chin on her palms.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the rosette; it was certainly a question he didn't thought about. "Hn I don't have one."

"Oh come one," Sakura playfully punched his arm. "Every guy has an ideal girl or…*ahem* guy if that's the case."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to shove her, "What?"

"Hn,"

"Just answer the question Sasuke….that's if you're not gay."

Sasuke sent draggers towards her way before giving her his answer. "She has to be pretty and smart or else there's not even a chance. One who has manners; lightly spoken but has a firm undertone. Someone who's not afraid to stand out or be different; most definitely not a girly girl. A girl that's willing to change someone's mind particularly my father because he won't approve of us when he already has his mind set on my future wife. If she doesn't fit in those categories then I want a girl that's special, unique to set her apart from the rest."

"Seems like you going to need to do some looking for that special girl," Sakura commented totally oblivious to what he was saying. "Who are you closer to—your mom or dad?"

"Mom,"

"Aww you're a mama's boy, how cute." Sakura gushed as Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"Hn, what's your ideal guy?" Sasuke asked bluntly even though her answer meant a lot.

"My ideal guy? Well that's easy, like every girl they want to find their _prince charming _or their _knight in shining armor_. But then I'm not your typical girl. I just want a guy that's has a backbone and makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world when he looks at me or talks to me. He'll proudly hold my hand and he's not afraid of what his guy friends think of it or anyone. Someone who will understand me and know that when I say I'm okay…I'm not. When I'm sick, he would be there and hold my hand 'til I fall sleep. When I run up to him or he sees me crying, the first thing he would say is "Who's ass am I kicking?" Even if it's his own. As weird as this sounds but someone who would be over in minutes with chocolate ice cream, movies, a blanket, and Chinese when it's that time of month. Remember the little things that I do, even if they're stupid. Write me post-it note love letters in sharpie, not caring if it's lame. A guy that wouldn't mind letting me wear his hoodie. But of course that's just a fantasy, like there's a guy out there like that." Sakura laughed awkwardly.

"Hn,"

"What would be the first place you would take a girl you have an interest in?"

Sasuke smirked, "My aunt Makemi's frozen yogurt shop."

"Nuh uh….you're kidding." Sakura was gaping, not caring even if she was drooling. If her memory served her right, he took her to his aunt's shop not too long ago. He must be just playing with her right?

"Hn," Sasuke's smirk widen as realization struck her. He quickly asked her a question before she could anything else. "What kind of girl would you describe yourself?"

"Me? Well I'm different for sure; I'm a girl that prefers one rose instead of a dozen. I hate wild parties and I would rather stay in and curl up with a book. I'm totally your girl that would choose books over boys or in my case, ice cream." Sakura answered.

"You and ice cream," Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura's sheepish smile. "You should just marry a tub of ice instead."

"Hey! What are you trying to say Chicken-ass?" Sakura growled. "Are you saying that you can't get a guy?"

"Hn, I never said that." Sasuke replied but then quietly added. "But…I might have intended to."

"Why you jerk face,"

"Hn, what song would you want to dance to under the stars?"

"What?" The question had totally caught her off guard; Sakura glanced at him with a confused expression.

"What song would you want to dance to under the stars?"

"Oh," Sakura mouthed. Song? Sakura was stumped, well this wasn't a question she'd thought about and surely didn't have an answer to at the moment. A song…to dance to…under the stars? It couldn't be a fast or upbeat song but something slow and soft. After thinking about it long and hard, she came up with an answer. "I won't give up by Jason Mraz."

"Hn," Sasuke pulled out his phone and began playing around with it for a moment before walking over to the IPhone dock that sat in the middle of the room. He hooked it up and the soothing sound of a guitar began filled her ears of a familiar tune she knew so well.

Her body began swaying back and forth as she closed her eyes. "Can you dance?"

"Hn, we'll see." Sasuke walked up to the rosette and extended his hand towards her. "Can I have this dance?"

Sakura was shocked for the umpteenth time for the night; upon opening her eyes she saw Sasuke's hand in front of her, a simple request for a dance. Hesitantly, Sakura placed her petite hand on top of his. As she got up from out of her seat on the swing she noticed how perfectly they're hands seemed to fit together.

Sasuke pressed the light switch and watched as her eyes widen in awe as tiny star lanterns lit up all around them, just like the night sky. He slid his right hand around her waist and rested it on the center of her lower back while Sakura placed her free hand upon his shoulder. He closed the gap between them with a small step before he began leading her; their steps were smooth and slow just in time with the beat. They slid and twirled slowly around the table in the center of the room. Sasuke released her hand and let her spin out; taking a breath, Sakura returned back into his arms and the two swayed to the sound of the melody.

Sakura looked into his onyx eyes that were staring into her own, their gazes were locked, emerald and onyx. But she noticed something; they weren't the usual hard and emotionless ones. No, this time they were soft with an unfamiliar look. Care? Love? Affection? Tenderness? Passion? Sakura didn't know what it was but she knew they were different, in a good way of course. And nothing seemed more fitting than to smile.

Sasuke saw her smile brightly, which sent his heart thumping against his chest _hard_. It made his inside melt like butter, an unusual feeling for him but he didn't care because it was a _real _smile. She was right, her eyes, her bright emerald eyes gave it away like no other. They were brighter than the stars of the night; there wasn't even a competition that needed to be place. Her eyes made the stars look like they weren't even shining.

Just like that the world around them seemed to disappear; nothing else mattered at the moment. It was just the two in each other arms, swaying to the soft music in the background.

She let him sweep her off her feet with a twirl as the last note came to an end. Sasuke slowly leaned down, the distance between their faces were a mere inches away. His hot breath against her face sent shivers down her back. The distance closed in as Sakura rose to her tippy toes. He closed the distance with a simple chaste kiss to her rosy lips.

If it wasn't for Sasuke's hold, Sakura was quite sure she would've fallen to the ground in result of her legs turning to jelly. She felt lightheaded as her face heat up at the same time. But she didn't care, it was a blissfully moment.

Sasuke pulled away and stared into her eyes, half of him was filled with glee while the other wasn't so sure that was the right move. Searching her eyes, he didn't find any surprise or shock instead he found them shining brightly than before. At this discovery, Sasuke granted her another sight of his rare pearly white smiles. God did she know how much she had changed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there's the scene you guys have been waiting for A chapter purely dedicated to SasuSaku fluff. I thought it was about time for it so hoped you guys liked it. And if you guys didn't play '_I Won't Give Up' _by _Jason Mraz_ to set the mood then play it now while you're reviewing. You that blue button just at the bottom of the page, yup that's the one! So please review! And follow me on Tumblr for previews or updates!

**Thanks to: Lilac Queen, VICKI. AWESOME, LoverForAnime, Saku'sghetto, fragmentofice (**Hope this chapter answered your question**), Strawberry Rainshower, LazyBigCat, Silence Is My Answer (**You're seriously amazing First one word review ever!**), ILoveSxS, NejiAndTentenFan101 (**Hope this was what you meant**), MeMyselfAndZafir (**Oh I'm not stopping anytime soon for sure! And for a reply ask me on tumblr so I can reply**), MichikoMichiyo29 (**Hahah I love you too!**), Cap'n Jackelback, Xx4ying4yang4xX, x- ms. Uchiha –x, HoneyHyuuga (**Aww your review made me all warm inside :3**), JaggerMania, AngelXReaper,someonewholovessasusaku (**Aww thanks!**), M. S. Y. C. P. J. F. A. D. C., RedFoo96, Alyssa Michele, **and **LovelyLuna1002.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A/N:**What author's note? Just get the hell to the reading before you decide to kill seeing that I'm still alive!

**_Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two_, _have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BUT I DO OWN LITTLE DAISUKE! -takes Daisuke & runs away-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-read by: Kanryu<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear what happen?"<p>

"Yea! Is it true?"

"True what?"

"That Uchiha and Sakura are dating?"

"What? There's no way they're dating, Ino would kill the girl before that even happens."

"Well, I never thought of that."

"But I think they are. She's even wearing his grey jacket."

"No, you're kidding?"

"Nope, I've seen them every morning walking together, and they're both wearing that grey jacket."

"Matching clothes….like couple tees? Dear Kami, they are going out."

Ever since coming back from their break, the student body of Konoha High has been gossiping like no tomorrow. It was the day where Sakura became the new girl in school again. Everywhere you went, someone was gossiping. From students to the cafeteria ladies to the janitors, heck even the teachers were in it. About what you ask? Well…who else besides the Uchiha prince and the pauper Sakura. For the past couple of months, everyone was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious between them.

The two have been found supporting the same "couple's jacket" everyday as well as walking to school. They've been caught talking to each other among the rest of their friends at lunch. Just the other day, Sasuke was spotted leaning against the rosette's locker, waiting for her arrival. And then for any class, they seemed to always pair up as partners. Their excuses?

"What jacket?" Sakura questioned with a raised eyebrow. "It's just a grey jacket."

They would send Sasuke another questioning look, and their reply was just a simple grunt, "Hn."

What Sakura failed to notice was the name etched on the back; six simple letters that spelled out '_Uchiha_.'

Walking to school? Tenten's answer was, "They're in the same class, idiot."

Chatting with each other at lunch? Naruto and the rest of the gang just shrugged saying, "What? They can't talk to each other? They're just friends."

Sasuke waiting for Sakura at her locker? His simple excuse was, "Pinky has my book."

The duo always pairing up as partners? Temari replied, "Are you stupid or something? The teacher assigns us partners, it's not like we have a choice."

But the biggest deal happened on a certain Monday, the two got _detention._ And if anyone knew Sasuke or Sakura, they _never _got in trouble. It was one of those things that were a big no-no when your academic standards are at the top.

* * *

><p>"Alright…this is a crucial step; we're mixing chemicals so be careful." Kakashi warned as he held a flask in his hands. "Now slowly pour a teaspoon of the contents into the test tube-,"<p>

Behind the "couple", Naruto poured the entire thing into the tube, being the idiot he was. The blond began panicking and shaking the daylights out of Hinata while shouting, "Hinata-chan what should I do? Kakashi-sensei is going to kill us…unless this explodes and kills us first! Hinata-chan!"

The poor heiress fainted upon Naruto's sudden contact making him panic even more so. "Hinata-chan! Ahhh! What to do? Think, Naruto! You can do this! Believe it!" Naruto began yanking at his hair frantically as nothing came into mind. However a light bulb seemed to go off, and a grin plastered itself on his face a minute later.

Reaching over to the table in front of him, which ironically, was Sasuke's and Sakura's; he took their test tube and traded it with his. Ignoring Sakura's protests, Naruto grinned from ear to ear with satisfactions at his plan. Leaning back against his seat, Naruto waited for the World War II explosion and the fire alarm to go off seconds later.

Students began pushing and shoving their way towards the exit as the sprinklers had been activated. Smoke began to smother the classroom as well as the few classrooms nearby.

By the time everyone was evacuated, both Sasuke and Sakura were soaked to the bone. Not to mention the sticky goo that clung to their bodies. Sakura held a single flask in her hand, frozen with shock while Sasuke sent a glare towards the dobe's direction outside. Oh, was Naruto going to get an earful later on…

"Uchiha Sasuke…Sakura…DETENTION!"

The two let out a heavy, long sigh but said nothing nonetheless. They knew it wasn't any use to argue against Lady Tsunade when she has all of the teachers giving you _that _look. Sasuke was the first to move with Sakura following right after, grumbling something about Naruto and something about...death?

* * *

><p>"Naruto is so dead after this," Sakura growled as she squeezed the excess water from her pink locks before throwing it into a messy bun. "This is outrageous! Detention? Oh I'm going to skin that blond alive, ripping each of his limbs off one by one, then throw him out into the sea and I'll let the sharks gobble him up. And I'll be sure to leave his head hanging over the waters as bait!"<p>

"Hn, just shut up Pinky." Sasuke commented while scribbling a calculus problem down.

"Shut up?" Sakura slammed her hands down on the table causing Sasuke's papers and books to go flying. The table underneath her hands began to creak and groan in protest at the girl's inhuman strength; a crack slowly made its way halfway through the top. "Why don't you shut up Chicken-Ass! We're in detention!"

"Hn, what's wrong with it?" Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Glaring at the Uchiha, she shouted, "Everything! This is my first detention…ever! Do you even know what this looks like on a college application?"

Sasuke turned to face the rosette, "Yes, I'm aware of the consequences, but it's not really a big deal. It's just one. And detentions doesn't affect colleges much either. Just think of it as doing a favor for the dobe. Our debt to him is no longer owed."

Sakura gave him a blank look but slowly blushed bright red upon remembering the debt they had owed, "B-but I'm still going to murder him!" Without another word, Sakura plopped down into the stool and began pulling out her books.

Seeing her reaction, Sasuke smirked in satisfaction which earned him a good punch. Wincing slightly, he sent a glare towards the not-so-innocent looking rosette who was now occupied in her books. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and muttered a quiet, "Annoying." With nothing else to argue about, he returned to his work and began copying down the rest of the math problems with his _left _hand.

From outside the door, fangirls screamed in delight at the fight between the two while others concluded that the two were in fact not dating with a disappointed sigh.

"See! What did I tell you, there's no way Sasuke-kun would date someone like her!"

"But it seemed like they were though, you have to admit it."

"Yea, I mean, Sasuke seemed even closer to her than Naruto, his best friend, nowadays. And the blond has been spending his time with the Hyuuga girl, and they're going out. So I just kind of assumed, you know?"

"Well, your assumptions were deemed false, so get over it!"

But what everyone failed to notice, especially the fangirls, was that Sasuke was writing with his _left _hand and it was a known fact that all Uchihas wrote with their right hand. And the red faced Sakura? It wasn't out of anger; she was blushing, because in reality, Sasuke was holding her hand beneath the table.

* * *

><p>"That was totally a waste of an hour of my life, which I will never get back!" Sakura slammed opened the door, nearly shattering the glass panel.<p>

"Hn."

"Oh Naruto, you better know a good hospital because I'm going to kill you in ways you've never thought imaginable!" Sakura began pushing up her sleeves, her hands clenching into tight fists.

"Will you shut up?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No one wants to hear your annoying voice, Sakura."

"What did you say bastard?"

"I said, shut up,"

"You know, I think I should kill you, too!" Sakura shouted in his face. Both of them were face to face, throwing witty replies as well as threats too, back and forth.

Everyone sweatdropped at the teens' attics, and to think that they were going out… The student body watched as Sasuke pulled the girl into a headlock and proceeded to give her a furious noggie. Sakura replied back by punching him in the gut and attempted to escape his hold. While Sasuke was bent over in pain, Sakura managed to run away, laughing gleefully. "Serves you right, Uchiha!"

The moment Sasuke opened his locker, what greeted him was a wave of cut out hearts and cards; twice the amount that he would usually get. A dreary sigh managed to escape as he ran a hand through his raven locks; it was that time of the year again…his birthday. Every year he was forced to bring home those cards that weighed 50 pounds all together and then sort them out. Don't ask why but just know that it was an order under the command of his mother, and if you knew anything about Uchiha Mikoto…you'd follow her orders.

Sasuke let out a string of curses as he took out his gym bag and set off cleaning the cards out of his locker. This year though, he was lucky that he got detention too or else more cards would have been added to the sack. His crazy, blood- thirsty fangirls were always trying to get their time with him alone after school ended, so most of his cards were handed to him personally. And let's just say it's not a pretty sight. Acrylic nails clawing over him as the scent of overwhelming designer perfumes filled his nostrils. One time, they nearly stripped him in broad daylight! Of course, the idiotic blond came to his rescue and had never let that day die down.

"Seriously…you…have…some…seriously…crazy…girls…after…you." Sakura noted before dropping a box filled with multi-colored cards into his arms, and then wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. "That box probably weighs twice my weight!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he adjusted the box to fit in his arms more comfortably.

Looking around, Sakura saw that no one was in sight and smirked. "Aww Sasuke-_kun_, you're so cute!" Sakura cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

Sasuke shot her a look that said _what-the-hell?_ "Are you on a sugar high or something?"

"Hmm…maybe," Sakura answered with a smile and waved a chocolate bar in his face.

"Hn, let's go then."

* * *

><p>Kimiko heard the front door open and assumed that it was Sasuke coming home but couldn't help herself to asking, "Young Master is that you?"<p>

"Aa," Sasuke came into the kitchen and opened the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Hey Sasuke, where should I set this down- Kimiko!" Sakura dropped the box on the counter and ran over to give Kimiko a hug. "I miss you!"

Kimiko laughed, "I miss you too sweetie."

Sasuke walked over to the counter and picked up the box, "Hn, we'll be upstairs sorting out these cards."

"Hm, alright then. You guys better get started if you want to finish before midnight." Kimiko said.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded in return and grabbed Sakura by the hand, leading her to the stairs.

As the teen made its way onto the third step, Kimiko called out, "Don't you two be doing anything naughty up there alright! That means you, Young Master!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around to face the stern woman coming their way. "Hn, I doubt Sakura is going to agree to do anything like that. Plus, she won't even kiss me."

Sakura blushed while Kimiko sent her a questioning look, "What? You mean you guys haven't kissed yet? If that's the case, then you seriously need to do something naughty up there."

"K-kimiko!" Sakura exclaimed, her face reddening by the second. Oh how she wished the earth would just swallow her right there and then. But that would never happen so instead, Sakura covered her face with her petite hands and buried herself in Sasuke's chest. "This is so embarrassing…." Sakura muttered.

Kimiko's laugh rang out against Sakura's barely audible mutterings. Suddenly she felt Sasuke's frame shaking slightly. Peeking at his expression, she was shocked to find that he was chuckling. "Hn, it's not like that Kimiko. It's more like she won't be the one to make the first move."

"Oh," Kimiko was near in tears at the moment from laughing so much. "Let me guess, not your typical gal that loves PDA, ne?"

"Aa,"

"Sounds like Sakura to me," Kimiko smiled. "Well then, I'll leave you two off to do that work. Oh! Young Master, Daisuke is currently playing with Shadow in his room."

Sasuke nodded before sweeping his blushing "bride" off her feet.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time as she tossed a blue card into the basket. "What are we even doing?"<p>

"Hn, recording data and searching up these girls'…or women's profile."

"And why?" Sakura questioned, ripping the next card open.

"So…my mom can set up blind dates…"

"For your brother?"

"For me."

Sakura froze, clearing her throat she said, "What?"

"…"

"Wait I thought you were marrying Ino? What happened to that?" Sakura added. _'You have a girlfriend too…'_

"I am…it's complicated. Most of the time my mom doesn't even take a glance at any of these records, in my opinion she's just doing it to torture me." Sasuke acknowledged. "Sometimes my dad looks at it to see how far our names have traveled for business matters."

"Oh," Sakura sighed, not realizing that she was holding her breath as Sasuke explained the situation. "But this is so much work!" Sakura pushed the laptop away from her and buried her face into the comforter. "And I'm tired!"

Sasuke looked at the rosette dosing off on his bed. Placing his laptop on the floor, Sasuke jumped up and lay down next to her. "Hn, then go to sleep."

"In my uniform and without a shower?"

"Hn, now you act like regular girl." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke."

"But come on," Sasuke pulled her – more like dragged her out of bed – and led her out of his room. They walked past a couple of rooms, through an endless amount of hallways, and a few flight of stairs before arriving at their destination. Digging into his basketball shorts, Sasuke pulled out a set of keys. Searching for the pink colored one among the dark colored keys, he unlocked the door.

Walking in first, Sakura took in the sight…and it seemed…

"Hn, familiar?" Sasuke interjected.

Sakura nodded, "It's like I've been in this room before but I don't remember."

"It's the room you stayed in the first time I invited you over. Remember the frozen yogurt fight, and then the rain?"

"Oh yeah!" Sakura exclaimed. "A-and…you still have my iPod! I've been looking for it forever! Now hand it over!"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked but he went over to the night table and took out her iPod from the drawer.

Sakura took it with a smile but frowned slightly at the post it note on it. Taking off, she read,

_Pinky, your __i__Pod. Don't forget it._

_~Sasuke_

_P.S__.__No more sugar ever._

Attached to it was a candy bar.

A smile found its way to her face once again, "Well, Uchiha Sasuke, I didn't know you were such a sweetheart."

"Hn," Sasuke turned away in slight embarrassment as a tint of pink crawled up his pale cheeks. Clearing his throat, "Clothes are in the drawers and towels are in the bathroom."

* * *

><p>Walking back to Sasuke's room was like an impossible maze or labyrinth; it made her head spin and it made her want to give up. But then, her ears caught some voices down the hallway. Curious, she decided to check out who those voices belonged to. Peering into the room, she found Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed which was snuggled up by no other than our little Daisuke. Shadow had his head propped on the bed, watching Sasuke as he told them a scary story.<p>

She didn't catch on what the story was about but it seemed that Daisuke was scared out of his mind at the moment. Sasuke smirked and knocked against the wooden post, imitating footsteps, causing the poor little guy to jump out of bed shouting for his Nee-chan, "SAKURA-NEE-CHAN SAVE ME!"

The boy scurried out of the room so fast that he didn't even notice her there but once he did, he latched onto her for dear life, shaking in fear. Kneeling down, Sakura embraced the boy as she shot a certain Uchiha a murderous look, like a mother bear. "What in the world, Sasuke? Are you trying to give him nightmares or something? Kami. I feel sorry for your future kids."

"Hn, it was just a story." Sasuke smirked at the rosette's comment. "But they have _you_, don't they?"

"Huh?"

"My future kids, or should I say _ours_,"

"W-what's that's supposed to mean?" Sakura spluttered, feeling the blood rush up to her cheeks. Luckily, the lights were off, so Sasuke couldn't see her blush.

"Hn, you know there's a bed right here and we can start this early. What do you say _Sa-ku-ra_." Sasuke bent down and whispered hotly into her ear. His voice was smooth, velvety like. "You know you want to."

"…I…uh…I…," Sakura blushed furiously. "I…Daisuke let's go! You can sleep with me in my room!"

Picking up the shaken Daisuke, Sakura headed towards the door. Only to be tugged back and pushed onto the bed. "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled, pulling the comforter over Sakura and Daisuke's bodies. "Hn, calm down and just go to sleep."

Sighing in relief, that he wasn't going to be doing anything, Sakura looked at him."But, what about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the rosette, "Still have some sorting and recording to do. Just go to sleep."

"Why can't you sleep with us, Nii-san, those cards aren't going anywhere," Daisuke raven head poked out from under the covers, his onyx eyes directed at Sasuke.

"Hn, I don't think that bed can handle the two of you, much less, me."

"Oh come on Sasuke—Hey! What's that's supposed to mean? Are you trying to say that I'm fat?" Sakura glared.

Sasuke's lips curled up into a smirk, "Maybe."

"Uchiha…" Sakura's narrowed as a growl escaped her lips.

"Nii-san, come on, it's a queen size bed and me and Nee-chan only took up half of the bed so far. You can fit on the other half." Daisuke urged. Not caring for Sasuke's reply, Daisuke's small hand reached out and pulled him down. Daisuke smiled as he was sandwiched right in the middle of the two; Sakura was on his left while Sasuke was on his right. "Goodnight…Mom…Dad," Daisuke mumbled before shutting his eyes.

Sakura looked at the sleeping boy in her arms then at Sasuke. _'Mom, Dad?'_

As if he was reading her mind, Sasuke explained, "Daisuke's an orphan."

Sakura gasped, "What?" She was not expecting that at all. Her little Daisuke was an orphan? That can't be true.

"His parents died about a week after he was born in a fatal car crash. The "parents" he has now are relatives from the mom."

"That can't be true, Daisuke's an orphan?" Sakura said in disbelief. "He's just a little kid that's so happy, there's no way that he lost his parents."

"Hn, but it's true. The lost of his parents didn't affect him 'til he found out not a while ago. But it wasn't something to be "hurt" over; his parents now are good people. His mom was supposed to have a little boy just like Daisuke but unfortunately she had a miscarriage. So if you think about it, it's like he never lost his parents. And his parents never lost their son."

"Well if you look at it that way, I guess…" Sakura muttered softly. "A sweet kid like Daisuke doesn't deserve a fate like that."

"Hn, same could be said to you."

"Well…that's different."

"Hn, sure."

"But it is!" Sakura choked.

Turning to face the rosette, Sasuke stared at her, feeling himself drown in her pools of emerald that were now shining in the dark. He saw something glisten down her face. Sighing, Sasuke reached over and wiped the tear away. He held the tear on his index finger above her face, "Why are you crying?"

"I-it's nothing," Sakura took in a deep breath and covered her face.

Deciding to not push the subject any farther, Sasuke leaned over and kiss her forehead, "Sorry."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride," Sakura said as she stood in the doorway, still slightly sleepy from waking up. "Good night Sasuke, good luck on the meeting."<p>

Just as she turned around to shut the door, Sasuke grasped her wrist and tugged her towards him before planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight again."

Sakura's face flushed bright red at the sudden contact, the kiss immediately shaking any sleep out of her body.

"What? Where's mine?" Sasuke questioned smugly at the flustered rosette. Sakura coughed awkwardly as she attempted to suppress her blush. Looking at the Uchhiha, she pinched his cheeks with a smirk, much like the one he was wearing. "Hmm…a kiss?"

" Aa," Sasuke grunted; a tad bit annoyed with Sakura pinching his cheeks. She was treating him like a baby; he was eighteen for Pete's sake!

"You said you wanted a kiss, ne?" Sakura repeated, and then she slowly leaned in. But she stopped the moment their lips were a mere inch apart. Instead of closing in the gap, she moved her lips away and whispered hotly into his ear, "Well, you're not getting one, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura spun around on the balls of her feet and slammed the door in his face. Sasuke smirked at the girl's actions, just like any other time he took her home. It was a regular thing for him to kiss her goodbye but it was a rarity for her to do the same. She would either ignore the question or make a lame excuse along the lines of something to deal with her 'shift at the café,' or she better get started on her 'stack of homework.' But they both knew that her shift didn't start 'til five in the afternoon and that she always managed to finish her homework during school. Sasuke just shook his head smirking and turned to leave.

Suddenly though, the door opened and a petite hand shot out to grab his tie. Sakura yanked it down and kissed his cheek before slamming the door in his face once more.

Sasuke thought that he was imagining things but he heard it, a soft, "Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun."

Funnily enough, a second later, a church tower rang loudly. It was midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **PLEASE READ!**So...was that enough for you guys to not kill me and review? -this girl is on her knees begging- But my excuses? Like most of you have known, I've been on vacation with limited access to the internet O.o" I had a fun time though, even though it killed me not being able to write at all. Secondly, my current beta reader is unavailable 'til a couple months so I went on a hunt for beta readers. Thirdly, I've been having ideas for other fanfics besides this one so I've been quite busy on that too. Fourthly, my laptop crashed, _again!_ I'm seriously thinking of buying a new one ASAP!

Hope you like it because I had some terrible writer's block big time! And this chapter was rewritten about five times literally :/ Since the first draft compared to this one, it was totally different from beginning to end. And thank you **Kanryu **for being my part time beta reader 'til **Lilac Queen **comes back, thanks again. So you guys know what to do :) Go on a review, you know you want to! It's right now there, that little grey box right down there. **Oh if you're reviewing as a Guest, can you end the review with an "username" or something so I can thank you at the bottom of each story?** Awesome :)

**July 23rd: HAPPY BELATED-BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN!**

**P.S:**My birthday was about three weeks ago, July 1st, which was the original update date -_-" So can you make this authoress happy by making the reviews hit 300? Thanks!

**P.S.S:**If FFN won't let you review because you already review this chapter than sign out and review anonymously. This way I know who it is and I can thank you. And lastly, I recommend everyone that's reading this story and likes it to follow my **tumblr** because I'm not going to be as free as I used to be anymore. And school is starting in just four week add to that orchestra rehearsal. To be honest, I really don't know when I'm going to updating anything. So tumblr is the way to go. Same goes for non-members of FFN, any questions, just go to tumblr and you can ask :)

**Thanks to: Raikiri80, Alyssa Michele, LoverForAnime, ILoveSxS. okamiAmaterasu2012, MichikoMichiyo29, Strawberry Rainshower, MeMyselfAndZafir, M. S. Y. C. P. J. F. A. D. C, Sakura'sGhettoInner, Animefangirl95, VICKI THE MOMMY, LazyBigCat, Cap'n Jackelback, Miya Simusa, Mharu Kain, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, JaggerMania, x- ms. uchiha -x, for girl66, Presenting'Laniee, Marshmellow, orei, FallenWing21, DiamondDream789FIFi, Hearts grow, BananaphoneBob, and momky78.**

Well that should end the "world's longest author's note." Ja ne!

**~MusicLover2010**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A/N:** Hello there again! Yup, I'm alive! YAY! Sorry for the delay, school started and it's driving my crazy! But oh well, I'm happy that I got to type this chapter up on this wavier day :) As for any of my readers that are also FHF readers, I will try to update that story sometime in a week or so...hopefully -_- But thank you AyaArmyLove for being my **300th** review! Whoo! And thanks for all of the birthday wishes! :D

P.S: I didn't beta this, so there might some errors.

**_Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!_**

* * *

><p>"I leave for a week and I come back finding you sick like a dog on the bathroom floor vomiting your inside out," Sasuke clasped his hands together beneath his chin, "pleasant."<p>

"Oh, shut up Sasuke." Sakura glared at the raven head while spooning the hot beef stew into her mouth. It wasn't her fault that she got sick, in a sense. How was she to know that her co-worker was still contiguous from the god awful flu that seemed to creep up upon everyone in town like the plague? And that she decided to take a drink out of the Sayuki's water? In conclusion, it wasn't exactly her fault! Plus she's getting better, kind of. "Why do you have to be such a jerk when I need you to be nice and soft?"

"Soft?" He raised an be an eyebrow at the word.

"Yeah, soft."

"Hn, when have I ever been soft?"

"Well sir, the list goes on and on." Sakura smiled. "Like the time you took me to your aunt's frozen yogurt shop, the night at your house when Kami decided to rain on us, the sleepover in the teacher's lounge, the sunrise breakfast, the meeting -"

"Alright," Sasuke huffed in annoyance. "I got it, I'm soft."

"Nuh uh, you're a big, fat softie."

"Sakura, be quiet."

"Softie."

"Sakura."

"The all mighty _Uchiha Sasuke_ is a big, fat softie." Sakura sang, her voice cracking.

"Sakura, I'm not kidding."

"SOFTIE! -" Sakura voiced squeaked and cracked on the ending as she grasped her throat in pain. Groaning, Sakura plopped her head down against the cool marble counter in agony.

Moving the bowl of stew away, Sasuke too laid his head on the counter so that they we're in opposite directions but facing each other at the same time. Reaching over, Sasuke brushed the couple of pink strands out of her face revealing her unusually dull eyes. Normally, they were bright emerald green but at the moment they were a dull forest green. And that was when he realized that he was too a big softie, which agitated him for some reason. Uchiha men weren't suppose to be _soft_; they were suppose to be quiet, judgmental, intimidating, cold, but never soft. But here he was, wrapped around the pinkette's pinkie and whipped.

Even with her eyes closed, Sakura felt the sigh that was to come out of Sasuke. His hot breath fanned against her cheeks and lips, making her lips twitch upwards slightly. She knew it that Sasuke knew that she was right._ 'Damn right she was! We girls know it all man!'_

"Jeez Sasuke, quit being a pain in the ass and just hold me already." Sakura rasped out. "You can complain and rescue your pride another day."

"Hn," Sasuke slid his arms underneath her knees and lifted her up bridal style. Walking to the couch, he sat down with Sakura on his lap before draping a blanket over the both of them. Being the stubborn and independent girl she was, Sakura decided to reached out for the remote on the table that was about two feet away. Let's just say, it wasn't a smart idea since she nearly lost her balance and crashed to the floor -face first- if Sasuke hadn't been there to be her superman. He handed her the remote with an amused smirk. "I could have gotten it."

"Said girl nearly face planted in to the floor. Yeah, you totally had it Sakura."

Sakura threw a playful punch into his arm, "Said boy will find himself beaten up into a bloody pulp if he doesn't shut up."

"Hn."

About half way through the movie, Sakura suddenly muted turned it on mute and faced Sasuke. "How about a game of All About Me Questionares?"

"Why?"

"Well...I mean we only know each other for about seven months or so. Since we're going out shouldn't we get to know each other more?"

"Didn't we already do that during the vacation two, three months ago?" Sasuke sighed. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening after a plane ride from all the way across the world.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a sour-pus." Sakura commented. "Here, I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

Sasuke stared at her with an expressionless face, "Really? You're going for 'what's your favorite color' question?"

"Yes. And just answer the dang question Sasuke."

"Navy."

"See, it wasn't that hard now was it? Your turn."

"Biggest fear?"

Sakura stared at him in slight shock, she surely didn't see that one coming. "Hmm...biggest fear...thunderstorms."

Sasuke couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips, but her answer wasn't exactly surprising one bit. Her fear of thunderstorm was something he kind of knew -guessed- from the beginning. "The toughest girl on the block is afraid of thunderstorms. That's totally hot Sakura."

"Alright seriously. Quit making fun of me and joking around. Just go back to your jerk phase."

"Hn, so now you want me to be a jerk? Alright, sounds good to me." Sakura eyes widen at the smirk on Sasuke's face. In a second's time, she felt the air whooshing past her and found herself facing the ground, falling. But, her lips were a mere inch away from the ground when gravity seemed to stop and she found herself snuggled deep into a hard chest that was rumbling under her.

Beating her fists on his chest, Sakura wheezed out, "What in the world Sasuke?"

"Did you seriously think that I was going to let you fall like that? Sakura, have some faith in me." Sasuke murmured into her pink locks as he rubbed her back soothingly. "No matter where you are, I'll be there to catch you when you fall."

"Promise?"

"Aa," Sasuke was about to kiss her forehead when the doorbell rang obnoxiously. Pausing in mid-kiss, Sasuke shot Sakura a questioning look. Never less, Sasuke got up and made his way towards the door. Upon opening it, he was shocked -which was skillfully masked- to find two redheaded brothers standing on the other side of the door panting like they just ran a marathon. Clearing his throat, Sasuke greeted the two. "Gaara, Sasori."

The two brothers sent him a curt nod of acknowledgement before turning their attention to the better but still feverish looking rosette sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket like a piece of sushi. In a calm manner, they stepped inside the apartment and approached the girl. Taking a seat on either side of her, Gaara asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Sick but better I guess." Sakura replied after the shock went past. She searched for Sasuke's onyx eyes and gave him a confused look. "So...can we help you guys with anything?"

"No, just here to visit since we hear you were sick." Sasori told her as he gave her a pat on her head as if she was a child.

Sending the red head a weird look, Sakura coughed. "Okay, but wait, how did you know I was sick? Oh that reminds me. Sasuke did you send the roses?"

"Roses, what roses?" Sasuke sputtered unconsciously. "Who gave you roses? It was the Dobe wasn't it? His stupid big mouth got to the fanboys. That Dobe is so dead."

"But seriously, those roses where nice." Sakura sighed dreamily. "There where like a dozen bouquets, with little teddy bears and chocolate and love notes. So KAWAII."

In the mist of Sakura's pensive state, a certain Uchiha's jealousy was went by unnoticed minus for the smirking Haruno brothers. It was practically radiating off his body as he narrowed his onyx eyes on the slightly hidden roses in the back corner of the room.

Gaara placed his mouth beside Sakura's ear and whispered, "You might want to stop before that boyfriend of yours get out of hand."

"Huh?" Sakura stopped her rambling and turned her attention to the sulking Uchiha sitting on her arm rest. Smiling, Sakura reached over and tackled him into a bear hug. "Oh, cuddly bear, don't be sad!"

The scowl on his face deepen at the nickname that Sakura managed to give him. "Sakura, stop it. You're even more annoying when you're sick."

Now it was the brothers' turn to scowl at him before slapping him on the side of the head. "Uchiha, shut it. The girl's sick, show her some love will you?"

"Hn."

"That's it?" Gaara growled. "No 'I love you Sakura'?"

"Hn."

"Uchiha, say it." Gaara pushed him farther. Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to maintain her laughter as Sasuke was being placed in a head-lock by the brothers. After quite some time, Sakura decided that she should put a stop to the nonsense that the three boys were in charge of. "You guys, stop it."

She got out of her seat and began tugging and pulling on Gaara's arm, which was unfortunately around Sasuke's neck. "I'm serious guys, stop."

Just as Sakura managed to release Gaara's hold on Sasuke, Sasori went in for a tackle. "Sasori!"

Then the door bell rang. Sakura sighed, "Oh I give up."

Walking over to the door, she found Akame on the other side holding a box of chocolate and teddy bear. "How are you feeling Sakura? Heard you were down with the flu, so I thought I would drop by just for a moment."

"Oh, hey Akame." Sakura smiled.

"Here, a little something to make you feel better." Akame said as she shoved the care items into Sakura's arms. "Well if that's all, I better get going. I have a meeting in a hour. Bye!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Akame's weird actions but shook it off. Looking down at the box of chocolates in her hand, Sakura smiled as she cracked it open. "It's been forever since I had chocolate." Plopping one into her mouth, she savored the sweet chocolaty goodness. "Gosh, this is so good."

The chocolate may have been good but what Sakura failed to notice was the three numbers printed on the box. The expired date; 09/14/1998.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's a wrap! Hope that was good enough for you guys. Sorry for the *extremely late update. School kind of taken over my life -_-" Yeah...but if I don't update for a long time, it's just because I'm busy or school caught up with me. Don't worry though, I will update when I can, it just might not be as soon as what everyone wants it too. And I will not abandon any of my stories, I promise I'll continue them 'til the end :) Alright, you guys know what to do. The little grey box down there is just waiting to be reviewed in!

**{Thanks to:} okamiAmaterasu2012, Alyssa Michele, ILoveSxS, emosaku, rockieroad42, bbarbie325, JaggerMania, Xx4ying4yang4xX, Freedom its2l8, Samoan123, MikazukiDreams, InnocentBlossom, YuYoLS, BlueSakuraAC, LazyBigCat, Sasusakuloverxoxo, M.S.Y.C.P.J.F.A.D.C, Sakura'sGhettoInner, BlackPoppy.0, FallenWing21, BananaphoneBob, OnlyForever17, Strawberry Rainshow, Yue Matsunoki, animegurl929, CaribbeanTrinidadian, SakuraLover80548, HoneyHyuuga, MiyatheEarthninja, XxSakuraxHarunoXx, AyaArmyLove, SkeleTonQueeN06, and Sasu-cakes.**

~** MusicLover2010**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>Gaara shoved another glass of water under her nose.<p>

Taking a sip from it, Sakura rasped out a small 'thanks.'

Sakura then decided to lie down since her stomach had told her so. As her skin made contact with cool tile floor, Goosebumps began popping all over her skin. Even if Sakura was in the thickest pajamas she own, she was still shivering.

Rolling onto her back, Sakura closed her eyes. Listening to the minimized conversation outside, she could easily make out Sasuke's deep, velvety voice among the other two Haruno brothers. But what concerned her was that his tone wasn't exactly ecstatic. As a matter of fact, it was quite the opposite.

"Stop, you two can think whatever your idiotic mind desires. I know Akame and she would never do such a thing. But if I'm proven wrong…I'll deal with it later."

"Uchiha, you better deal with it now since it's clear that what Akame did was no accident." Gaara's voice was rough and harsh. Sakura could just imagine his sea foam eyes narrowing and his lips tight in a straight line.

"I thought I said we were done here."

"Uchiha, -"

"Hn, I'm going to check on Sakura."

Sakura listened to his light footsteps hitting the hard wood floor of the living room before entering the bathroom. When she opened them, Sasuke was leaning against the door frame eyeing her form sprawled on the floor. "I feel like shit," Sakura moaned.

He stared at her for a second's time before leaving. Sasuke came back dragging a blanket towards her with a pillow under his arm.

* * *

><p>"How does this one look?" Ino stepped out from behind the curtain. "I think I like this one."<p>

Kiba looked up from his phone and felt his jaw drop. "…Whoa…"

Ino smiled at the boy's reaction, taking that as a compliment. Turning around, she looked at her appearance in the tall mirror. She found herself looking at a tall blond girl smiling with her baby blue eyes twinkling. The girl had on an elegant, but seemingly stunning white bridal dress. It was a sweetheart cut neckline with gems traveling across her torso as it hugged her figure tight at the top then flowed out at the bottom. As it reached the near bottom, the fabric became covered with lace.

Looking back up, Ino couldn't help but take notice Kiba's eyes staring at her. Slowly, Ino couldn't help but melt under his gaze, the boy had that effect on her. Sighing though, Ino realized that the said boy wasn't going to be the one standing at the altar waiting for her on that special day. A bitter smile dawned upon the girl's feature. It was just like yesterday when she remember herself fawning over the handsome Uchiha Sasuke and she felt like the happiest girl in the world when they announced that the two were to be wed by this spring. Which was approaching quite quickly. But now, her heart was stolen by the mesmerizing smile and bubbling black orbs of the boy sitting in the background.

'_No,'_ Ino stopped her mind from wondering any farther. Straightening her back and holding her head up high, _'No. I'm marrying Uchiha Sasuke. Why wouldn't I? This is the moment I've been waiting since he came into my life, this is it. No one can take him out of my grasp, he's mine.'_

Nodding her head in determination, Ino forced a smile to come to her face. But suddenly, her façade dropped as Kiba asked the one question she's been dreading to hear…

"Who's going to be your Maid of Honor?"

* * *

><p>Sakura was still sick, coughing her lungs up here and there, but no biggie. She was fine despite that fact that she was kind of drugged up on Advil and Halls. Sakura resumed working her regular schedule at the Ichiraku Café.<p>

The front door chimed as an incoming customer entered, "Welcome to Ichiraku Café." Through her peripheral vision she saw a pair of familiar purple heels clacking against the floor. Averting her eyes upward, she came to face with wide, baby blue eyes. "Ino?"

The rosette didn't bother to hide the disbelief in her tone.

"Hey Sakura," Ino began fidgeting with the ends of her scarf; "…can I talk to you for a minute?"

"…uhh—"

Sayuki took the piece of cloth out of her hand and began wiping down the counters, "Just go. It's not there's anyone to serve in this place anyways."

Sakura spared another glance at the silvery haired girl before removing her uniform's cap and untying her apron, "Alright."

Ino slid into the nearby booth, settling down. She muttered a quick '_thank you' _as Sakura handed her a cup of hot tea, Ino wrapped her hand around the cup and took a small sip. After a couple minutes of silence, Ino cleared her throat. "I heard you were sick, are you feeling better?"

It shocked Sakura how casually the girl was talking to her as if they were friends. But she quickly covered it up, "Yeah. I'm getting better, still a little sick nothing too much."

"Our wedding is coming up soon…and…well Sasuke already found his best man." Ino laughed nervously. Biting her lips, Ino found that she was being quite cruel. "But I, on the hand…I'm still looking."

Ino eyes rose up to meet Sakura's emerald ones. "Sakura, would like to be my Maid of Honor?"

If Sakura happened to be sipping her tea at the time she was sure that she would've burnt her tongue by in taking the hot liquid too quickly or choking on her spit. And that was what happened.

"Pardon?"

"I know I'm being quite an evil witch…but you're the only one I got Sakura. I don't really have any friends at all; they're just a bunch of fangirls and kiss ups. We were/are enemies but out of all of the people I think I would choose you, my enemy, verses anyone else. Will please be my Maid of Honor?" Ino pleaded.

Sakura didn't know whether to take it as an insult or compliment, "Alright."

The two girls were quite shocked at Sakura's answer, even herself.

Ino's eyes immediately lit up with happiness, "Really?" Ino took Sakura's hand into her hand and practically shouted how grateful she was and how much fun it was going to be. The blond became her normal self again, being the bubbly girl she was minus the bitching.

"Whew, thank Kami, I don't have to ask Karin." Ino rolled her eyes. "That girl can even be more than a bitch than I can."

By the end of the night, Sakura couldn't deny that she actually enjoyed talking to Ino. _'Maybe, she's not so bad…'_

* * *

><p>The moment Sasuke excused himself from the table; she looked around, her hair swishing back and forth. Slyly, she reached over the table for his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, her eyes narrowed as she came to the one she was looking for. Typing a little more forcefully than necessary, she hit send.<p>

Sasuke's footsteps echoed on the tiled floor as he started to head back to the table. In her haste of deleting that message from the archive, she didn't realize that Sasuke was already right behind her. Taking the phone out of her hand, he regarded her with a calculating gaze. "What were you doing with my phone?"

* * *

><p>Her eyes searched for his figure in the dark night; the only source of light was the billboard sign. Squinting her eyes, she did a 360 but still couldn't find him anywhere. Walking to the edge of the roof, she decided to take a seat on the little bench and wait. What she didn't expect was to be roughly shoved out of her seat and thrown out to fall down into the bustling streets of Konoha.<p>

Her instincts kicked in, telling her to grab a hold of the window ledge as she fell down about a level.

And to make matters worse, Kami decided that it was good time to let all hell pour down. Sakura's grip on the window sill was slipping as every second ticked by. It didn't quite help that the pedestrians below were gathering and shouting amongst themselves.

"Someone help her!" A person screamed.

"Call the firefighters!" Another shouted.

Thunder roared as the Sakura's fate began slipping through Kami's hand, she knew she couldn't hold on any longer.

"She's slipping!" The crowd held their breaths as she watched the rosette struggle against the fight to remain onto the ledge just a little more.

Her eyes stung as her vision became blurry, resting her forehead against the ledge she let herself lose all control of her emotions. Angry big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she blew out breaths of frustration. _'Why does everything happens to me? What the hell did I do in my past life to be punished like this?'_

Sakura bit down on her lips so hard that she began to taste blood in her mouth, her grip was slipping at a rapid rate and there was no one to save her…not even Sasuke. Closing her eyes, _'Sasuke, help me.'_

And that was it, Sakura felt the rough ledge of the window gone out as everything around her began to blur and the wind whipped through her hair. But suddenly, everything stopped. Beneath her, she heard the crowd cheer as she began to feel someone's hand wrapped around her own. Her eyes shot open as sea-foam eyes stared down at her, "Got you little sis."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***I didn't beta this either so if there's any errors, sorry! And I don't think I'll be having someone beta this story from now, not that my current beta isn't good or anything. As a matter of fact, my beta right now is amazing It's just that I just need to write these chapters down and upload them for you guys to read since I'll really busy and my updates aren't constant….

And this chapter kind of sucked in my opinion but I think it's because I haven't written anything in a while and this was hanging around on my laptop too long and I just had to get this story updated. Not my best, but it's an update :) Sorry guys, the writing and updating will become better and constant from now on :)

Well you guys know what to do :) The little grey box is just sitting down there to be reviewed in! Also, I'm planning a Christmas/holiday party and I need a playlist. So...in the review box just recommend any holiday songs [mostly] or any songs, modern or classic. Thanks!

**{Thanks to:} Cap'n Jackelback, ILoveSxS, LazyBigCat, BlackPoppy. 0, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, InnocentBlossom, Alyssa Michele, Shadow Wolf, FallenWing21, X. summergrey .X, Anzu-chan, MiyatheEarthninja, x-JanoskiansBabey-x, BananaphoneBob, Sasu-cakes, animegurlie1020, HoneyHyuuga, BaronBargy, Lilac Queen, RedFoo96, a Wiccan, pandasister, ali-jae, and Chuchu.**

**~ MusicLover2010**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-read by: Lilac Queen<strong>

* * *

><p>"Akame," Sasuke repeated himself again. His patients for the girl was slowing running thin. "What were you doing my phone?"<p>

Under the calculating gaze of the young Uchiha, the girl began to fidget with the hem of her skirt. Akame averted her eyes so that they don't come in contact with his. Biting her lips anxiously, she let out a forceful laugh. "Oh, I was just checking my email. You know how Daisuke loves to send emails to me. That kid is too plain cute!"

Onyx orbs narrowed down to the girl. "Daisuke only emails one person in this world, Sakura. Other than her, he hates emailing, for it's easier to call or text. Not to mention, he is currently in Africa, a city where there is _no_ internet. He's on a safari field trip with his class."

"R-Really?" The girl was stumped. If she didn't find any way to buy herself some time, she would be eaten alive by none other than Sasuke himself.

"Now tell me the truth, Akame. What were you doing with my phone?"

All of a sudden, Ino came stomping in, her face twisted with pent up anger, ready to be unleashed at any second from now. The blonde was a human time bomb at the moment. In a few short strides, Ino slammed her hand down on the table, making the contents of their drink slosh onto the table. "What is the meaning of this, Akame?" Each word came out short and hard through her gritted teeth. Ino's usual bright, baby blue eyes were a stormy ocean blue. "Why did Sakura get a text from Sasuke telling her to meet him on the rooftop? Oh, wait. Did I forget to mention that, you had someone there ready to push her to her death? And that it was the same person that attempted the rape on her? Explain yourself bitch!"

Akame stared at the girl with wide eyes, frozen in place. She tried opening her mouth to retort back that it wasn't her, but her ability to speak was useless.

Silence came over the three like a thick wool blanket. The only audible sound was the clinking of glassware coming in contact with another as waiters began cleaning up for it was closing time. If they strained their ears hard enough, they could even hear the soft whispers of the wind calling.

Sasuke let out an agitated sigh. Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere, he pushed his chair back and got up. He gave Ino a curt nod as he buttoned up his suit, and left without another glance at Akame, leaving the paid bill on the table.

Once he reached the door, Sasuke heard Ino incoherently growling at the girl.

* * *

><p>Three knocks on her bedroom door caused her to snap out of her trance, "Come in."<p>

Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head to the direction of the door. A small smile made its way to her face as she saw Sasuke enter. The boy had no idea what kind of effect he had on her. He could turn her any frown into a smile, and that's exactly what happened right at that moment.

The said boy leaned down and placed his hands on either side of her head. His eyes searched her own; they were looking for something within her own. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"No, you're not."

"I'm fine Sasuke. Seriously, I'm fine."

After staring at her for a moment longer, Sasuke decided to drop the subject. "Alright, come on. We're going for a walk."

Before she could even mutter a single a word, Sasuke was already heading for the door.

"Wait! In this?" Sakura exclaimed.

Not even bothering to turn around, he muttered, "I don't see why not."

Looking down at her sweats and t-shirt, Sakura sighed. "Hey Chicken-Ass, hold up!" Sakura began stripping off her night time garments and exchanging them for a nice pair of jeans and a white v-neck underneath a navy blazer. Throwing the door open, Sakura rushed outside.

"Hurry up, Pinky," Sasuke said as he watched the pink-haired girl tear up a storm in her living room.

Hopping on one foot as she tried slipping on her shoes, Sakura managed to lose her balance, thus causing her to stumble into Sasuke. "Ugh...sorry!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke snatched the shoe out of her hands and bent down. After jamming the god damn shoe onto her foot, he got up and took her hand, leading her out the door.

Crisp, clean air hit Sakura in the face as the two got out into the late afternoon. The sun was just slowly descending into the horizon, leaving the sky fading from a purple hue to an intense fiery orange. It was light enough outside for them to see the white cloud streaks left behind from airplanes like shooting stars. The smell of decaying herbage was distinctive as the smooth undertone of mint and earth mingled to create a sudden warm, cozy feeling. Like those pages from expensive candles catalogs that you could scratch and sniff. As the chilling wind hit her body like a thousand needles striking at once, Sakura tugged her blazer closer to her body. Feeling the soft material against her skin sent warmth to her. But the main heat source at that moment was a certain Uchiha's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close.

"Well, isn't someone usually quiet this evening." Sakura commented, looking at the dark-haired boy walking beside her.

"Hn." Sasuke merely grunted. Glancing at Sakura, he saw a slightly concerned expression marring her features. Her brows were furred together, with her lips set in a firm line. Bright emerald eyes darkened not more than a second as they returned back to their usual happy, glowing orbs. Deciding to drop the topic just for the moment, Sakura spotted a small swing set not far ahead.

Running in an elated manner, Sakura hopped down onto the swing and motioned for Sasuke to come over. With his long legs, Sasuke managed to get to the swing set at no time at all. Leaning against the metal set, he gave the girl a slight push. Sasuke watched as Sakura closed her eyes and smiled as the autumn wind brushed through her hair and whispered in her ears.

The two stayed there for quite a while. No talking, just them listening to the songs of nature and watching the sun hide its face from the world as the shy moon began peeking out.

Sakura released a long dreary sigh. "Alright, pretty boy, what's the matter?"

The odd nickname caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow but he didn't replied or showed any signs that he was going to ask her. This caused the rosette to kick the said guy. "I'm serious, Sasuke, something happen and I want to know."

Silence greeted her. Rolling her eyes, Sakura was now determined to squeeze the answer out of him. "Sasuke—"

"Hn, Akame nearly killed you." His tone was bitter to the core. Which was surprising since Sasuke never used that toned when he spoke of the girl. Anything related to the girl was said in a light, happy tone. She was his favorite family member aside from his mom. "I can't believe it. Never in million years would I ever think of her attempting something like that. I trusted her. Do you know how I feel?"

Before Sakura can even answer, Sasuke continued on.

"It was like being stabbed in the back. I was so disappointed and taken back. Everything that happened to you was caused by her. Akame, not Ino, nor those rabid fangirls. How could she? You never did anything wrong. I just don't understand that girl, deciding to go berserk on you is insane. Girls are so difficult."

In a different situation, Sakura would have been offended, but now was not the case. "She probably felt intimidated."

"Why?"

"Sasuke, did it ever cross your mind that she could have felt that she was no longer_ your_ girl? That I, a simple nobody, had taken the place of being Uchiha Sasuke's favorite girl? It probably hit her hard, the fear of being replaced and forgotten. There has never been a competition for being your girl until now. She was just scared and acted out of instinct. Akame...she didn't want to be that favorite toy in your treasure chest that you've loved all along, only to be suddenly forgotten and tossed aside. Us girls, we get intimidated easily and jealousy is cruel thing. It makes us do things, _cruel _things, sometimes."

Sasuke shook his head, kneeling down in front of her, he took her hand. "Still, there was no reason she couldn't come to me and talk about it. Even so, going as far as planning your death is such a demented act."

"Well, we girls are pretty crazy when you're talking about someone we love." She gave a small smile.

"Dear Kami, let's just hope you don't get like that. Because I'm not responsible for any injuries or deaths caused by you, Pinky."

"Lucky you, jealousy isn't my thing."

"And that's why I love you."

"Oh really? That's all?" Sakura pouted. "Hmm...guess this relationship isn't going to last very long now, is it? So our relationship lasted for three months, 6 hours, 3 minutes, and 37 seconds. Alright, that's cool. Bye!"

Sakura made a move to leave but Sasuke caught her by her wrist and yanked her back with more than necessary strength. Her body slammed into his as he held her tight in an embrace. Nuzzling his nose into her pink locks, "Hn, you know what I mean Sakura."

His velvety, smooth voice sent shivers down her spine. Smiling into his chest, "Yeah I know."

* * *

><p>Sakura began to lag behind as the interior of the mysterious mansion mesmerized her. The tiled floor was swept and polished to such perfection that she found herself reflecting back. Rich mahogany colored antiquated furniture furnished the place with paintings, decorating the natural colored walls. High up, bright chandeliers lit up every inch of the house. As they reached the living area, glass windows stretched from the floor all the way up to the ceiling—showcasing a breath taking view of the city with the mountains.<p>

In the far corner, her emerald eyes caught sight of a grand piano. Sakura let her hands slide across the ivory and charcoal keys. Shocks of cold waves traveled through her body as her fingers touched each single, glossy key. A small frown came to her face as she realized that this exquisite piece of instrument had been left alone for quite some time, such a shame. She couldn't resist but play one of the keys; it rang gloriously out into the room. It was beautiful; the sound most definitely matched its unedifying beauty.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A soft feminine voice spoke behind her.

Sakura nodded. Taking one last glance at the keys, she turned around.

Standing in front of her was a petite woman in her late forties, but she could have been no more than twenty-six. The women had burning red locks that fell down gracefully behind her back, and a strand was tucked behind her ear. But that wasn't what caught her attention. Instead, it was the pair of bright emerald orbs that stared into her own. And the heart-shaped face, and button nose, and rosy lips.

Realization hit her as she realized there could only be one person in the world that would look like that. Sakura's lips began to tremble ever so slightly, "O-Okaa-san?"

"Oh, Sakura, is that really you?" The women placed a hand on her chest, her heart was pounding at rapid pace. Could it be? The rosette standing in front of her was an exact replica of her daughter. Except, the girl standing in front of her had matured into a fine young women. There wasn't a doubt that she was it. They both shared the same exotic colored hair and those brilliant emerald orbs. Mrs. Haruno opened up her arms and waited.

Immediately, Sakura ran into the embrace of her long lost mother. Sakura clutched onto her as if her life depended on it; silent tears shook her whole body. "Okaa-san...I missed you so much."

Mrs. Haruno proceeded to run her fingers through her daughter's pink locks in a soothing manner before mumbling, "I know sweetheart. I know."

"Now alright, what happen here? Are we watching a chick flick now?" The voice was deep and was definitely masculine. "All I heard the moment I came through the doors were the sound of weeping-."

Mr. Haruno stopped short at the sight of Sakura weeping in the arms of his wife.

She peeked over the shoulder of her Okaa-san and looked him in the eyes. Realization hit him as he realized that the girl was the one that stole his heart. And she called him 'Daddy.' Walking over to the two, Mr. Haruno gathered them up into a warm hug. A Haruno man was also acknowledged to be quite emotionless, for it was the way of being in the business world. But at the moment, he had to let it slide as he couldn't help but let tears of joy blur his vision. His family was back together, after so many years, the Haruno family was complete. Their Cherry Blossom had finally returned to their tree.

Being the observant man he was known to be, looked up and found a certain Uchiha leaning by the frame of the archway of the room. The young man gave him a curt nod in response. Untangling himself from the embrace, Mr. Haruno began to work towards the young man. "And who may you be?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ahh...the heir to the Uchiha Corporation." Mr. Haruno nodded as he rubbed his chin. "And what is your relationship to our Sakura?"

"...I'm Sakura's boyfriend." Never in his life has Sasuke ever felt so...nervous. His hands inside his pockets were beginning to feel sweaty as he felt every muscle in his body tense up.

Mr. Haruno nodded understandingly. "Honey, should I get my shot gun?"

Sakura wiped her tears and sniffled a laugh. Walking over to her Chicken-Ass, Sakura linked her arms with his smiling. "That's not necessary Daddy. Sasuke's a goody two shoes and he's honest. Trust me on this."

Mr. Haurno sighed but a small smile came to his face. "Well sweetheart, you never know. Boys will always be boys. And teenage boys are full of hormones and they're perverts trying to get into your pants."

"Daddy!"

Beside her, Sasuke turned his head to the side to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck. Coughing lightly, Sasuke tried to pick up the pieces of what's left of his manhood and dignity. Boy was he in for a _long_ night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well hello my dear peeps :) Pardon my _quite _delayed updated; the internet at our house was being crazy and I couldn't get anything typed. Not to mention it was Thanksgiving and oh, BLACK FRIDAY! But here's the chapter y'all be waiting for. Thank you **Lilac Queen **for betaing this again! Love her, she's quite amazing. Oh I feel so bad sending this over for her to edit...I didn't even proof-read it...yikes. And that's what I get for typing at 1am in the morning on a school night while typing an English essay. _Awesome. _And the last bit of the chapter was just added right after it was edited so pardon any errors...

Now review! I know you're there** (those following this story that don't review)**. Review my loves, it's an amazing feeling to see my inbox filled with review alerts :) Well in an hour, I have to be back at school for Student Senate Lock-in and decorating for 'Knight's Fest' so I want you guys to review like **mad** so that my phone is practically **buzzing** in my pocket the whole time.** If I get a well above record tonight...wait for it...I will update again on Saturday night.** Now how does that sound? But don't worry I will be updating regularly as much as possible :) But if you guy_s _want the next chapter up quick, you know what to do!

**{Thanks to:} MiyatheEarthninja, InnocentBlossom, ILoveSxS, Cap'n Jackelback, x-JanoskiansBabey-x, silveroaks, uchiha. sakura. 23, DiamondDreams789FIFi, Hearts grow, Rikato Tojidofukuto, MikazukiDreams, luvu11, dark-angel-of-the-past, BlackPoppy. 0, Shadow Wolf, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, Lilac Queen, SkeleTonQueeN06, BananaphoneBob, jus4theheckofit98, OkashiiKantoku, and 7TeamSeven7. **

**~ MusicLover2010**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N:** Hey there loves! What happen to the amounts of reviews?! :/ Was the chapter not that pleasing enough? Oh it's alright…but here's the next chapter! Those reviews better be sky-rocketing! And Shhh…I'm typing this during English class when I'm supposed to be typing my essay. Shhhhh…..

* * *

><p>"How does this taste?" Ino shoved a spoonful of red velvet cake with buttercream into her mouth. "Which one do you like better? This one or the chocolate with crème filling?"<p>

A tangy and rich flavor greeted her taste buds. The cocoa powder gave it its richness but it didn't exactly scream 'CHOCOLATE!' It was more of a warm feeling, like your first kiss. And then the cream cheese was like the sparks afterwards.

"Pretty good?" Ino let out a sigh of frustration. "You said that for the past 25 flavors you've tasted Sakura."

"Sorry?" Sakura questioned. "Why don't you ask Sasuke or Daisuke? I'm sure he wouldn't mind eating the next…five hundred flavors…"

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind!" Daisuke nodded his head in such an elated manner that he looked like a bobble head. Chocolate cake crumbs and bits of frosting around his mouth made it look like he had a cute little beard.

"Well I guess." Ino took the suggestion into consideration and then with a nod, the blond smiled as she shoved a different flavor into the boy's mouth. "Do you like this one?"

Sakura watched as the young boy mumbled an answer with a cake stuffed mouth. His reply was muffled and turned into a bunch of, "Blah Buh I blah buh one bubu..." Sakura laughter rang out throughout the room at the awfully cuteness of the boy, he was to cute for his own good.

After watching Daisuke drown himself in sweets, Naruto decided to speak up. From his spot -aside the oh so ever brooding Sasuke-, Naruto suggested, "Why don't we go and do Sasuke's tux fitting while Ino and Daisuke figure out what flavors the wedding cake should be? I'll be like killing a bird with two stones! Yeah!"

Sakura nodded. "That's a good idea since we're not really doing much aside from being creepers staring at you two eating cake. And Naruto...it's killing two birds with one stone..."

"That's what I said Sakura-chan!"

"Sure you did, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME! - Hey, where did that bastard go?" His blond spikes whipped from side to side as Naruto tried craning his neck in effort to find the dark haired teen. "Sakura-chan did you see where the bastard went? - Where's Sakura-chan?"

Ino muttered an incoherent comment under her breath before pointing outside the bakery's window. "They already left, stupid."

Averting his gaze to the window, he spotted the two running across the crosswalk. Sakura's pink locks went flying all around her as she threw her head back laughing at something the bastard whispered to her. On Sasuke's face was a small smirk as he gave the rosette a loving, soft look. Naruto watched as Sasuke held the door open for her in a gentlemen-like manner, letting her enter first before tailing just behind her. What he didn't fail to notice was the way Sasuke immediately entwined his fingers with hers the moment he let go of the door.

"They're perfect aren't they?"

Naruto turned his head, facing the solemnly looking blond as she stared at her skirt sadly.

"Sometimes I just wish...I just wish I could be as pretty as Sakura. Not to mention smart, funny, sweet, friendly... And then sometimes I also wonder what if i just gave up and let them have their way. Clearly, Sasuke's whipped as can be by none other than Sakura herself. I wonder what if it was Sakura as the bride and me as the maid of honor."

The two watched as Sakura held up two different colored ties, after much debate, she went for the navy one. Wrapping it around Sasuke's collar, she quickly did a simple knot. Sliding it up, she patted it and smiled. They watched as her rosy pink lips open, forming words that they couldn't hear.

"Are you saying you want to let Sasuke go?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you want to get married to him? Don't you love him? Isn't Sakura suppose to be your enemy?" There were millions of questions he wanted answers to, for the future of his two best friends depended on it.

A small sigh escaped her lips, "I don't know anymore. I _really _don't know anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm going to do a _Countdown to Christmas_ on FFn by updating everyday for the **next 12 days 'til Christmas**. But here's the catch though. I will update this story every other day. For example, since I updated TGNISH tonight, I'll update FHF tomorrow. And I know this chapter is really short but it'll be much, much longer next time. So hoped you liked this short chapter and please pardon any errors you happen to come across because I didn't beta this. **Review!** Please?

**{Thanks to:} Rikato Tojidofukuto, 7TeamSeven7, x-JanoskiansBabey-x, InnocentBlossom, MiyatheEarthninja, Hearts grow, uchiha. sakura. 23, Let'sShakeItUp, Freedom and Hope, BananaphoneBob, Sakura'sGhettoInner, ILoveSxS, MikazukiDreams, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, BlackPoppy.0, belle546, and JaggerMania.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Sakura spoke, "we're here to pick up the dress under the reservation Uchiha."<p>

"Hmm?" The lady behind the counter looked up from her computer. Shock mirrored her features as her eyes widen into saucers. "U-Uchiha-sama!" The lady hustled from her seat and bowed in respect at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded curtly at the woman. Repeating what Sakura had said, "We're here to pick up the dress."

"Ah, yes Uchiha-sama."

"Hn." Looking over at Sakura, he found her among the rows of white dresses. Her delicate hands reached out longingly at the fabric of one of the white dresses. She caressed it with small strokes as a small smile appeared on her face.

Sasuke walked over to her and leaned his shoulder against the metal racks, his onyx eyes following her every move. He became more attentive as Sakura hesitantly withdraw her hand. Seeing this, Sasuke grunted. "What's going through your mind Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura smiled. "Oh, nothing in general Chicken-Ass."

"Shut up."

"Make me." Sakura winked.

"You're so annoying -."

"Uchiha-sama," the lady bowed as she held the wedding dress in her hand.

Sakura nodded. "Wow. The Pig sure has good taste." Sakura took the satin fabric between her two hands. Running her hand over the torso where rows of gems decorated the area. Envy filled her as Sakura couldn't help but feel begrudged toward the blond pig.

"Miss, would like to try it on?" Sakura looked at the lady's smile as she began pushing her to the dressing room. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Besides, I'm sure that the dress would look even more gorgeous on you if I dare say it, Miss."

"I-I don't know..." A small blush blossomed on Sakura's face at the lady's comment.

"Miss, you'll see afterwards, I promise you!"

"Well...if you say so."

Sasuke watched as Sakura smiled and giggled with the lady like two schoolgirls. He couldn't help but smirked at the rosette's actions. The girl could just be so childish at times. '_Hn. She wants to be a giggling school girl?'_ Sasuke looked at the rows of dresses in front of him, "Hn. Let's have some fun."

Looking at one of the other ladies working at the store, he motioned her to assist him. "Uchiha-sama?"

Inspecting one of the white dresses on the rack, he handed it to the lady. Then he went to the nest rack and did the same. Afterwards, he told her to bring them to Sakura to try it on.

* * *

><p>Sakura pushed the white curtain aside as she took a peek outside. "Sasuke?"<p>

"Hn?"

She found him sitting on the white sectionals in the outside the dressing room. Sakura looked down at the dress and sighed before heading out. "So how do I look? Pretty decent for a commoner ne?"

Sasuke got up from his seat in a slow manner as he rubbed his chin. Upon getting a closer look, Sasuke turned Sakura around she that she would face the mirror instead. Running his finger down the spine of the dress, he felt Sakura shiver under his touch. Smirking he looked at her in the mirror, "Pretty decent would be putting it nicely."

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed as she sent a glare towards the young Uchiha. Huffing, she straighten out the bottom of the dress. "I think it looks amazing."

"Hn, if you say so Pink troll." Sasuke turned his back and walked away.

Hearing the girl behind him fume in anger, Sasuke smirk widen. Leaning on the counter, he questioned the lady. "Is there another dress available," he pointed towards Sakura, "like that one?"

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to bring it out?"

"Can I see it?"

The lady nodded as she led him towards the back of the store. Jiggling some of the keys on her wrist, she unlocked the door. The scent of wood and cardboard boxes hit his nostrils. The lady went to one of the racks and pulled out one of the plastic bags that held wedding gowns. She unzipped the bag and showed him the dress inside.

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p>The bridal shower was surprisingly fun. Sakura had to admit, she was having the time of her life.<p>

"Two more minutes!" Ino shouted, alerting all of the constants of the time.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed as the girls began fumbling with the toilet paper to make the skirt. Everyone was divided into groups of four and they were handed two rolls of toilet paper. The goal was to make the best looking wedding dress out of toilet paper. And it wasn't easy. At least with a material that was so fragile.

"God Dammit!" Tenten exclaimed as part of the skirt ripped. Throwing her hands up, "This is impossible!"

"Aww," Sakura smiled, "you guys can do this."

"Psh...easy for you to say. All you need to do is smile and stand still like a model." The brunette huffed.

"One minute!" Ino's deafing voice drowned out Tenten's complaints as the girls pushed each other to work faster.

Just as the clock clicked down to zero, Hinata adjusted one last piece before steeping back with the girls behind her.

"Stop! And move away from the dress." Ino commanded and smiled. "...Because it's judging time."

"We are so going to win this." Temari smirked, resting her hands on her hips.

Tenten and Hinata nodded as they observed their masterpiece. Just merely out of toilet paper, they managed to create an impressive strapless dress. With Hinata's artistic ability, the girl created a twisted style top that was tight at the top. As it went past the waistline, the dress began to flow out into a beautiful, big gown. How they managed to create such a thing in a span of five minutes was beyond their knowledge.

Taking just one glance at the dress, Ino said, "My...aren't we gorgeous over here." Winking at Sakura, she continued. "Well, it seems like we have a winner. The Bridal Party are the winners!"

The girls whooped and high-ficed each other. "Mission Accomplished!"

Ino quickly snapped a memory saver of the girls before motioning everyone to the last and best part of the night. The dessert bar.

As the day changed into night, the number of people at shower dwindled down until it was only the girls left.

"Jeez...I'm never gonna be able to fit into that wedding dress now." Ino sighed as she patted her stomach. "But those cheesecakes were amazing."

"Especially the chocolate one," Tenten moaned pleasurably. "It was like...heaven."

Sakura simply giggled at the girls' dazed faces as their minds wondered into the pits of candy land.

"What are you laughing about, Forehead?"

"Oh, nothing in general, Pig." She replied smiling.

"Hey!" Ino shouted. Rolling her pretty, blue eyes, "It's not our fault that we have a low metabolism."

"Not my fault either."

"Oh, just shut up, Forehead!"

"Make me." Sakura grinned as she challenged the blond in a joking amner.

Ino glared at the rosette half-heartedly before grinning herself. "Ehh...I'm too lazy, Chellenge someone else."

With a grin still on her face, Sakura leaned back on the marble counter. Sighing blissfully, she closed her eyes. She listened to the steady breathing of the girls as music played in the background.

For once in he rlife, Sakura felt content with the mishaps in her life. Sure, Ino and Sasuke were getting married tomorrow. And it was something that has been worrying her to death but somehow it was okay until tomorrow. Sakura just wanted time to stop and spend time with her girls, building memories together. The moment was carefree, like how it was when she was a child.

"Hey, Forehead, aren't you worry?" Ino's surprisingly soft spoken voice brought her back into reality.

"Hmm?" Sakura watched as Ino chewed on the bottom of her lips as she stared at her sadly.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Ino stated.

"I know." Sakura's happy grin faltered.

"To Sasuke."

"I know."

"And once we're married there's no going back."

"I know."

"The why aren't you doing something?" Ino whispered hotly.

"...I don't know." Sakura answered softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ino retorted. "Don't you love him?"

"Yes, I love him."

"Then do something!"

"It's not that easy Ino."

"Yes, it is!"

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura questioned. Giving Ino a weak smile, "I thought you wanted this."

"...I...," Ino stammered. She was quite shock as her quick retort died in her throat.

"See?"

"But that's not important!" Ino replied stubbornly.

"Fine, it's not important." Sakura agreed before countering. "But do you think Fugaku-sama would accept me as his daughter-in-law? Hmm? Tell me Ino, would you want a commoner to be wedded to your son? The sole heir to the most successful company in all of Japan, not to mention Asia?"

Dead silence answered back at her. Sighing, Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor. "Sure, I'm the heir to the Haruno Company but we're not as powerful as you guys. Yes, we're one of the top five in the nation but the Yamanakas are above us. We may have high standards but not up to the Uchiha's standards."

"And isn't this marriage arranged by your guys grandfathers? Wasn't it the only reason that this wasn't announced earlier because it wasn't discovered until recently?"

Ino nodded solemnly.

"Exactly. And aren't you guys the most talked couple around here?" Sakura smiled.

Once Sakura had excused herself for a bit and had walked out of the room. Ino muttered quietly, "No, you guys are."

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into the beach villa and found the girls knocked out on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, the young Uchiha realized that Sakura wasn't with the group. Shutting the door behind him, he walked passed the kitchen and found the rosette swinging on the bench outside. The girl had her knees to her chest as she stared out into the horizon Of course, the sun went into its slumber a long while ago so the moon had replaced its place in the night sky.<p>

Sitting down next to her. Sasuke let himself tangle his hand in her soft, pink locks.

Sakura turned her head and rested her left cheek on her knees. "Hey."

"Hn."

"You're home early." Sakura commented. "Any reason?"

"Hn. Naruto decided to bring strippers into the club."

Sakura barely managed to contain her laughter at the look on Sasuke's face."You're sure you're not homosexual? Because any guy would die for that."

"No." He sent a glare in her direction. "It was a dare made by on the guys. Naruto lost at poker, so the guys made him text his top five most annoying fangirls."

"And they came in the littlest amount of clothing I assume?" Sakura smiled. "Once they saw you, they wanted you instead."

"Aa."

"Well, at least Naruto didn't actually bring strippers." Sakura laughed. "Hinata would have been heartbroken!"

"Neji was there, the Dobe would've been dead."

"True."

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're home! -" Naurto announced loudly as he entered. But he was cut short as Ino quickly clamped her hand over the his loud mouth.<p>

"Shh!" The girls hissed, pointing towards the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto tried to whisper quietly but instead, it came out louder.

"Shh!" Ino hissed. "We're spying on them, duh."

As the teens entered the kitchen, they spotted the couple and little Daisuke sitting arounf the kitchen bar playing UNO.

"Plus four again?" Sakura exclaimed. " I swear, you guys are ganging up on me!"

"Hn, it's not our fault you suck."

"Mister," Sakura hissed, "if I were you, I would watch my mouth."

"Hn."

Upon hearing the young Uchiha's signature reply, Sakura frowned. Then she swung at him. Sauke winced internally as her small fist came in contact with his shoulder. _'Damn...the girl may be small but she can pack quite a punch.'_

Seeing the girl's emerald eyes narrow, Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

"Uchiha, shut up,"

"Hn."

_Twitch._ Sakura felt her left eye twitch in annoyance as her temper rose. Whacking him once more on the shoulder, she proceed to tackle him to the ground.

The teens' eyes widen as the couple fell behind the bar, blocking the audience from the amusing show.

In other situations, being tackled to the ground by a girl would have damaged his Uchiha pride but Sasuke had to make an exception for Sakura.

"No struggle, Uchiha?" Sakura mocked as a smirk formed on her lips. "Weak."

"You're annoying."

"But you know you love it."

"Aa."

And to seal the deal, Sakura dipped her head as Sasuke captured her lips into a sweet kiss.

Daisuke let out a cute groan as he quickly covered his eyes. "Eww...Nii-san...Nee-chan, you're so gross."

* * *

><p>"Ino-Nee-chan?"<p>

Ino turned around and spotted Daisuke poking his head from behind the door. "Yes?"

Daisuke's feet padded against the carpeted floors as he made his way across and sat on her bed. The little boy grabbed a pillow twice his size and hugged it. "Ino-Nee-chan, do you have to marry Nii-san?"

The questions definitely caught her off guard.

"I mean...," Daisuke began, "Nii-san really likes Nee-chan."

Ino watched as the little boy sturggled with what to say or how to say it. It was quite an adorable sight. Daisuke's brows were pulled together, signifying that he was deep in thought.

"I don't know what love is, but I think it's when Nee-chan steals Nii-san's coffee and takes a sip of it before spitting it all out because it's bitter. And then Niisan would smirk at her before kissing her. They're so gross!" Daisuke said, making a disgusted face at the end. "It's also when Nii-San gives up his cherry tomatoes for Nee-chan. Right, Ino-Nee-chan?"

"You little punk...," Ino mumbled as she quickly wiped away the stray tears that began to form.

Daisuke smiled. "Nee-chan is like a mommy to me. She bakes the best cookies ever for me, and when I'm sad, she would hold me and tell me tstories. Then at night, if she's here, Nee-chan would tuck me in and kiss me goodnight. You don't see anyone else kissing me to sleep at night."

Nodding, Ino asked, "What about Sasuke?"

"Nii-san? He's always been my big brother and daddy!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Once again, Ino nodded.

"Nee-chan said that there's two kinds of love. One is where you love with your eyes and head. And the other is with your heart."

The boy looked at her in the eyes. "I may be little but you're not happy when you're with Nii-san. Your head is, your heart isn't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Little Daisuke is finally back! :) Yes...I'm sorry. I suck at updating...especially for the _Countdown 'til Christmas..._ I'm very sorry about that. And quite sorry about not updating earlier than this. But I just got done with Mid-Term Exams this week T.T" So much work! And competition is coming up too...so yeah. Not to mention rehearsal for _Variety Show._ Let me tell you, being lifted is not funny nor easy. And I'm a petite size girl. When I went up, I seriously thought I was gonna go through the ceiling...

But anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. It would've been up earlier if it wasn't for some stupid guy that ran into the power pole this morning, making us lose power for like a whole day! And I was in the middle of typing too! And this wasn't beta either...sorry. Thanks to **Cherry **for being my **400th **reviewer! :) Alright, the empty grey box is just below :) **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**{Thanks to:} SkeleTonQueeN06, uchiha. sakura. 23, ILoveSxS, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, PervertAnimeOtaku, bbarbie325, JaggerMania, BananaphoneBob, 7TeamSeven7, betty69blue, FallenWing21, Rikato Tojidofukuto, MikazukiDreams, Hearts grow, Dina Sana, MiyatheEarthninja, OnlyForever17, InnocentBlossom, BlackPoppy. 0, mandycandy, Cherry, angellyx13, and Alyssa Michele.**

**Thank you! The amounts for reviews for Chapter 21 was amazing! Keep it going, you guys are the best!**

**~KP**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>Sakura tapped her index finger to the beat of the song as she entered the iron gates of the Uchiha Estate. The mile drive to the mansion were wrapped in hundreds of thousands of twinkle lights. White satin bows were added too. "Hmm, I wonder what the insides look like. It's probably breathtaking, that's for sure."<p>

She pulled into an empty spot in the rows of cars belonging to the guys and parked the car. Reaching behind her, Sakura gathered her navy bridemaid's dress along with her purse from the backseat. Locking the car, Sakura made her way to the front double French doors.

"About time you got here, girl!" Tenten exclaimed as she entered. "We only have a few hours to get you ready!"

Sakura gave her a small apologetic smile. "Sorry?"

Tenten rolled her chocolate brown eyes before shoving her towards the stairs and dragged her upstairs. Opening one of the double doors, Tenten said, "Hey, look who decided to finally show up."

"Took ya long enough, Forehead." Ino said.

"Hello to you too, Pig." Sakura answered sarcastically.

"Forehead," Ino bit back before smiling again. "Well the beauty team is in the other room. You better get that fat ass in there if you want to get ready in time."

"Hn, like you're the one to call me fat, Pig." Sakura stuck her tongue out at the blond as she made her way towards the other room.

Behind her, Ino heard her hairstylist mutter, "What a shame. She even caught onto Young Master's language."

The beauty team masked, buffed, and polished every surface of her body. Every lock of hair was curled to perfection before it was bun to the side with the curls framing her face. Her makeup was soft and subtle as s peachy, pink lip color was swiped across her lips.

One of the girl zipped up her dress before handling her the bouquet.

"Thank you."

"Oh, it's no problem, Miss." The makeup artist replied bubbly. "And you do look quite beautiful, Miss."

One of the others nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes! You look beautiful enough to be the bride, Miss!"

Blood flooded to her cheeks as they continued to shower her with compliments. "Look, she could even be counted on to be the blushing bride!"

Sakura thanked them but shook her head, "It's nothing. No one will be looking at me today. Not when Ino is the room." Sakura muttered sadly to herself.

* * *

><p>One of the maids made her stand up so that the dress could be eased over her hair and makeup. Ino's knees shook so badly as the girl fastened the long line of pearl buttons up her back that the satin quivered in little wavelets. In under an hour, she was going to be Mrs. Uchiha and her name wasn't Sakura. The thought scared the wits out of her. Before, Ino would have been thrilled to be wedded to none other than the Uchiha Sasuke. But now, she wasn't so sure.<p>

Her lips began to tremble as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Aww, honey, you look beautiful." Ino's mom smiled as she hugged her baby. Pulling back, Mrs. Yamanaka looked at her daughter in the eyes. She wiped away a stray tear that managed to escape. "Oh, honey, it's okay. I know this tradition is a pain in the butt, but you'll get to see Sasuke in no time."

"I w-want to see him, mama."

"But it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"No, not Sasuke." Ino replied. "I want to see Kiba."

"Kiba?" Mrs. Yamanaka was confused at her daughter's answer. "Why would you want to see him?"

"Mama," Ino begged, "I just want to see Kiba."

Still confused at her daughter's answer, she nodded before leaving to fetch the boy.

Ino breathed out a ragged breath and leaned on the marble bathroom counter for support. "Why are you doing this Sakura? You clearly love him so do something!"

Kiba walked in and found the blond in the state of a possible meltdown. Clearing his throat, "You wanted my presence, Milady?"

"What the hell am I suppose to do, Kiba?" Ino's brows knitted together as her forehead scrunched up.

"Worry causes ugly wrinkles you know?" Kiba placed two fingers on her forehead and smoothed out the crease that formed.

"How am I not suppose to worry? I'm marrying Sasuke in an hour! And those lovebirds are such cowards that they don't even have the guts to end it!" Ino shouted. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to calm her breathing. "They're just so...annoying!"

"Well," Kiba began, "what do you expect from those two? They're as stubborn as a bull."

"The least they can do is top this wedding!" Ino cried. Soon after, she lunched into Kiba's embrace and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"Hey, you shouldn't cry Milady. It'l mess up you beautiful face."

"Oh, shut up. I'm gorgeous." Ino sputtered weakly, which Kiba chuckled at softly.

* * *

><p>Her emerald orbs caught sight of him leaning against the white railing of the gazebo, looking handsome as ever in his tux. His black jacket was laid forgotten on the bench, revealing the nice navy blue vest he wore.<p>

"My, don't we look pretty today." Sakura joked half-heartily as she stepped inside. Walking to the spot next to him, she too rested her elbows on the railing. "So, Mr. Uchiha you ready to tie the knot?"

All she got from him was silence. "What, so nervous you can't even speak? That's so cute." Sakura commented with a weak smile.

"Sakura! This isn't a funny joke anymore." Sasuke hissed. "I'm getting married in like thirty minutes and the girl at that altar is not you."

Sakura met his eyes for a second. Shaking her head, she looked away. "Don't you think I know that?" Her voice was barely audible. "We may be eighteen, but for the past months, I feel like I aged five years. Before...I thought that I had matured enough. Boy, was I wrong."

"I thought I could handle anything that life could throw at me, but in reality I can't. And sometimes in life, you have to accept those mishaps and go with it because everything happens for a reason."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke had a feeling where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"Maybe," Sakura wet her lips, "maybe we're just not meant to be together, Sasuke."

It took him a moment to register what Sakura had just said. As her words began to sink in, he felt his blood boil. He was furious, words couldn't even describe what he felt. "What the hell do mean, Sakura?"

"Nevermind." Her emerald orbs were glassy and she was choking on her words. "It's nothing."

Just as she began to walk away, Sasuke reached out and pulled her back roughly. "Like hell it it." Sasuke growled. "Tell me what you're trying to say Sakura. Are you telling that you don't love me?"

"No, of course I love you."

"Then what's the matter?" Sasuke grounded out. "You love me and I love you, end of story. Simple as that."

In another world, Sakura was sure she would have cried tears of joy at Sasuke's confession. But that wasn't the case at the moment.

"How can you promise me that Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a hush tone. "You're practically a prince! You're going to marry Ino, who's a princess. I'm...I'm just a luck girl that managed to get a sip of royalty, nothing more, nothing less. Life's not a fairytale. I'm not Cinderella, who's a nobody but ends up getting her prince charming and happily ever after. That just doesn't happen in reality, Sasuke."

The pink-haired girl was slowing shedding her hard, tough demean and revealing a broken doll. Her eyes were filled with tears, the water dam was on the brink of breaking. Yet, no tears made their escape. Sakura looked so fragile in this state. She looked down at her bouquet and held it tightly.

Sighing, Sasuke gathered her into his arms. Burying his face into her hair, he made sure not to ruin her side bun. Her scent swirled around him as he closed his eyes. Unlike other girls, Sakura liked to wear a sweet and light perfume. But she also had a scent of her own to add to the mix. Sasuke breathed in the scent of blossoms and cherries.

"In ten minutes, you're no longer mine..." Sakura sniffed.

"Hn...I may not be able to keep many promises but...I promise you that I love you...always."

They both knew that they have to leave soon yet, they're both holding on. They knew that this day would come, but it came all too fast. It was their last moment together and it was too late to change anything. Neither of them weren't going to let go. But in a few minutes, they had to separate and go. For the last few minutes, they were going to hold each other so close because by twilight, they'll be on their own on different paths. The daylight is burning out and the stars are getting bright. Someone needs to slow it down. In a few, this moment would become nothing except a memory.

It was Sakura who decided to speak up. "'I-I...I have to go, Sasuke." Instead of letting go, she did quite the opposite, she held on tighter.

"Hn...don't."

Sakura laughed weakly and pulled away unwillingly. Wiping her eyes, "Well then Chicken-Ass, I'll see you at the altar."

Sasuke locked eyes with her and gave a her a curt nod. Before letting her go completely, he reached up and cradled Sakura's face in his hand. Sakura watched through the film of tears blinding her as Sasuke leaned in. His hot breath fanned against her lips as he whispered, "I love you." And then he closed the gap with the capture of her lips. Sakura stretched up on the tips of her toes, throwing her arms - bouquet and all - around his neck.

He kissed her tenderly, lovingly; Sakura forgot the issue at hand, the place, the time, the reason...only remembering that he loved her, wanted her, and he had her heart.

Sasuke began the kiss, and he had to end it; she clung to him with every last bit of energy she had. Eventually, they both had to learn to let go and face the harsh, cold reality.

* * *

><p>It was five minuted before the wedding ceremony when Sakura entered the bathroom. Ino looked stunning as ever in her white gown with her golden hair twisted in a soft updo. She was so beautiful it made Sakura want to cry. What was the point of dressing up with Ino around?<p>

Putting on a forced, weak smile, Sakura asked, "You ready Pig?"

"..."

"Well good luck! Don't trip down the aisle!" Sakura said. "No pressure!"

"Oh, no pressure my ass." Ino replied looking at her in the eye. Both girls came to realization that their eyes were a tad bit red and puffy but hardly noticeable.

Clearing her throat, "I'll leave you a few minutes to take a breather."

Ino thanked her and nodded.

The music was louder in the hall. The first note of Pachelbel Canon floated up stairs along with the fragrance of a million flower. Shikamaru and Temari were up to bat first as they began to make their way down the stairs. Then Neji and Tenten followed, and then Kiba and Hinata. And then it was the best man and maid of honor to go.

"It's our turn, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. "Count to five and follow me."

Sakura only nodded sadly as she took his offered arm. The rosette wasn't the only one miserable at the moment. Naruto sighed and watched her with dull cerulean blue eyes. _'This wasn't suppose to happen to them...'_

"Don't let me fall, Naruto," Sakura whispered. Naruto took her hand and pulled it through his arm.

"Promise. Don't worry Sakura-chan. I won't let you fall. Believe it!" Naruto promised quietly, giving her a grin.

Sakura breathed out deeply as they began to descend the stairs. As soon as her feet were past the treacherous stairs, she couldn't help but search for him. She was distracted for a brief second though as she stared in awed at garlands of white blossoms hanging from the ceiling, dripping with rivers of white gossamer ribbons.

But Sakura tore her eyes from the white gossamer and searched over the satin draped chairs - her entrance had caught everyone's attention - until she found those familiar pairs of onyx eyes. Her eyes didn't leave his once, even when she had to separate from Naruto and stand to the left with the other bridesmaids.

And then Ino came in.

The blond had her head down towards the floor the whole time as a white veil shielded her pretty face away from the crowd. She looked in every sense, perfect. Something was off about the blond though, Kiba didn't know what it was but the girl seemed different. Kiba watched as her footsteps fell a little too proud and stiff. Sure, the blond always walked in a proud, high class girl way but there was always a little grace to her steps. Confused, Kiba decided that maybe she was just nervous.

Inoichi handed Sasuke his daughter with a big smile and patted their hands. "Take care of our daughter for us, Sasuke."

The canon ended with its final note as it rang gloriously in the room. Everyone took their seat as the minister began to speak. "Today, we come together to celebrate a special moment in life, one's marriage."

"Marriage isn't just about a man and a woman becoming one but also two families becoming as one. So today, don't pick a side to sit." The minister continued. "Before we begin the rite of marriage and the exchange of vows. Does anyone object the marriage of Mr. Uchiha and the soon to be Mrs. Uchiha Ino?"

Over Ino's shoulder, onyx and emerald clashed with each other but neither gave a sign of objecting. The secret stare had caught Fugaku's attention but he didn't stand up to object the marriage either.

The minister cleared his throat and adjusted the Bible in his hand. "Well then, since no one is to object this marriage, we'll begin."

Just as the minister was to begin the traditional wedding vows, a shrill voice shouted from the top of the stairs. "Wait!" Her heels echoed loudly with every step she took. "I object! I object!"

The crowd gasped as Ino came running down with her dress hiked up. She stopped in the middle of the aisle and said, "I, Yamanaka Ino, object this marriage."

Everyone was speechless.

"Ino? If you're here...then who's that?" Kiba pointed to the "bride."

Sasuke turned his head towards the girl in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he flipped the white veil back. _"Akame."_

"Aww, Sasuke-kun, you weren't suppose to do that until the minister said so." Akmae said in a sickly, sugar coated voice. Looking at Ino, "_Sweetie_, you weren't suppose to do that either."

The girl eyes turned into slits as her voice darkened. She moved her blood-red lips and said, "Now you'll pay the consequences."

Suddenly, groups of men in black swarmed in, surrounding the whole room. Then one broke off from the group and whipped out a gun, placing it behind Ino as he held her in a headlock.

"One move," Akame threatened, "and she's a goner."

Inoichi was enraged, "You are to let my daughter go immediately."

Akame crackled. "Oh, I totally forgot, she'll be a goner too."

Before she could comprehend anything, Sakura felt the nudge of a gun aimed to the center of her back as a white cloth hovered over her mouth. "It's nice to see you again,_ Sakura-chan._" The voice sent chills down her spine as the hairs on her neck stood up.

"Kabuto." The chloroform began to kick in as Sakura began to surrender the hands of unconsciousness. Her vision started to blur and fuzz as the room began to spin.

"I swear, you harm a single harm on her body, I will kill you." Sasuke promised the dark-haired girl. He was so angry that he didn't even notice what was happening to the rosette.

"Sakura!" Ino watched as the girl fell limp to the floor with a hard thump before she was pulled away by the grey-haired bastard. "What the hell are you doing to her, you son of a bitch! Get you're filthy hands off of her!" She squirmed and wiggled in her kidnapper's grasp.

"Hmm, well all of this can end right now if you agree to marry me." Akame offered. "What do you say, Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't agree to it Sasuke!" Ino shouted. "You're not suppose to marry her! Or me! But Sakura! You're suppose to marry Sakura!-"

Ino was gagged and knocked out before she could even continue her rant. The man that held her hostage lifted her up and away.

"Ino!" Kiba shouted. Turning to Akame, he glared at her, "What the hell is the meaning of this Akame?"

"Honey, didn't I already made it clear?" Akame rolled her eyes. "I want Sasuke-kun to marry me."

"And you think you can get my son to marry you like this?" Everyone turned their attention to Mikoto as she stood up out of her seat. Her usually smiling face was turned into a frown. "Bitch, please."

For a tension filled moment, a few members of the audience stifled a laugh at the Uchiha's matriarch's explicit, witty comment.

Akame was shocked to the core. "..."

"Now, I want you to return those two girls now and get out."

"Pardon?"

"_Sweetheart, _I believe you understand what I mean. I want you to pack your bags and we'll have someone to escort you to the airport to be deported. This action is to be done in twenty four hours."

"What?" Anger filled her whole body. Akame couldn't believe her ears, not only had her plan failed and she couldn't marry Sasuke, she was demanded to be deported too. "What?! No, no that is not going to happen. You either let me marry Sasuke-kun or else those two are promised to never open their eyes again."

"Boys," Mikoto commanded. In an instant, Uchiha guards came piling in but they were a second too slow. Akame pushed a button hidden in her bouquet and immediately the place began to be filled with a mysterious gas. The gas acted like a thick fog, blinding everyone from the orders that Akame called to her men. The once perfect wedding ceremony became a total chaotic mess.

The guest scrambled and shuffled to the door as they attempt to save themselves from the gas.

"Everyone, cover your mouths!"

As the building was safely cleared out, fire trucks and ambulances were already outside to help. Paramedics came to help those having issues breathing as firefighter rushed in to shut off the gas.

The bridal party grouped together as they waited for Sasuke and Naruto to arrive.

"Dammit!" Naruto exclaimed. "They're gone."

The girls' eyes widened. "Seriously? What...what about the girls?"

"Hn...they're gone too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whew! Longest chapter since...forever! I hope that the length and the contents of this chapter is satisfying enough for you, although it ended with a slight cliffhanger ;) This chapter was amazingly whipped together and typed all under a day, pretty good ne? Oh, and the best part? So I was listening to music as I was making this chapter than BAM! The song that I've been waiting all day for finally came on and totally inspiration! And here's the catch...it was 2am... For all my authors out there that are currently reading this, I have a personal quote for you that I came up with.

_"Write at any hour of the day, night even. Inspiration has a weird way of announcing its arrival." ~KP_

All rights reserved! ;) But I'm serious though... Anyways, please review! Even if it's just one word! It still counts as a review! :D So can you guys help me? I'm probably cray cray at the moment but...can you guys help me reach **500** reviews? Cray right? But come on, please! It would really mean a lot. Oh, did I mention, I updated a really long chapter? ;) And I'm suppose to be doing my homework right now...oops... (That can wait, I need to talk to my readers! -thumb ups-) How about an early Valentine's Day gift? So, I'll leave you all to **review** saying have a good day, morning, afternoon, evening, or night, depending when you're reading this :)

**{Thanks to:} Dina Sana, BlackPoppy. 0, SkeleTonQueeN06, MiyatheEarthninja, Lilac Queen, uchiha. sakura. 23, shadowknight6398, x-JanoskiansBabey-x, ILoveSxS, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, Moi, xXmysterious-unknownXx, Raikiri80, NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe, 7TeamSeven7, HoneyHyuuga, naruto and twilight fan33, DiamondDreams789FIFi, BananaphoneBob, Sasuke14, MikazukiDreams, and angellyx13.  
><strong>

**~KP**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>Six hours. Sakura and Ino have been missing for six hours. The two girls were kidnapped without a single clue left behind.<p>

Naruto walked into the chapel. His usually happy grin turned upside down as his sun-kissed colored head hung low. The hard soles of his shoes echoed loudly against the tiled floors. Stopping at the end of the aisle, Nartuo slid into the seat beside his best friend. "Don't worry, Teme. We'll find her... Believe it!" The blond's attempt at loosening the mopey atmosphere failed. Naruto's blunt attempt seemed more like reassurance for the two; increasing the hope for the two boys .

Silence bounced back at Naruto - Not like he was expecting some sort of reply from the young Uchiha anyways.

Sasuke, like Naruto, had his head hung low with his elbows propped on his knees. In his hands, he held a bouquet. It was Sakura's. Sasuke fingered the petals of the pink blossoms, he smirked bitterly. Sasuke had sakuras in his hands, but it wasn't _his_ Sakura.

Sighing, Sasuke ran a hand over his face before rising out of his seat. Then he made his way briskly to the the exit.

"Hey, Teme! Where are you going?" Naruto hurriedly stumbled out of his seat and chased after the teen. "Hey, wait up!"

"Hurry up, Dobe."

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" Sasuke grunted.

A wide grin graced Naruto's features. "Ha! I knew you weren't going to let them do all the fun. Now this is the Teme I know!"

"Shut up, Dobe."

* * *

><p>She felt horrible. No, horrible couldn't even describe what she felt. The inside of her mouth and throat was parched, leaving an awful, bitter taste. Her arms and legs ached as if she just finished running a marathon. Everything hurt.<p>

Sakura winced as she opened her eyes. The sudden brightness took a strain on her eyes. Letting her eyes adjust, she scanned the room. A couple feet away, Sakura spotted a limp body. The person had on a white dress and blond hair that was slowly falling out of her updo. Her emerald eyes widen, it was Ino. Scrambling to the blond - more like crawled -, she turned Ino over onto her back.

Touching the girl's face, Sakura shivered slightly at the coldness her hand came in contact with. Frowning, she checked for a pulse on the girl. She found it. It was slow and steady but it was a pulse. Sakura sighed in relief.

Slumping back down to the ground, she crossed her legs. They were locked inside some type of closet. White painted brick walls surrounded them as a sound proof door provided an exit to the room. It kind of reminded her of a cello/bass room at the high school. But then Sakura realized an upsetting factor. Since it was like a cello/bass room, it was locked from the outside. _Awesome_.

And there weren't any windows either. Just four walls of brick, a metal door, and an insanely bright ceiling light.

"Jeez." Sakura rasped. "What is this? Double-o-seven, mission impossible?"

"Probably...," Ino mumbled. The blond tried flexing her fingers. Once they finally moved, Ino straightened up and collapsed against the wall. Dull, baby blue eyes stared at the rosette. "You love him don't you..."

Sakura's eyes widen at Ino's sudden comment. Slumping down, she replied, "Don't you love him too?"

"I don't know...," Ino sighed. "I don't know a lot of things these days."

"Then tell me," Sakura began, "what do you know?"'

"I know that Sasuke is unconditionally in love...with you." Ino replied, not missing a beat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm 100% sure."

"What would you say if I told you, I'm only 99.9% sure about what you just told me." Sakura stated, her voice quiet.

Ino's head whipped around so fast that Sakura hear the snap of her neck. "What? You're kidding."

"Nope." Leaning against the cold wall, Sakura sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Why?"

"It's not that I don't trust him or anything. Nor do I doubt our relationship... it's just he's not loving with his whole heart. I don't have his whole heart. The majority of it, yes. Not the whole though."

"What are you talking about?" Ino's brows knitted together in confusion. "How could Sasuke not love you with his whole heart?"

"His ex-girlfriend came into town a couple weeks ago."

_**Flashback...**_

_"Sasuke?" Sakura stepped out of the dressing room with another white dress. This time, it was a classic long sleeve dress with a lace pattern. Surprisingly, it wasn't that out of style, it had a touch of modernness to it._

_Scanning the room, the dark-haired Uchiha was nowhere in sight. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura stepped down from the podium and tapped one of the workers on the shoulder. "Excuse me, have you seen the young man I came in with?"_

_"Uchiha-sama?" The lady questioned. She pointed to the back. "Uchiha-sama is in the back examining a dress, Miss."_

_Sakura nodded and thanked the lady. Careful not to trip over the hem of her dress, she hiked it up and walked to the back._

_Hushed voices came from behind the racks of white dresses. One of the voices belonged to Sasuke while the other was foreign to her._

_"... I heard you're getting married soon..." The feminine voice seemed wobbly, like she was on the brink of tears. "She must be very lucky."_

_"Hn, she's not the one though."_

_"Really?" The woman's head snapped up as a smile found its way to her face. "You're not in love with Ino?"_

_"Aa." Sasuke smirked. "The girl I love is the total exact opposite. She's smart, witty; sometimes too much that it gets her in trouble. She's a lovely five feet tall girl with a temper too big to fill her shoes. But most of all..."_

_The women's lips had blown into a full million dollar smile, showing her dazzling white teeth. She stared adoringly at him as he too return the same stare._

_"... she has, the oddest color hair, bubble gum pink. And big, vibrant emerald orbs. Weird, yes. But I wouldn't take her any other way."_

_Immediately, the woman's smile dropped, disappointment and pain etched onto her pretty face. Her eyes fell empty to the ground, losing its spark it held moments ago. Her lips began to tremble and quiver as a film of tears covered her eyes._

_Sasuke took notice of this and reached out for the girl, "Noemi... you alright?"_

_She pulled away from him. Hastily, she wiped away her tears. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Someone as petty as me wasn't going to hold the heart of a **P****rince** for a long time. I don't have a personal place in your heart." Her voice shook as she spoke._

_Sakura's heart ached for her. To love someone, yet they don't hold that love anymore._

_"Who said, I don't love you anymore?" Sasuke replied softly. He was using the same soft spoken tone that he would talk to her. Sakura leaned in closer to hear his love filled words that she never thought he was capable of. It shocked her._

_"I love you, Noemi. I've moved on though and another special girl has captured my heart. But that doesn't mean I've broken my promise. You still have a spot in my heart no matter what."_

_"Can you promise me that?"_

_"As much as it hurts you to hear this... I can't. There's going to be one day where I'm going to have to let you go. She loves me with her whole heart and I'm not giving her the same in return. For now though, I'll promise you that." Sasue stared at her tenderly as he brushed away her tears._

_The girl let out a heart-breaking sob before pulling Sasuke into a hug._

**_End of__ Flashback..._**

Sakura was strangely silent.

Ino looked at her with concerned eyes, she's never seen the rosette so... torn. Her hands were clasped together in her lap as she twirled her thumbs around in circles. Her pink locks tumbled over her shoulders and fell messily over her face.

"Sakura...," Ino breathed. Moving towards the girl, she wrapped her arms around the fragile rosette. "Oh, baby, it's alright."

Tears cascaded down her face like waterfalls. Sakura's voice was winded. "My heart is tearing in two, Ino. I'm... I'm a home wrecker."

"No, you're not, Sakura."

"Yes, I am. I mind as well be." Sakura said in between sobs. "They loved each other."

"Exactly," Ino began, "they _loved _each other." The blond ran her fingers through Sakura's pink locks, murmuring comforting words into her ear. "Sasuke loved you. He's moved on. He has you now. Sure, Noemi will always have a special place in his heart and all, but like he said, he's going to have to let her go one day. Why? Because he wants you to have his whole heart."

"You know there's a saying for a guy's first love. They say that a guy's first love will always remain in his heart even long after it's gone. For girls though, that special guy remains in our heads. But I do believe that it's not the same for Sasuke. Noemi will remain in his heart but she'll move to remain in his thoughts. He'll love her with his head not his heart anymore. As harsh as that sounds, it's the truth."

Sakura sobs resided to little sniffles after a while. The rosette pulled away from Ino and blew a raspberry in attempt to stop crying. Laughing hollowly, Sakura forced real smile onto her face. "Gosh... look at me, I'm a mess."

"It's good to be a mess sometimes girl." Ino smiled. "Got to let that dam leak sometimes too."

After a while, Sakura had finally returned back to her old self again.

"So...," she began quietly, "let's get the hell out of here."

"Got a plan?"

Sakurra scanned the room. "Maybe..." A certain metal panel by the door caught her attention.

Shuffling over to it, she touched it. Examining it, she tugged on the corners. With one more hard tug, the metal panel fell loose and dropped into her lap. Looking across the room at Ino, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Quietly, she placed the panel onto the floor and inspected the wired filled box. Wires of all colors were inside the box; they were attached to a single black cube. Placing her ear near it, electrical sounds emitted from it.

"I think it's the electronic lock to the door." Ino commented. "We have one of those at home. It's a four digit lock."

"Hmm...," Sakura fingered one of the wires. Suddenly, a light bulb went off. "Hey, Ino, do you have your phone?"

"Yeah. I hid it underneath my dress in my garter. Why?"

"Let me see it."

Ino handed her the phone. Biting her lips, Sakura unhooked one of the wires and connected it to the phone. Working her magic, a number pad appeared on the phone's screen.

"... So ... you wouldn't happen to know the pass-code would you...," Sakura joked half-heartily.

"Err... try 0-4-2-5...," Ino suggested.

Sakura typed in the four numbers and surprisingly, the meal door clicked. Her emerald orbs widen as she unhooked the phone, threw it back to Ino, and reassembled the box back together. "How did you know that?" The rosette turned to stare at the blond in amazement.

Smiling smugly, Ino replied, "Forehead, I'm just that awesome."

Now, Sakura gave her an incredulous look.

"Fine. Those four digits were written on the floor, where I was laying. It seemed like that last person that was locked up in here was trying to figure it out."

Sakura frowned. "Okay... this is way too easy. There is no way they planned this elaborate plan to kidnap us just so we can escape this easily."

"True. My, isn't our _Sakura-chan_ intelligent." The voice sent chills down her spine as she turned her head. It was Kabuto.

Moments after, the door slammed open as a fuming Akame stomped in. Glaring at her prisoners, "Why the hell isn't Sasuke here to marry me yet?" Her unusually shrill scream turned the girls deaf.

"Who would want to marry a bitch like you?" Ino commented, returning a glare of her own. "Because I wouldn't."

"You lesbian or something, blond?" Akame retorted hotly. Huffing, "I wouldn't marry a whore like you either."

"At least I'm not desperate enough to go partner up with a snake obsessed weirdo for sexual purposes."

Akame's blood red eyes narrowed into slits. "Shut. Up."

"Whatever." Ino shifted her body around so that her back was facing Akame.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Akame whirled around at Sakura. "Do you have anything to say about this, bitch?"

Emerald green stared back at her. "Uh, yes." Shakily, Sakura managed to stand up with some support of the wall. With a straight face, she said, "Pipe. the. Fuck. Down."

"Excuse me?"

Rolling her eyes, "You heard me. Pipe the fuck down."

Without another thought, Akame lunged for the barely standing rosette. Her claws were ready to rip Sakura's face to shreds. But a hand stopped her. "Let's not forget my side of the bargain, hm?"

"You can forget about your bargain." Akame growled. "Your _cherry blossom_ is pushing my buttons."

Kabuto let out a dark chuckle, "Oh, I don't think so _sweetie_. Either you get off of my dear Sakura, or," he placed a gun beside her head, "_boom_."

Akame hissed at the man before reluctantly climbing off of Sakura.

Kabuto looked at her with lust filled yes. "Ah, no need to be frighten my dear." The psychopath placed his hands on her shoulder. "Kabuto-kun has your back."

The way he placed his name into the sentence sent bone-chilling shivers down her spine as she scrambled away from him.

"Get you filthy hands off of me, you bastard."

"Aw, don't be like that my dear." Once more Kabuto advanced onto the rosette. He moved his lips to he face and pinned her down. Smirking he bent down to steal a kiss. Instead, Sakura swung her fist and sent an uppercut under his chin.

He flew to the wall, dazed. Shaking his head, he rubbed his chin. The lust that was once in his eyes were replaced by sheer madness. "Dear, that wasn't very becoming of you. No need to be a bad girl."

"Well, maybe that wouldn't have happened if you decided to keep your pant on, you horny asshole." Sakura's face reddened as her eyes lit up.

The devil smiled sickly at her. He bent down and grabbed her hand tightly. Raising it up, he said, "You shouldn't have said that my dear. You've _disappoint_ me, darling."

* * *

><p>Something was happening to Sakura, he knew it. Sasuke always had that qualm before the girl would start crying. A boyfriend's instincts one could say. But once he heard the heart wrenching scream, Sasuke's head snapped up as he took the stairs two at a time.<p>

Naruto winced as another scream echoed through the building. The blond watched as his best friend flew up the stairs and with each scream, Sasuke went insane. He could see the blood-lust in the dark-haired teen's eyes, they were the eyes of a killer. And just for this one time, Naruto wasn't going to interfere. Nobody messes with Sakura without having their blood spill.

Both boys followed the direction of the commotion. They flung open every door, searching for the rosette.

Stopping in front of the last door, Sasuke's eyes gleamed murderously. Slamming the door open, onyx orbs settled onto the barely conscious Sakura on the floor, whimpering as she held her hand close to her chest. Meanwhile, Ino laid knocked out yet again not too far from her.

A low growl ripped from his throat a he collared the silver-haired man. "What the hell did you do to her?" His tone promised blood. And a lot of it. Tightening his grip around Kabuto's throat he repeated maliciously, "_What the hell did you do to her?_"

"Nothing of your concern, _Uchiha-san_." Kabuto tried to push Sasuke off of him but it was a failed attempt, he wasn't moving.

"Anything that concerns Sakura is of my concern."

Naruto entered the room moments later. He froze as his body went rigid. The room was in shambles. Dents were found in the walls as the white paint was beginning to chip and peel off. Wooden chairs laid broken and shattered to pieces. Strangely, Akame was found moaning behind a couch.

"Jesus, what happened in here?" Naruto was left speechless.

Kabuto smirked. "Oh, nothing. We were just about to have some fun, blow off some steam. To bad our dear Sakura wasn't corroborating... some consequences had to be paid. What a shame."

It happened all so fast that Naruto couldn't even registered what had happened. Sasuke grabbed Kabuto by his shirt and threw him up against the wall. Not more than a second later did a team of men dressed in black swarmed into the room. They took Kabuto from and Sasuke and held in a tight hold.

Kabuto glared with such burning hatred in his eyes that he could have burned a hole through Sasuke's head.

"These men are top of security for the Uchiha Family. I'd like you to meet someone. This is Ibiki. He's quite familiar with your dirty works. He's going to handle you himself and explain to you what your very limited options are."

As Ibiki carried the thrashing psychopath out, Ino and Akame were carefully carried out too. Leaving Sakura in his care.

Sasuke knelt down beside the girl and pulled her gently into his arms, careful of her broke hand. Lifting her up bridal style, he exited the room with Naruto at his heels.

He leaned down and whispered tenderly, "Hn. It's alright. I'm here, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you, even if it kills me."

* * *

><p>From her head to her toes, she was numb. Yet, at the same time she felt weird. Everything just seemed so out of focus... it was an uncomfortable feeling. It was probably the painkillers she was drugged up on. Although her eyes weren't open, she could still "see" everything that was happening.<p>

A rhythmic beat of what she assumed was her heart, beeped loudly next to her ear. Voices and the sound of shuffling flowed through the air, filling the tense atmosphere.

"She's in a stable condition. Everything's fine, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Once she wakes up, she'll be a bit groggily from the painkillers but that's absolutely normal. We'll keep her overnight to make sure that nothing's wrong. But other than that, she's good to go." The doctor reported as she dropped the clipboard back onto its hook with a 'clack.'

"Thank you, Doctor." Detecting the slightly cheerful and carefree tone in his voice, Sakura decided that it belonged to Naruto. The boy patted someone on the back and said, "I'll leave you two alone."

Nothing was said back to him so Naruto led the doctor out. The wooden door clicked shut, leaving her and her visitor alone.

Judging by the way the room was oddly silent, Sakura had a feeling she knew who her visitor was.

The sound of a chair scraping across the tiled floors screeched loudly as the person sat down in it. A bit of pressure was placed by her arm as a set of elbows rested on the corner of the bed. Lovingly and affectionately, he slipped his hand into hers and held it in between his hands.

And with just that one touch, Sakura didn't need to have second thoughts about who it was, she knew it was him. It was none other than Sasuke.

Sasuke brought his lips down on her hand and kissed it. Then he moved and kissed her forehead. And he sealed his undying love for her with a final kiss to the lips.

The sky was dark with thousands of stars illuminating the night sky when Sakura finally opened her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she cleared the foggy film that distorted everything in sight. Groaning, Sakura turned her head from side to side. It was pitch black but the small lamp by the bed emitted a dim light. With much effort, Sakura pushed herself up and supported herself with her elbows.

"Hn. You're awake."

His voice soft as if, if he had spoken any louder he would have broken the fragile girl. Sasuke was frowning at her, eyes worried but he sighed. This time though, his gaze was warm when he looked back at her.

Walking over to the her side, Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed. Then he turned and faced her. Leaning in, he placed his forehead against hers. His hot breath caressed her lips, making them tingle. He opened his eyes, onyx clashed with emerald.

"You are never leaving my sight ever again. I'll handcuff you to me if that's what I need to do."

Sakura let out a shaky laugh as tears blurred her vision.

His arms slipped around her waist as he pulled her in. Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder. Burying his face into her pink locks, he took in her mesmerizing scent before whispering, "I thought I lost you... I can't even tell you how worried I was..."

Sakura didn't say anything but she knew.

After quite some time had passed, Sasuke withdrew from their embrace and slid down beside her. Sakura's head rested on his chest as he let his other arm drape lazily yet tightly around her body.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke asked, "You know, I love you."

Sakura hesitated, which was something that Sasuke did not miss, but she nodded.

"With my whole heart, Sakura." Sasuke said. He didn't like the way Sakura was remarkably quiet, it made him feel uneasy. He didn't accomplish his end of the relationship. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Hn." Saura brushed it off as she stared at the ceiling.

"No," Sasuke took her by her chin and looked down at her. "Tell me."

She sighed heavily. "You love me, yes. But not with your whole heart."

"Explain."

Once again she let out a heavy sigh. "You love Noemi too, Sasuke. Maybe not with your whole heart but she does have fraction of it."

Sakura saw his eyes widen for a split second before returning back to normal. Since he didn't say anything, she continued on. "It's not that big of a deal though... I'm just being a typical girl."

"No, it is a big deal. And Sakura," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "you're nothing like a typical girl. You're different."

"And Noemi... she's a close friend of mine. We practically knew each other in the womb, our mothers were best friends. We played together, went to the same school, and grew up together. We were the best of friends. In the third grade though, she had to move to America because of her dad's business. We kept int contact of course but... the connection slowly died off."

"We met each other again though, it was our freshman year. She came back to Japan, and that was the year we went out. It was a young love that was just the beginning, a time of pure innocence. The relationship ended in the middle of our junior year... she had to leave again. This time, she had to leave for America for medical issues. She was diagnosed at the beginning of the year, a secret she kept to herself. Noemi left me that night with a single _'thank you.' _She was leaving and was expected to never return. I was crushed, my first love slipped through my hands like sand in an hourglass. But she told me.. it was okay. I made the remaining time of her life fun and happy.. Most importantly, she got the chance to experience love. She was content. She was ready."

Sakura was left beyond speechless.

"Don't be sad though," Sasuke said as he looked at her in the eyes. His thumb brushed away the stray tear that escaped. "She was happy. I was happy. So should you.'

"But... -,"

"But nothing." He leaned back and rested his arm behind his head. "She met me at the dress boutique. She wished that she was the one I still loved but she didn't regret letting me go either."

"She had you promised though... -," Sakura began but quickly covered her mouth as she realized her mistake.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Don't we have a sneaky eavesdropper here." He pinched her nose and his smirk widen.

Her face flushed tomato-red.

"But... you missed the ending," he continued. "After catching up a bit, we decided it was best to just... let go. How can you move on with the next chapter when you're still re-reading the last one."

"All those emotions... and memories are just thrown away...?"

"Hn. Emotions, no. I'll be able to continue and relive them with you." The corners of his lips tilted up into a light smile. "As for those memories, that's what photos are meant for. I've let her go and she's let me go so that we can continue on. I'll be able to give you my whole heart and I'll still remember her in my mind. And as time flies by, I'll love you with my whole soul and she'll be remembered by our memories. Neither of you will be forgotten."

Sakura looked up at him with a knowing smile. No words were exchanged but they knew what was running through each other's mind.

For the rest of the night, they laid side by side, talking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there we have it, folks. The chapter you've been waiting for is finally up! But I do apologize for such a late update, not to mention I left you guys on a cliffhanger too... sorry. Please don't kill me... I had some complications with life, major ones though... and I wasn't able to write much of this chapter up. Boo... but for those of my readers living in the Midwest, hehehe liking the snow hm? Snow Day for this girl! But tomorrow is regular ole school again, sigh. Well I hope this chapter was up to your guys' standard...honestly though...this chapter wasn't my best... Fail. Please** _review._****_Review!_**:) The amount for last chapter was amazing! Even though it didn't reach the goal, I was still happy. So review! :) Please? Like no lie, I'm sitting on a bathroom floor, hiding in a closet as you're reading this. I'm not suppose to be on this late...shh... :) Til next time, bye!

**{Thanks to:} ILoveSxS, BlackPoppy. 0, MiyatheEarthninja, DiamondDreams789FIFi, Dina Sana, AnimeLover824, shione-chan, xXmysterious-unknownXx, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, SkeleTonQueeN06, uchiha. sakura. 23, Freedom and Hope, BananaphoneBob, 7TeamSeven7, Raikiri80, Sasuke14, Rikato Tojidofukuto, Alyssa Michele, MikazukiDreams, Lilac Queen, Hearts grow, ohmigod, Rukia Himirashi, destany, Iloveallanime16, Aspretto, and Domina.**

**~KP**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>Sometimes it was hard to remember that she was still a senior in high school. And this meant studying, big time.<p>

The whole kidnapping incident happened no more than two months ago and everything was back to normal.

Sakura groaned as her forehead hit her locker. She was exhausted, and needed caffeine in her body asap.

It was exam week for the lovely students of Konoha High. Endless nights of cramming in every last bit of information that their brain could take in before it exploded was catching up to the teens. Blood-shot eyes and dark circles were beginning to appear. The cadaverous students walked through the halls of Konoha High in a daze, clearly high on caffeine.

A cold hand found its way through the rosette's hair and rested on the base of her neck. The owner's thumb began to caress her neck as he laid a kiss on top of her head. "Tired?"

Sakura groaned, "yes." Pushing herself from the metal lockers, Sakura rubbed her forehead. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his abdomen and buried her face into his chest. "I'm going to kill myself, and it's only the first day..."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't be annoying, Sakura." He murmured into her pink locks as he held her.

"Don't ruin that mood, you stupid jerk."

A deep, short chuckle slipped pass his lips at the girl's comment. Running his hand through her pink locks one last time, he pulled away. Entwining their arms, he reached for her hand and held it. "Come on, it's only one more exam before we get to go home."

"Thank goodness. If we had to go a full seven hours of exams, I would literally kill myself. I'll even let Akame do the honors." Sakura mumbled tiredly and stupidly.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, unintentionally yanking Sakura harshly to a stop. "Not funny, Sakura." His voice held no sign of amusement, it was far from it. "I could have lost you that day, Sakura. Not funny." The hold on her hand tightened as he looked at her.

Emerald clashed with onyx. Reaching up on her tippy toes, she kissed him. Letting her fingers tangle themselves into his raven locks, she pulled away and looked at him directly in the eyes. "I know. But...I'm alright now. Everything's fine. I'm back, safe and sound. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here in front of you, am I not?"

He didn't reply. Sakura saw the troubling look in his onyx orbs. Biting her lips, she squeezed his hand in a last ditch effort of reassurance. She was going to get down to the problem later. Right now, she had an AP Composition exam to worry about.

His eyes averted elsewhere as Sakura seemed to get a grasp at what was troubling the dark-haired teen. Grasping his chin, "Sasuke, look at me."

Once she finally caught sight of his onyx orbs, she said, "I really don't know what's bothering you but I'm going to find out sometime today. And stop worrying, I'm right here. You're here to be my knight in shining armor, are you not?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Sakura stopped him. "Sasuke."

Sighing, he bent down and kissed her temple. "Fine."

Sakura smiled. "That's my boy."

Rolling his eyes, he bid her good luck and released her hand.

Emerald orbs followed his retreating form until it disappeared behind the corner. _'Hmm...something's wrong with that boy...' _

* * *

><p>"Tall, Ice Caramel Frappe!" The tired rosette shouted in the sardine packed cafe.<p>

A girl with terrible, dark bags under her eyes came up with a book in hand. "Thanks..."

Beside her, Sayuki screamed, "Tall Vanilla Bean Latte. Extra Syrup!"

Customers after customers, drinks after drinks, the two girls took turns taking and shouting orders. Both students from the local high school and Konoha High flowed in and out the moment a cup of caffeine was in their hands. Then, they would proceed to lock themselves in their rooms, studying.

Sakura wiped down the last of the tables. Yawning, she pulled out a chair and slumped down in it. "I hate exam week... with a passion." Her voice was hoarse from all of the shouting and screaming from earlier.

"Me too." Sayuki returned with two cups of coffee. "Here. You could use a bit of a wake up call."

"Thanks."

"So...?" Sayuki began with a small smile.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired girl's sudden mood swing. "So what?"

Sayuki groaned as she face-palmed. "Happy Birthday, Girly!"

"Oh...," Sakura breathed. "I totally forgot. It's my...birthday."

"What?" Sayuki exclaimed. "How could you forget your _own _birthday?"

"Oops?" The rosette attempted to shrug her shoulders and play an innocent smile. Seeing that it wasn't working, she merely sighed. "Well... a lot of things has happen in the past couple of months, you know. Counting down to my eighteenth birthday hasn't exactly been on the list of things to worry about."

"That list can't be that long, Girly." Sayuki sipped at her coffee.

"Maybe not. But... Sasuke's been acting really weird today."

"Really?"

"Yes." Sakura said. "There's something going through his mine and it's not positive..."

"He's probably just worrying about what to get you for your birthday. You know how boys are. Always getting gifts at the last moment." Sayuki commented. Suddenly, the girl leaned in and wiggled her eyebrows. "So... is someone getting _it_ tonight, hmm?"

"Hmm? What?" As the comment finally sunk in, Sakura's eyes widened into saucers. Slapping the girl, she blushed beet red. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sayuki! That's t-totally not h-happening."

Sayuki broke out into fits of hysterical giggles. Clutching her stomach, she said between gasps of air, "You should see your face! It was priceless."

"Shut up...," Sakura muttered as she began to fidget with the metal zipper of her jacket.

"Oh, okay." Sayuki smiled. Propping her elbows on the table, she asked. "So, what did he get you?"

"Sasuke?" Sayuki nodded. "I don't know. He hasn't given it to me, yet."

"Ohhhh, that boy has something good up his sleeves." Sayuki's smile spread out into a full grin. "You lucky little bitch. Wish I had an awesome boyfriend like that."

At the comment, the rosette just simply smiled.

"Well," Sayuki stood up and untied her apron, "you should get home to that prince of yours hm? He's probably waiting for you, girly."

Gathering up all of her belongings, Sakura walked to the door. "Highly unlikely but alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sayuki grinned. "Alright, don't be too excited for another day of screaming at the top of our lungs, Girly."

The two girls shared a light laugh before separating in different directions towards their home.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door to her apartment, the sweet scent of roses filled her nostrils. It was dark inside but with the light from outside, she could make out dozens upon dozens of red roses spread all through out her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she reached to turn on the lights but a single yellow sticky note with a big 'x' on it said no. Confused, she traveled in the path of rose petals leading her into her tiny kitchen. There she found a tiny light. A single flame, burning bright on top of the number eighteen. The wax candle sat on top of a white cake; it as decorated with simple, yet elegant swirls.<p>

A small pile of presents laid neatly beside it on the table. That wasn't what caught her attention though, it was specifically the person behind the cake. There he was, with his elbows propped on the table and small smile on his face, Sasuke looked at her. "Happy Birthday, Sakura." The words came out of his mouth sweet and cool, like the wind on a summer's night.

Her breath was caught in the back of her throat at the sight in front of her. She placed her items down on the kitchen counter and walked to the table. Slipping her hands into the back pockets on her jeans, she asked, "Y-you did this?" A stinging sensation began to tickle the back of her eyes.

"Aa." Sasuke nodded. Smirking, "With a little bit of help from the birthday fairies and magical unicorns, I suppose."

Her lips trembled as a small laugh slipped past them. "It's lovely."

"So are you." Sasuke commented. Looking at the girl's shinning emerald orbs, he rolled his eyes. She was going to cry, he knew it. "Make a wish and blow out the candles. Melted wax on a cake doesn't exactly taste as good."

Smiling, Sakura bent down and closed her eyes. A moment later, she opened them and blew out the flame. It seemed that Sasuke had planned this ahead of time because right after the single flame went out, thousands of little candles lit up all around them.

Her brows knitted together in confusion, "What? How did that work?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he went over to her side. "I told you, I had the help of birthday fairies and magical unicorns."

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke." Sakura slapped his arm. Hugging him, she rested her chin on his chest, "Thank you."

"Hn." Planting a kiss on her head, he slipped his arms around her petite waist. Pulling away from Sakura, he took a step back and bowed. Extending his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Huh? There's no music." Sakura giggled but suddenly the sound of a piano was heard, a song had begun. "What? How...how did you do that?"

"That shall remain a mystery." Once again, he bowed and extended his hand. "Shall we?"

Sakura sighed and let a smile blossom on her face. Bowing, she took his hand. "Take me away."

Slipping his other arm around her waist, Sasuke took the pleasure in leading her slowing into the living room,where the music was coming from her stereo set. Sakura let herself loose as she swayed to the music. They swayed and moved to the sweet notes of the song. She locked eyes with his onyx orbs about half through the song.

The flickering flames all around them reflected in his eyes, making them impossibly gorgeous. But there was something buried deep inside those dark orbs of his, it was the same look she had spotted earlier in the day. After a twirl, Sakura decided to speak up, "What's troubling you?"

They froze for a split second and Sasuke's body became stiff before he kept up with the music, swaying to the sweet notes. "Hn."

"Sasuke..." Sakura breathed.

"It's nothing Sakura."

"Sasuke... come on."

He looked down at her. Her emeralds orbs were holding him in captive, she wanted the information. Sighing, he opened his mouth but then he closed it.

"If it's about the Akame and Kabuto issue, stop worrying. Ibiki has them under control, does her not? And I'm fine. I'm here in your arms." Sakura said. "Plus you found me. Quicker than I had expected but you found me. Isn't that all that matters?"

"No." His voice was tense. "Sakura... the time period that it took us - me to find you was _not_ quick. You were missing for a week. You and Ino were missing for a week. Seven days. Once hundred and sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds. That was not quick... at all."

The new information had surely shocked her. All she could remember was being knocked out and waking up the next day. Apparently, she took a longer nap then what she had expected but she smiled. "But you found me. And that's all that matters, Sasuke. You found me."

Sasuke looked at her. Her emerald orbs were shinning brighter than ever, not from the tears forming in her eyes but the happiness that she felt. Leaning his forehead against hers, with their noses touching, his words caressed her lips. "Aa. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, last chapter was not the end. Hey, there's still some more adventure that awaits our lovely couple. You can't forget Prom and Graduation, can we? And there we have it my lovely readers :) Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I believe it's satisfying enough? Maybe? It's finally Spring Break here, well more like Spring Weekend. Our "break" isn't even a week long like usual, it's like an extended weekend :/ Anyways, **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!_** So, yeah... _**REVIEW!**_ :) Hope to see you guys soon!

**{Thanks to:} ILoveSxS, SkeleTonQueeN06, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, Cherry, x-JanoskiansBabey-x, Lilac Queen, DiamondDreams789FIFi, MiyatheEarthninja, NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe, BananaphoneBob, 7TeamSeven7, shadowknight6398, sasuke14, Dina Sana, Hearts grow, xXmysterious-unknownXx, uchiha. sakura.23, MikazukiDreams, Beauty is the Beast, BlueBird1306, White Acer, and Freedom and Hope. **

**There were some anonymous reviewers too, so thanks you lovely readers too! :)**

**~KP**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>"Which European Power defeated the Mughais by the 1750s?"<p>

"Great Britain."

"Europe's Pope launched crusades during the medieval era to?"

"Can we open my presents now?" Sakura whined. Closing her book, the rosette slumped against the sofa. Glancing at the clock on her wall, she sighed. "I've been studying for three hours now…"

"No. Wrong answer. Europe's Pope launch crusades during the medieval era to fight Muslim, convert non-Catholics, and wipe out heresy." Sasuke smirked at the blank, annoyed look that the rosette aimed at him.

"Don't be annoying, Sasuke." Sakura commented. Then sticking her bottom lip out, she pouted. "Come on, Sasuke. It won't even be my birthday anymore in twenty minutes."

Rolling his eyes at Sakura's childish actions, he dropped his textbook onto the floor and walked to the kitchen table. Sakura smiled as he gathered up all of the presents and carried them to the living room. Setting them down beside her, he let her do the honors of picking the first present.

Judging by the blinding neon orange wrapping, the two said, "Naruto."

Laughing, Sakura ripped the paper off, carefully though.

"Just rip it off, Sakura. Don't be annoying."

"No," Sakura glared at him playfully. "The person who wrapped this present took their time to wrap it nicely. So, the least I can do is not tear their hard-work to shreds."

"Hn. Just hurry up then."

Behind the neon colored wrapping paper was the cutest, most adorable stuffed animal she's ever seen. It was a plush nine-tailed fox holding a cup of ramen. Pushing the little button on its paw, Naruto's incredibly loud, energetic voice filled the room. "Happy Birthday Sakura! Here's to the birthday girl, a year long subscription to Ichiraku Ramen!"

Sakura laughed as she found a mini certificate inside the plush ramen cup. Looking at Sasuke, she held the animal to her cheek. "Okay, this awesome."

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn. Mine's better."

"Oh, really?"

"Aa."

"Alright, let's open it now and I'll be the judge of it." Sakura challenged.

"Open it last." Sasuke said as he handed her a different gift.

"Why?" Sakura took the gift and began to open it slowly, yet again. She was confused though.

"Because."

"Okay...," Sakura turned her attention back to the present in her hand. It was from the Hyuugas and of course, Tenten.

Inside, Sakura found a rectangular box that held a daisy designed perfume bottle. It was a fresh and feminine fragrance by Daisy, Marc Jacobs.

"Wow. This smells really good." Sakura commented as she sprayed it on her wrist.

"Hn."

Sakura merely stuck her tongue out and continued opening the rest of her gifts. From Shikamaru and Temari, she got an enormous pure white fan with cherry blossoms drawn on it. Ino and Kiba got her a diamond necklace. Then lastly, from Mikoto and the other male Uchihas included, she got a simple white dress. It was simple, yet elegant; tight at the top and then flaring out at her waist.

Running her fingers over the material of the dress, Sakura felt a bump at the hem of the dress. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura flipped it over. There, at the corner of the dress was the Uchiwa fan.

"This is gorgeous." Sakura breathed, holding the dress to her chest.

Sasuke nodded. Reaching over to what's left of the pile, he handed her his gift.

It was a box wrapped in navy with a silver ribbon. Sakura held it up to her ear and shook it. Smiling, she asked, "What is it?"

"Open it." Sasuke smirked.

"What is this?" Sakura gasped as she opened the small, velvet box. Inside, a shiny rock laid smiling back at her.

"A ring." Sasuke replied bluntly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Clearly." She rolled her emerald orbs. Wetting her lips, she asked, "But... what does this mean?"

"Hn."

Sakura became quiet. The rosette opened her mouth to say something but she decided against it. Hesitantly, she asked," ... Are you proposing? Is this a 'will-you-marry-me' ring or a promise ring?"

He looked her, making her melt into a puddle of goo instantly. His onyx pools reeled her in and that was it, she was a goner. "Hn. I'll let you decide."

"Sasuke...," his name came out of her lips no more than a whisper. Her breath was caught in her throat as she gazed at him.

The young Uchiha haven't moved an inch since she opened the velvet box. His eyes were following her every move; calculating, examining, determining what the rosette was feeling. A million things were running through his mind. Was it too soon? Too sudden? Is she going to accept it with a dazzling smile? Or was she going to throw it at his face, then run away? Sasuke didn't know.

He felt her eyes on him, of course. She took a deep breath, and exhaled twice as long. After what seemed like forever, he heard her say, "Well... aren't you going to help me with this ring? Some gentleman you are, Sasuke. Jeez, it's the least you can do after giving me an engagement/promise ring. Hmph."

Sasuke smirked, amusement was laced in every word she said. Although, he could detect a bit of nervousness in her voice. She was just as scared as he was. This was a big step for both of them. Engagement or not.

Sakura handed him the box with slightly trembling hands. Taking the ring with his fingers, he extended his other hand. Smiling, Sakura placed her hands in his. Ever so gently, Sasuke slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Unknowingly, they both released a breath they never knew they were holding the whole time.

Sasuke was the first to move as he jumped to his feet and began cleaning up all of the wrapping paper around them. Hastily, he gathered them all of up and walked to the kitchen's trash can. He too, was nervous, still.

Sakura smirked at the sight of him trying to shake the nervousness off by hustling around like a busy beaver. Getting up, she grabbed his arm. Slipping a hand behind his neck and she ran it through his raven locks. Yanking his head down, she looked at him in the eyes. "Hey," smiled, "this isn't finished until you kiss me."

He scoffed. Bending down, he pecked her lips and turned away. But Sakura wasn't going to have it. Instead of letting him go, she got on her tippy toes and yanked his head down, hard. Their lips smashed together, it was rough and hard but it was a homerun. No, it was home. The kiss was soft and sweet, long and genuine. Sakura smiled into the kiss, while he raised his hand and cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. He pulled her close with her other arm wrapped around her waist. It came to a point where their lungs were screaming. Unwillingly, Sasuke let her go. No matter how much his lungs burned and cried for oxygen, he didn't want to stop.

Their foreheads touched each other, nose to nose as they separated. Sakura's breathless laugh caressed his lips as he found himself gazing into her bright, emerald pools. "Now that's how you finish it," she whispered, smiling.

"Aa." The corners of his lips tilted up into a smile.

Suddenly, someone clapping obnoxiously was heard behind them as the person said, "Now.. that's a kiss. BRAVO!"

It was Sasori. A heavily drunk Sasori to be correct.

The couple separated from each other, embarrassed. Sakura linked her arms with Sasuke as she let out an embarrassed laugh. Her face was redder than Karin's hair. Meanwhile, Sasuke had his head turned elsewhere a blush began creeping up the back of his neck.

"Such a cute couple, you two are!" Sasori squeezed them into a hug. "Just lovely."

His breath reeked of alcohol, it was terrible.

Gaara came rushing in, "Sasori." Immediately, he pulled the drunk redhead off of the two, mumbling an apology.

Sakura laughed nervously, "It's alright."

"Oh!" Sasori exclaimed, shaking Gaara off of him. "I totally forgot! Happy Birthday my dear baby sister!"

The girl was dragged into a bone crashing hug. Sasori planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead as she spun her around. Crying anime tears, "My baby sister is eighteen now! Why? She's all grown up!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the drunk redhead.

"Uhh...," Sakura said, "I'm still your baby sister."

Her efforts in calming Sasori worked, the redhead stopped crying and began spinning the girl around in circles again.

Deciding that Sakura had enough for the night, Gaara stepped in and separated the two. "Alright, let's give Sakura our presents."

"Of course!" Sasori pulled away and straighten his suit and tie. Instantly, his drunken state became sober.

Sakura raised a single pink eyebrow and looked at Sasuke. He merely shrugged.

Sasori handed her a small, rectangular box, then a fairly big squared box. "The small one is from mom and dad. The big one is from us."

Unwrapping the smaller one, she pulled out an envelope and a key. Frowning, she opened the envelope. Inside, she found two letters. One was handwritten, clearly from her parents. But the other was from a judge, a court letter. "What?"

"You're eighteen, Sakura." Gaara explained. "An adult."

"Huh?"

"Mom and Dad felt that you're quite an independent girl. You've worked your ass off for what, ten years now? They felt that if you didn't want to be dragged into the Hauno business, it's perfectly fine."

"But that would mean that I'm not connected to the Haurno name at all...," she commented.

"Sure, but you won't have to deal with any of the bull that a daughter of a powerful businessman would have to deal with."

"No."

"What?" Now it was the Haruno's brothers turn to be confused.

"No. I don't care about all of this business crap -,"

"Exactly, that's why we -,"

"No," Sakura interrupted yet again. "There is no way I'm letting the Haruno name be dispatched from me. It's awfully nice of you guys to offer this option to me but no. I just got back my family, whom I've been missing since like forever. And I'm not letting go that easily. You guys still owe me a lot of birthdays, gifts, love, and time. And I'm going to get them one way or another." The rosette laughed, a film of tears forming in her eyes.

"What did I tell you?" Gaara smirked, nudging the girl. "I was serious that time you fell that I wasn't going to let you go."

"Good." She smiled.

"Well then," Sasori tossed her the key from the box, "we'll be expecting you in a few days."

"Sounds good," Sakura wiped away her stubborn tears. Grasping the other gift, she took a deep breath and said, "Hmm... let's hope this is good."

A box full confetti met with her face. "Okay... what?"

"Well, aren't you going to reach in?" Gaara smirked.

Reaching into the box, Sakura moved her hand around. Then, her fingers brushed across something square. Confused, she picked up the object by it's metal ring. It was a car key. Gasping, she flipped it around. "You're kidding?"

"Nope."

Screaming, Sakura tackled them. "You got me my baby!"

"And it's parking right outside." Gaara pointed towards the window.

Sakura's emerald orbs widen as she jumped up and ran to the window. And there it was, her silver baby, an Audi R8 Spyder. "Oh gosh," she turned her head, "I love you guys. Did I tell you that?"

"No, but we know."

"Oh, yeah." Sasori smirked. "I have another present for you guys."

Sakura heard Gaara groan. Frowning, "You guys?"

"You and Sasuke."

"Huh?" Her brows knitted together in confusion. Taking a seat on the arm of the chair Sasuke was occupying, she waited for Sasori to explain.

"Well.. since you're eighteen now, I bet you're going to be a bit feisty... so let me help you guys out." Sasori said. This earned him two clueless looks.

"Here." The redhead tossed a square packet at Sasuke, landing into Sasuke's hand.

Onyx orbs dropped from the redhead's face to the little object in his hand. Blood immediately rushed up the back of his neck. Turning his neck to the side, he tossed it to Sakura. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he heard Sasori chuckle.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Sasori!" Sakura kicked him in the shin. She threw the condom and it went flying, hitting the laughing redhead square in the face. "Not funny! Gaara!" She glared at Gaara.

"I told him not too." Gaara raised his hands up in defense, a way of saying that he had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"What? You're eighteen. Those hormones has to be everywhere, baby sister." Sasori commented, smiling at Sakura's flushed face.

"You, brother, is still heavily drunk." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why my dear baby sister, I am very sober right now." Sasori laughed. Waving his hand in the air, he said, "Alright, come one. Let's watch a movie."

It was around two or three in the morning when the movie ended. No one actually really knew. But the movie ended though, for sure.

Yawning, Sakura stood up and stretched like a cat. Grasping the remote, she turned off the TV off. By then, her brothers were already walking to the door. She and Sasuke followed them. Sasuke leaned against the door frame with his arms across his chest as she stood next to him.

"Thanks for coming over and thanks for the presents too." She smiled, hugging her two brothers goodbye.

"It was nothing." Gaara said. "I'll head out first." The redhead bid her one last goodbye before leaving.

"Wow." Sasori began, looking at Sasuke. "This boy of yours is quite a gentleman, Sakura. It's morning and hasn't banged you once! Got to give you props Uchiha, I'm shocked."

Sakura was speechless. Glancing at the young Uchiha beside her, his neck was supporting a heavy red blush, just as she predicted.

"Okay, you were a good boy all night. So I'll let you have the pleasure giving my dearest baby sister a blowjob before school. The bedroom's all your's, kid."

"Sasori!" Sakura yelled, blushing furiously.

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot...girl's like romantic things. Hmm...," thinking, Sasori suddenly snapped his fingers, "so why don't you guys have a blowjob in the shower. Pretend the water is like the rain. It'll be like a kiss in the rain, expect it's a blowjob in the rain."

Sakura was mortified. Her face reddened, but this time it was out of anger. "Sasori, stop! And go home!" She slammed the door in his face and spun around on her heels, retreating back to the sofa.

Running a hand over his face, Sasuke sighed. Walking to the sulking rosette on the sofa, he grabbed his jackets and kissed her forehead. "Hn. Love you." Just as he turned to leave, Sakura pulled on his wrist. "Just stay. Your extra bag of clothes is in my closet. Plus it doesn't really make any sense to leave and then come back an hour later."

"Hn. It's actually two hours later."

"Oh, whatever, Sasuke." Sakura whined, pulling on his wrist.

Grunting, he placed his jacket in its original place and sat down beside her. Immediately, the rosette curled up into the space in his side, causing them to lie down. Resting her cheek on his chest, she listened to the thump-de-thump of his heart beating. His arm slipped around her waist as he pulled her closer. Sasuke's ears twitched as he counted the seconds between each breath she took.

Seconds after seconds, minutes after minutes, they laid there listening to each other. The clock on the wall clicked obnoxiously as it counted down the seconds of every minute. Birds were chirping as the sky turned an ocean blue, and peeks of the morning sun were beginning to show. Occasional honks were heard here and there from rushing drivers in a hast to reach their destination. Then it would become silent again, or as quiet as a moving world full of life could manage.

Sakura's eyes watered as she covered her mouth for the incoming yawn. Wiping away her tired tears, she tried striking up a conversation, "How's Daisuke doing?"

Resting his free arm behind his head, "Pretty good for a five year old boy I guess." Sakura laughed. Looking down at her, "But he keeps on complaining that he wants to see his Nee-chan. 'It's too boring without her.' That's what he said."

"Well, then," she smiled, "please return this message. It's boring for Nee-chan too without having him bouncing off the walls around here."

"So...?"

"Hn?"

"Would you prefer to live in the city, country, or by the beach?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sasuke frowned.

"A question." Sakura said. "Just answer it, and answer why."

"The city," Sakura nodded. His answer was predictable. "There's always something happening in the city. Silence doesn't really exist here. That's probably why the feeling of aloneness doesn't ever creep up and swallow you alive."

"I always thought that you would have preferred the silence."

"Being around you isn't silence is it?" Sasuke smirked.

"Okay, that's enough sir." Sakura commented. "What is it that makes me so annoying?"

"Everything about you makes you annoying." He said, staring out into space. "You're contantly on my mind for no reason. Just seeing a dash of pink anywhere triggers an image of your disgusting bubblegum colored head in my mind. Every time some random girl laughs, my mind alters it, so that all I hear is that weird hiccuping, silent laugh of yours. Which is highly unattractive. Sometimes when I catch a whiff of perfume,I can practically smell that reeking odoor of yours. It's awful."

Sakura felt her blood run cold. He just flat out insulted her and offended her at the same time. It hurt. "..."

Sasuke knew that she was going to be pissed at him, but he continued with a small smirk. "You are really stupid if you thought that that was what I thought of you."

"...what?"

"You're contantly on my mind because I'm never complete without you. You're the only one that me feel the way that I do. Whenever you're near, my heart beats a little faster, my breath gets caught in the back of my throat, and my hands gets clammy. If you'll let me, I could kiss your lips all day and run my fingers through your gorgeous pink locks. Your scent is like a drug, I swear. I just can't get enough of it. And don't even get me started with your laugh. You have got to have the sexiest laugh known to man."

She was flabbergasted. Sakura searhed for words to express the shock that she was feeling, but she found none.

"You have no idea... about what it felt like standing at that altar that day...with you standing a mere foot away from me and Ino was in the way. I felt like I was at funeral, not a wedding. You know what never crossed my mind?" Sasuke gazed at her intently.

She shook her head.

"Why didn't I ever resist the arrange marriage? Sure, it's my father's life goals for me but that doesn't mean that I had to comply. But then, I realize, the reason that I didn't resist the marriage was because of my Granny. Just like any old grandma, she wanted her grandchildren married off and have kids of their own so she could be a great grandma. It was the look on her face when my dad told her about the arrange marriage that killed me. She was wearing a smile, a true smile. It's been a long time since I've seen that smile. And that moment, I couldn't do anything about it. I just couldn't."

"...I undestand," Sakura whispered quietly. She was amazed that she even managed to get those words out. But truthfully, if she was in Sasuke's position, she probably wouldn't have even had the guts to do it.

"But I love you."

Sakura smiled instantly. Jokingly, she replied, "Pfft, what's not to love?"

"Aa." A moment of silence slipped in as Sasuke hesitated. Onyx orbs traveled down to her heart-shaped face, "What do you feel about meeting my family, again?"

Sakura paused. "What do you mean 'again?'"

"I think it's time for them to officially meet you. Properly this time."

"Please elaborate." Sakura smiled in an embarrassed manner, "You've totally lost me."

"Hn." Sasuke pinched her button nose, in which she swatted his hand away. Smirking, he said, "I want them to meet you as my official girlfriend."

Smiling even brighter, she propped herself up on his chest, "My, aren't we a gentleman here."

"Shut up, Sakura."

"And the gentleman facade goes away. Of course." She stuck her tongue out as she got up and got ready for school.

Sasuke got up and followed her. Before she closed her bedroom door, he said, "And my parents really wants to talk to you for some reason. Granny, especially."

Sakura stopped in mid-action, "Your Granny? S-she wants to talk to me?"

"Aa."

Concern flashed onto his face as Sakura let out a mournful shriek. Dramatically, she slammed the door close. From behind door, Sasuke heard her scream in frustration, "Granny's going to hate me!"

Shaking his head at the girl's dramatic nature, he turned around and left for his belongings.

It was a quarter 'til seven when Ssuke was leading againt the wall, facing the bathrrom mirror. He watched as the rosette flumbled with a tube of mascara as a trembling hand swiped it through her lases. At this rate, she was ever going to get done. Not to mention, smuges of mascara was guaranteed to cover her eye lids.

Sighing deeply, Sasuke turned the rosette around and took the tube out of her hand. She let out a shocked cry but shut her mouth when Sasuke sent her a glare. He tilted her chin up and began swiping the mascara through her lashes for her.

"Sasuke...," Sakura whispered through a sweet smile.

"Hn."

"You don't have to do this."

"If I don't, we're going to be late and you'll look like a raccoon."

Her lips curled into a smile. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sasuke planted a kiss on her forehead. Handing her the tube, he turned her around to face the mirror. "There. Done. Beautiful. Now let's go."

Sasuke left without another word, leaving Sakura there speechless. Quickly, she grabbed her belongings and hustled after the dark-haired teen. Unable to swipe that ridiculously, stupid smile off her face, she tackled him from behind. He felt her arms slip around his torso as her body molded itself into the curve of his back. He could feel her racing heart pounding in her chest from the sprint she did. Standing on her tippy toes with her head close to his as possible, "You're the best you know that?"

"Hn. Of course I am."

"You're totally the one."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy. I really do hope this is good enough for now :) Although, I promised to answer all of the questions you guys had in this chapter, I only managed to get a portion of them in. Don't worry, they'll be answered in the next one :) Well then, I should get to bed, it's quite late over here. Good night, morning, or afternoon wherever and whenever you're reading this :)

**HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY TO NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe!**

**{Thanks To:} x-JanoskiansBabey-x, xXmysterious-unknownXx, ILoveSxS, 8melody23, divinecriticizer, Princess Amara of the Sand, Just Believe786, SkeleTonQueeN06, uchiha. sakura. 23, BlackPoppy. 0, mandycandy, Dina Sana, NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe, BananaphoneBob, DiamondDreams789FIFi, Lilac Queen, pseudononymous17, Freedom and Hope, sakura-sasukelove-forever01, BlueSakuraAC, and impromptumelody95.**

**~ KP  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>"What's your story?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off of the road. The hand that was resting on the stick shift found it's way to Sakura's knee. Giving it a squeeze, he took her hand in his. "Tell me."<p>

"Oh, I don't know." A smile graced her features as she stole a glance at him. "Hmm... where should I begin?"

"The beginning." He replied. Stopping at a red light, Sasuke leaned over and poke the place just where her heart was. "Tell me the story of what makes you _this girl name is Sakura Haruno_."

"Well that, Uchiha, is a very long story."

"I have time," he smirked.

"Alright then." She smiled back at him. "Well... little baby girl Haruno was born in the late evening of March 28th. And, oh, I'm kidding. That would take forever it I start from the beginning, beginning. I grew up in the great, big Haruno family. Showered with love 'til no end. I really don't remember much but my brothers were the best. Chasing off bullies and guys in the process too." A small laugh filled the car at the memory. "They wouldn't even let a boy come within ten feet of me. Friday nights were ice cream and movies. I was always in charge of the ice cream flavors while they would pick out the movies. Oh, how I hated it when they chose horror films. I loathed them. As a little girl, I always thought those were real too! I blame them for all of those sleepless nights. Funny... I never thought that they would happen to me. The damn irony." Her smile turned into a bitter one as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

Her voice faltered a bit, losing its bright, airy tone. "I knew something was wrong that day. You know that erking, dark feeling that starts in your gut, stirring like mad in your stomach? I felt it all morning. No, all day actually. Here I was, little Sakura just casually walking home, all innocent in her little school uniform. And then a black van pulled up beside me. Next thing I know, I'm beaten and bruised. Not broken. Never. But that was the ending of my luxurious life and the beginning of living rock bottom. Though, I never found out who or why those people kidnapped me."

"My family looked for me alright. I don't know for sure but I believe they did. My parents weren't all business centered and heartless. They loved spending time with me and my brothers. I remembered every year when it was the week of the Sakura Festival, they would take off from work for the whole week. The Sakura Festival was even bigger than all of our birthdays combined. And for that week, I was treated like a Princess, even more than on a usual basis. It was great." By the end of the sentence, a Cheshire grin found its way to her face.

"Hn. Wasn't someone spoiled."

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed. "When you're as cute as me, it's bound to happen." And then she quickly added with a smile, "Just kidding."

He parked the car and got out. Walking briskly to the passenger side, he opened the door for her. As Sakura got up, he made sure to accidentally brush his lips across her cheek. His hot breath fanned against her ear, whispering, "Hn. I believe you."

The rosette had to fight down the blush that was threatening to cover her cheeks as they made their way inside. The couple caught many stares and gasps in the hallway but the stares were more directed towards a certain shiny rock on Sakura's finger. Through a set teeth of a smile, she whispered, "Nice way to attract attention, Chicken-Ass."

"Hn. It's just a rock."

"A shiny one."

"Hn."

"You're delirious."

"Just let them think what they want." Sasuke said as he held the door of Sakura's locker. Bending down a bit, "What matters is what you think of it."

"Okay, fine, lover boy." Sakura teased. She stood on her toes, going in for a kiss, but she stopped short as someone cleared their throat. Sighing with a smile gracing her lips, she turned around still holding her locker's door. "Hey, guys!"

"Well hello to you two, too." Ino winked before continuing on, "My aren't we getting carried away here. Now let me remind you that - what is that?" Ino was left gaping like a fish as she noticed Sakura's left hand. "Is that a ring on your hand?"

Sakura merely glanced at the ring, acting like it was no big deal. "Yeah."

The crazed blond immediately grabbed her hand in awed. "Did Sasuke finally ask you to marry him?" She asked, admiring the ring while the rest of the girls crowded around her.

"Maybe."

"Sakura." Ino screeched, earning her winces from everyone around her. She muttered a quick 'sorry' and lowered her voice. "Did he?"

"Maybe."

All of the girls including Naruto heaved out a long sigh. Naruto shook his head and slapped Sasuke hard on the back. The young Uchiha sent him a glare in return. "Guess we'll have to wait for the moment this bastard comes to me asking to be his best man to find out if he really proposed or not."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was surprised not to find a certain pink-haired girl at her locker by the end of the day. But he was definitely surprised to find her in the backseat of his car, sprawled out on her stomach, half sleep. "Sakura... what are you doing?"<p>

The girl groaned loudly, "Why the hell did you let me stay up all night on an exam day?"

"Hn. It's not my fault someone wanted to have fun on their birthday." Sasuke smirked, reaching around to buckle the seat belt over her laying body. Then he pulled out of the school's parking lot. "Get up."

"No."

"Sakura."

"No."

"Well you might want to."

"No."

"You're meeting Granny in about 30 minutes." Sasuke quickly slipped in.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed as she scrambled to get up in her seat. Any sleepiness was gone in an instant. Frowning, she asked, "And you didn't mention this to me earlier because?"

"Hn."

"Oh, don't you 'hn' me, mister." Sakura growled. "Now explain."

With an amused smirk, he replied with an answer that he knew would ruffle her feathers. "Hn." In the rear mirror he saw her give him the death glare, which widened his smirk even more, much to her annoyance. Turning his attention back to the road, he said, "We'll drop by your house and change."

"Well, duh." Sakura huffed, pulling at her school uniform.

Glancing at her once again, he said, "Cheer up, will you?"

"No." She crossed her arms in a childish manner and stared out the window.

"Sakura... come one." She was still fuming. "Sakura..."

"Don't talk to me."

"Sakura, come on. You can't be that mad."

And he stood corrected as she got out of the car and walked away with a slam of the door. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and reached in the trunk for his clothes before following after her. She didn't even wait for him as the doors of the elevators closed as he stepped inside the lobby.

"Nope. She's mad." Sasuke concluded as he began to take the stairs. "Girls as so...," he sighed yet again as he added in Shikamaru's signature saying, "troublesome."

When he entered the apartment, Sakura's quiet ranting reached his ears. And it continued even after he got out of the bathroom all changed into his suit and tie. Adjusting his tie, Sasuke knocked on her bedroom door, "Sakura?" After a few minutes with no reply, he knocked again. "Hey... don't be mad. Sakura?"

Just as he was about to knock another time, Sakura yanked the door open with a frown on her pretty face. She hissed, "What?" The girl traded her school uniform for a creme white dress that complimented her skin tone with navy cardigan that matched his outfit. Slung over her shoulder was a simple, white cross-body.

He looked at her in the eyes. Onyx clashed with emerald. His hands came up and pinched both sides of her lips. He pulled them upwards to form a smile. "Frowns don't look good on a pretty little face like yours." Then he kissed her forehead, "Cheer up."

Sakura gave him one last glare before slumping her shoulders in defeat and letting her anger reside. "I know. But it would have been nice if you gave me a heads up. We're talking about your Granny here. She's not just someone. She's going to make me make it or break it into the family. And after your parents, Granny decides if I'm suitable for you. One wrong word and she hates, then we're back to step one."

Sasuke rubbed her shoulder and led her to the door. "Don't fuss about it. You'll be fine. Granny will love you."

"If you say so...," Sakura whispered.

Without another word, Sasuke had her whisked away to the Uchiha Manor.

Upon stepping inside, Sakura's legs turned into jelly. Just staring at the creme colored walls seemed to much. Sakura felt like the room was too cramped, though in reality it was impossible. Sasuke placed his hand on the center of her lower back in a reassuring manner. Daisuke met them halfway before they even got to the living room. "Nee-chan!"

The frown on her lips was replaced by a smile at the sight of the little boy. She scooped him up as he jumped into her arms. Straightening his outfit, she commented, "Why aren't we handsome here." Beside her, she heard Sasuke clear his throat as he too straighten his suit up with a smirk. "You too, Uchiha." Turning back to Daisuke, she asked, "So how's life without Nee-chan, hm?"

"Boring!" Daisuke pouted. "When are you guys going to get married? I want Nee-chan to come live with us!"

The duo started to cough, well at least Sakura did.

"I think they already are. Look at the big, shiny rock on her finger! See!" The rest of the Uchiha children came rushing in as one pulled on her left hand and pointed at ring on her ring finger. Meanwhile the others let out 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' as they admired it. Sakura face heats up at all of the kids mumbling.

And her sole savior that came to her rescue was yet again, non other than Mikoto. "Alright, let's leave Sakura alone noe. She just got here. Let her settle down first." All of the young Uchihas sighed and obliged to Mikoto's order. They all said their goodbyes and left the couple in peace with Mikoto. The Uchiha matriarch took both of them into her arms. "Oh, it's so good to see you guys."

"Mom."

"Mikoto-san -," before Sakura could finish, Mikoto shot her a look. Embarrassed, Sakura corrected herself, "Mikoto."

Smiling, Mikoto said, "Now that sounds better to the ear, ne? Well come on, dinner's waiting for us."

Mikoto led them into the dining room, where Sakura sat down in the empty seat with Sasuke at her side. Immediately she was greeted with a bunch of 'hellos' and nods from the aunts and uncles including the main Uchiha household, which she all returned. She got a stare from Granny and bowed her head in respect. Although she seemed calm and collected on the outside, she was total mayhem on the inside. Knowing her well, Sasuke reached underneath the table and gave her knee a squeeze.

Dinner went fine, Fugaku and Granny would pop a few questions here and there, nothing too serious. Mikoto threw in some humor too. But the highlight of the show was Daisuke. He went on and on about his 'Nee-chan' with all of the other kids backing him up too.

"When she first came, one of our trip to the lake house, Nee-chan stayed up all night with us. We made this really long and awesome story with banners. When we finished coloring and drawing the banners, we taped them together and made a story slide show."

"Yeah! It was a lot of fun." A little girl agreed, nodding her head. "She makes the best chocolate chop cookies ever. They're so good!" At the mentioning of Sakura's homemade cookies, all of the kids sighed dreamily, much to the adults' amusement.

After a moment of fantasizing about cookies, Daisuke continued on with his story. "And then another time, Nii-san and Nee-chan took me to the park. It was awesome. They got me ice cream and even took me to the swings. Nii-san pushed me really high. Well not as high as he pushed Nee-chan. But I felt like I was flying. Actually...," Daisuke paused as he tried to come up with a word to describe the moment, "It felt like family... yeah! It felt like family." At the comment, many of the adults turned their head to look at her. Some even raised their eyebrows and nodded in a content manner.

* * *

><p>"Ma, what do you think of the girl?" Fugaku asked as he leaned back in his seat watching the couple among the people around them. He looked over at Granny, who was seating across from him in the love-seat with his wife.<p>

"She's... different." Granny commented as she watched her grandson spin the girl out and back into his arms. "The air around her is different. She has this light, calm yet bright air around her. Unlike all of the rich girls her age, she dresses _very_ modestly and she's not snobby. Quite caring too, judging from the stories my little grandkids have told me. Intelligent is definitely part of her genes, which is good. You can tell it from her eyes. Oh, her eyes. Now those are a pair of beautiful orbs. I can see how my dearest grandson is drawn to her." She nodded, agreeing with herself. "Oh, yes. They're truly captivating. Her eyes are truly the windows to her soul. They tell such an amazing story even if she doesn't tell you herself. Very beautiful."

"Oh, all of the hardships she's faced," Mikoto nodded. "But the girl is strong. You wouldn't think someone with a small frame like her as strong but she is."

"I bet she's stubborn too." Granny laughed heartily. "Oh, that's probably the only reason why she can stand that grandson of mine. Very stubborn I tell you, very."

The three adults watched as the couple dance yet again. Sasuke had one hand resting on her waist, while the other held her free hand that wasn't on his shoulder, close to his chest. Their foreheads were close to touching but not quite. He bent down to whisper something into Sakura's ear causing her to smile brightly. In return, the rosette whispered something back. To the trio's amazement, they watched as a smile graced the young Uchiha's features. A smile, showing his pearly white teeth.

"I like her." Mikoto smiled at the sight set in front of her.

Granny sighed but neverless, a small smile came onto her lips. "I guess she's acceptable." Looking over at Fugaku, she asked, "What about you, son?"

Taking a sip from his drink, he said, "I wouldn't mind having pink haired, green eyed grandchildren running around."

Mikoto's smile widened, clapping her hands together, she gushed, "Oh, they're going to be so cute!"

"Son, what's the deal with the Yamanakas?"

"The arranged marriage?" Granny nodded, so he continued. "From my perspective, we never broke any promises. Miss. Yamanaka Ino pulled out on her own will. No one forced her to do so. I checked up the Yamanaka Family last weekend and it seems that Miss. Yamanaka is having an acquaintances with the young man from the Inuzuka Family. Therefore there is no arranged marriage."

"So the marriage was broken that easy?" Granny asked with a raised eyebrow. "It didn't seem like a serious matter to the Yamanakas."

"No. It wasn't even spoken of until the beginning of the recent year. And Miss. Yamanaka had a word in it happening. We just took it as a simple business agreement." Fugaku replied.

Unexpectedly, Granny burst out laughing hysterically. Holding her stomach, she wiped away her tears. "Oh, what a fright you must have caused the boy."

"Sasuke?"

"Of course, who else?" Granny said, her laughter slowly dying down. "Alright then, I would like to talk to the girl."

Fugaku left to leave the talking to the ladies while Mikoto went to fetch Sakura. Granny watched in amusement as Mikoto came up to the girl and gave her a hug. Then, as Mikoto told her of her requested present, the smile on her face morphed into a frown of horror. Worriedly, the girl turned to Sasuke and began to ramble, oh the poor darling. The young Uchiha patted her shoulder and gave her some words of assurance. But it was Mikoto who pulled her away, and began heading over. The rosette kept on glancing back at Sasuke as Mikoto dragged her across the floor.

Now that the girl was standing in front of her, she bowed, "Granny."

"Sakura," Granny greeted. Then she patted the seat right beside her, "Come darling, take a seat."

Hestinatly, Sakura inched over and sat down beside Granny. Her palms became all clamy and sweaty. Wiping them on her dress, Sakura then clasped them together in her lap.

Laughing lightly, Granny took her hands into her own. "Oh, no need to be nervous. Unless...," suddenly her face became all serious, "you're trying to play my dear grandson for his riches and wealth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Once again, very sorry about the very late update. School caught up on me with all of the exams and orchestra events. And then once summer came by, I kind of took a week all to myself to relax. So sorry once again! But now, I am back to writing and updating! :) I swear... my parents need to understand that during the summer... writing is kind of my job then ;) Anyways, here's the next chapter. Originally, it was suppose to be longer but I stopped here due to some time issues. _FHF_ was suppose to be updated too tonight but I have yet to edit it. Speaking of editing, please excuse any errors you find in this chapter, I was rushing to get it done. Oh, and another thing, please check out my profile and vote for which fanfic you want me to write next :) So until next time, bye!

**{Thanks To:} DiamondDreams789FIFi, ILoveSxS, Freedom and Hope, Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10, BlackPoppy. 0, NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe, SkeleTonQueeN06, Just Believe786, BananaphoneBob, YamiHinata, Raikiri80, Princess Chic, sakura-sasukelove-forever01, AnimeLover431, crystalthrone, kim, Dina Sana, BlueSakuraAC, SasukeTanteiPHlover, 8melody23, xXJuuLXx and someone.**

**xoxo, KP**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>"If that's the game that you're playing at, then please, get your ass out of here." Sasuke's grandma looked like a female tiger crouched down on its belly, paws ready to strike at the incoming threat towards her cubs.<p>

Both female Uchihas watched as her vibrant emerald eyes darken and narrow. "With all due respect ma'am, but please don't go around labeling me as some tramp that's trying to screw your grandson around. If you're looking for those girls then please come to our school and I'll assure you, you'll find one there. But let me tell you, I grew up as a poor girl waiting and busting tables at a coffee house. I work hard for my money. Any money that I don't own by my own hands, blood, sweat, and tears is not mine. And I'm not that desperate to go through the _joy _of dealing with an egoistic-jerk-of-a-bastard you call your grandson. But…," Sakura sighed, taking a breath since the moment she opened her mouth. A sliver of a smile graced her lips as she said, "I do love that grandson of yours very much."

Granny leaned back in her chair and looked at the rosette with guarded eyes. Eyeing the girl down, "That's quite an act you put up there. Quite impressive, darling." Mikoto glanced between the two and sighed. At the rate that they were going, the only girl that could deal with her son was going to be chased away in less than a minute. "What makes you think that I would trust your words? Now that you brought up that you're a poor girl, which just makes me believe even more that you're just in this to screw my grandson around."

"I'm not though…," the words left her lips in a small whisper. "You have no idea how my heart races when I see him. And the way he smirks just causes the butterflies in my stomach to go crazy. Then, when her kisses me… I swear it could warm my toes even on a cold winter day." Stopping for a moment, she looked at Granny dead in the eyes. Knowing that the next thing she was going to say was going to catch her attention. Sakura even bet that it was what the old lady was waiting to hear all night. "But do you know what I hate about him so much?" Sakura asked, earning two strange looks from the women in front of her.

"It's not his crappy attitude or enormous pride. It's the feeling he leaves when he's not there. The sick feeling of emptiness and loneliness… it drives me insane. Like how can someone mean so much to you? That's when I realize that I'm absolutely, no doubt in love with Uchiha Sasuke. And my only moment of revenge on the feeling he leaves behind is when he has to deal with the same thing when I'm away."

"Well, it seems that you've put a lot of time into this. Since it seems that it's appropriate for me to follow this script you've planned, I'll play along." Granny commented. Sakura didn't even bother to hold in her frustrated sigh. It was completely useless. Anything that she said was marked as an act. Now she could see where Sasuke got his stubbornness and attitude from. "How do you know he feels the same way?"

"Oh, I know." Sakura couldn't help but turn around in her seat and look at her love, who was across the room talking to his dad. She smiled, staring at him, she said, "He gets all grumpy, even more than usual when I'm away. Then when I come back he's still the same until I'm in his arms. Funny thing is that he actually even whines about it. Whining? Sasuke? Never in my life would I think I would live to see the day that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke whine."

"Which is all the more why you should pull out before you damage my grandson's heart."

Sakura turned and face the old lady whom Sasuke called his granny. It may have been too soon to label her but she had enough. The lady was bitter to the core. Was it so wrong to fall in love with her grandson? If it was, then Sakura demanded to see the forbidden law. For the love of Kami, it was the twenty-first century not the Romeo and Juliet era. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. The bitter woman in front of her turned into a blurry blob. Smiling bitterly, she managed to choke out, "Since this all act to you and that's all you believe in then I think it's appropriate to say that… I'm in too deep. I don't think… I can pull out. Sasuke has my heart in the palm of his hand."

"And I wouldn't want you to pull out." Sakura felt a pair of warm, strong hands land on her shoulders. Looking up, through her film of tears she saw Sasuke smile down at her. Placing a thumb under her eyes, he caught a tear stuck in between her lashes. "Hn. Talking to Granny can't be that bad, Sakura."

The girl was silent. Sasuke looked at the three women in front of him, whom were all important to him. He came in on the middle of the conversation so he didn't have a clue at what was going on. But something happen though, he was sure of it. Sakura didn't ever cry without a reason.

Stammering, Sakura faked a smile. "… Oh, it's not. I just got caught up in the moment." Giggling, she added to be safe, "You know me."

Sasuke sighed, gazing at her. Caught up in the moment? The moment he came by Sakura seemed like she was about to burst into tears at the sight of him. "Then knock it off with the fake smile, Sakura. You know it doesn't look good on you." He rubbed the girl's shoulder, an attempt at calming her down. And it seemed to work since her hiccups of a cry died down to a soft sniffle. "Did you get to show them the ring?"

"Ring?" Mikoto and Granny gasped.

"I'm taking that as a no." Sasuke smirked, sitting down. Taking her left hand in his, he raised it up.

Mikoto giggled like a schoolgirl at the sight of the shiny diamond on Sakura's hand. Covering her mouth with her hands, she smiled. "Oh, Sasuke, it's beautiful!" Taking Sakura's hand, she smacked her son's shoulder. "Why didn't I know this?"

"Thought I would keep it a secret." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, his gaze on Sakura, smiling.

Granny on the other hand was slightly on the mortified side. Her grandson actually proposed to the girl. Even before she even got to put an input in it? Why? Was the girl _that_ special? Pushing down her discomfort, she said, "Oh... congratulations."

"Granny, you don't seem too happy." Sasuke said.

And then it clicked. Glancing at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes, he caught onto the reason why behind her tears. Smirking, he whispered to Granny. "Don't worry too much, Granny. I assure you that she's no tramp and this isn't just some silly high school romance."

Her eyes widen at her grandson's comment. So the girl was telling the truth… Somehow, she felt her heart plummet to her stomach. No wonder, the act seemed so real… because it wasn't an act at all. She watched as Sasuke sling an arm around the rosette's shoulder and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Her grandson smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Instantly, a smile spread onto Sakura's features. Granny let out a sigh, she had the situation all jumbled up. The girl was a keeper from the start.

Deciding that it was time to mop up the girl's tears, Granny called for her, "Sakura."

Sakura tightened her grip onto Sasuke's hand. She could feel her hands becoming sweatier and sweatier by the passing seconds. She locked her eyes on Granny. The air around Granny was still serious, it was all tense and stuff. The glare she had since the beginning of the conversation was still there. But then, the corners of her lips began to curl upwards, and her next question caused Sakura to flush bright, tomato red, "So… when will I be expecting cute little pink-haired, green eyed great-grandkids?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" A certain loudmouth blond's shrill voice echoed throughout the whole store. Several customers, especially the ones on the dressing rooms poked their heads out and gave her a dirty look. Ino quickly bowed her head and mouthed an apology. Lowering her voice, she grabbed Sakura's shoulders, "What do you mean her hasn't asked you yet?"<p>

"Exactly that." Sakura rolled her emerald orbs. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she bit her lips. "So... how about this dress?"

"No," the four girls automatically replied. Sighing, Sakura went back into the dressing room.

"Hey, wait up! We have a more important issues than finding a dress right now. If Sasuke doesn't ask you, there wouldn't even be a reason to find a dress tonight." Ino said, before exclaiming and flailing her arms in the air, "Forehead, prom is like TOMORROW!"

"Which means Uchiha has just a little more than 24 hours to ask you to prom," Tenten commented.

Temari nodded, "Yeah girl. I know you two are between something more than boyfriend and girlfriend or engaged, some crap like that, but we're looking and talking about prom here. It's like the last thing in life before a wedding. That's a bit far fetch in comparison but still."

"Here, just look at this, Forehead." Ino began to explain. "If Tenten and Temari are willing to spend a full week looking for dresses, which they loath... then this is really important." Sighing, she grasped Sakura's hand. Looking at her in the eye, she brushed a pink lock out of Sakura's face. "In a lifetime, you only get four homecomings, a few dances or formals here and there, one prom, one graduation - wait two if you count college, and one wedding that's yours."

It was then that Hinata came up behind her and held Sakura's hands with Ino. "And we already wasted our four homecomings..."

"A couple dances and formals too...," added Tenten as she too came into the holding hands action. The three girls aside from Sakura looked over at Temari, who sighed, but never less came into the gathering. Holding Sakura's hands, she said lastly, "And our one shot at prom is in 24 hours."

Sakura looked at all of the girls and smiled. "I know guys, I know. Don't worry, he'll ask."

"What if he doesn't?" Ino questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Settling into a serious tone, Sakura said with a straight face that Sasuke would have been so proud of..., "He can suck my dick."

After a moment, all five girls were left clutching their stomachs and laughing 'til no tomorrow.

Wiping a tear away, she said, "Did it ever occur to you that girls say that more than guys? That's just ridiculous."

"So!" The girls chorused as the laughing continued.

Soon the laughter began to die down to where they were back in business with finding they're dresses. Halfway through another round of dresses, Sakura came out in a stunning Tiffany blue dress. She stepped onto the square platform and stared back at her reflection in the mirror.

It was a simple but equally gorgeous sweetheart neckline dress that showed off her shoulders and neck with the strapless design. At the waist, there was an elaborate gem pattern in rows of fives. Then the dress flared out just a bit from the waist down.

"And I still don't understand how that bastard hasn't asked you to prom yet, Sakura-chan. Because honestly... you look smoking hot in that dress." Naruto said as she snaked his arms around Hinata's waist from behind.

"N-Naruto-kun...!" Hinata blushed feverishly.

"Exactly my point!" Ino exclaimed loudly. "He's fucking crazy for all I know."

Sakura awkwardly cleared her throat in the middle of Ino's rant, saying, "You do realize that you're talking in front of his girlfriend, right?"

"Hn. I would prefer fiancee." The said boy commented as he entered into the waiting room, glancing at Sakura. But then his eyes flicked over to the loudmouth blondes. "And _he's_ also right here."

Ino looked away guilty while Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

The young Uchiha walked passed all of them and placed his hands on her shoulders. Eyeing her up and down, he grunted. "You look alright."

All of the girls in the room gasped as Sakura frowned. She glared at his reflection in the mirror, fuming.

The rosette turned around, all wrapped up in a ball of fury. She was ready to snap. "I look alright? _Alright?_ _ALRIGHT?_" Grabbing onto the front of his shirt, she yanked him down to meet her at eye level. In a dangerous low, menacing voice, Sakura hissed, "Well pardon me, Uchiha. But to me, I look fucking gorgeous. Okay? I look fucking gorgeous. So don't give me any of this bullshit. I assure you that I can go strutting down the aisle of this store and I can get any guy to fall to his knees with this dress. So you better shut the hell up or else you're not going to have a prom date tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked, "Who said I ever asked you?"

"Come again?" Her emerald eyes narrowed into slits, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can ask any girl I want, who says it has to be you?"

_"Excuse me?"_

Oh, she was furious. Sasuke could tell which caused his smirk to widen. "Hn. You heard me."

"Oh, I heard you, alright. But I hope I was mistaken." Sakura retorted hotly. "I don't fucking care about who the hell you are but _the_ Uchiha Sasuke I know that night he purposed to me wasn't this asshole in front of me right now." To prove her point, she punched him hard in the stomach, "So snap out of it because I want... my Chicken-ass back."

The rosette quickly wiped away her tears and left to change. Within a moment, she was out and gone, leaving the dress back on the rack.

Immediately, he had five glares sent his way.

"Alright, Uchiha, explain yourself." Ino slammed him against the wall with a glare.

"Yeah, Teme!" Naruto growled. "And it better be a good one too."

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. Looking at them, he began, "So here's the plan..."

* * *

><p>"Who the hell does he think he is?" Sakura slammed her purse down on her kitchen table, fuming. Mimicking his voice, "<em>You look alright.<em>" Yanking the freezer door open, Sakura grabbed the pint of ice cream and proceeded to pick up a spoon on the way out. "Oh, shut up! I looked fucking gorgeous! The nerve of that Uchiha. He makes me so fucking mad sometimes. That stupid jerk!"

After flipping through so many channels, Sakura finally found one and threw he remote away. While doing this, her eyes caught sight of the sparkly object on her left hand. Raising it up to the ceiling, she leaned her head back and gazed at the diamond ring on her finger.

Her eyes followed the intricate design of the band, it was an infinity band glittering in rows of small diamonds, Then sitting in the middle was the biggest diamond of them all with another ring of small diamonds surrounding it. Sometimes when Sakura would look at the ring, a warm feeling would blossom in her chest. Which was what was exactly happening right now. The longer her eyes lingered on the ring, the anger that was boiling her blood was slowly residing.

Sighing, the rosette closed her eyes. "He's a pain in the ass but... that doesn't mean that I don't love him."

* * *

><p>"... are you guys in?"<p>

"Of course! Forehead, is going to love this!"

"Hn... let's just hope so."

"Uchiha, she's like head over heels for you. Not mention you're already engaged. What's left it there to not like this? This has to be the most romantic thing ever."

"Alright, let's do this! Sakura-chan is going to be blown away. Believe it!"

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to the sound Ino's heels clicking obnoxiously loud on her floors. Digging her head farther into her pillow, she groaned, "What the hell are you doing here, Pig?"<p>

"To get your mopey self up and ready for prom, duh!" Ino replied as she yanked the curtains of Sakura's room opened and opening the blinds, letting the girl soak in the mid-morning sunshine. Turning around, she frowned in disappoint at the sight of Sakura snuggled deep underneath her comforter. "Hey, get up!" Grasping onto the comforter, she pulled it away and dropped it on the floor, leaving Sakura to shiver at the morning chills. "Come on, Forehead. We don't have time for this. We're running on a schedule here. Chop, chop."

Sakura groaned as she felt Ino tugged her out of bed and shoved her in the bathroom. Another set of chills traveled through her body as her feet touched the cool tiles of the bathroom's floor. Just as she turned the faucet on, a set of clothes was thrown directly at her face, courtesy of Ino. "Hurry up and get ready. We have to leave soon, the limo's waiting for us."

_'Limo?'_ Sakura thought groggily. Not bothering to dwell on it too much, she began to brush her teeth.

By the time it was 9am, Sakura was fresh and wake, dressed in a simple white sundress. Immediately, Ino took her by the arm and had her out the door in a second. The rosette barely had time to grab her purse and shoes.

Sakura looked at the blond in an odd manner, the girl was literally bouncing up and down in her shoes. She merely raised a single pink eyebrow at her and brushed it off as "prom fever". The moment the elevator doors dinged open, Sakura was dragged across the lobby and shoved into a limo, with Kenji as their driver.

"Kenji?" Sakura gaped. Looking at Ino, she asked, "Why is Sasuke's butler driving us?"

"Don't worry about it, Miss." Kenji smiled at her through the rear-view mirror. Before she knew it, Kenji started the engine and began driving.

Smiling, Ino handed her a navy blue envelope.

"What...?" Sakura muttered as she looked at Ino. Slowly, she opened it. Inside, she found a handwritten letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_In order to show you my guiltiness of yesterday's actions... how does a scavenger hunt sound to you? Kenji will drive you and Ino to the next place where you'll receive another note. _

_There's some rules though: You are not allowed to use your phone or anyone else's phone to contact anyone, or post anything on any social media, etc. And remember to read letter out loud and have someone record it._

__Meanwhile, sit back and enjoy the ride.__

_Love, Sasuke_

Sakura sat back and gaped at the note in her hand, "What...?"

Putting away her phone after recording Sakura's priceless expression, Ino giggled. "Don't fret about it too much, you'll see. Like he said, just sit back...," she leaned back in her seat, "and enjoy the ride."

The rosette averted her attention out of the window and watched as the scerney changed from buildings to trees then to a park then back to buildings once again. By the time Kenji stopped the car, they were outside in front of a nail salon.

Stepping inside the store, the scent of nail polish and flowers hit her nose. Emerald eyes widen in shock at the sight of Hinata in front of her. In her pale hands, she held a navy blue envelope just like the one that Ino had given her earlier. "H-Hello S-Sakura-chan."

She went in for a hug and greeted her back. "Hey, Hinata."

Immediately, the dark-haired girl had her phone out and recording. Smiling, she urged Sakura to open the letter and read it. "O-pen it, Sakura-chan."

_I really don't understand how you girls like getting your nails done. Doesn't the stench of chemicals bother you? Hn, like I would know. That's probably the reason why Ino is the way that she is. The chemicals got to her brain. But it seems appropriate to get your nails done today, hn? So treat yourself and the girls to a manicure._

"Appropriate?" Sakura echoed. Sighing she questioned, "Okay, what is really going on here?"

"We're getting our nails done, what does it look like, Forehead?" Ino commented like it was the most obvious thing ever. Sitting down in one of the chairs, she had one of the workers begin filing her nails. Hinata was already getting her cuticles cut and fixed.

Hesitantly, Sakura slid into one of the leather chairs and handed the worker her hand. Through her cloth mask, the girl asked, "What kind of design would you like?"

"French tipped," Sakura replied back after a moment of thinking.

A comfortable silenced filled the salon aside from the calming sound of the water fountain in the background. Glancing at the two girls whom she called her best friends, Sakura decided to do as Sasuke told her and sit back and relax for the second time today. Sakura closed her eyes and allowed the sweet tones coming from the radio to lull her to sleep. In the mist of doing so, she heard bits of Hinata's and Ino's conversation here and there.

Currently, Ino was asking Hinata how she was asked to prom.

"M-me...?" Hinata stammered, flushing slightly.

"Yeah, how did Naruto ask you to prom?" Ino asked. Laughing, she said, "Was it cliche or was it cheesy?"

"... w-well... it w-was Naruto-kun...," Sakura could hear the smile in her soft, timid voice. Whatever Naruto did, sure did capture our dear Hinata's heart. "H-he was all n-nervous that d-day... but he t-took me to Ichiraku Ramen f-for d-dinner. It w-was kind of c-cute. He was f-fidgety and s-sweating. W-we ordered our r-ramen and talked just like o-old times. Then w-when the food c-came out, Naruto-kun didn't d-dive into his ramen like u-usual which was weird but then I f-found out why. T-there in the c-center of the bowl of r-ramen was the w-words 'PROM?' written o-out in bits and p-pieces of vegetables."

Hinata took a break as Ino sighed breathlessly, awed. It was indeed very Naruto like.

"A-and then when I l-looked at him...," Hinata continued. "He w-was down on his knees h-holding out a bouquet of f-flowers asking me if I w-would be his d-date to prom. And I s-said yes."

"Oh my gosh, that was so sweet!" Ino gushed. Smacking Sakura's shoulders, she exclaimed, "Did you hear that, Forehead? Wow. Who would have thought that idiot could pull something off like that. Very cute. I envy you girl!"

Hinata blushed, stuttering, "It w-wasn't that b-big. I bet K-Kiba did s-something g-grander."

Ino sighed, with a pout, "It was a classic. He did the good ole Romeo and Juliet style. He asked me under my balcony with a bouquet of roses. Rose petals and candles were littered all over my garden."

Sakura merely rolled her eyes at the girl. What more can a girl ask from the guy. Jeez. "At least you got asked, Pig. I'm still in the waiting line of 'hey-I-still-need-a-prom-date-because-my-boyfriend -is-a-jerk-and-he-wouldn't-ask-me.'"

"Oh, chill girl." Now it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes. "He'll ask."

"Sure, whatever you say, Pig." Sakura drawled out.

Once their nails were done and dried, Ino and Hinata had Sakura back in the limo off to the next destination. Sakura was kind of surprised by the next stop. A restaurant?

"Ichiraku Ramen?" Sakura turned around and faced the girls.

"Lunch." Ino replied. Scoffing, "What makes you think I'm going to continue with this thing on an empty stomach."

Before she knew it, Ino had her settled down in a booth with a bowl of ramen hot and ready in front of her. But that wasn't the only thing that Ino managed to whip together. Just moments after sitting down, Tenten and Temari popped out of nowhere to enjoy lunch with them.

Smirking, Temari handed her another navy envelope. "I believe you'll be needing this."

With her phone positioned and ready, Tenten smiled, saying, "And action!"

_Because of the Pig's constant rambling and whining, why don't you and the girls sit down and enjoy lunch. Like Ino said, you can't continue this on an empty stomach. So sit down and enjoy what Konoha's best known for._

Pouting, Ino grounded out, "I'm not that much of a pig."

The girls let out a round of laughter as they began to dig in.

No more than an hour later, Sakura was yet again, whisked away and sent off in the limo. Except this time, Tenten and Temari joined the group. It was then that Sakura decided to knock some answers out of these girls.

"Alright, seriously. What's the deal with this scavenger hunt?"

"You got nothing to worry about, Forehead. Relax." Ino said as she asked Kenji to turn on some music. "It's just a little fun before prom. Kind of like a bridal shower before a wedding. Nothing too big."

"Nothing too big my ass." Sakura mumbled hotly earning a laugh or two from the girls.

"Speaking of a pain in the ass," Tenten commented. Eyeing Sakura with a sly smile, "So I heard you got to meet Granny. Oh, what fun. How did it go?"

Groaning, Sakura slumped her head against the tinted windows of the limo. "That lady is bitter."

Laughing, Tenten said, "Oh, we know."

"Huh?"

"Let me guess, the old bat labeled you as a tramp and stuck to everything you said was an act?"

Sakura eyes widened, "Yes..."

"No matter what you said, she still didn't believe you?"

"Yes..."

"Kind of a bitch?"

"YES!" Sakura exclaimed, nodding furiously. But then she frowned, "Wait... how do you know this?"

"Well," Tenten began gesturing to all of the girls present in the car, "we're all veterans."

Laughing, Sakura looked at them incredulously, "What? You guys have to be kidding..." Looking the girls faced, her laughing faltered, "...wait you're not."

"Nope." Tenten said. "We've been over at Sasuke's houses plenty of times for family business and events and stuff with the boys, so we all met Granny once or twice. And let's just say... we don't really get off on the right foot."

In the driver's seat, Kenji spoke up, "Not to be rude or anything, Misses. But Lady Uchiha doesn't mean harm in anyway. She's just very... cautious of the girls her grandson picks up. She doesn't want her grandsons to be... broken in away if one could say. She's very protective of them. She's been like this ever since the late Master Uchiha passed away."

With that, it silenced the girls. For the rest of the car ride, the girls were pushed into a moment of silence. Although Granny was quite bitter in her way, they couldn't help for feel guilty for what they said. The old lady really didn't mean any harm like Kenji said, she was just looking after her grandsons... just like any regular old grandmother. By the time Kenji had parked the car, Sakura looked out the window to find herself in front of dress boutique they stopped at least night.

"Oh, don't just stand there. girl. What else do you expect? There's no way I'm letting you go to prom in that cheap white sundress." Ino rolled her eyes. "Come one. I think that dress you tried on last night is still available."

Sakura gasped as the girls shoved her into the store and dragged her to the dressing room. Ino quickly stopped one of the workers there and pulled her aside, whispering, "We're here for the dress reserved under Uchiha."

_'Uchiha? Why is it reserved under Sasuke's name?'_ Sakura frowned, deep in thought. But her train of thoughts were cut short as Ino came back and shoved the dress into her hands. Clapping her hands, Ino ushered her into an empty dressing room. "Hurry up and change, Forehead! We're running a bit behind on schedule. Let's go."

Stripping of her old clothes, Sakura wiggled into her dress with some difficulties. But she got it on never less. Balling up her old clothes in her hand, she hiked up her dress and stepped out into the waiting room where rounds of gasps and awes greeted her.

"And you still look beautiful." Ino whispered not before adding, "Lucky bitch."

"Oh, shush, Pig." Sakura said looking down at her gown. It was beautiful though.

"And that's my baby girl!" A voice behind the girls popped out and said. The women with the identical odd hair colored that matched Sakura's jumped out and covered her mouth with her hands, gasping with tears in her eyes. "Oh... you look so... beautiful."

"Okaa-san...," Sakura mumbled as she went in to hug her mother. And of course, mama had a navy envelope for her too.

Wiping away her tears, she looked at Ino, "Ready?"

_Okay... I am not that crazy to say that you look "alright" in this dress. You look beautiful, Sakura. Trust me on this one, you do. Since you're already here, why don't you grab that dress and some shoes and whatever else a girl needs for prom. Hn, like I would know. And I assure that I am not gay. So no Naruto, I am quite straight. Be quick though, in an hour, the girls will ave you off and away to get your makeup and hair done._

Laughing with tears in her eyes, she managed to blab out, "Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"Hmmm? I have no clue what you're talking about, Forehead." Ino winked at her. "But... I do know that we have some serious shopping to do before we leave this place."

The next hour was a hurricane of shoes, dresses, and jewelry. Sakura was flocked with shoes upon shoes, the girls were determined to find the perfect one for her while the moms were off looking at the jewelries. The girls and their moms were teamed with the single goal to make the rosette a princess that even Cinderella would have been jealous of. In the end, Sakura stood on the platform with a simple pair of silver heels and diamond stud earrings; beauty to the simplest form. She twirled around on the platform staring in awe at her reflection and at the girls all dolled up.

"You guys look so... beautiful." Sakura whispered.

"Pfft... girl, you make us look like we're in cheap sundresses." Ino waved her hands in the air dismissing Sakura's comment.

Sakura rolled her pretty emerald orbs, "Oh, whatever. I want a picture though."

The moms quickly snapped some pictures before they were off to makeup and hair.

Like her outfit, her makeup and hair was done to the basics. Just some things here and there to enhance her natural beauty. It went like this for all of the girls too.

Sakura closed her eyes, letting the makeup artist swipe a soft champagne color over her lids before lighting up her eyes with a sparkling white in the corners of her eyes. Meanwhile the makeup artist was doing her thing, Sakura felt the hairstylist tug and section a piece of her pink hair, then curling it in a relax, semi-loose curl. Later, she opened her eyes to see the a perfect doll face staring back at her. Eye shadow was kept to a minimum with the two basic colors and a winged of the eyeliner, making her eyes pop. Her skin was flawless with a dash of tinted cheeks matching the rose color of her lips. Her fingers reached up to finger one of the relax pink curl, staring with a parted mouth at her reflection.

"And those are the eyes that reeled my grandson in...," Sakura knew that voice anywhere. Turning around in her seat, she watched as Granny and Mikoto approached her. Surprisingly, Granny stepped behind her and placed her old, yet warm hands on Sakura's shoulders, giving it a squeeze; something that Sasuke was so use to doing. "Very beautiful my dear."

"My Sasuke clearly picked the right one." Mikoto patted her hands as she handed Sakura a navy envelope. It was then that she realized that everyone left, leaving the three of them alone for the time being. Smiling, Mikoto pulled out her phone and began recording. "I'm ready whenever you are, Sakura."

Her rosy lips trembled ever so slightly as she pulled the letter out. Smiling, she read:

_Knowing the silly girl you are, there's probably tears in your eyes right now. But don't let that dam loose yet. Okaa-san and Granny will take you to the first place we had our first dance... well a place close enough that is. A replica if you could say. Tell the girls and their moms to head to the Uchiha Manor. I'll be close by. There, you'll find me under a sky of twinkling stars._

"Pfftt...," Sakura mumbled. "Don't let that dam loose? It's broken by now." Sakura laughing softly as she went to dab her eyes. "I seriously hate him right now."

Winking at her, Mikoto smiled, "Oh, you'll hate him much more after this."

Sakura knitted her brows together in confusion. But she didn't get to dwell on the thought much longer as Mikoto and Granny had her by the arms on each side, tugging her out the door.

She was just as confused when they arrived at the Uchiha Manor but Mikoto had her steered off in the opposite direction of where the rest were going. The confused rosette didn't bother to protest though as Mikoto left her standing in the middle of the garden with thousands of lights and lanterns strung around her. On the cobblestone walkway, roses and candles lined her way to the gazebo up ahead. The garden was transformed with chandeliers hanging from the trees.

Her lips parted in awed at the romantic scene in front of her.

Up ahead, standing on the stairs of the gazebo was non other then Sasuke himself. She raised to cover her mouth with her hands at the sight of him. He looked dashing in the tailored black tux and Tiffany blue tie. And the smirk on his face just made the picture a thousand times more perfect. In his hands, he held a rose corsage. With three long strides, he now, stood directly in front of her. He was so close that Sakura could feel his hot breath on her lips.

His onyx orbs were literally shinning in the dark night as he said, "So Sakura... how doing going to prom with me sound?" Sasuke slid the corsage onto her left hand, kissing her on the lips, sealing the deal.

She was in tears as she flung her arms around his neck. "Yes..." But the hug was cut short as he pulled away, much to Sakura's dismay.

"There's something else that I want to say...," Sasuke began. Grasping her face in his hands, his thumb caressed her cheeks, brushing away her stubborn tears. "You know I love you right." She nodded.

"You're one of the most important women in my life, just like my mom..., my Granny. And I want to keep you in my in life forever." She nodded again, tears steaming down her face, which he wiped away too. "I know I don't deserve you but I promise to pull you when you push, embrace you when you cry, repair you when you bleed, shush you when you falter, and smile when you stop. I'll always remind you that you're beautiful even when you have mascara running down yourself face. Though it might not be the way that you would expect it."

"I will kill the spiders or any creepy crawly things you find. I will share my wedding cake flavored frozen yogurt with you and tomatoes... sometimes, when you're finished with yours and you're still hungry. I will kiss all of your paper-cuts, door-slammed fingers, or counter-bumped hips. Because I know you're just a mess like that. But you're a beautiful gorgeous mess. I will try my hardest not to be annoyed with you when ramble about the random-est things or make comments during a movie. I will let you win at the games we play. Sometimes. Maybe most of the time. I will send you silly texts and leave you gifts that you all deserve. I promise to hold you hand and never give up on you because I love you. I loved you. I love you. I will love you."

And then he got down on one knee and asked the one question that Sakura never guessed he would ask, "Haruno Sakura, marry me so that I can kiss you anytime I want. So will... you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dear lord... by far the longest chapter that I've ever written...maybe. I'm not quite sure about it. But...agvbaiervbrugvapergvbpeirugve isn't this the best SasuSaku chapter ever? YES?! jk jk. So I would appreciate if you guys would review this chapter, silent readers too! Like come on, it's summer first of all and secondly, authors like me on this site spend plenty of time writing, typing, and editing chapters upon chapters. Although it is a hobby for us but it would be nice to have some feedback. Getting a review from you guys is like getting a big bear hug from like my crush. -swoons- So please take 20 seconds or so to leave a review. Thanks. But don't get me wrong, the ones that always review, THANK YOU! They mean a lot to me.

I hope this chapter is to your guy's liking, I had a ton of fun writing it :) And check out the poll on my profile and vote, thanks!

**{Thanks To:} 8melody23, PRiNCESS SLAYER o1o, SkeleTonQueeN06, xXmysterious-unknownXx, Dina Sana, ILoveSxS, SasukePHlover, NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe, DiamondDreams789FIFi, sasuke140, cat in dreamland, Guest, Hearts grow, YamiHinata, crystalthrone, SaraiHyuga, MiyatheEarthninja, kim, BananaphoneBob, May and sakura-sasukelove-forever01.  
><strong>

**xoxo, KP**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Prom was prom-tastic.

Of course, by some old cliche fashion, the two were crowned Prom King and Queen. Ino would have been Queen if she wasn't already Homecoming Queen. It was some weird school rule that once you were crowned Queen for Homecoming you couldn't get the crown again for Prom. Stupid really but not that Sakura minded...

She sat on the grass with her head thrown back, laughing. Glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes, she smiled. There he sat, all proud and mighty yet dripping from head to toe in pink. She sniffled a laugh as she had to agree to her inner self that the young Uchiha looked good in the girly color. A paint fight for after prom had to be the best idea ever.

Upon hearing her muffled laughing behind her hand, Sasuke turned to stare at her. But his stare began to turn into a glare as he soon realized that she was laughing at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She gave him a small smile at the scowl on his face.

"Sakura...,"

"Yes?"

"Sakura." He growled.

Waving him off, she giggled as she stared at him adoringly, "I was just thinking you look good in pink." Tapping her chin in a thoughtful manner, "How does pink tuxedos sound for the wedding?"

"No."

"You would look so cute!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing again.

"Uchihas don't look cute." His lips were pressed together in a tight line as he glowered at her, a frown set on his face.

"Oh, sure, pretty boy." She said, laughing even harder at the deepening frown on his face.

"Sakura..."

She knew that she was ruffling the young Uchiha's feathers but he was so fun to tease. She just handed him one of her oh-so-innocent smiles as she began to eye his lips. And she knew that Sasuke had seen the small action, because she saw the corners of his lips turn slightly upward. "Hm...," tapping her dripping blue lips, she smirked, "now instead of sulking, wouldn't it be better to have fun with colors? I was thinking of purple."

"Hn," he smirked right back at her as he leaned in, closing the distance between them. But just their lips were centimeters away from making contact, Sakura jumped up and ran. Sasuke leaned back, slightly baffled but he knew it was just one of her games.

She was halfway across the field when she shouted back at him, "Come on, Sasuke-kun! Bet you can't catch me."

Sasuke sat there smirking, staring at the pink-haired beauty, the said girl had him wrapped around her pinkie... not that he would admit to it. Just one word with a smile and those big, round emerald orbs of hers and he would do anything she wants. Name it and it was done.

He didn't get how the petite girl had manage it but she did it somehow. Everyone's always mentioning something about him giving her heart a spin with his jokes, making her feel vulnerable because she loves him like that. Yet, he did have a fair share of his own.

Every since Akame went berserk and came off with the idea to kidnap the rosette, Sasuke was always on his toes. With every ticking moment away from her, his head was filled with thoughts that caused his heart to race, hammering into his ribcage. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Was she in danger? Once he found out that she was alright, he held on her tight and whisper her all the things that were meant only for her ears to hear only. And then, she would smile up at him and tell him that she love him. And he would tell her all the same things in return.

Vulnerable...he never felt that, he was an Uchiha for god sake. Uchihas don't feel vulnerable. But he knew, he knew that he would fall apart if the girl was to up and disappear out of his life for any reason. And he was going to be alone. Alone... The single word made his heart drop and made his blood run cold. He also knew that being alone was never going to change but if alone meant losing Sakura, he didn't want it. Everyone had to leave the face of the Earth at some point and time but he didn't want to live a day without Sakura. He didn't want to be alone like that. A bitter smirk made its way to his mouth at thw thought, and he knew exactly what she would tell him too. He could imagine her face in front of him telling him that, smiling as she told him, "You still have your friends and family, Sasuke. There's Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten... the list goes on and on. They're your family too." But what's the point of having all those family members when the one that mattered the most wasn't there.

Yet, looking at her running like a madwoman out in the green field, laughing... he knew that she wasn't going to anywhere soon. He would promise that. He made that promise the moment he slipped that shiny rock onto her finger.

Jumping onto his feet, Sasuke brushed himself off and began to chase after her.

"Sasuke-kun! Come on!" Sasuke wasn't sure when she began to fully add the suffix to his name but he liked it. Him, on the other hand, had to yet to do the same with her name. On occasions though, when Sakura was sleeping or not listening, he would try it out. _Sakura-chan._ It did have a nice ring to it and made his heart swell but he had a big fat ego that she would need to stomp down before he would openly call her that out in public.

"Hn."

From afar, he saw her pout, her bottom lip jutted out. Whining, she shouted, "Sasuke! You're so slow, you have to run faster than that! Pfft... hard to believe you're captain of anything at our school."

Smirking, he dashed towards her with the lightning speed he was known for as Sakura's emerald orbs widen in shock before she ran away, laughing cheerfully. But she didn't stand a chance as he came up from behind and scooped her in his arms. She let out a shriek as she felt his arms wrap themselves around her small frame. His hot breath hit her nose, tickling it as he rested his forehead against hers. He felt the rise and fall of her chest against his as he looked at her in the eyes.

Her emerald orbs were shining up at him, her lips parted slightly as she tried to catch her breath, a smile on her lips.

And at that moment Sasuke realized, with her in his arms, he wanted greedily, to be her favorite hello and hardest goodbye. As well as her favorite hug. He was going to her hug tight with both hugs locked around her frame to tell her and make her know that she was safe and secured. He was going to make her feel warm on both the outside and inside. He was aiming for exactly that when he went in for a sweet, chaste kiss. "Hn. So how about that purple?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Very sorry on the late update but some family matters came up and some boy issues... but that's a different story. Here's the best part about today... or rather 30 minutes ago... it's my BIRTHDAY! WHOO! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!** So if you could do me the pleasure of reviewing this short chapter in honor of SasuSaku month and my birthday, that would be awesome. Because last time you guys reviewed... it went through the roof! Forget a hug from a crush. It was like getting a kiss from one! :) Thank you so much! Mwah! And I promise to update all of my stories sooner next time! :)

And Sasuke in this chapter... OOC but I'm not changing it. Everyone needs to know his feelings whether he admits them or not ;)

And at the mentioning of **SasuSaku** month, read **JinnySkeans** latest fanfic, "Full Circle." That fanfic killed me to the core, best thing written since 'Blind.' I'm not even lying. Now if you already read it, then you and I can cry about it together. Like damn... tissues everywhere man.

**{Thanks To:} Dina Sana, 7TeamSeven7, BlackPoppy. 0, JessicaJade, ILoveSxS, xXmysterious-unknownXx, volleyballislife, 8melody23, YamiHinata, sasuke140, Xx4ying4yang4xX, dark shadow400, BananaphoneBob, SaraiHyuga, PeaceWuvAffection, PRiNCESS SLAYER o1o, Desigirl-hime, pseudononymous17, meriamdz, cat in dreamland, xXJuuLXx, sasusaku5eva, LazyBigCat, Fienna, Guest, Raikiri80, Hearts grow, Freedom and Hope, SasuSaku-Softball-Vicki, and kim.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations kiddos, you've finally graduated high school." Tsunade strong voice boomed loud and clear through the microphone, reaching to the ears of the graduating class.<p>

And that was all that took for the room to erupt into cheers and shouts. Red and white caps littered the pale ceiling as they came back showering down like raindrops.

Naruto clapped his best friend on the back, shouting, "Finally getting out if this hellhole, hm Teme? Hard to believe it." A cheesy, Cheshire grin appear on his sun kissed face. Waving goodbye to no one in particular, he shouted, "Goodbye annoying sluts, conceited assholes, perverted senseis, loud principles, and shitty school. And hello college life!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. He couldn't agree anymore with the blond's rant. Although he couldn't resist to add, "Hard to believe you graduated, Dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly insulted. "I have a brain! I'm smart! Isn't that right, Hinata-chan." Hinata was suddenly pulled into his arms causing the poor girl to blush like mad. With her cheeks tainted crimson, she said, "A b-brain y-yes Naruto-kun. Smart... I c-can't r-really s-say..."

Bellows of laughter and snickers swallowed the couple as Naruto fought back grumpily, embarrassed that his precious Hinata-chan didn't back him up.

"Forget it, Dobe." Sasuke told the rambling and blabbing blond as he began to tune him out.

Onyx orbs scanned the area, searching. He spotted her amongst the crowd, smiling her million-dollar smile, emerald orbs gleaming. Pink locks tumbled over her shoulders in loose curls, bouncing as she whipped her head around. Her eyes locked his. The moment nearly took his breath away - oh who was he kidding, it did take his breath away. His breath was ripped away from him the moment he laid his eyes on her.

Sakura quietly excused herself as she turned back to Sasuke. Smiling like an idoit - not that she cared, she moved her body through the crowd, jumping into Sasuke's opened arms. Not minding the shoulders she bumped nor the feet she crushed.

Inhaling his musky scent, she leaned in and kissed his jawline. Then she moved to peck his cheek before finally pressing her lips to his.

He smirked into the kiss, his lips curving upwards into an almost smile. His arms tightened around her slim waist, pulling her closer until her could feel her beating heart against his.

She broke the kiss but her lips lingered. Her breath came out in short pants, rosy lips slightly parted.

"Sasuke...," her breath was heavy against his lips.

"Hm?" While Sakura was beaming with excitement, Sasuke just merely shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"It's finally over." Her smile widen by an inch. "We graduated."

Her ring glistened under the bright lights of the halls, catching Sasuke's gaze. A chuckle pass his lips, rumbling from his chest as he kissed her forehead. "It's just the beginning." Emerald eyes shyly lifted to meet his tender look, a smile curled on her lips.

But the moment quickly vanished as Ino came barreling into the couple with a surprising honors diploma in hand, ripping Sakura out of the warm embrace. Shouting at the top of her lungs, "Excuse me, love birds." Waving her hands in the air dramatically, sending a wink over her shoulders at Sasuke, "You two can continue your intimacy later... perhaps more so on your honeymoon?"

Her comment left Sakura gasping and blushing 'til her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. But Ino wasted no time as she crushed the poor rosette into a bone-crushing hug before shouting, "Forehead, it's over! Summer's finally here. Goodbye Konoha High! I won't miss you one bit. Nope."

Over to the side, Sasuke coughed into his hand. "Sounds awfully similar to something I heard earlier." Putting Naruto into a headlock, he smirked. "Hn, isn't that right, Dobe."

"Teme, what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto shouted, struggling in the headlock at the same time Ino shrieked, "Hey! What's that's suppose to mean?"

Sakura giggled behind her hands as Sasuke looked at her with a single raised cocky eyebrow. "Hn. Guess you loudmouths are blondes for life. Aren't you guys so tight?"

Rounds of laughter erupted all around them as Naruto and Ino stared at their friends like they've grown two heads.

"Forehead," baby blue eyes narrowed down into a glare as her lips pursed together into a sneer, "Get your man together. He's talking gibberish and he sounds crazy."

* * *

><p>Ino shifted the car into reverse, her fingers fiddling with the radio.<p>

Shooting the blond a disapproving look, Sakura said dryly, "Keep your eyes on the road, Pig." Teasingly, she added, "I just graduated and there's no way I'm handing you my funeral quite yet."

"Oh, shut up, Forehead." Ino continued to fiddle with the radio. Jerks of sound came from the radio like a broken record player as she quickly switched from the news station pass the classical station to the modern hits. Sitting back in her seat, Ino flipped her dazzling blond locks over her shoulders. In a snobby manner, she sent a wink to her best friend. "I assure you that no one's going to die tonight. I'll let you know that I'm an amazing multitask-er and a _fabulous_ driver. Passed driving school with a perfect score. Yeah that's right. Who did? This girl."

"Hmm... alright, I'll be the judge of that once we reach my house in one piece." Sakura laughed. "Now keep your eyes on the road!"

Pretty blue eyes rolled in annoyance, "Yes, _Mom_."

A smile graced her lips as she leaned her head back against the cold, glass window. Each time the car would happen to hit a rough patch on the road, it would cause Sakura's head to roll and bump against the cool glass. Often, the windows would fog up as she let out a long sigh. With her fingers, she drew little smileys and hearts in the condensation.

Shifting in her seat, her eyes strayed out the window. With them driving at a fast pace on the highway, the trees turned into nothing but green and black blobs zipping pass them under the moon's light. The skies darken, absolutely devoid of clouds, leaving the moon to light the world with all its glory.

The radio slipped into a much slower song. The sound of a piano reached her ears in a short intro before the chilling voice of a soprano singer came in. As the first verse came to an end, Sakura allowed herself to shut her eyes, head against the car's window.

She eventually woke up to the buzzing and jerking of the radio, which she assumed Ino was playing around with, yet again. A techno beat, a strumming banjo, and an emo-screaming metal later, the radio slid into a soft, classical station. Beethoven's Cello Sonata no. 3 began playing in a quiet solo. _'Classical? When did Ino begin listening to this?'_ She barely managed to contain her laughter as she ponder over the absurd thought.

Sakura tried opening her eyes, but the shining light in the distant kept her from doing so. A wave of nausea along with grogginess hit her as she so much as tried to move her head. _'Man... I must be really tired...'_ At that thought, she went to rub the sleep out of her eyes except... her fingers were numb; weird tingling sensations shot through her fingers as she tried to move them. It was then that she felt something warm ooze down her thigh. Then it bloomed to drip across her stomach. Frowning, she mentally growled, _'That time of month... again? Awesome...'_

A groan escaped pass her lips. Sakura tried sitting up or at least open her eyes but it was no avail. Anything she tried to do was pretty much bordering on the verge of impossible. Instead she felt dizzy, her head pounding and whirling as the fingers of unconsciousness yanked and pulled at her body.

Groaning once more, she settled back into her seat.

In the far night, sudden gasps and cries reached her ears becoming louder as a summer breeze caught the commotion and delivered it to he ears. Her brows knitted together in confusion, _'When did we roll the windows down?'_

Not much later, blaring sirens shattered the quiet night. _'Sirens? Was there an accident nearby?'_ Tense shouts and orders screamed over the siren's cries as the threat of unconsciousness yanked at her. The yanking began to increase with every shout that became louder and closer. Sakura wanted to remain awake to find out who where in the accident but her body didn't seemed to like that idea. Not one bit.

It began with the ringing in her ears. But that quickly stopped along with her ability to hear. Her brain pounded against the wall of her skull, yet the pain didn't seem to register into her system. Her body just felt like dead weight.

Memories began surging through her mind; images of her and Ino laughing in the car, shouts and cheers of graduation, the chaste kiss she and Sasuke shared, PROM... everything straight to the beginning. Straight to the beginning of the story labeled, _'This Girl's Name is Sakura Haruno.'_

* * *

><p>Ever since the three piled into the car, it was filled with energy. And it's been quiet far too long for the whole ride.<p>

Not being able to hold herself any longer, Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs, "WE GRADUATED! OH YEAH! GOODBYE KONOHA HIGH AND HELLO UNIVERSITY!" The bun haired girl was going hysteric in the passenger seat, waving her arms everywhere. Turning around, she smiled at Hinata, "We graduated, Hinata!"

"Yeah...," Hinata replied back. She couldn't even stop the goofy grin from spreading wide on her face.

"Konoha High can kiss my ass goodbye." Temari said as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "Right now, I don't even give a damn about my exam scores because do you know why?"

Then all at once, surprisingly even Hinata exclaimed, "Because we fucking graduated!"

"That's the spirit Hinata!" Tenten winked at her. "And - whoa... look at that car..." The girl gasped as Temari turned onto the ramp.

Temari slowed down just a bit so that they could watch.

A purple car was flipped over in a ditch, totally broken in every way. It was a wreck; tires and scraps of metal flung everywhere, littering the slick road. Paramedics, policemen, and firefighters surrounded the sight, shouting orders of all sorts. Some where busy getting help to the wreck while some kept the gathering crowd at bay.

"Damn... that must have been some hit -," Temari began saying but she felt her blood run cold as Hinata shouted, "T-that's Ino's car!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliffhanger. Sorry. Review? I sincerely apologize for this crappy piece of work that I dare present to you guys. Super short and super crappy... -bows head down in shame-

Before I go, I just wanted to have your guys' opinion on some things. For the next chapter or so I'm going to need your help to write it. So in the review box below just leave some SasuSaku prompts or scenes that you would like to see in the story. I know that I've talked to some of you guys that reviewed the last chapter about it- which thank you again for the reviews and birthday wishes! - but I want to take in some last minute requests :) So any scenes you want to see, just leave it below. Thanks!

**{Thanks To:} sasuke140, 8melody23, ILoveSxS, sakura-sasukelove-forever01, Dina Sana, ****SkeleTonQueeN06, xXmysterious-unknownXx, JessicaJade, BlackPoppy. 0, dark shadow400, Guest, Raikiri80, Lunafix, SaraiHyuga, xXJuuLXx, meriamdz, Fienna, Desigirl-hime, Daren, Hearts grow, DiamondDreams789FIFi, BananaphoneBob, Guest, NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe, Anonymous, and saki.**

**xoxo, KP**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Thirty One**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>Immediately, Temari slammed onto the brakes and pulled over. The three girls scrambled out the car and rushed over to the other side of the road. Of course, the police officers stepped in their way, blocking them. "Hey! You girls need to move back!"<p>

"We're their friends, let us through!" Tenten screamed back into their faces, shoving and pushing her way against the officers. "They need us!"

"Miss, you can't go over there, you'll interfere with the paramedics."

"Let me see them! They're my friends! Let me go!"

"I apologize, but you can't do that." The officer shoved them roughly by the shoulder, causing them to stumbled back across the slick concrete.

Tenten continued to struggled in the policeman's grasp but Temari grabbed her and shook her by the shoulders. "Tenten," her hot breath slammed against the brunette's face in uneven pants, "snap out of it!" Tenten's thrashing wasn't helping, especially not towards Sakura. Helping her being stubborn, sure. But that wasn't helping Sakura.

"But -!"

"Shut up!" Temari's chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Taking Tenten's chin in her hands, she made the girl lock eyes with her own. "Tenten, look at me." Once she had the girl's attention, she said, "Like the officers said, we need to move. They're trying to pull Ino and Sakura out. But you're not helping with your stubbornness. So move."

Before she could mouth her protest, Tenten was pulled away to the left, where they were allowed to stand. Through burning films of tears, the girls watched the policeman go back to their work.

The purple car was eviscerated. Car? Forget it. The piece of crap laying on the other side of the road wasn't even a car anymore; it was a metal skeleton, without seats, without passengers. The doors weren't even attached anymore, neither were the wheels. It was just a hunk of metal. A hunk of metal dripped in coats of bloody red paint, permanently stained.

"S-Sakura-chan...," Hinata sobbed into her hand as Temari allowed her to lean into the taller girl's embrace, keeping the the lavender-haired girl from falling to her knees.

The air bags were deployed with blood spattered all over it; it was the same blood that stained the grass and pavement crimson red.

Edging closer, Tenten saw a hand sticking out amongst the scraps of metal. Daringly, she took a step closer. Squinting through her tears, a glint of a diamond ring caught her eyes. Her eyes widen in realization at the familiar diamond; it was the ring that Sasuke gave to Sakura for her hand in marriage. It was Sakura's engagement ring.

She felt like she was going to faint right then and there. "Oh my god... it's Sakura's hand...," the girls whipped their heads in the direction that Tenten was pointing.

At that Hinata sobbed harder into her hand. They were left in a grieving moment of silence before Temari whipped her head up. Her jaw locked, her eyes widen a fraction. "Sasuke..." She looked at Tenten with tear-struck eyes, "Call Sasuke. And call the boys. And the families."

* * *

><p>The smirk that was present on his face dropped. "What?"<p>

"Sasuke...," he heard sniffling and sobbing in the background as sirens screaming overhead. "Ino and Sakura got into a car accident."

"Okay, this isn't funny, Tenten." His tone was bitter and clipped.

Suddenly, everything quieted down around him. Everyone stared at him, some with a look of confusion while some concerned.

"I'm. Not. Joking. Uchiha." Tenten bit out through a sob. "Sakura's in an accident with Ino. It was a hit and run..." She took a breath, "There's blood _everywhere._"

Sasuke felt his heart stop. "Is... is she alright?"

"I don't know. I_ really_ don't know. The paramedics haven't even pulled her out yet... I don't know, Sasuke..."

"Hey... Teme," Naruto looked at him. "What's wrong? Who's... who's _she_?"

"Where are you guys?" His heart stopped along with his ability to breath. It felt like the devil had gotten his hands around his heart and crushed it; his airways clogged.

"We're at the curb on the ramp onto the interstate. It's the one right under the bridge. It's the place they just reconstructed. "Somewhere in the background, he heard someone shout, "Oh my god, I can see white streaks of bone."

After hearing that, Sasuke didn't waste a second to dash towards the exit. He ignored the concerned shouts of his family and friends. The only thing that mattered on his mind right now was Sakura.

_Sakura._

Cerulean blue eyes followed the sudden jerks of Sasuke's red graduation gown blowing out behind him like a cape as he disappeared around the corner. Not moments after Sasuke's disappearance, Naruto's ear twitched at the sound of Mr. Haruno's cellphone going off. His brows knitted together as he stared at the ground, trying to put one and one together.

"Hello, you've reached the cell of Haruno Kizashi." His deep voice rang out, cold and stone like against the brick walls of the hallway.

And what happen next was something that no one had expected to happen.

The caller's voice was sharp and clear to everyone in the room. "Mr. Haruno, your daughter and her friend, Yamanaka Ino, got into a hit and run accident on the interstate ramp. And her Glasgow coma is an eight. We're going to have to send her to the nearest hospital. If she's still non-responsive like she is now at the moment, we'll have to send her to Trauma by a chopper. With the way both girls are responding, we'll be sending them to Trauma at the Konoha General Hospital."

Then, at that moment, everything in life stopped. No one dared to take a breath, blink their eyes, or make a sound. It was like Kami had the remote in her hand and pressed pause. Waiting for a bit, she pressed play. Afterwards, she sat back and watched the chaos in front of her with interest.

"What?" Naruto's voice boomed like a clap of thunder, his voice cracking like lightning. "This...t-this has to be some sick... joke!"

The sun-kissed blond began pacing to the exit; gripping his spiky blond locks in his hands, he shook his head. "It's a joke... one that's lacking a lot of humor though," he said bitterly through his teeth. The blond lifted his head up to meet the gazes of everyone around him. Soon, he began to blabber incoherently through his angry, hot tears. "Sakura-chan and Ino just graduated... They were all laughing with smiled on their faces when they left. They even gave me a hug, and told me to meet them at Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate. They... they even promised to pay... for all 20 bowls..." Naruto didn't even stand a chance, he was a blabbering mess by the end of his ramble.

* * *

><p>They found Sasuke bent over in the waiting room with his face in his hand, while his left gripped something red tightly. Still dressed in the red graduation gown, his cap laid beside him. It was then that they realized that the red thing in his hand wasn't his cap but Sakura's white one; both cap and gown were matted red with blood.<p>

Off to the side, they spotted the girls. Tenten had fallen asleep on Hinata's shoulders meanwhile, Temari had her arms wrapped around the two girls, trying her best to comfort the crying Hinata.

Mikoto was the first to react as she quietly shuffled over to her youngest son. She sat down into the empty seat beside him and squeezed his shoulder. Rubbing his back soothingly, she whispered in his ear softly, "She'll be alright, honey. She's too stubborn for her own good to go, don't worry." And that was all it took for him to lean into his mother's embrace and let her hold him tightly. He swallowed his pride and stumped all over it. To be truthful, he couldn't care less about what his friends and families thought of him being babied by his own mother. Instead, he was dreading the moment the doctors would come out and tell everyone the news. And he was worried... it was fifty-fifty chance of it being good news or bad news. And it was a fifty-fifty chance of being him able to love her ever again. One mistake, she'll be gone.

He couldn't handle another mistake, not now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Seriously... my writing is going downhill big time... Secondly, I do apologize for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. Kind of had a minor meltdown the pass weekend but all's good now. Remember to review, loving the feedback!

**{Thanks To:} AnimeLover431, Dina Sana, dark shadow400, xXmysterious-unknownXx, BlackPoppy. 0, ILoveSxS, sasuke140, BlueSakuraAC, Desigirl-hime, MeMyselfAndZafir, 8melody23, pierce-the-soul-867, YamiHinata, meriamdz, Fienna, SaraiHyuga, SorrowoftheHeart, xXJuuLXx, KoolBrunette06, aria206, silvermistwolf, ChildOfSea, Raikiri80, MewHanyou, and cherryblossom1423.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Thirty Two**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**ITALICS ARE MEMORIES! IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

><p>So many things were wrong with her... God, so many things...<p>

She had so many fractured and broken bones that he couldn't even count even with the help of both of his hands and feet. And don't even get him started with the cuts that married her delicate, soft skin.

Apparently, she had a punctured lung; collapsed actually, three if not more broken ribs, a severe head injury, brain contusion, and a mild concussion resulting in a coma. But coma was the last thing she had to worry about for she was sent back into the surgery room not too long ago because of a missed blood vessel that wasn't cauterized making her stomach full of fluid. No one even got a chance to see her before she was sent right back to surgery. And when she was returned back to the ICU, he wasn't even allowed to see her then either. Like hell was he going to accept this.

"What do you mean I can't see her?" Onyx orbs glared at the petite nurse in front of him. "This is bullshit. I should be allowed to see her. She's my girlfriend - no, fiancee."

"I'm afraid that you can't do that." She replied sternly. Daring him to make her say another. Oh, and he was going to take that challenge if it meant him seeing Sakura. At that moment, he could care less of the price; whether it's a billion dollars or him dressed like a girl prancing down the hallway. He was going to see Sakura and he was going to make sure of it that it would happen.

"I can, and I will." He replied.

"I don't believe you will." She bit back, her jaw tight and clenched. "This my ward and you will follow by my rules." Waving her hand all over the place as her temper rose to new heights, she said, "I don't care if you're the freaking Prince or this hospital's CEO, the child in there needs to stay there without any interruptions or distractions bestowed on her. She needs to be able to heal and rest in a quite setting."

"No," Sasuke fought back. "What she needs is for me to be there beside her, to tell her that she can't leave this damn place because I'm still here waiting for her and that she needs to come back to me."

The nurse's eyes soften a bit at his comment, her temper residing. With a sigh passing her lips, she apologized, "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do so."

Just as Sasuke was about to lash out at the small lady in front of him for not allowing his access, Mikoto stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, come on. She's just trying to do what's best for Sakura in this condition."

"Okaa-san," he protested. He couldn't believe his own mother was siding with the wretched nurse.

"Sasuke, she's right." Mikoto said sadly. "I know you're worried about Sakura but she's not in any stable position for you to visit her." Pulling her son away from the nurse, whom she sent an apologetic smile over her shoulder, she rubbed his back. "She'll be fine, honey. She'll make it through it."

Unwillingly, the young Uchiha was pulled back into the waiting room. From across the room, Naruto lifted his head at him. Smiling bitterly, a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all, he asked, "No luck passing the troll's bridge."

Sasuke shook his head, taking a seat beside the blond. Leaning over, he place his face into his hands. Sighing, his voice desperate, "I would kill if it means seeing her."

"Toughen up, Teme." Naruto said, clapping his friend on the back. "Sakura-chan doesn't like a wimp. Dude, she's going through shit right now in that stupid ICU. And what she doesn't need is you going all crazy and bloody murder on her."

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Oh, don't be such a girl, Teme. Hell, even she's stronger than you at the moment and she's going through hell and back to remain alive." Naruto commented at his hunched over, slumped form.

"Don't even talk like that." Sasuke retorted at the blond's comment at her trying to remain alive. Scoffing, "She was always strong unlike you."

"Hey!" Shaking his blond locks, he said, "I am too strong."

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the car accident, and no mystery solve nor improvement from Sakura. Not that he would know since he wasn't even allow to be near her room after his show the later that day. Saturday, he just went livid. After being denied so many times, the young Uchiha had to come to a breaking point. It took all of the guys, Naruto and all, with the help of his brother to haul him away from the poor nurse guarded by the securities; not that they could do much considering he owned the damn place.<p>

Sunday wasn't any better, although he made sure to keep his temper in check. He promised not to make another scene and make a fool out of himself for both his and Sakura's sake. He knew, if she was there in his shoes, she would have stayed back and followed the nurse's rules.

Monday... was Monday, which meant all hell went loose. Sakura's BP and pulse ox dropped, causing the nurses and doctors in the ward to go 'Code Blue.' Sakura had causes quite a fright to everyone but later they found out it was nothing just her heart becoming unstable. Nothing too bad.

Tuesday came around just as fast as Sunday and Monday did. Nothing changed either. Sakura was still in a coma, showing no signs of waking up. The only thing that kept their hopes up high was the beeping beside her, connected to her heart.

Wednesday arrived and still nothing.

Thursday, the wound on her stomach opened back up, resulting in a run to the emergency room.

Friday happened and she was still unconscious, but her wound was closed up by the doctors.

And now, it was Saturday. Still unconscious and not able to see any of her visitors, Sakura laid quietly in the ICU.

Sasuke was about to go back up to the nurse that refused his request to meet Sakura and demand her approval but decided against it as he got up and left to get his daily dose of caffeine. Caffeine... it seems like it was the only thing he was living off of, for he didn't get much sleep in the pass week with him not being able to see Sakura, he's been on edge ever since.

"One large black coffee!"

Sasuke walked up to the counter, getting his hot beverage. Just as he was about to walk away, the girl shouted after him, "Hey! Sasuke, wait up!"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around to face the silver-haired girl. If he remembered correctly, the girl was Sakura's co-worker and friend. Suki? Saki?

"It's Sayuki, Sakura's friend." She told him.

Nodding, he took a sip of his coffee, a silent message for her to go on.

"I...I-I heard Sakura got into a car accident...," Sayuki stammered out. "Is... Is she okay?"

Looking down at his cup, he frowned. "She's... She's alive...," at that, the girl sighed a breath of relief, "but... she's in a coma."

"Oh." Sayuki said. "Oh..."

"Hn...," he lifted the cup to his lips, his eyes still downcast. Oh, was a very appropriate response. Sakura was alive but she's in a coma. There wasn't any, _'Oh, I'm sorry for your lost'_ or _'Oh, that's great news!'_ It was just 'Oh.'

The bell attached to the door rang as another customer stepped in for their early morning dose of caffeine. From behind the counter, Sayuki was called to get back to work. Whipping her head around, "Uh...I better get that..."

Sasuke merely nodded. Turning around, he walked back towards the door. As he opened the door, he caught Sayuki's message, "Don't lose faith, Sasuke! She's strong, she'll come through!"

Letting the door shut behind him, he walked to his car and slipped inside. Taking another sip out of his coffee, his onyx orbs caught something written on the side of his cup. Turning it around in his hands, he saw what Sayuki had written in black sharpie. Just a little bit above his name was a message, _'Stay Strong For Sakura. She needs her Chicken-Ass to be there when she wakes.'_

He looked back up at the coffee shop and smirked a little. He remember when a certain rosette had done the same thing and added a little note to his cup of coffee.

* * *

><p><em>"Here you go." Sakura said as she handed him his coffee.<em>

_"Hn."_

_"Hn." She mocked, her tongue sticking out. Bluntly, she said, "A 'thank you' would have been nice."_

_Rolling his eyes, his tone laced with sarcasm, "Thank you, Sa-ku-ra."_

_"Bastard."_

_Calling over his shoulder, "I heard that." Under her breath, he heard her mutter, "Damn." Satisfied, and entertained, he retreated back to his seat, right across from Naruto._

_Immediately as he sat down, Naruto stopped in the middle of his ramble, his eyebrows shooting pass his hairline. Shaking his head, he muttered jealously, "I seriously don't understand what girls see in you."_

_Frowning, "Dobe... what the hell are you talking about?" Following the blond's gaze, he spotted what the said blond was referring to. There on the side of the cup, written in black sharpie was, 'Call me ;), Sakura' with her number beneath it._

_And that was how THE great Uchiha Sasuke got our dear cherry blossom's number._

* * *

><p>Another week passed by just as fast as the first, the only difference now was that the wicked witch of the west guarding the ICU had allowed visitors for Sakura to come in. Of course, Sakura's parents and brothers were the first to enter, making Sasuke turn green with envy but he suppose it was right. Family was always first. Later though, he decided to let everyone visit her first before he went in. He wanted to be the last; the last to visit, see her face, and stay the longest.<p>

"She's all yours, Teme." Naruto and the gang were the last to visit before he went. As they passed by, each one gave his shoulder a quick reassuring squeeze. Sighing deeply into his hand, he got up. With each step he took to her room, butterflies exploded in his stomach. It was just nerve wrecking but he guess he didn't care because now, he's allowed to see her.

On the way in, the evil nurse who denied his access earlier in the past weeks offered him a smile, patting him on the shoulder, she said, "Take all the time you need, Hon."

Sasuke nodded and muttered a quick thanks.

With the door closing behind him quietly, he looked up. There, laying in bed motionlessly, was Sakura.

He walked over to the side of the bed and slowly eased himself into the seat. Looking down at the stuffed animals in his hand, he placed it by the the foot of the bed. Letting them go, his fingers searched for her small hands. Finding them, he held them in his. Holding them up to his mouth, he blew on them. "Are they not taking care of you in here?" He asked her. "Your hands are so cold. Are you cold?" Rubbing her hands together in his, he attempted to warm them up as he pulled the white blanket up to her chin.

Glancing back up at her face, which was almost swallowed in bandage, he fought the burning sensation in his throat. Coughing, he tried to fight it away but it was no use. The doctors had done a pretty good job wrapping up her face, for the only thing visible to his eyes were her pink rosy lips. Brushing some stray locks out of her bandaged forehead, he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on it. Standing back, with his hands in his pockets, he gazed at her.

Sakura was still... well Sakura.

She was still in all her beauty, eye-catching, breath-taking, and heart-stopping. Pink locks fanned out around her; losing only a bit of its shine but her luscious locks were still beautiful as ever. Maybe a little dirty and gross for her own taste, but it didn't mattered to him. Her skin on the other hand, was deathly white, paling in comparison to her bed sheets. Her skin no longer glowing like it used too. And then, there were her eyes... Emerald orbs laid hidden behind shut eyes and dark lashes. Sasuke missed those fierce, vibrant orbs of hers. They were always so breathtakingly expressive... capturing her whole soul.

But nothing could compete with her forehead. Smirking bitterly, his fingers reached out to caress it. He seriously had no idea why her forehead was the most targeted thing to be made fun of. In his opinion, it wasn't large or huge. Nothing was wrong with it. "Nothing ever was," he mumbled into her head as he laid down another kiss.

Fingers trailing to her pink locks, he was shocked to find that the doctors hadn't cut it for the surgery. But gladly, from what he heard, she didn't get any wounds on the outside. Just stuff on the inside that couldn't be fixed, only time was her cure. He loved her pink locks. It was so different... so unique... so exotic. And he knew much she loved her hair too. She treasured it like it was gold; washing it every two days in fear of hair damage, never overheating, always taking care of it. At the mentioning of hair washing, he took a pink strand and rubbed it between his fingers; it was oily and dirty. Sighing, he knew how much she hated getting her hair dirty.

"Do you want to wash it?" He asked exactly the same time as the nurse. Shocked, he turned around to find the nurse standing right behind him. In her hands, she held a blue bucket and a bottle of shampoo. Repeating herself, she asked him, "Do you want to wash it for her?"

Still slightly shocked, he nodded slowly.

"Alright. Well here you go." Handing him the necessary items to do so, she said, "You have to unwrap her face and re-wrap it when you're done. Her bandages doesn't need to get dirty, filling her wounds with bacterial and crap. Just be careful with her wounds. Once you're finish, just set the bucket outside and someone will get it."

Without another word, the nurse left for the couple to be alone.

Looking down at the supplies in his hand and then at Sakura, he sat them down by his chair and got to work. Tucking her blanket in around her, he gently lifted her up in his arms. Careful not to tangle or disconnect any of the wires and tubes around her, he lifted her around so that her feet were against the head of the bed. Placing a pillow under her neck, he carried his chair over to the end of the bed. Moving the stuffed animals out of his way, he placed the bucket underneath her neck on the small table.

Taking the ends of her bandages, he began to unwrap them. One by one, ivory skin began to reveal itself until all of her face was uncovers. The once open cuts and wounds on her face were already beginning to fade away leaving pink streaks in their paths. But he knew they would fade away soon. Lifting her head into his hand, he began to rinse her pink locks with the lukewarm water. Lips curled upwards slightly, he shook his head as he planted another kiss on her lovable forehead, the one that he loved so much.

* * *

><p><em>Kissing her on the cheek, he squeezed her shoulder, "I'll be back."<em>

_Sakrua nodded, "Hmm... alright." She watched as the young Uchiha disappeared behind the corner, heading towards the restrooms._

_Scooping yet another spoonful of frozen yogurt into her mouth, she sat back, savoring the the creamy, sensible treat. The wedding cake flavor at Aunt Makemi's Frozen Yogurt Shop was still irresistible. As she went in for another scoop someone called her from behind._

_"Sakura!" Everyone within a five feet radius of the yeller winced as her shrill voice threatened to break the glass windows. _

_Frowning, Sakura turned around to meet the newcomer. She barely managed to suppress a groan from escaping her lips as she came to sight non other than Hitomi._

_Golden locks swayed behind the slender blond as she walked towards Sakura, heel behind heel, posture perfect. Classic red lips opened, revealing a set of perfect pearly, white teeth. Shouting, "Oh my gosh! It is you, Billboard Brow!" Sky blue eyes sparkled in delight at the rosette, promising a whirl-wind of gossip in her wake._

_Not bothering to ask, Hitomi slid into the empty stool to Sakura's left. Throwing her purse onto another stood, the girl gasped, "Omo... it's been so long, Billboard Brow! Do you remember me? We went through elementary together! It's Hitomi!"_

_Through a false smile, Sakura gritted out, "Of course. I remember you..." 'How could I not, you made my life a living hell.'_

_"Oh, that's great!" Hitomi exclaimed, smiling in that disgustingly fake smile Sakura had always hated so much. "I wasn't sure if you remembered since I grew and changed a lot over the years." Leaning in close, much to Sakura's displeasure, she whispered, "Puberty's done a fine job for me." Winking, she leaned back as she gave Sakura a once over. "You... on the other hand... well... you look decent."_

_'This little... bitch...' Laughing forcefully at the comment, she muttered, "... Thanks..."_

_"No problem! That's what's friends are for!"_

_'Friends my ass.' Sakura though mentally, shoving some frozen yogurt into her mouth._

_Across from the table, Hitomi wrinkled her silicon filled nose in disgust. "H-how can you eat that?" Putting emphasize on the last word, an acrylic nail pointed at her frozen yogurt like it was spoiled garbage or something. "It's so... fatten." Tugging at some invisible fat on Sakura's forearm, Hitomi said, "Well... you were kind of pudgy back them and had a serious sweet tooth." Shrugging, "I guess bad habits die hard."_

_Biting the insides of her mouth, she forcefully said, "It won't kill you to enjoy something sweet here and there."_

_Scoffing, Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Sure, just keep telling yourself that, sweetie." Flicking the rosette's forehead, she added, "Your forehead included. Seriously, how could you not grow out it by now. It's still enormously huge!"_

_Scowling like a five year old, Sakura nursed her forehead. Opening her mouth to protest, she suddenly felt a familiar warm, comforting hand on the lower part of her back._

_"I don't think her forehead's huge."_

_As if she found out that she won the lottery - although she already had more than enough money for a lifetime, Hitomi's eyes widened to the size of golf balls with stars shining in them. In a sultry voice, she leaned across the table, making sure to bend low enough for Sasuke to get an eyeful of her cleavage as she asked, "And who are you?" Not bothering to look at Sakura in the eye, "Whose your smoking hot guy friend, Sakura?"_

_From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Sakura's lips curl upwards in distaste. Grunting, he replied, "Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend."_

_Hitomi immediately snapped out of her daze at the Uchiha's answer. Stammering, she gaped like a fish at the couple. "W-what? Boyfriend?!"_

_He nodded._

_"B-but how?!" Hitomi exclaimed, disbelief mirroring her every word. "You're so... hot!" Flicking over to Sakura, "A-and she's so... NOT!" And that was when the crazed blond went on rambling, ticking off Sakura's imperfections with her fingers. "Her body's terrible. Absolutely no curves. Her chest is too small. Her unicorn vomit colored hair is just... so ugly. She's fat, pudgy. And her forehead's huge!"_

_Hurt flashed across the rosette's face, her complexion dropping, a frown marring her pretty face. It was something that neither Sasuke or Hitomi missed._

_Wrapping an arm around her small shoulders, Sasuke tugged her closer to his body. Offering her a small smile, he squeezed her shoulder._

_Turning to Hitomi, he sent her a glare. "I don't think me or my girlfriend appreciates the way you're bashing her." With a glare intact, he continued on. "She's perfectly fine all of her imperfection. It's what makes her beautiful. But I would beg the differ, I think Sakura is quite a beauty all on her own. I might be bias though, considering I'm her boyfriend but I don't believe I am."  
><em>

_Growling, Hitomi announced her disagreement, "I disagree."_

_His glare turned into daggers at the bitter girl's comment. "At least her beauty isn't filled by plastic." That certainly left the girl flabbergasted. "And Sakura's forehead is not large. It's perfect. Do you want to know why?"_

_Hitomi didn't say anything in return._

_"Because there's always room for one more kiss." To prove his point, he kissed Sakura's forehead three times; one on both sides of her temple and then one in the center. After that, he proceeded to kiss both her cheeks and then chastely on the lips. Which was one that Sakura enthusiastically replied with as she began to kiss the living daylights out of him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As promised, an longer update. Although I was actually planning on a longer chapter I had to cut it short due to it being like three in the morning and headache. Hoped you like it. And Ino is in the same condition as Sakura, I just didn't add it in... yet. Please review! I'm hoping to pass the **700** mark! And special thanks to all that gave me the prompts for the memories in this chapter. More prompts will be seen as we go on :)

**{Thanks To:} YamiHinata, SkeleTonQueeN06, ILoveSxS, m1r4cl3, Dina Sana, FreeFalling2098, dark shadow400, 00 Sora 00, xXmysterious-unknownXx, BlueSakuraAC, DiamondDreams789FIFi, aria206, SaraiHyuga, BananaphoneBob, meriamdz, uchiha. sakura. 23, AnimeLover431, Desigirl-hime, sakura-sasukelove-forever01, PRiNCESS SLAYER o1o, Fienna, mandycandy, barrelracer009, Poppy-chan, 8melody23, and MeMyselfAndZafir.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter Thirty Three**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**ITALICS ARE MEMORIES! IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

><p>Seating back down, he stared at the two stuff animals at the foot of Sakura's bed. A black-ish blue wolf with hints of grey sat to side while a pink bowed, white kitty sat on the other - a couple's item. Big, round plastic beady eyes stared back at him as if they were mocking him.<p>

"Hn," he scoffed, "I did it for Sakura. ...I did it for Sakura..." Their beady eyes just stared straight back at him, taking away his man card with every ticking second he sat there. He couldn't help but shake his head either.

Going back into that frilly, girly boutique again... was painful. Never in his life, did he think he would go into that disgusting store again. _Ever._ With those giant dancing teddy bears standing outside in the shop's windows was enough to bring a brutal stab to his man pride. That store was like a mix of Unicornia Land, Fairytopia, and Princess Fairytale all together in one place. It was disgusting.

Groaning in despair, Sasuke ran a tired hand down his face, his other hand shoved in his pockets. As he did so, his fingers brushed pass something cold and fuzzy. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he pulled the object out. There, in the center of his palm, laid his keys. Caressing the item, he took the miniature version of the pink bowed, white kitty into his hand. A small smirk slipped onto his features as he remembered the time Sakura had forcefully made him wear the god damn thing. Oh god, it was a death blow to his ego. _But_... he guessed it was alright, considering he landed himself quite a girl. Glancing back up at the said girl laying in bed, he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"You have got to be kidding me...," those words slipped out of his mouth before he could even refrain from stopping it, which earned him a glare from the rosette beside him.<em>

_Slapping him playfully on the arm, she said, "Nope. I am not kidding." Spreading her arms out wide, smiling brightly, "Welcome to... Cupid's Angel!"_

_Staring at her with a blank expression, he said, "We are **not** going in **there.**"_

_"Oh, don't be silly." Sakura laughed, her eyes twinkling. "Of course we are."_

_With her insane inhuman strength, the little rosette managed to drag the brooding Uchiha through the entrance of the shop with much protesting and resistance coming form the said Uchiha._

_If Sasuke thought that the outside looked terrible, then it was nothing compared to the store's interior._

_Workers walked around in giant teddy bear costumes holding sets of cupid's bow and arrows, while some were dressed as cupid himself. White lacy streamers covered the entire ceiling, spread out from a center of red and pink balloons hung upside down like a chandelier. Endless amounts of glitter and rose petals led their way around the shop. Love statues of all sorts were displayed all around, from hugging bears to kissing pandas._

_He felt like he was going to barf._

_Laughing at the Uchiha's expression, Sakura began dragging him throughout the store. They went through an endless amount of couple's items; from diamond rings all the way to matching pillows. But Sakura didn't find anything interesting to her taste until they stopped at a turning rack full of key chains._

_"Sasuke, we should totally get one!"_

_Sasuke rose a single eyebrow at her, "You sure you don't want a diamond ring? Or two instead?"_

_The rosette went on and ignored his comment as she went on browsing through the fluffy animals. Her emerald orbs lit up like stars as they came across a particular set of key chains. Hugging them to her chest, she shoved them in Sasuke's face. "Oh my gosh, look at these! Aren't they adorable?" _

_Right there, hand in hand, Sakura held two little miniatures; no bigger than the size of her palm. One black-ish blue wolf, one pink bowed, white kitty.  
><em>

_[...]_

_"Break's over! Back to the field!" The head coach hollered, followed by the shrill screech of his whistle. As all of his boys came hustling by and huddling around in a circle, he added, "And keys and phones in the box."_

_A groan barely passed his lips as he spotted the cardboard box heading his way. Reaching into his pocket, he reluctantly pulled out of his things. Holding onto his keys a little longer, he thumbed the stuffed kitty on his keys. Sighing deeply, he let it fall into the box. Keep his cool facade in place, averting his eyes elsewhere, he handed the box back to coach, secretly hoping that no one would notice the girly key chain. But his hopes came crashing down when he saw coach pull it up by his index finger, like it was poison or something._

_Coach raised his eyebrows at the object. Looking at the young Uchiha, he questioned, "Sasuke... what the hell?"_

_Still keeping his cool intact, Sasuke slipped on a blank face and shrugged, "Hn." After that, he began walking out to the field, helmet on his head, football in hand._

_"Dude, Uchiha's whipped!" Kiba hollered, unable to contain his laughter as everyone around him joined in. "Oh, wow, Sakura got him good!"_

_"Man, if I didn't know Teme was going out with Sakura-chan, I would have thought that he turned gay on us!" Naruto added, crying in laughter. "That's it, I'm taking away his man card."_

_"I don't even think he had one to start with," Neji commented, clearly amused with a smirk on his face. The Uchiha went too far and too low this time._

_"That's what you get with these troublesome ladies..."_

_[...]_

_With practice coming to an end, the boys watched as Sakura came by, still in her cheer-leading uniform, pink hair up all pretty and nice. She took Sasuke's helmet out of his hands. A smile on her pretty little face, she said something and Sasuke replied back with an annoyed grunt. Laughing cutely, she punched him playfully, whispering something only Sasuke's ear was allowed to hear. Smirking, he looked at her tenderly. And then, Sakura stood up on her toes as she kissed him senselessly, almost hotly in a matter of fact._

_Back with the boys, some whistled, egging Sasuke on, making him pull the rosette roughly against his body. Hands gliding down to her sides, caressing them, Sakura let out a... moan? Dear lord... Pressing her body even closer to his, eliminating any space between them. Arms snaked up and around his neck as she began tugging and messaging his scalp._

_"Damn...," Kiba whistled lowly, shaking his head the couple's heated moment. "You know... I would gladly take one of those embarrassing girly key chains any day if it means I can get my hands a hot babe like that..."_

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed, and nothing was coming from neither girls. Although the girls did managed to heal their injuries quite well, to the point where they were taken out of the ICU and placed into regular hospital rooms. The girls had visitors come in and out at almost every hour. Even with the bustling visitors and rustling commotion, neither one showed any signs of waking up. The thought of consciousness seemed to be bordering on impossible. And everyone was getting restless because of it, not that they weren't already. Especially the boys; they were getting desperate, fast.<p>

While Sasuke managed to hold himself together for the pass couple weeks, he quickly snapped back into his violent self; creating a ruckus and a scene in the doctors office, demanding when was his fiancee was going to wake up. Kiba wasn't any better. It even came to a point where the two boys were thrown into a holding cell at the hospital's security room. That was definitely an all time low for the both of them.

"This is fucking stupid," Sasuke growled, running a stressed hair through his hair, making his raven locks even messier.

"I don't disagree with you there, man." Kiba nodded in response.

"Calling themselves fucking doctors?" He scoffed. "Bullshit."

"Total bullshit, man. Total bullshit." Just as an angry silence fell into place, Kiba shot Sasuke a grin that had mischief written all over it. Sasuke just looked at him like he was crazy. "We should totally break out of here."

"You're crazy." Sasuke nodded in agreement to his hypothesis. "Clearly out of your mind."

"What?" Kiba retorted. "How could this be bad?"

Shaking his head, he said, "If those damn security guards catches us, _again_. Then we can kiss our chances of seeing the girls goodbye. They don't care if I'm the fucking owner of this hospital. They'll have us out and banned before you can say, 'Hn.'"

"So... you in?" Kiba grinned.

"You stupid or something?" Sasuke asked dryly. "Of course, I'm in. Sakura's going to see my face first when she wakes up."

Their plan... wasn't that elaborate or fancy. It was just to get Naruto to create a ruckus, clear all the nurses on the floor and have security after him verses the boys. And then have Hinata come down and free them. Frankly, Sasuke didn't even believe that they had a chance at escaping the holding cell. But he guessed the hospital was just cheap on security, for they fell for the scheme head on. Flying up flight after flight of stairs, they burst through the metal doors, landing themselves in the waiting room.

"Man, they were stupid!" Kiba snickered. "They're even worst than Naurto and that's saying something."

Smirking, Sasuke couldn't help but agree with the kid. "Hn."

"Stupid?" Someone said, the new voice made them freeze in their spot. "You kids, maybe."

Eyes narrowed down, Sasuke glared at the guards all around him. While Kiba groaned, "You have got to be _kidding_ me!"

"Did you think that you meddling kids could escape that easily? Hm?" The evil nurse from earlier spat. "This is serious business happening around here. It is not a playground! There's patients resting in these halls, whom should I remind that your girls are also patients of these halls! Stop acting like foolish hooligans and - Patient in room 289 has woken up! Nurse, Doctor! Medical attention is needed in room 289!"

Everyone in the waiting room froze for a second as if they were in a trance before snapping out of it. Ino's parents had immediately jumped up and rushed inside with everyone following after at their heels. Beside him, Kiba's eyes widen, a smile threatening to bloom on his lips as he too followed everyone inside.

...Everyone... except Sasuke.

His eyes cast down to the ground, lips pursed tight together, he cursed whoever was laughing at him up there. Growling, he yanked at his raven locks in frustration. Jamming his hands into his pockets, he sulked his way to Sakura's room. At that moment he couldn't resist the urge but to feel jealous of Kiba. His blond girlfriend had woken up... and Sakura, hasn't...

* * *

><p><em>"Therefore, triangle ABC is congruent to triangle CDA by SAS. Angle C is equal to Angle A because of alternate interior, while Line AC is equal to Line AC because both triangles share the same line."<em>

_"Yes, Miss. Sakura...," and that was when Sasuke decided to twist the metal knob, entering into a classroom filled with freshman boys and the occasional sophomores. He found Sakura at the front of the room, her back facing the door. And she was giving quite a show too, he caught more than half, if not all of the class staring at her ass._

_Taking a seat in the back, he didn't care to set his football equipment down quietly, letting them fall to the desk with a loud 'thud.' Leaning his body against the desk, his arms crossed, he said, "Sakura."_

_With all of her sparkling, eye-catching, heart-stopping beauty, she spun around smiling. Breathlessly, she told him, "Hey, Sasuke-kun." Closing the geometry book in her hand, she glanced at the clock, "Tutoring's a little longer today."_

_"Hn. I'll wait."_

_"Alright." Flashing him another smile, Sasuke heard some of her students swoon - some becoming all hot and bothers. 'Tch. Horny bastards.'_

_Erasing all of the math on the board, she picked up another book. "Let's move on too..."_

_"Biology?"_

_"Chemistry?"_

_"Health?"_

_"Sex Ed?"_

_Giggling, Sakura shook her head, "I don't think I'm qualified to tutor Sex Ed, kiddos."_

_At that, some random kid said suggestively, "Oh, you're more than qualified, Babe."_

_Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes at the kid's cheesy reply. Sakura caught him in action; locking eyes with him, she made a disgusted fishy face, making the corners of his lips curl upwards._

_"Nice try, but ain't happening." Her reply earned some cries and groans of despair. Shaking her head the boys' shameless reply, she said, "But whoever said Biology...correct."_

_"Awesome." Once again, Miss. Sakura's tutoring was back in session as the boys' attention were back on her._

_But this time... Sakura was going to change the lesson up a bit..._

_Onyx eyes immediately narrowed, searing holes through the brat's head as Sakura walked towards the said brat's desk. If Sasuke knew Sakura well enough, he knew exactly what she was playing at as he caught the sly look in her eyes. Unexpectedly, Sakura had her fingers traveling up the brat's chest. 'What the hell?' The not so innocent girl had a god damn sexy smirk on her face as she leaned in close. Sasuke watched as the brat shivered beneath her touch; something that irritated him to no end. She was only allowed to do that to **him**. _

_He knew better to than to be jealous in a situation like this but who could blame him; the little vixen was giving quite a show to the little brats as she moved around him in such a sensual manner. And she was doing a fine job of teasing both of them, the brat and Sasuke; his irritation spiking to an all new level._

_The brat wasn't doing too good himself either, flushing crimson at Sakura's heated touches. His breathing had become hitched at the moment the rosette had her mouth placed beside his ear; her hot breath fanning against the base of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rosette's lips move, he gulped, "You know...," she began, "when you blush, the lining of your stomach also turns red."_

_One by one, little by little, her fingers traveled downwards and back up his chest. Moving all the way to his lips, her index finger drew an outline of his lips._

_ At this, Sasuke's frown deepen._

_Withe her voice like honey, she whispered hotly, making the brat squirm in his seat. "Did you know that it takes 17 muscles to smile?" She offered him her dazzling smile and then her emerald orbs shining with mirth flicked over to him. Her rosy lips curled up into a bigger smile, although this one was bordering on a smirk as she said, "And 43 muscles to frown?" Sasuke knew the last statement was aimed at him as they locked eyes, emerald clashing with onyx. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her, he settled instead for a scoff._

_Teasingly, she stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke just merely shook his head at her childish behavior. What he didn't anticipated was for her to leave it out and lick her upper lick at an antagonizing slow manner as if she was trying to get some excess lip gloss off. What used to be a childish behavior turned into a serious turn on. Smirking, "Oh, by the way, the tongue is the strongest muscle in the human body." _

_Sasuke had to curl his upper lip - resulting in what looked like a sneer to keep himself from lashing out at the little brat. His onyx orbs went dark, even more then they already were, and his lips pursed themselves together in a straight line. He felt a stab of jealousy but he shoved it down brutally. But that didn't stop the anger from rising and swirling like a red tide within him._

_And then, to ignite his burning jealousy even farther, Sakura slipped behind the kid. In a second, she bent down so close that her lips almost touched the filthy brat's neck. Speaking of the brat, he had his eyes shut tight, hands clenching the seat so hard, his knuckles turned white. A beat of sweat dripped from his brow, his breathing coming out in uneven, harsh pants. When Sakura happened to wrap her arms around him, the stupid brat froze. "Hmm...," she muttered as she inspected the small gash on the kid's shoulder, "Aww... you seem to have a boo-boo." Squeezing him in a hug, she said, "Here's a hug to quicken the healing process. Hugging releases Oxycontin, which helps heal physical wounds."_

_Laughing, she released the brat - much to Sasuke's relief. He couldn't stand the kid, even though Sakura was making all the moves. With his arms still crossed across his chest, his hands began curling into fists, itching to swing out and put a dent in the wall behind him or the brat's face seemed pretty satisfying too._

_Her melodic laugh continued a little bit longer before she managed to say through fits of laughter, "Fun fact, laughing for 15 minutes can burn between 10 to 40 calories. Pretty cool, huh?" As her laughter died down, she had her fingers posed on her lips in a thinking manner. "And kissing can burn 2 to 6 calories per minute." Glancing back at the brat, she smiled with that little sparkle in her eyes, "Care to test it out?"_

_Sasuke glared at her. His mouth opened to form words as he growled incoherently and inaudibly under his breath. "Sakura...," his voice dark and deep, venom was practically dripping from the corners of his mouth._

_Just as she was about to swoop down and land a kiss on the brat's fishy lips, she stood back up twice as fast. Then, she walked all the way back to Sasuke, a knowing smile on her face. Spotting the sulking, fuming Uchiha, she stood on her toes and kissed him. But the kiss was kept short, leaving room for him to growl lowly, "You're mine."_

_Leaning her small frame against his bigger one, she nodded, "Yup." Averting her eyes back towards her students, she dismissed them. "Sorry boys, I'm taken. And our tutoring session ends here."_

_When the brats didn't make a move to disappear, he sent each one of them a spine chilling, silent death message glare. In seconds, they scurried out of the room with their tails between their legs. Turning his attention back to the giggling rosette in his arms, he too sent her a glare. "Explain."_

_"Hmmm...," teasing emerald orbs peeked out from underneath her dark lashes, looking innocently back up at him._

_"Sakura." Immediately, he had her trapped in his arms. With her back against the desk, he had her locked._

_"Oh. Just some tutoring." She replied with a smile. Her eyes twinkling with mischievously._

_"Tutoring my ass...," he growled, his hot breath hitting her neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her staring at his lips. Smirking, Sasuke landed a kiss on her jaw, then on her neck, then on her pulse._

_He repeated this action multiple times until the rosette in his arms became all flustered._

_Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer, while his hands gripped her waist, settling her in place. And then, he had her back against the desk, kissing her, hard. Sakura immediately kissed him back, tugging him closer to the point where they were chest to chest. It took almost all her willpower not to melt under his touch. But he knew she wouldn't last long as she trembled in his arms when his tongue came out and licked her bottom lip._

_... And let's just say... things got a little heated after that._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Jealous Sasuke was so much fun to write :) Anyways, I'll keep this note short. Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry if it was a little rough on the edges. But please review, last chapter's feedback was simply amazing! Love you guys! Mwah! By the way, when you guys head back to school?

**{Thanks To:} JessicaJade, Desigirl-hime, DiamondDreams789FIFi, xXmysterious-unknownXx, MeMyselfAndZafir, xXJuuLXx, knox, SkeleTonQueeN06, Dina Sana, dark shadow400, pseudononymous17, lolajam77, memyselfandI98, aria206, ILoveSxS, YamiHinata, Tigress-of-the-Grove, BananaphoneBob, sasuke140, BlueSakuraAC, meriamdz, SaraiHyuga, m1r4cl3, xxxDare Devilxxx, Fr3aky Lik3 M3, 8melody23, Fienna, taytaylious, AnimeLover431, and Musiclover3.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to xXmysterious-unknownXx for the multiple reviews that helped reached the 700th review mark. Love you darlin'! **

**Xoxo, KP**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter Thirty Four**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>"Sakura, you trying to play Sleep Beauty? Making me wait this long." Sasuke asked her, fingers combing through her pink tresses, gently loosing all the knots and tangles in her hair. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he mumbled, "Come on Sakura, wake up..."<p>

The car crash was during the last days of spring, going into the early months of summer and now... summer was coming to a close. The hope that everyone had for Sakura waking up was slowly dwindling down to a single thin thread. But Sasuke... he still had hope in her. He knew that she heard everything he said, from the good mornings to his pleadings. He knew she heard them all, he just... knew.

Today though was going to be the last... the last of everything. Both them had agreed to fly over to the states to attend college; Sakura pre-med and Sasuke was to continue his studies in Business. They were going to share an apartment together, considering they were already engaged and Sasuke's possessiveness didn't help either. Everything was going to be fine and dandy, a classic happily ever after ending for the couple... that was until _this_ happened.

Sasuke reached and searched for her cold, clammy hand. Grasping it tightly in his bigger one, he took a deep breath. "Please..." Shaking his head, a bitter smirk pulling onto his face, he said, "You're probably the first girl - no person, that I've begged to like this. You better feel special." Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Oh, what the hell am I talking about. You're fucking special, so fucking special that I'm on my knees asking you to stay." To prove his point, he actually knelt down beside her bed, holding her hand tightly; a classic Sleepy Beauty scene.

Stroking her hand with his thumb, Sasuke choked out, "Listen to me."

"Stay. Stay with me - no, just stay. And wake up... that's all I'm asking. Open your eyes and stay." Sasuke mumbled hotly into her hand, his breath warming up her hands. "You don't have to wake up for me or because of me. Just wake up."

"You can't lay in this bed forever, Sakura. You...you just can't." He argued. "You have to - need to wake up. There's so many things that you need to do, to accomplish, to experience. And I can't - I won't let you let all this time pass by through your fingers just because you're tired and you're too stubborn to wake up. Do you know why?"

"Because you need to get your fucking ass out of this death bed and go to college, whether it's with me or without me, it doesn't fucking matter. You just need to, one way or another. You're going to fucking study your ass off and get that damn medic degree, you hear me? You're going to get that damn paper with your name all fucking pretty and sophisticated with the _Dr. Haruno Sakura_ written all over it. Got it?" Sasuke couldn't even manage to sound angry, his voice was dry and hollow - defeated. "Then you're going to get yourself into the best hospital there is and have fun. You're going to work and enjoy it because you're a doctor and you love it. You're going to get your moment to shine in that pretty little white lab coat of yours, saving thousands of lives."

"You're also going to grow old with that special guy and have kids. And your kids will love you because you're the best mom they can ever have. There wouldn't be a moment where you wouldn't be showered with love." Sasuke continued. "But here's the best part," he began, smirking slightly, "you have to turn twenty-one, sweetheart. You have to experience the burn of vodka drowning down your throat, getting totally wasted at a bar on a Friday night, and that pain in the ass hangover the next morning. And all of the great things once you're twenty-one. Including sex. Yes, I said sex. Whether it's on your honeymoon or in your dorm, you're going to get it."

"I know that I'm speaking gibberish right now - hell, I don't even fucking understand what I'm even talking about but one thing I do know is that you have to stay. Please. Just please, wake up." He implored.

Sasuke glanced up at her, wishing, hoping that she heard him and she'll answer back. A twitch of her eye or her fingers, _anything_. He just needed something to keep his hopes from falling down. A minute passed by, nothing. And then another minute, and then it was five, still nothing.

"Come on, Sakura. Give me something here. Anything."

Nothing.

"I can't just leave here, fly across the world and attend college and live life like it's okay knowing that you're still here, in this bed. Doing nothing with your life. I need to know that you're awake and okay and living your life to the fullest then, I can leave. Although it kills me, it _kills_ me to do so, I can because you're okay."

"And it'll be alright if you can't leave Konoha, as long as you're up and moving, everything will be alright. Just wake up, Sakura."

* * *

><p>If it was possible to die of a broken heart, she would have been announced dead right then and there. But that wasn't possible. Yet, she felt and heard her heart crack at the sound of his voice - so dead, lifeless and full of desperation.<p>

She heard it all, from the first day to the moment right now. She couldn't tell or figure out who he was but, she came around to love him never less. It was like a mother growing attached to her baby, one that was growing inside of her. Her heart reached out to him. The simplest touches from him would thrill her in ways unimaginable, making her heart swell as her stomach would explode with butterflies. His voice left shivers and chills crawling down her back, gripping her heart tight.

True, she didn't know who he was but she did manage to catch his name - _Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke._ And that was all she knew about him aside from the fact that he practically had her heart in the palm of his hands. She didn't know how he managed it but he did alright and it was tearing it apart not being able to open her eyes and see his face. She just wanted to be able to at least twitch her fingers or something to tell him that she heard him and she's trying her best to answer his call. That didn't happen though; it just seemed like her brain was totally disconnected from her body, enabling her to do anything. Her body was just dead weight.

She felt his fingers brush some locks out of her face, stopping to rest on her forehead. The pad of his fingers were rough yet soft if that was even possible. The simple touches brought the irritating frustration pent up inside her to simmer down, calming her almost instantly. And then, he began tracing the outline of her face, making a full circle around her face. Straightening out the invisible crease between her brows, he brushed pass her eyebrows, trailing down her cheeks, touching her nose and then outlining her lips. Slowly, his fingers found their way into her hair, waving themselves in.

"Please...please... please... please...please, Sakura."

Her heart was ripped from her chest without another word. Her breath was knocked right out of her. His words left her drowning in emptiness, the coldness rushing to the ends of her toes. Her body was ruthlessly torn apart into pieces. She felt like she was being stabbed a thousand times over, pain exploding in every part of her body. If she hadn't drowned already, she was sinking deeper into an abyss of tears. His words clawed at what was left of her, leaving scars and marks in their path. And then, there was nothing but the numb, tingling sensation left over.

Fear was lodged tight in her throat - in her airways, making it extremely difficult to breath. _Why? Why was he doing this to her?_ Fear had its hands posed tight around the column of her throat, squeezing it tighter with every second that passed. Fear of him leaving her there with a broken heart that he didn't know of. Fear of losing him without even getting to know who he was. Fear of missed chances to say 'I love you' to this perfect _stranger_. Fear of losing hope, losing her heart, losing what's left of her sanity to him. Fear of this _fear_.

Sasuke crying... he's _crying_.

The new found fact left her crying too. Everything was starting to fall down on her like a thousand stone bricks, not the just the physical things but the mental things too. This accident was leaving her with a giant black hole in the place where her heart should have been. She didn't know how she would fill that hold back up or fixed that shattered heart, no glue nor tape could help her at that point. So she focused on the one thing that she knew would pull her through; she wanted to just hold his hand so bad. So, so bad.

Sasuke holding her hand was the greatest feeling in the world, but she _needed_ to hold his hand back. Holding his hand would mean peace from her whirlwind of emotions, love from her broken heart, salvation from her dying soul. And that was the reason why she tried so, so hard to grasp his hand. She focused all of the power that she had left in her body and surged it into her hand.

But nothing happened.

She tried it again. She knew she was weak but she had to try. So aiming all of the strength, encouragement, and love she received from everyone over the pass few months, she pictured herself interlacing her fingers with Sasuke's. And she squeezed his hand.

Nothing happened that time either.

She wanted to scream so bad, why wasn't her body functioning like she wanted to. Why? At that moment, she's never been so frustrated in her whole life, not that she remembered any of it. Anger began to boiling deep within her, making her body burn with rage. Why couldn't she do anything? Why? Everything she tried, everything, and she still couldn't hold his hand. Just a simple squeeze, one that a baby could even do but why couldn't she do it?

The shriek of the door withdrew her from her rising temper, light footsteps became louder as the newcomer came closer. Her nose caught a whiff of perfume, sending signals to her brain saying that it was Mikoto-san who came in. _'Oh, so you can do that but you can't get my hand to work, oh okay. That's just awesome.'_

"Honey... it's time to leave..."

_'Leave? ...What? No!' _Her stomach churned as her insides turned cold. This couldn't possibly be happening... it couldn't.

"Your flight's leaving two hours, if you... don't want to be late... you should head out now..."

"... I know..."

A creeping silence came slipping in like a thick fog. She heard someone shuffle around the foot of her bed, fixing her blanket. "You and Sakura are going to be okay. You know that, right?" It was Mikoto who said that, her voice awfully soft and tender.

"..."

"It's not the end, Honey." Mikoto said. "Sakura will wake up, just maybe not at this moment. It would be great if she did but she's trying her best..." She felt Mikoto gaze on her as she continued on, "She's fighting her own battles and demons right now. It's not her fault that she's still in a coma... but I know she'll come through and wake up. The girl's too stubborn for her own good. You know her. She's going to have it one way or another, I mean we're talking about her life right now. She's not going to let herself be dead weight, laying here, while everyone around her moves on with their lives, accomplishing things. Sakura's not like that."

"...I know..."

Embracing her son tightly, she smiled, "Then quit being a crybaby! You're standing in front of your soon to be wife and you're bawling like a baby with a stolen lollipop. Cheer up, son. Hell, even Sakura's laughing at you, look at her."

She really felt like smiling at Mikoto's comment; Sasuke was such a "Momma's Boy" no matter how much he would protest it. Having Mikoto as her mother in law? Definitely something that she wouldn't mind, at all. Actually she figured it would be the best thing coming out of their marriage. _'Just kidding.'_

"Aa." Once again, she felt his fingers linger on her face, this time he was tracing her lip. His fingers were light as ballet dancers on her lips. They slid across her lips from side to side, curving up a little, tracing a small smile on her lips.

She heard Mikoto give Sasuke a pat on the back as she left for the couple to be alone once again.

Sasuke had taken a deep breath, "So... you're really not going to wake up for a goodbye kiss?" No, she did... she just couldn't. "Damn... some wife you are, Sakura." Oh, god, did her eyes burn. She felt him touch her ring, caressing it. "..I'm...I'm going to leave now...," with what's left of her already broken heart, it tightened into a knot, "But don't worry I'll come back." Her body was filled with relief; she was so stupid to think that he would actually leave. "I'll always come back to...you. I promise you that."

His hand reached up to hold her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I know I practically begged you to wake up but... don't strain yourself out. It's okay... if you don't wake up... just stay..." He kissed her forehead in the way that he always did it; on each side of her temple and then right in the center. Moving down her face, he kissed both side of her cheeks. And lastly, he kissed her chastely on the lips. His lips lingered a bit longer than necessary but she didn't mind, she never did. "I love you." And those were the last words he muttered to her before he stood back up and left, not before gazing at her longingly equally tenderly.

His presence shifted as he began walking away, footsteps getting quieter as he went farther away from her. Then, the door opened... and closed with a soft click.

She wanted to cry so fucking bad, the dam that was holding back her tears was cracking. Everything around her turned gloomy, skies turning black, wind stilled. A storm was brewing and rain was to come pouring down just like her tears. A river of emotion was right there at the corner of her eyes. They were right there, making her eyes burn tenfold but it was nothing compared to the feeling blooming in her chest. It hurt... So. God. Damn. Much. Her heart was gone and taken from her body. Sasuke had done that much when he stepped out of that door. He left her wallowing in a hot, emotional mess. The ache in her chest was no longer dull; sharp needles seemed to be stabbing in the area where her heart once was. She knew he didn't mean to leave her like this... but he did...

* * *

><p>No one came to visit Sakura much after that. Like Sasuke, everyone was heading out on their own ways. Shikamaru and Temari were heading out to Suna University. Neji and Naruto were heading over to the States like Sasuke was. Tenten and Hinata were dorming together here in Konoha at a nearby university. With the weekend over, Monday had arrived, thus all of her family members including Mikoto was reduced to go home and get going with their own lives.<p>

Ino was her first visitor in days.

"Hey there, Forehead." It was always the same greeting when it came to Ino. "How ya doing?"

Ino left the door shutting quietly behind her as she entered. Walking up to Sakura's side, she sat down in the chair that was left there. Crossing her legs at her ankles, Ino propped herself on the white hospital bed. Giving Sakura a pretty little smile, she said, "So... shall I fill you in on the latest gossip?" Like always, she got nothing in reply. Though each time she would ask the girl, Ino was hoping for her to answer.

"The lazy bum head, Shikamaru dropped the question the other day. Like it was totally out of the blue, nothing special. Hmph, wouldn't have expected more from that lazy butt." Ino scoffed. "Anyways, we were standing outside of his house, we were helping him load the car. And then, BAM! He threw Temari a diamond ring and said, "Let's get married" like it was nothing. What the hell?" Slamming her hand down on the bed, she silently fumed in anger at the boy's lame proposal. "I seriously don't understand how Temari even said yes. Hell, if Kiba had done that to me, then that boy can kiss my ass goodbye. Imma find myself a better guy that can actually propose the right way. Hmph!"

Silence came rolling in as Ino sat back in her seat, calming her anger down. Sighing, she continued on, "Naruto and Hinata are such sweethearts. I swear, they're going to be together forever. They're like THAT couple, you know. I can just feel it." A smile made it's way to Ino's face, "Their parting scene was just adorable! A totally classic airport movie scene. The tears, the confession, and the big smooch. Man, you should have been there. God, the feels. THE FEELS! Those two are so sweet it's disgusting." Laughing, she shook her head, "Just kidding."

"Neji and Tenten's parting wasn't that special... but I think they already said their official goodbyes the night before. I think that's why, they came so late to the farewell party." Ino nodded to no one in particular but herself. "Yeah. That filthy rich bastard probably planned some fucking expensive dinner at some five star restaurant. But you know Neji, he's reserved, so their parting wasn't like Naruto's and Hinata's. It was sweet and simple. A parting kiss and that's pretty much it."

"Me on the other hand, I'm staying here in Konoha with the rest of the girls and Kiba's heading out to some veterinarian school that's nearby too. So no special, fucking overly romantic epic chick flick parting for me." Ino sighed drearily like it pained her not to have that experience. "And then," her voice got awfully quiet after that. "Sasuke...," Ino glanced at Sakura, whispering she said, "girl, why didn't you wake up?"

"You left him... so... so broken hearted. Why didn't you wake up, honey? Everything would have been... I don't know... perfect?" Ino whispered, sadness lacing around the edges of her voice. "He looked so lost out there in the middle of that airport, he looked like a lost boy... staring at all the other couples around him. I'll never forgot that sad look he had in his eyes when everyone said goodbye to each other. That's something I'll _never_ forget. He kept on staring over our shoulders, and sometimes his phone, hoping... wishing... almost begging that you were there with him. Honey, why? ...You took his heart - no, you freaking ripped it out of him."

Ino was crying by the time she ended her story. The world was just so cruel for the two, it never gave Sakura nor Sasuke a break. First, the damn wretched wedding, then the bitchy insane Akame, and now this. Wasn't one wrecking ball enough? Why three? That was something she never understood in life, granted that she was only eighteen years old. Why did bad things always happen to good people? Sweethearts like Sakura... like why? And then all those bastards out there get everything good in life, like that god damn asshole who caused this disaster in the first place. That damn asshole got away too. Ino never understood life anyways.

"...I-I... I didn't take his... heart... He t-took mine before I even had the c-chance to t-take his..."

_'What?'_ Ino snapped her head up so fast that she got a whiplash from it. She couldn't believe her ears, it was like she was in a movie at the moment. "...S-Sakura...?" Scenes like this only happens in the movies. But she better believe it because it was for real because she got an answer in reply. "...yeah...?"

Her baby blue eyes were replaced with tears of joy as she enveloped Sakura in a big, tight hug. "Oh, my gosh. You're awake!" Babbling incoherent things, she smiled through her tears. She was just so, so happy. "I can't believe this... you're really awake!" Ino leaned back slightly to inspect the girl in her arms, her eyes shining brightly. The girl looked the same as always with her luscious pink locks and vibrant emerald eyes. Nothing had change.

Just to make sure, Ino began blurting out questions like a professional doctor, "What's your name? Date of birth? How old are you? Where do you live?"

Sakura looked at her strangely, "My name is Haruno Sakura. March 28th. I'm eighteen and I live in Konoha."

"Yes!" Ino exclaimed. Hugging her tightly, she mumbled into Sakura's hair, "You don't amnesia either! God bless you, girl!"

"But... who are you?"

Ino's eyes widen, looking back at Sakura, who's brows were knitted together, confusion written all over her face.

Maybe... something did change...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _I seriously don't even know how I manage to write this chapter the way it is... Please review :) And...it saddens me to say this but... this journey is almost over... T.T

**{Thanks To:} dark shadow400, JulieBookLover21, DiamondDreams789FIFi, BlackPoppy. 0, cherryblossom1423, bbarbie325, m1r4cl3, SkeleTonQueeN06, pseudononymous17, Dina Sana, Raikiri80, meriamdz, FreeFalling2098, aria206, MeMyselfAndZafir, xXmysterious-unknownXx, YamiHinata, ILoveSxS, Shadowlove'scookies, pierce-the-soul-867, ****8melody23, BananaphoneBob, sakura-sasukelove-forever01, xXJuuLXx, and Tigress-of-the-Grove.**

**And yes, **YamiHinata, you were correct earlier on in the story :)****

****Xoxo, KP****


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter Thirty Five**_

_**Just read, enjoy, have a good laugh or two, have a tear slip here and there; get mad at cliffhangers or at late updates, and review. Even if it's just a one word review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, okay. So you remember the bastard and not your gorgeous blond best friend. Okay, that's cool." Ino eyed the clueless girl laying in the hospital bed bitterly.<p>

"...I'm sorry...?" The poor girl said as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Sakura sat there, staring at nothing in particular. Curling into a ball, her shoulders were locked in place as a blank expression settled on her face. Not only were her usually vibrant emerald eyes out of focus, they were lifeless. No amount of glue nor tape could possibly piece together her shattered heart.

A broken heart was the main course, while amnesia was the appetizer.

She didn't have a single clue about anything except, Sasuke and herself. Yes, she remembered her name - Haruno Sakura. Birthday? Of course, it was March 28th. Age? She was at the sweet age of 18. Anything else, it was like a blank whiteboard. The "gorgeous, blond best friend" as the blond referred herself as... Sakura didn't even have a clue on who the girl was. She would assume that the said girl was her best friend, unless it was like those scenarios where the main character would wake up from a coma and the girl who claimed that was her best friend was actually her enemy.

Parents? Did she even have parents? Siblings? She didn't know either.

Frustration and anger began to rise within her, shoving her broken heart into a box somewhere in the back of her mind. She wasn't mad that she was clueless about everything around her, although she was practically a newborn baby in her state. No, she was mad at a certain someone. And that certain someone went by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

How dare he leave her in this state, clueless and so _lost_. He should have been here. He should have been here to pick her up off her feet, stabling her, telling her that everything was going to be alright and that he was going to be there for her. He was going to be the one to help her through this dark moment, saving her from her thoughts and caring for her, promising that they'll never separate, no matter the situation. Was that too much to ask? He wasn't supposed to do this to her.

"...hey, Forehead..." Ino wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, her fingers combing through Sakura's pink locks. "It's going to be alright."

"...No it's not..." Sakura muttered into her knees, her words barely audible. "How is it going to be alright when I don't even know who the hell you are?" She didn't bother to make her tone sound mad, she just left her words hanging in the air.

Ino didn't say anything. Hugging Sakura tightly, she leaned back. Smiling, she winked at her. "Why hello there gorgeous, I'm Yamanaka Ino! And who are you?"

Sakura stared at Ino's extended hand. Glancing up at the blond's dazzling smile for a moment, Ino urged her to shake her hand.

Slowly, but never less, Sakura withdrew her hand that was snuggled against her chest and grasped Ino's hand. Shaking it, she said, "This girl's name is Sakura Haruno."

If it was possible, Ino's smile widen. Laughing lightly, she said, "An odd way to introduce yourself but oh well, who cares!"

* * *

><p><em>Four Years Later<em>

"Hello, my name's Haruno Sakura and I'm here for the medical program internship."

"Haruno?" The receptionist asked, a smile adorning her features. "Oh, of course! Miss. Haruno, welcome, we've been expecting you."

Nodding politely at the receptionist, Sakura followed her lead. The smiling receptionist lead her to the elevators, where she proceeded to usher Sakura in, then she pushed the button. They began to exchange small talk as they rode up to the top floor.

* * *

><p>These old men were making his head spin with all of their complaining. And then when he actually said that to their faces, they casually replied, "Uchiha-sama, I assure you that this is no complaining. We're just looking after for the well being of our business partners and customers." Now that was a load of bullshit. Wasn't it them who said to shut down the medical unit that the Uchiha Corp had? If Sasuke hadn't fought back on the case, his company would have been in debt all the way over their heads. After some time, he began to tune out their gibberish.<p>

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he tugged at his tie. Shutting his eyes, he ran an exhausted hand over his face. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of pink. Sasuke snapped his head up so fast that his neck cracked, startling the old men. Seeing his shocked expression, they began asking, "...Uchiha-sama... is everything all right?"

Sasuke paid no mind to them as his eyes wandered on, scanning the whole room. His mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour, the gears whirling crazily. His heart was no different. _'Sakura...?' _Her name sent waves of nostalgia through his body. He was holding his breath the whole time as his eyes wandered on around the room.

... And then, he saw her...

Pink locks bounced around her as she nodded at something the receptionist said, the smile on her lips brightening the whole room. Her eyes were gleaming, like stars on a clear night. And then the proud, soft clicks of her shoes reached his ears as she came nearer. Whiffs of her fruity, floral perfume caught onto his senses, throwing his mind and heart into overdrive.

She didn't seem to notice him as she kept on walking straight ahead, her attention all focused onto what the receptionist was saying. Sasuke on the other hand noticed her all right.

Just as she was about to brush pass him, he reached out and grasped her elbow. Pulling her straight to his chest, he bent down close to her ear, shocking not only Sakura but everyone around him. The receptionist and the old men all stared at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths. But that didn't matter though.

The corners of his lips began to curl up into a smirk as he whispered, "Decided to wake up now, Sleeping Beauty?"

His onyx eyes caught Sakura's emerald eyes widening to the size of saucers, her lips parting slightly as she stared back at him. A slight flush reached her cheeks under his intense stare, but tears were slipping forming at the corners of her eyes, wetting her dark lashes. Her eyes began to dilate as they return back to normal size, her lips trembling so bad, she could barely say his name. "...S-Sasuke...?" It was nothing but a small breath.

His lips parted slightly as a sliver of a smile appeared. And then, her name came rolling off his tongue like honey. "Sakura."

* * *

><p>Sakura took a glance around the office; it was plainly modern with it's grey and white color scheme. Grey walls with white shelves, glass tables with white leather. And then an all around city view. Pretty breath taking if you asked her. But that wasn't her primary focus.<p>

_Uchiha Sasuke._

His velvety voice pass through the glass doors as he conversed with the old men. Upon listening to his voice, she could detect a slightly agitated edge to his voice. "I have some important business to attend at the moment, I will contact you back once I'm done."

"Uchiha-sama, I don't believe interviewing some pink haired girl is that important compared to the situation." One of them countered.

"Pardon?" Sasuke's voice was menacing as he dared the older man to say another word. "That pink haired girl is far more important than any projects combined. She's the future for the medical corporation not to mention the _future_ for the Uchiha Corps. Did you know who recommended her?"

When he got no reply back, he continued on. "_My father_. My father _recommended_ her. So, are you gentlemen going against my father's decisions?" The men shook their heads and mumbled a quiet apology. Clearing his throat, "Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me. I have an important guest to greet."

At this comment, Sakura quickly hustled back to her seat. Smoothing out her outfit, she sat up straight in her seat just as Sasuke opened the door. In a few long strides, he took the seat across from her, mumbling a quiet apologize and something about "stupid, old nagging men."

And then... he just sat there. No words were spoken. Sakura didn't bother to start a conservation either as she sat there twirling her thumbs. But then, she decided to hell with it, she was going to be the bigger person and start this damn conversation.

Lifting her head up, she took in his appearance. Just like that, she sucked in a deep breath; the man in front of her was dangerously handsome. Dangerous because she finally knew the measure of how deep she had fallen for this man. This man was the reason for her painful heartbreak so many months ago.

He was tall, very tall. Judging from his height, he had to be at least six foot; he was practically towering over her five foot two figure. He had an aristocrat nose and high cheekbones that complimented his figure well.

In amidst of all seriousness, a single thought ran through her mind, _'Damn, I did a fine job of finding myself a man.'_ This train of thought caused a laugh to slip pass her lips. Turning her head to the side, Sakura tried to fight back on the smile on her face.

At the sound of her twinkling laugh, Sasuke's head snapped up. Sakura had her head turned to the left, facing the windows, her rosy lips curling up in a sunny smile. Rays of lights hit her face, highlighting it and showing off her beautiful, vibrant eyes.

She had felt his warm gaze on her for a while now, but she was to busy fighting off her silly smile to do anything about it. But once she felt his gaze deepen, she turned her head. As her eyes connected with his, she felt herself melting. His dark orbs locked with hers with a look of pure desire and love. Blood rushed up to her cheeks, warming them up as she stared back into his eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke said her name in a such a way that it sent a shiver down her spine, turning her bones to mush. He pulled back and averted his gaze somewhere else. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it up as he asked, "So... how have you been?"

"I've... been good...," Sakura replied hesitantly, also running her hand through her own hair. Sighing, she shook her head, "Actually no. I have not been good." Emerald eyes pierced back at him, "Do you know why? It's because some stupid bastard was too chicken to stay there and help his girlfriend out?! Would have it killed you to stay for a little while?"

"... Sakura..."

"Oh, don't you _'Sakura'_ me!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air. Her eyes stung with tears, "Did you know how I felt sitting there on that bed, alone? I felt fucking betrayed, Sasuke. I was freaking clueless! When I was in that stupid coma, I was hoping - praying that you would be there when I woke up. Where were you, Sasuke? Why weren't you there? Why?"

Groaning, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sakura, did you ever even considered how I felt? I was fucking heartbroken too!" His voice rose higher and higher with every word. "Just imagine yourself sitting there doing absolutely nothing because you couldn't do anything. All you had was time, time that was pretty much useless."

"You were as close as dead, laying in there in that stupid hospital bed. And all that I could do was sit there and watch, Sakura."

"..." Sakura was ready to retort a reply but she pulled back. Bitterly, she said, "Man, my life is a hell of a hot mess." She slumped down in her seat, her hand angrily rubbing her eyes.

"Hey...," Sasuke whispered, but Sakura paid no notice to his call as she continued to fiercely rub her eyes. This went on until Sasuke was sure that she would have damaged her eyes if he hadn't interfered. "Sakura, stop. You're going to hurt yourself..." He reached for her hands and pulled them away from her face.

Sasuke held her hands in one hand as he reached up to whip away some stubborn tears on her cheeks. Then his finger trailed down her face, resting right under her chin. Catching her gaze, he said, "Hey, I know that's it hard but... I promise you that this will work out."

Shaking her head, Sakura said, "How is this going to work, Sasuke? I don't remember a single thing. The only things that I remember are useless things..."

"It's going to work. Don't you worry," Sasuke grasped her hand tighter. "I promise that I won't give up, I won't leave, and I won't stop loving you."

* * *

><p>He slammed his coffee down hard onto the counter top, scorching hot liquid jumped out of his cup, splattering. "I can't do this anymore." Shaking his head fiercely, he shouted, "This is impossible! I'm done."<p>

They had always feared that this day would come, but neither of them had thought it would come upon them that fast.

Sakura rounded the corner swiftly, her hand ready to grab a hold of his, but at the last second, Sasuke jerked his hand away. "Hey..."

"This isn't working, Sakura!" His voice was sharp and final. "I'm done holding onto this little glimmer of hope. I'm sick of hanging onto this limb. I thought this was going to work out but it's not. I give up."

"Sasuke... don't say that...," she whispered. Licking her lips, she gazed at him, "...what happen to that promise...?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Sakura. But sometimes, promises are broken! I clearly didn't think this through. I promised something that's more than I could handle." He retorted hotly, his onyx orbs narrowing. "I'm sorry that I can't handle you not remember anything that we had. I'm sorry that I can't handle the fact that the only thing you know about me is my name. I'm sorry that I can't handle this one sided love. Alright, I'm sorry! But this isn't working!"

"Every time I ask you, 'Remember when...,' all you give me is a blank look and that kills me. It kills me each and every time. To think of everything that we went through to just be together and then you not remember any of them. And then, whenever I lean in for a kiss or hug, you suddenly become all nervous and hesitated. It's like you have trust issues or something. We can't even hold hands without you becoming all jittery. It's ridiculous!" He threw his hands up, breathing heavily, he leaned against the counter top.

Against the thick silence, his heavy breathing was obnoxiously loud. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he glanced over at Sakura.

She had her arms wrapped around herself as if she was trying to shield herself from the words he was sprouting at her. Her emerald orbs were dangerously glassy, her lips set into a line. But with his keen eyes, he noticed that they were trembling.

Sighing deeply, he crossed his arms as he began to mentally debate with himself.

Honestly, it wasn't her fault that she doesn't remember anything. Sure, what he said was kind of harsh but he was done. Nothing was working. There wasn't even any signs that said things were going to improve. If anything, it was just going downhill. It was about time that he should let go and move on.

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye though... he really did want to reach out, wrap his arms around her and say that he was 'sorry.' She was barely holding herself together at the moment. The trembling that he barely detected earlier was awful now, Sakura was full out shaking.

Running a hand over his face, he made up his mind. What he said have already been said, he couldn't really take them back now. His enormous pride wasn't going to let him do that either. With his decision made, Sasuke straighten up and walked out of the kitchen. On the way out, he grabbed his jacket. And then, he left with a slam of the front door.

* * *

><p>Sakura slid down to the floor, her arms wrapped around herself, her vision blurry with tears.<p>

He... left... Sasuke actually gave up and left.

When she got herself to accept that fact, the dam broke and tears flowed.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to the frozen yogurt shop, Sakura stepped inside. The shop was completely empty, but Aunt Makemi was clearly there since there was a loud ruckus in the back. Grabbing herself some frozen yogurt, she stood at the counter, waiting. It wasn't until ten minutes later, that Aunt Makemi came out from the back.<p>

Aunt Makemi jumped at the sight of Sakura standing there, "Oh! I wasn't expecting you here, dear. Actually I wasn't expecting anyone today, the weather's just so gloomy." She motioned out the weather, where Sakura saw dark clouds tumbling in. "But I guess, you and Sasuke are just weirdos, hm?"

At the mentioning of his name, Sakura straighten up. "He's here?"

Aunt Makemi shook her head, "_Was_ here."

Sakura's shoulders slumped, her mood turning sour. Putting her cup onto the weighing scale, she pulled out her wallet but Aunt Makemi stopped. "It's on the house." Handing her a spoon, "You need this."

Sakura nodded and muttered a quiet thanks. Before she turned around, Aunt Makemi called after her. "Sakura, come here..."

Turning her head, she faced the women. Aunt Makemi had her apron off and was sitting in one of the booths; patting the leather bound seat beside her, she motioned Sakura to come. Bowing her head down in defeat, Sakura walked back.

As Sakura slid into booth Aunt Makemi asked, "What's going on between you and Sasuke, hm?"

"..."

"You two were so in love." Tilting her head to the side, she added, "What happened?"

Staring down sadly at the table, Sakura muttered, "Yeah, _were in love_ ... that's what happened." And that was when Sakura burst into a hysteric series of blabbering and tears. She told Aunt Makemi about everything. How her heart was served to her that day he left, her and Sasuke's first meeting in four years, his promise, how everything wasn't working, and then their fight.

Rubbing her back soothingly, Aunt Makemi said, "He's just upset, honey. Sasuke never breaks his promises."

"I think he ruined his streak this time then...," Sakura whispered.

"Oh, don't say that, honey. He'll come around." Aunt Makemi gave her a reassuring pat. "I know he will."

"I don't know..."

She found him later, sitting on a park bench with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging low. Quietly sliding onto to the bench, Sakura didn't said a word as she sat down. Hesitantly, she reached out for him, her fingers were an inch away from his shoulders when she decided not to. A sigh slipped pass her trembling lips as she curled her fingers into a ball on her lap.

Shakily, she muttered, "...Sasuke... I'm sorry." Mustering all of the courage that she had, she said it again, except this time is was stronger. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't say anything but Sakura did catch the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Laughing hollowly, she began fumbling with the hem of her shirt. "I'm sorry and I mean it. I'm sorry that I can't do anything. I'm sorry that I can't remember anything. Judging from all the stories that everyone has told me, we had a one of a kind of love, didn't we?" Glancing at him for a split second, she continued on. "I was the idiot that was totally loved struck and smiling like there's no tomorrow. And you on the other hand," she gave him a quick shove, "was probably that stupid bastard that kept on denying that you weren't falling hard in love, hm? But you knew that you were falling, and you were falling hard."

"I'm sorry... but I can't be sorry for loving you. I love you. I love you, Sasuke." Sakura shouted, but it was nothing but a whisper. Tears gathered up in her eyes but they didn't dare fall. "Whenever you look at me, touch me, kiss me, I always get this funny feeling in my chest. It makes me feel like mush, warming me up to the ends of my toes. It always leaves me breathless. When you're gone in the morning for those stupid business trips, I miss you like crazy. You're on my mind every second of every damn fucking day. It get's so bad that I even dream of you! Sometimes... when it gets too much, I crawl back up into your bed and sleep in it because it smells like you... It's pretty pathetic if you ask me. Like who the hell does that anymore? -"

Her words were chipped short at the end when she felt something sticky hit her cheek. Touching the sticky substance, she realized that it was frozen yogurt. Eyes widening, she whipped her head to the left, where she was met with a smirking Sasuke casually eating. Stunned, she stammered, "...D-did you just hit me with...frozen yogurt...?"

"Hn." Sasuke just merely shrugged as he flung another spoonful of frozen yogurt at her face.

Flabbergasted and tears forgotten, she began shouting profanities at him as she loaded her spoon up with ammo. Without a second thought, she pulled her spoon back and launched it at him. It landed against his neck with a "splat." Laughing uncontrollably, she bent over clutching her stomach. And the glare that Sasuke gave her just made her laugh even harder.

Eye twitching in annoyance, Sasuke flung a piece at her forehead. Following it, he dumped the whole container on her head.

Shrieking, Sakura wiped the sticky yogurt out of her eyes and pulled her sticky pink stands away. Mustering the iciest glare that she could, she shouted, "Oh, this is so on!"

Sakura ran around the park trying to avoid the flying yogurt while laughing like crazy and shrieking as the cold substance hit her in the face. Her battle cries were loud as she too had her fair share of fires. She loaded her spoon with yogurt ammo and flung it through the air, before tackling him and dumping the remaining yogurt all over his obnoxious chicken-ass hair. Her so called 'tackle' was more of a hug than anything.

Her slender arms were locked around Sasuke's torso as Sasuke's arms were wrapped tightly around her figure. Her weak attempt at tackling Sasuke caused him to chuckle. "Not so strong, are we?"

"Oh, shut up," Sakura retorted, her chin resting against his vibrating chest.

"Hn."

Emerald eyes slid up to lock with onyx ones. Sasuke looked down at her with a tender, loving gaze, his fingers brushing her pink locks out of her face. Tucking it behind her ear, he cradled her face in his hands. His thumb moved back and forth against her flushed cheek in a caressing motion. Gazing deeper into her emerald eyes, Sasuke slowly dipped his head. Their noses brushed against each other as Sakura rose onto her toes to meet him halfway.

With the skies darkening, small droplets of rain began showering down on the couple, but they didn't care.

And then, when their lips met, it felt like coming home.

It was then that it hit her. Her memories were laid out in front of her like a film strip of a movie. Everything in their relationship, from the littlest joke to the biggest "I love you" was there in her memory. She remembered all of it. It just took some time for them to resurfaced, but in the end she remembered. She remembered the way that he would thrill her with a simple kiss to the forehead, the way her name would sound like warm honey as he called her name, the way his eyes turned soft and tender when he would gaze at her; she remembered it all.

In all of it's cliche's glory, she remembered. So typical, so predictable. But who the hell cared, she remembered.

Sasuke seemed to know it too because she wasn't the only one smiling into the kiss. The rain kept falling all around them and their kiss intensified. Sakura kissed him back with such raw emotions and love that Sasuke had to tighten his grasp on her or else they would have fallen over.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. He loved her and she loved him just as much. They fell but they got back up together.

And that was all that matter because in that moment, nothing else mattered for the rest is history.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **On this chilly snow day, I shall come to you with an update. And you guys, this shall be the end of this awesome journey. Wow...I can't believe this is the end of TGNISH... After a redo, two years, a ton of coffee, endless late nights, tears, sweat and the occasional paper-cuts, TGNISH is finally complete. The best part out this journey is the friends I've made. FFN allowed me to express myself through writing, and it's awesome :) I got a chance to talk, laugh, and cry with my readers over other stories or even TGNISH itself. As creepy as it sound, I kinda hope one day, I get to meet you all.

"Oh, dang! This chick be creeping! She hella cray cray." Haha, I know. Crazy thought, but man, how cool could that be! :D

Anyways, thank you for joining me in the journey of TGNISH! And I hope you guys will join me again with my other fanfics, with more to come as well!

On a different note, I will be taking another... break from FFN. I know, I'm sorry! But I just need some time after this to wrap up my ideas on my other stories and future stories. Bunny plots are just running like mad in my head right now. Not to mention, I'm currently active on another website and school kind of kills everything. So, I'll be taking a break from now until Spring Break. I have some major mid-terms, state testing, and a national music competition going on, so yeah... No worries I will come back.

And I don't think I'll be re-editing this story so that's "perfect." I feel like that kinds of just ruins my whole writing journey. I want to be able to come back and see how much I've grown since my first fanfic later in life :) On that note, please excuse any errors in this story, FFN has be jacked up all day. Hopefully this was a satisfying ending :)

So yeah... ummm... I love you guys. You guys are the best. My readers are my best friends.

With that being said, if you guys have any story ideas that you want me to write, just PM! :) As for that, let's type in that little grey box at the bottom there and leave one last final review for TGNISH.

Thanks guys.

Xoxo, KP

**{Thanks to:} dark shadow400, Dina Sana, DiamondDreams789FIFi, m1r4cl3, SorrowoftheHeart, YamiHinata, moonluver92, BlackPoppy. 0, ILoveSxS, Cami-cake, mirah, aria206, 8melody23, xXmysterious-unknownXx, Fienna, Animeprincess2001, SkeleTonQueeN06, Desigirl-hime, JessicaJade, Raikiri80, PRiNCESS SLAYER o1o, meriamdz, ChildOfSea, pseudononymous17, image of nothing, BlueSakuraAC, cherryblossom1423, TheDelta724, BananaphoneBob, the-olive-pixie, Animeprincess2001, animegurl929, sakura-sasukelove-forever01, AmutoStAr7, BoomPowMina, SaraiHyuga, sha5aditto, PinkUnicorns, Hanabi fuuma, Sasusakuloverxoxo, liekanime, mirah chan, mashiro. x. shiina, Darkened Blossom14, bbarbie325, Lealizbunny, Cleopatra, xXPAWZ2000Xx and SwaggyUnicorn.**


End file.
